First Light Second Chances
by KNeu21
Summary: Sequel to NeverEnding Midnight-Set during Breaking Dawn: Learning to cope with finally having a family to call her own, Leandra begins to mature. Including developing a gift of her very own. Leandra's view of the crazy events of Breaking Dawn, and everything else that is involved with getting older. *Pt4* RE-VAMPED VERSION IN PROGRESS!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: By now, you should know it. I don't own anything from Stephenie Meyers mind. Only my own. Anything you recognize from the Twilight Saga isn't mine, and I don't claim it to be. Only Leandra, and all the creatures associated with her belong to me.  
Anyhoo. Here we go.  
**

**Chapter One**

I opened my eyes to the fabric walls of a tent. The walls of the tent were tinted a pale blue color, as it was before first light- The time of morning when it was light enough to see, but the sun hadn't completely risen yet. Not quite dawn. Birds echoing their morning sounds around me, quite loudly in fact. The quiet trickling sound of the river a few feet away. It took me a few seconds to remember where I was as I sat up in my sleeping bag.

Crawling forward, I pulled on my shoes, and I quietly unzipped the door with a small smile on my face. I looked up, spotting Richard, Andrew's dad, sitting there by a newly burning fire, a book in his hands and he looked up as well.

"How did I know you'd be the first one up?" He asked quietly.

"Because Andrew snores." I answered, zipping closed the tent. Richard chuckled as I crossed the small camp and sat with him beside the fire.

"So how are you liking the camping trip so far?" He asked, setting his book to the side. He was referring to the two day camping trip we were currently on. Andrew, Josh, Zack, and myself. So far, there was swimming and fishing, plenty of food and a lot of laughing. So many pictures, and memories. I'd learned so much about the river already, and so far, nothing had gone wrong. We were all having too much fun to think about escaping on our own, or doing anything stupid and reckless.

"It's so fun." I answered, grinning, "But I'm starving."

He laughed again, "Well, you were too tired to eat last night. I'll get started on breakfast." I looked up, spotting a bird sitting on a low branch above us. I found my gaze fixated on it, feeling a sense of deja vu come over me. I sat there for quite some time, watching this bird as if I'd seen it before.

"Leandra?" I finally blinked, and shook my head as I looked to Richard, "Spacing out again?"

I laughed, nodding. What had just happened with the bird, had been happening to me a lot. I just never mentioned it. Hearing things that hadn't happened yet, knowing conversations would come up at some point during the day, knowing something was going to happen before it did. I first noticed it the day before. Warning Richard as we explored of the low branches up ahead before they were even visible. I thought it was because I'd seen them before, but I realized I'd never actually been in this particular area before. It worried me, and confused me.

"Please go wake the boys." He said, giving me a smile. I nodded, and stood. I crossed the camp again, and smacked Josh and Zack's tent.

"Wake up in there." I demanded.

"Go away." Josh's groaning response made me smile.

"Wake up. We can't eat until you get your butt up, and you'll be sorry if you make me wait any longer than it takes to make it."

"Fine. We're up." He finally groaned, "Now go away."

"I'm not moving until I hear you moving." I barked, crossing my arms over my chest. I looked over the sound of my tent zipper, seeing that my arguing with Josh had woken Andrew. No movement resulted inside Josh's tent and I groaned.

"Let me try." Andrew said, making his way over. Bed head and all. I watched, amused as he bent down and gripped the corner pole of the tent and pulled it loose. I quickly helped him with the rest of the poles, grinning and laughing a little over at him when their protests began as the walls of the tent fell onto them.

I walked away, confident that they'd get up now. Sure enough, the struggling from inside the tent, followed by the zipper made me stifle a laugh.

The rest of the trip was uneventful. Josh was grumpy the rest of the day, but he stopped that as soon as I shoved him into the river. The water was slow enough by the afternoon that it was safe to play in. Even if it was rainy that afternoon. Richard was there, watching the entire time, so I knew we were safe.

"Be careful." I suddenly warned, looking to Josh. Right as he stepped down, finding an uneven area of riverbed that had created a deep area, falling under the water. He popped back up, coughing and spluttering. Now I knew not to go over there.

I soon climbed out, getting too cold to remain in the water. I dried off as quickly as I could, nearly diving into my sweatshirt and sitting beside Richard near the fire again.

"Don't be such a girl." Josh called, "Come on. You can handle it."

"Knock it off, Josh." Andrew groaned, splashing him. I shook my head as wrestling ensued, taking a bite from one of the sandwiches Richard had prepared for all of us.

We'd be going home the next day, having a long hike ahead of us back to the car, so we headed to sleep early. I didn't mind that in the least, as tired as I was. As soon as I was snuggled into my sleeping bag, I was asleep. Drifting off quickly to the sounds of crickets around me, and knowing Andrew was probably doing the same beside me.

The next morning, I was the one that had to be woken up, but I didn't fight them over it. All I did was sit up, and crawl out of the tent.

"Well, dang." Richard commented from where he stood, "You need to teach Andrew how to get up that easily."

"I've always been a light sleeper." I replied, standing up and stretching, "Very easy to wake up."

We ate a quick breakfast, and packed everything back up. I knew I'd see these guys again in three days, so I wasn't too bummed about going home. I actually couldn't wait to see my family again.

The boys roughhoused most of the hike back to the car, which lasted most of the morning. Watching them roughhouse, somehow, joining in didn't appeal to me like it used to. It was an odd feeling, and I half wondered if I was depressed. I really wasn't, for once. I just didn't feel like wrestling. I stayed beside Richard, walking calmly and now and then glancing back when Zack or Josh would hit the dirt and shaking my head. Their wrestling matches had gotten rougher lately, and I half worried they'd actually hurt each other. Maybe that's what deterred me from joining in. I really didn't know.

"Will you idiots cut it out?" I finally asked, "One of you is going to hurt someone, then you're going to feel like crap."

"You worry too much." Josh laughed right as he placed his foot in front of Zack's feet. Zack didn't see that, and his shoe caught on Josh's shoe, causing him to trip. Falling forward, his head hit a tree, before he hit the ground. Richard instantly dropped everything, and ran back to them. Josh kneeled by Zack, pure guilt in his eyes.

"I told you so." I said, shaking my head.

"Okay, that kind of hurt." Zack mumbled. Zack was moving and talking, being helped into a sitting position, so I wasn't too worried. Until I saw the flow of blood down his face from just under his hairline. Panic washed icily from the top of my head down to my toes, and I turned, falling to my knees and throwing up into the bushes. Luckily, my long hair had already been pulled back into a pony-tail, so it stayed out of the way. Zack laughed at me, which only made me cry.

Andrew was beside me, patting my back while I finished throwing up. Helping me back up.

"I'm fine, Leandra." Zack laughed, seeing my continuing tears, "It's just a little bit of blood."

"Josh, or Andrew.." Richard said, "In the green bag is a first aid kit. Pull it out for me, please." His voice was calm, which helped calm me down, however slightly. Josh got right to it, finding it easily and running it back over to him. I watched as he quickly pulled out six or seven packs of gauze, tearing them all open and pressing five of the large squares against the wound gingerly. Zack reached up, holding it tight as Richard used the rest, using bottled water to clean just a bit of the blood off of his face. Talking quietly with him the entire time. Zack would nod, or shake his head to answer questions.

"Are you okay?" Andrew asked me quietly and I nodded, sniffling.

"I'm just not used to seeing that." I admitted, "That scared me."

"How did you know that was going to happen?" Andrew asked, surprise in his voice, "You called that seconds before it happened."

"Coincidence." I shrugged, sniffling again.

Richard helped Zack to his feet, instructing Josh to pick up the stuff that was dropped, and split it between the three of us. I shakily picked up the stuff I carried, as well as part of Richards stuff.

"I'm so sorry, Zack." Josh repeated for the hundredth time in two minutes, "I thought you were paying attention. Man, mom is going to kill me."

"Am I going to die?" Zack asked, seeming excited about it. We weren't far from the car, luckily, and there, Richard replaced the gauze with fresh packs as Zack sat in the front seat.

Before anything else, Zack was taken to the hospital, where his and Josh's mom was called. Luckily, Carlisle was working that day, so I didn't have to wait long to see him. I dashed up from my seat to his side, hugging him tightly. I wasn't as upset as I was before. I'd just missed him.

"From what I hear, Zack is going to be fine." Carlisle said, looking to Richard, "A couple of stitches, and he can go home. Have his parents shown up yet?"

"Not yet." Richard replied, "But they've been notified."

"Okay. Leandra." I looked up at him, "Esme is on her way to pick you up. I assume your things are still in Richards car?"

"I'll take her to get them." Andrew offered, standing. Richard fished the keys out of his pocket, handing them to him.

"I'll see you when I get home this evening, Leandra." I'd probably be waiting out front, so I nodded, hugging him tighter before pulling away. I thanked Richard for the weekend, giving him a hug as well.

"I hope you had fun." He said, "I'm sorry about.. This." He gestured to the hall and I shrugged.

"It's not your fault." I said, "I tried to warn them." He gave me a smile and I bid Josh goodbye as well with a smack to the back of the head. He winced, rubbing the back of his head, laughing a little.

"Quite being such a boy." He smirked up at me, "You're gonna get somebody hurt someday, and if it's me, I'm not going to be so nice."

I followed Andrew up the hall to the elevators, staring at the floor the entire time. As we waited for the elevator, he reached over, grabbing my hand supportively. I glanced back with a slight blush on my cheeks, catching both his dad and Carlisle looking our way. Richards small smile told me he saw more than just a hand hold between friends.

Andrew held my hand the entire way to the car. He finally released it to grab my bag from the trunk. I tried to take it but he kept hold of it, pulling it onto his shoulder.

"I can carry it." I laughed, reaching for it again.

"I'll carry it for you." He said, smiling.

"Oh." I said, shrugging, "Okay. If you really want to." We sat on a bench outside the front doors to the ER and I sighed, "Well, this weekend was fun. Until Josh had to be stupid."

"Josh was just being Josh." Andrew replied, shrugging, "I am curious, though, as to how you saw that happening before it did."

"Like I said." I said, looking down, "Coincidence."

"You've been doing that all weekend, though. In the river yesterday?"

"That was a coincidence too." I responded. He eyed me, but sat back against the bench, letting me know he was going to drop it.

Esme showed up then, and I stood, reaching for my bag. Andrew grinned, standing as well and shouldering it again. I laughed a little, shaking my head, walking with him toward the car. Rosalie had come along, opening the trunk for us. Andrew dropped the bag in, and turned to me.

"I'll see you in three days." He said, "You better believe I'll be there." I smiled.

"Because you like to see me, or because you like to see my house?"

"You, silly." He rolled his eyes and I laughed.

"I know." I replied, hugging him.

Sure enough, three days later, the family braced themselves for Josh and Zack's arrival as well. Zack had gotten four stitches, but his mom had made him promise to keep them covered. I doubted he would, but that was just because he was a boy.

"Happy birthday, Leandra." I grinned, pulling Andrew through the door around two in the afternoon.

"It's about time you turn eleven." Zack chuckled, following him in, , "Two more years, and you're a teenager."

"Don't remind me." Emmett mumbled behind us from the couch.

"That can't come soon enough." I laughed, watching as they took off their coats. It was rainy again today, but it wasn't as somber as last year's birthday was. Despite being an official member of the family, I worried there would be a repeat of last year's misfortune. I comforted myself with the thought that if they were to go anywhere, they'd take me along. I wouldn't be left behind again.

"Yeah, and just think." Josh murmured behind everyone, "Three years after that, you'll be driving."

"Nah, I'll have you to drive me around." I said, sitting on the couch. His birthday was two weeks after mine, so he'd be turning thirteen at the end of the month, and starting seventh grade when school started again in August. He started school late, the year he turned six, so that explained his older age.

"Yeah." He laughed, "I'll be getting my license as soon as possible."

"Your dad will be here in ten minutes, Leandra." Alice said, coming into the room. I looked back at her, smiling.

"Okay." I replied.

"Wait," Andrew said, "Your dad?" I nodded, "Your real dad?"

"Yeah." I laughed, "You guys have never met him, have you?"

"Nope." Zack said, sitting beside me, "Is he cool?"

"As cool as dads are I guess." I responded, "Carlisle is a massive exception."

"I agree." Andrew laughed.

"Your dad is pretty cool too, Andrew." I reminded him, "That camping trip?"

"True." Andrew laughed, "That was pretty fun, wasn't it?"

"Yes." I replied enthusiastically, "We need to go again before school starts. And this time," I turned my gaze to Josh, "No more hurting people."

"That wasn't my fault." He defended himself.

"You got covered in bug bites, though." Andrew reminded me, taking the seat between Emmett and me.

"That's the only part that sucked." I allowed, laughing, "I still have one on my arm. It will not go away."

"So did I." Zack reminded us, "Mosquitoes should be illegal."

"Good luck with that one." I said, "You could talk to Richard about it, but I doubt it'll do any good." We laughed just as the doorbell rang. I looked over curiously, "It hasn't been ten minutes yet, has it?" Emmett's eyes were on me.

"What?" Andrew asked after an awkward silence, laughing.

"I just heard the doorbell." I said, "It hasn't been ten minutes yet."

"There was no-" Andrew cut off when the doorbell rang, and I looked to him, surprised.

"I called that, didn't I?" I laughed, Zack laughing beside me.

"That was weird." Josh commented as Emmett stood from the couch, "How do you _do_ that?"

He was right. That was weird compared to what I'd been able to do so far. I hadn't actually heard anything before it happened yet. Everything up until today had been sort of a sense of 'I've seen or done this before'.

"She had a baby." I murmured, grinning and standing as well.

"What?" Josh asked. I turned, seeing that they hadn't even stepped into the room yet.

"I just remembered." I explained, "My dad's wife had a baby." I actually had no idea about this beforehand. My dad had only been the one that came to my mom's funeral. Lily and Rachel stayed home, and he'd never mentioned anything about them. Emmett led them in, and Lily came running ahead of them. She made it to me, and hugged me tight.

"Hey, Leandra." She greeted happily, looking up at me.

"Hey, brat." I replied, returning her hug, "It's been forever." I looked up as my dad and Rachel made it into the room as well, looking thoroughly exhausted and a few month old baby laying in a car seat in my dad's hand. Lily released me, and looked to them as well.

"That's Kaylee." She said, scrunching her nose, "I asked them to take her back, but they don't."

"How old are you now, brat?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Seven." She replied proudly, "I turned it a few months ago. Next year, you gotta promise to come visit for my birthday."

"I'll see what I can do." I stepped forward and greeted Rachel first, then my dad.

"I can't believe you had _another_ daughter." I laughed, looking into the car seat at the sleeping baby, wrapped in pink.

"One of these days, I'm going to have a son." He laughed, shaking his head.

"Ah, give it two years." I said, smiling at him.

"Leandra," I looked back at Lily's giggling voice, "Which one is your boyfriend?" She pointed to Zack, Josh and Andrew.

"Oh yeah." I said, "Dad, that's Josh," Josh waved a little, "Zack, and Andrew." They waved as well, "My friends from school. Guys, this is my dad."

"I can tell." Zack laughed, "You look just like him."

"And this," I said, ignoring him, "Is his wife. Rachel. That's Lily, and this is Kaylee. Right?" I looked to my dad to confirm and he nodded, "My sisters." I looked back as Carlisle and Esme entered the room from the kitchen, and I smiled at their smile, "Look, another sister."

"There are snacks out in the kitchen now." Esme smiled, "Help yourselves." All three of the boys and Lily all ran into the kitchen, and I laughed, shaking my head.

"That girl is always eating." My dad commented, heading toward the couch. Kaylee was also the spitting image of my dad. Auburn hair, and probably green eyes behind her closed eyelids. She took his nose, and his chin as well. Looking very much like he'd created her himself. Lily, at least, looked a little like Rachel, but Kaylee and I both had taken most of my dad's looks. Kaylee looked very much like a baby version of me, despite us having different moms.

"Leandra, you're welcome to go eat too if you want." My dad said, laughing a little.

"Nah." I said, "I'll hang out here for a little while. I don't want to get messy." I sat down, and seconds later, I heard Lily squeal and the definite sound of a soda fizzing over.

"Point it somewhere else!" She cried, laughing along with Zack. Carlisle turned and headed into the kitchen. Probably to assist in clean up. I felt Esme's eyes on me, and pretended like I hadn't just called that. My dad sat beside me, setting the car seat onto the floor.

"So how have you been?" I asked, looking to my dad, "Busy, I'm guessing?"

"Definitely." He sighed as Esme and Rachel both sat as well, "Babies aren't cheap, or easy to take care of."

"How old is she?" I asked, smiling at the baby sleeping.

"She's three months." He replied, smiling at me, "Wow, Leandra. And to think I was nervous about bringing her today."

"Nah." I said, peeking in at her again.

"Had I known you would have taken it so well, I could have saved myself a lot of worry." I sat back, shrugging.

"Why wouldn't I take it well?"

"You've always had a jealous streak, Leandra." He chuckled, "Especially toward Lily."

"I have no reason to be jealous, dad." I replied, "I have a family now."

"I heard." He grinned, "I'm happy for you, kid. Maybe now you can finally be happy."

"I already am." I said, returning his smile, "Thanks." We both looked down as Kaylee started to make noise.

"About time she woke up." Rachel murmured, immediately kneeling to pull her from the seat, "She's slept almost the whole way here. She's such a calm baby. It's such a relief after witnessing how Lily was at her age."

I watched, fascinated as Rachel cradled the tiny infant in her arms, sitting back onto the chair.

"Chris, can you hand me the bag?" Rachel asked. He looked to the bag beside him, and immediately I jumped up. Just so he wouldn't have to stand. He smiled, handing it to me and I took it to her.

"Thank you, Leandra." My dad said, seeming surprised.

"Does Lily not help you guys out?" I asked, looking to him.

"Definitely not." Rachel laughed, "She's still in the stage of trying to pay someone to take her."

"I guess I'm not the only one that has a jealous streak." I laughed a little, "I'll talk to her."

"Please do." My dad sighed, "That'd be great." I sat back down beside my dad, watching Rachel with the baby.

"Leandra." I looked over at Andrew's call from the kitchen, "Come here for a second."

"I'll be right back." I started toward the kitchen, laughing a little. I rounded the corner, looking expectantly to Andrew.

"My dad says he's bringing our gift a little later." He said, putting his cell phone back into his pocket, "He's a little tied up at work." I nodded, shrugging.

"No problem." I said, "I already said not to get me anything."

"Leandra?" I turned my head, suddenly no longer in the kitchen. I was still standing beside the couch. I blinked a few times in surprise before frowning. Esme's eyes were intently on me, concern deep in them. I shook my head.

"Are you okay?" My dad asked, concerned.

"Y-Yeah.." I mumbled, "Just spacing out, I guess. I do that a lot now." I looked over, meeting Esme's eyes.

"Leandra." I turned at Andrew's call from the kitchen, "Come here for a second." I frowned deeper, trying so hard to figure this out. What had just happened?

"I-I.. I'll be right back." I mumbled, standing.

"Leandra." I looked back at Esme's voice, watching her stand as well. She made her way to me, "Are you feeling okay?" Her voice was quiet, a gentle murmur.

"No." I replied, shaking my head again, "No. I'm actually really confused."

"What's wrong?" Carlisle made his way over to us. I sighed, trying to calm down.

"I-I.. I can't explain it right." I mumbled, "You'll think I'm crazy."

"No, we won't." Esme assured me, "I promise you."

"Later." I finally mumbled, looking toward my dad, "I'll try to explain it later. After everyone is gone. I can't right now." I paused, looking back to the kitchen, "Andrew is going to tell me that his dad is stuck at work, and will bring their gift later."

"Leandra." He called again.

"I'm coming." Giving them a confused but pointed look, I headed into the kitchen.

"My dad says he's bringing our gift a little later. He's a little tied up at work." He said, giving me a small smile.

"No problem." I replied, leaning on the counter and taking a grape soda from the bowl of ice sitting on the counter. I needed sugar. Something to calm my nerves. I was pretty shaken up, "Are you guys being nice to my sister?"

"Of course." Zack grinned. Given Lily's smile as well, they were. I couldn't help but laugh. I sat in the seat at the counter, sighing and opening the soda.

Luckily, I didn't seem to space out the rest of the afternoon, and by the time evening came, Alice and Jasper had parked themselves around me. Closely.

While we waited for Andrew's dad to show up, my dad had spotted Edward's piano. Asking permission to play it, he made his way to it. Rachel grinned to herself, bouncing Kaylee in her arms softly.

As soon as he started to play, I was floored by his talent. I'd never seen anyone play like he did, besides Edward. He smiled over at me and my shocked look. Chuckling quietly, he continued on with the complicated song, and I eventually smiled, making my way closer just to see his hands play. I couldn't believe he was making it sing the way he was. I watched, transfixed, as his hands flew over the keys. Making it seem so easy to create such a complex sound.

The looks on Andrew, Josh, and Zack's face told me they were just as surprised as they peeked in from the kitchen, Lily only having a smug smile on her face. She'd obviously heard him play before. The song came to an abrupt end, but it seemed completely fitting for the fast paced, upbeat tune, and he looked over at me.

"Holy.." I trailed off, shaking my head, "Dad, that was.." I laughed, "I can't even think straight."

"What? You're surprised I'm actually good at something?" I laughed at his surprised tone, and he laughed as well, "I guess it runs in the family. I learned to play like this from my mom. She always told me that her mom had taught her. I'll bet if someone were to teach you, you'd learn just as fast as I did, and love it as much as I do." He paused, looking over as Lily came in from the kitchen, "Lily knows a bit of the piano already, and you better believe I'll be passing this on to Kaylee when she's old enough." That made me a little jealous, but I shook it off.

I smiled as he smiled over at me, "I doubt I could ever play like that. That was amazing." I sat to his left, on the edge of the bench closest to the window, "Play something else."

He entertained us for over two hours, song after song, only playing his favorites, and I smiled the whole time. When Richard showed up, and he stopped playing, I was a little disappointed. I found myself actually fascinated with the sound of the piano. I'd heard it before, but for the strangest reason, it sounded differently to me now. Watching my dad play the way he did really drew me in.

Richard had gotten me my own bike, which I appreciated greatly. It gave me the option to go places without having to walk everywhere or have someone drive me. Or borrow Zack's bike whenever I was over at Andrew's. He made me promise to be safe and smart with it. It was actually the perfect gift. I knew that it would get plenty of use.

Richard and my dad got to talking, mostly about what a well behaved kid Richard thought I was. I tuned them out, though, not liking to listen in on conversations. I turned to Andrew and Zack instead, chatting with them.

Feeling eyes on me the entire time.

**A/N: This was a long time coming, wasn't it? I've been trying to word the next few chapters right before I even come out with the first chapter. It's been pretty complicated, trying to describe things right. Hopefully I got it, and you'll like it. I hope you've enjoyed this one, and the others are soon to follow.  
As always, feel free to leave me your thoughts in a review below. :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

I promised to call Andrew the next day to make plans to visit sometime in the next few days.

When I closed the door behind him and Richard, the last of the guests to leave, I knew that as soon as I turned around, I'd have many worried gazes on me. I wasn't wrong. I turned around and met Alice's first.

"What is going on?" Esme asked gently, and I sighed, sitting down on the couch. I leaned forward, my elbows on my knees.

"I first noticed it on the camping trip." I murmured, looking down, "I thought it was just a big coincidence, but.." I shrugged, "I'd know someone was going to say something before they said it, or I knew I'd see something before I saw it. Little things. Like a bird, or something like that. Like.. A sense of deja-vu, like I'd seen it before, but only with certain things instead of the whole situation. Things that just happened to catch my eye." I paused, keeping my gaze down, "I've noticed it more and more over the last two days. More often, and stronger." I felt stupid, just admitting this. It was scary that I'd be knowing things before they happened. I bit my lip, feeling awkward, "Then today. I don't know what happened. It felt _real_. I.. I experienced it. It was real, then it just.. Wasn't. Until it was."

It was quiet in the room for a few seconds, and I finally looked up. A blush was deep in my cheeks, and I searched for any confirmation that I was losing my mind.

"I don't know how to explain it right." I mumbled, looking back down.

"Leandra," I looked back up at Alice's voice, "It's okay. Just take a breath." I did as she said, waiting for my nervousness to ease.

"Do you think she's got the same gift you do?" Emmett asked, looking to Alice. I looked up, surprised. That surprised me. I hadn't expected this reaction. I had a gift? It was a gift, and not the fact that I was losing my mind?

"From what I found, I developed my gift while I was still human." She replied, "I don't remember how old I was when I first noticed it, though. Or anything else." I looked up at her, "We won't be handling this the way my family handled it." She said firmly.

"Of course not." Esme said, shaking her head, "Absolutely not."

"I'll help you, Leandra." Alice said, "Don't worry."

"So.." I murmured, "I have the same gift you do?"

"It looks that way." She replied,

"So.." I mumbled again, "What is it, exactly? Because what I.. I don't know.. What I.."

"Saw." She said, "It's easier to use that term."

"What I.. Saw.. Was real. It felt so real to me." I struggled for the correct way to describe it, "I saw what I would see, I smelled what I would smell. I heard, and felt things I would hear and feel. Everything I experienced in that.. What was it? Whatever it was. Everything I experienced in that, was very real to me."

"Exactly." Alice murmured, "I've never met anyone who understood before." She gave me a small smile.

"I'm still so confused." I admitted, looking back down, "I'm still shaken up, I guess. I think I preferred it when it was not as strong. When it was just a feeling." Esme placed her arm around my shoulders, hugging me into her side. I had to admit, it helped.

"So I'm not crazy?" I asked quietly, looking up.

"Definitely not." Alice said, shaking her head, "No, Leandra. You have a gift that not a lot of people have. You get to see things that haven't happened yet. That's amazing. You'll find that the more you get to know it, you'll get accustomed to it, and it'll become just as normal to you as anything else."

I took a deep breath, holding it before letting it out. Nodding, I began to relax.

"Can I control it?" I asked, looking to Alice.

"Eventually, I have no doubts." She said, "To be honest, though, I don't know exactly what to expect because you're human." I nodded again, trying to force a nervous smile.

"I can handle it." I mumbled, "I wouldn't have gotten this gift if I couldn't, right?"

She didn't reply right away, looking to Carlisle standing beside the couch, before standing and coming to sit beside me, "Leandra, one thing I have to stress is.." She trailed off, looking down, "If there's anything you need, don't hesitate to come and talk to one of us. We're all here to support you."

"Is it going to be that bad?" I asked, worried now.

She sighed, "As your gift grows, you're going to find that.. Not all of your visions will be harmless. Some of them might actually be.. Well, not so good. Some of them might scare you or make you cry. Some of them might upset you. Believe me, because I remember being new to them after I was turned. At first, I had no bad visions, but when I did, I fully realized the potential I had. It was both a good thing, and a not so good thing." She paused, searching my eyes, "I'm just trying to prepare you for some of the things you might see. Not everything will be a good thing, but you'll soon discover that you can use those visions to help prevent whatever it is you see. Do you know what I mean?"

Hesitantly, I nodded.

"Good." She said, "Because I know you can handle it eventually. Once you're used to it, but until you're used to it, it can be a very upsetting experience." I gulped, nervous again. She reached up, tucking my hair behind my ear, "And until you're used to it, we'll be here. All of us." I looked up and around at everyone. Gaining only supportive smiles in return. It eased my nerves again, and I sighed deeply, nodding.

"It really does make sense as to why she's developing it now." Jasper commented from the side, "Such a pivotal time in her life. I suppose we could soon expect more.. Natural instances of her getting older." I looked to him, confused.

"Like what?" I asked quietly.

"It's been explained to you in school, Leandra." Esme murmured, "About growing up."

"Oh." I said, understanding now. I blushed a little, looking down, "That."

"That's what he's referring to." She gave me a small comforting smile, "Instead of only maturing one way, you're gaining another sense." It did make sense, "At least we have some sort of heads up. To be on our toes."

"In other words," Emmett said, "I'll be needing that bat pretty soon, because you won't blend in with the boys for very much longer." I laughed quietly, shaking my head, "And after that, no more sharing a bed. Make Andrew sleep in the floor, if that's what it takes, but I don't trust him. We don't want any babies." I blushed deeper, spluttering for a moment. I was speechless. Unable to form words. I settled for shaking my head vigorously.

"Wait." I said, remembering something and looking to Alice again, "What do I tell Andrew?"

She looked to Esme, hesitant again.

"I want you to think carefully about this." She replied, looking back to me, "Leandra, you have to be extremely careful about who you tell. Word spreads fast in a small town, and if the wrong people hear about this.." She shook her head, "I do not want to see you end up like I did."

"What happened to you?" I asked quietly. She sighed, and I immediately knew that this was a hard subject for her.

"Apparently, when I started to develop my gift, probably much the same way you are now, my parents.." She hesitated, "Institutionalized me. That's why I don't remember hardly anything of my human life, Leandra. Everything I know I've had to look up on my own. I don't want to see the same thing happen to you, and I'm only worried that if you tell anyone about this, the wrong person will find out, and they'll take you from us. Carlisle and Esme would never do that to you, but others might."

"Andrew would never tell anyone." I defended him quietly, "I trust him with my life."

"You would really have to, because that would be exactly what you're doing. Something like this.." She shook her head again, "I'm really not sure about letting him know."

I hesitated, looking back down.

"I can't lie to him." I murmured sadly.

"All I'm saying," She told me gently, "Is just be very careful. I have no doubts that, because of how close you two are, and given the fact that you'll more than likely need his company while you're adjusting, he'll find out either way. All I'm asking is for you to be careful about how you tell him." I nodded, "Jazz and I will work with you everyday until you don't need us to, so you have nothing to worry about. He'll be there for moral and emotional support, of course. Just in case." I looked to him, and his smile told me he wholeheartedly agreed. I nodded again, intensely grateful for their presence in my life. I leaned over and hugged her.

I went to bed that night, but wasn't able to fall asleep. My mind was way too busy with everything I'd learned that day. Apparently, beginning to develop this gift was a sign that I was getting older. Heading steadily into puberty. That was a big thing for me. Mostly because I never expected to live this long. I never knew I'd be alive long enough to just get older, and the thought hardly ever crossed my mind in the last year or so. I never thought about maturing before, and now that it was being brought to my attention, it was such a strange feeling.

I was also worried that the one main sign of puberty, being my period, would complicate things. It was kind of gross to think about, and I knew it'd smell different to them, but it was still blood. It could still cause them to think, 'Well there's better smelling blood just right here.'

Over the next few days, I tended to gravitate more toward Esme than I usually did. Without much thought. She was the mother in my life, and I knew I'd be needing her soon. Whatever she was doing, I'd follow her around. I found myself seeking her company more than Carlisle's for a change, which was odd, but not an unpleasant change.

My gift had gone back to being just a feeling, even when I tried to make it work more than that. Alice would sit with me, coaching me on what to do to attempt a vision, but it never seemed to work. She never lost her patience, and I soon found myself looking forward to our working together every day. I'd never worked closely with Alice before, and when she wasn't pressuring me to act more girly, she was quickly becoming one of my favorite family members. There was more to her than her obsession of clothes, and I liked this side of her.

When I didn't have another vision, Carlisle said it was alright for me to visit with Andrew again. Of course, the news made me ecstatic. I wanted to be a kid while I still could, just to make the most of what was left of my childhood. Before everything complicated themselves, and life became a bigger struggle than to decide what shirt to wear that day.

Even if I never really had one to begin with, my childhood ending was a very emotional realization to me. I almost didn't want to grow up, I almost didn't want to get older. I wanted to go back, and be able to do things normal kids got to do. Before life experience made them grow up. When boys were still just gross, and stupidity was acceptable.

I found myself crying over it, saddened beyond words over this subject. I realized in the last few days just how much of my childhood I never got to experience. It hurt me, it really did, to realize just how much Jack had taken from me, and how much I'd lost. This step toward maturity upset me with its significance. It upset me, what this meant, and I cried more often than I was used to.

"Are you crying _again_?" Zack asked, watching me sitting on Andrew's front step.

"Shut up." I barked at him through my tears, "Don't make me hit you."

"I've never seen you act like such a girl." Zack explained, "It's weird."

"Why are you crying this time, Leandra?" Josh asked, pausing with the baseball in his hands.

"I don't know." I found myself crying harder at the very admittance of that. Josh and Zack looked to each other, shock and a little bit of fear in their eyes.

"Leave her alone." Andrew muttered, coming to sit beside me.

"She's worse than my mom before she gets her period." Zack muttered, and I looked up, tears lingering on my cheeks, "Seriously. Dad calls it PMS and it makes her cry, and mad at the same time. It's pretty scary."

Oh, joy.

That was news I truly did not want to hear, and it made me cry just a bit harder. Andrew stayed beside me, giving me support just by being there. He seemed to be the only boy in the group not weirded out by my apparent hysterics.

"Leandra." I looked up at Zack's voice, "Let's climb onto the roof or something. Maybe you just need to get your mind off of whatever it is that's making you cry." He was right. We wound up riding through the neighborhood. Andrew tried to keep us away from the next street up, and I knew why, but I found myself needing to see it.

My mom's old house.

It was clearly abandoned, owned by the bank. Given the lack of any personal belongings outside, and the 'for sale' sign on the lawn. The only for sale house on the street.

Nobody had moved in yet, and I wondered if the house's past was what kept it vacant. Despite my trepidation of seeing it as I rode by, it was hard to shake the feeling of needing to go inside. I wondered about my sanity then, shaking my head and continuing on after them.

I forgot about the house after awhile, not letting it upset me. Racing up and down the streets with Josh, as he was the only one as fast as I was, until the street lights came on, and I realized I had to get my butt home. Luckily, it wasn't a very long ride from Andrew's house back home. An hour at the most with how fast I went. Unfortunately, that exertion was my downfall.

I groaned the next afternoon, rolling over in my bed. Overnight, while I slept, I'd gotten the other half of my gift. The one that would stick with me for the rest of my human life. Terrorizing me on a monthly basis. The girls at school weren't lying. It did hurt, and I prayed for the Aspirin I had taken to kick in.

I buried my forehead into the mattress, not even bothering to use my pillow to attempt to smother myself.

I was assured that the cramps wouldn't be that strong later on, but I didn't believe it. For the first time in a long time, I was actually hating the day I was born a girl. I was a bit dramatic that day, emotional and in pain.

I listened to the door behind me open, and I sighed.

"Just leave me here to rot." I grumbled, and I listened to Alice's quiet laugh.

"I've brought you a peace offering." She said, and I felt the bed dip behind me. I rolled over, looking up at her and the bar of chocolate she offered. I studied it for a moment, "The small amount of caffeine in the chocolate is actually supposed to help with the cramps, and nerves." I sat up slowly, wincing as I did so, and took it from her.

"Thanks." I muttered, looking down at it.

"You'll get through this." She assured me with a smile.

"I know." I said quietly, "I just didn't expect it to hurt."

"It'll ease up." She said, trying to comfort me with her tone, "Soon, you won't even notice it."

"I hope you're right."

"You probably don't want to work today." She said, "And I don't blame you. If you need anything, just let me know." I nodded, sighing.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked quietly.

"Of course." She replied, instantly listening.

"This whole.. Thing.. Growing up.. What do I expect?" I murmured, "I'm afraid."

"Don't be." She said comfortingly, "There's nothing to be afraid of. In the next couple of years, you'll grow up. Meaning, you'll get taller, lose a lot of the baby fat, and of course, grow even more beautiful. You'll.. Develop. It'll happen over time, of course, not all at once." I nodded, "Before you ask, it won't hurt. Maybe an ache here or there, but nothing like you've already experienced."

"Will I still be me?" I asked, meeting her eyes from beneath my eyelashes.

"You'll still be you." She confirmed, "Just because you'll be growing up, doesn't mean it'll change who you are. Is that what you're worried about?" I nodded slightly, looking back down. She smiled and laughed quietly, "Leandra, as much as your tomboy nature irritates me, it's who you are. It's what makes you comfortable. I understand your need to keep who you are intact. You refuse to change for anyone, and that's a good thing. I admire that. Your personality is your own, Leandra. No one elses. And it's the most beautiful thing about you. It'll only change when you want it to. No sooner."

I sighed in relief, nodding again. She leaned forward and hugged me tight.

"You are beautiful just the way you are, Leandra." She said, "You are beautiful, and you are loved. Never forget that, okay?" She laughed, "And don't mind Jasper's distance in the next week or so. It's nothing personal."

"I know." I said, shrugging, "Don't worry. I'd avoid me if I could."

Just as Alice told me, I survived the week. The cramping ended just a few days later, and I was able to cope easier. Alice continued to work with me, and Jasper kept his distance. Comforting me from afar. It was almost funny, but then I remembered how he was probably uncomfortable. I hated how I'd be making everyone uncomfortable with something I had no control over.

It would be tricky, just as tricky as it was when I first moved in, but I had no doubts we'd find a balance. Until then, however, I'd hate myself. Seemed legit.

August came, and with just two weeks until the wedding, everyone was pitching in. Though I still had Alice working with me every day, she was quite distracted. She was desperate to make everything perfect. I had yet to have another vision, but Alice had a theory about that. My gift wasn't near as strong as hers, so I probably wouldn't have another one until I was turned. What happened before was something rare. Maybe just to get my attention? We really had no idea, but the longer I went without having another one, the more we relaxed about it. I'd just be stuck with a feeling of seeing this before. A subconscious inkling.

I could live with that.

The day before the wedding came around, and I was able to help with the lighter, easier parts of the decorating. Carrying buckets of flowers, boxes of ribbons and whatnot and though I sometimes tried to carry more than one at a time, it was nowhere near the weight my family carried with ease.

Just as a test, I wanted to see how heavy those benches that they carried were. Gripping the end of one, I tried to lift it. Unable to budge it in the slightest, I panted, staring at the bench with wide eyes. Carlisle patted me on the shoulder as he passed, carrying another bench without any difficulty. I watched him pass, amazement in my eyes.

Making sure to stay out of the way, I watched everyone else setting up. Carrying more benches, logs, and stumps and arranging them according to Alice's direction. I stood there, my arms around a bucket of white flowers, waiting for something I could do.

Looking to the porch where Bella and Alice stood talking, I didn't envy Bella, having to wear those extremely uncomfortable looking shoes. It actually scared me, looking around. I vowed to myself right there, watching the decorations come together, that I'd never get married. Not if I wanted to avoid the intensity, and certainly price tag, that came with Alice's idea of a small wedding.

"It's okay, shorty." Emmett told me as he passed, "We've got this." He reached down and took the bucket from me, and carried that away as well as the next giant log he had balanced on his shoulder. I gave up then with a small laugh, and a shake of my head. I hated feeling utterly useless just standing there like an idiot. I'd go check on the cookies Esme was baking alongside her decorating duties. Maybe steal one or two, or wash some dishes while she wasn't looking.

I stood there, washing each spoon, or measuring cup carefully before setting them to the side to dry. Jumping when I heard someone behind me.

"Want some help?" Edward asked quietly and I laughed, shaking my head.

"Caught red handed." I murmured, "I've got it." He came up to stand beside me and for a second, I thought he was going to help anyway. All he did, however, was sigh, looking down at me with a slight smile, "So.." I said, "Are you nervous?" I was grateful, which I'm sure he saw, that I was allowed to help out. However minimally I could contribute.

"I guess you could say that." He said, "But more than ready for tomorrow to come."

"I can understand that." I smiled up at him, "I know it isn't the same, but I felt the same way before Carlisle and Esme adopted me. Nervous, but also really excited. There were moments when I was more nervous than excited, or more excited than nervous, or a pretty even mix of both. It was pretty confusing." I was rambling, and he seemed amused. I laughed a little, "Sorry."

"No need to be." He said, "It's calming listening to you. Your take on things are so straightforward."

"Thanks." I laughed, "Not sure how that's possible, but thanks." I paused for a second, turning off the water, as I had finished, "So what's it like? Being able to hear people's thoughts?"

"It can be confusing at times, it's true." He said, "But over time, I've learned to tune them out, and I've learned how to choose just one mind to hear. The rest is just background noise."

"Have you ever come across anyone that can do what you can do?" I asked curiously, realizing that I'd never asked these questions before.

"The closest one I've come across, would be Aro." He said, his mood seeming to immediately drop, "I won't go into specifics, but his gift is different. He can see every thought a person has ever had, but he needs to touch your hand to see it. Whereas I only see what you're thinking at the moment, and I don't need contact."

"Oh." I said, nodding, "I get it" I smiled, laughing again, "Is that how you found me that day? Outside the school?"

"I knew where you were going before you even stood up." He admitted, "It really confused me at first, so after awhile, I followed you."

I looked down, remembering clearly how scared I was.

"I remember as well." He said, "I found that concerning also. However useless it was to try and lie, I didn't need to be a mind reader to see that you were afraid of your stepfather."

I was quiet for a moment, studying my hands, "What do you think would have happened if I had not hit Rachel that day? I wonder about that all the time."

"I suppose you'd still be where you were. Nothing would have changed." He replied quietly.

"Or dead." I shrugged, glancing back up at him. He sighed, looking away.

"As disappointed as I am in Emmett, I'm not sorry he did what he did. I know where his head was at, and I can't blame him. Not after what he saw." He paused, "To see it happening again, and no one else willing to do anything, he took matters into his own hands. It's not often that Emmett does that for anyone."

"I'm not sorry he did it either." I replied, studying my hands again.

"Leandra, I'm sorry. I really am." I looked up, confused, "I should have been here more often. I should have seen sooner what you were trying to hide."

"No." I said, frowning, "It isn't your fault. It's nobody's fault but mine."

"What Jack did was nowhere near your fault."

"No, I know that, but choosing to hide it was." I said, "I could have said something as soon as it happened. I could have told Carlisle the first day, but I didn't."

"You were afraid that they'd blame you for it."

"Partly." I said, "After I hit Jack, and after I saw how disappointed Carlisle was in me, I didn't want to do that again. I wanted him to be proud of me."

Edward was quiet, nodding. After a few moments, he spoke again, "One thing you should realize about Carlisle, is he is always proud of you. No matter what you do, he's proud of all you've accomplished. It takes work, it's a real struggle to get where you are after going through what you've been through, and you made it look so easy. You may not realize it, but what you've accomplished is a feat most children that have been in your situation don't achieve. He may be disapproving of the choice you made, but he's always proud of you. In many ways, he admires you."

"Me?" I asked, surprised. I laughed a little, "That's hard to believe."

"You're the very definition of strength, Leandra. The will to move on, and live your life after all you'd been through."

"He and I have a very different definition of strength, I guess." I replied, looking down again. He was quiet, chuckling a little.

I decided to return to the subject then.

"Is it possible, though, for two to have the exact same gift?" I asked quietly.

He looked at me, understanding immediately why I asked, "It's definitely possible. It's not as rare as you might think. It is pretty rare, however, for those two gifted individuals to actually meet." He smiled a little, "Your gift is still developing, but I have a feeling that your gift will surpass Alice's, because you're a newer generation. Your gifts could be completely different from each others. We don't know exactly what yours will do once it reaches its full potential. And we won't see its full potential until you've been turned. If you ever are."

"I never thought about that." I murmured.

"It could stay the way it is now, or it could change into something no one has expected." He said, "There's no telling, but I do know that the family is eager to see what it might become." I liked his straightforward answers. Instead of beating around the answer, trying to keep from confusing me, he answered directly, and in a way I could easily understand. It made me feel less odd, and eased me into the idea of being gifted. I appreciated it greatly. He smiled a little, "You're welcome."

"Leandra." I looked up at Esme's voice, "There's a project for you to help with out here if you still want to help."

"Finally." I laughed, pushing away from the counter, "Something useful I can do." I looked up at Edward, "Are you sticking around?"

"For a while." He said, nodding and following me outside. Esme showed me what needed to be done, and Edward and I chatted as I concentrated on doing it right. I was to help string the white flowers so they could be hung in the trees. It was tedious, but also simple. It just took a long while. I did one in the time it took Esme and Rose to do ten or eleven each, but no one seemed impatient with how slow I was. The white flowers smelled amazing, so I was in no real hurry.

I managed to do five total before we were finished. Esme and Rose having done the rest. By the time I looked back up, the benches had been decorated already, including the one we were sitting on. I realized then how unobservant I really was when I was focused on something else. I felt bad about everyone else having to do all of the work, but at least they allowed me to help at all. I headed back inside, and Edward stayed outside to talk with Carlisle.

He didn't come back in, so I assumed he'd slipped away to see Bella before Jasper and Emmett dragged him off on his bachelor party.

School started next week, and I was set to go clothes shopping on Monday. After the wedding, and clean-up, and everything settled down. I wasn't looking forward to that, as I wondered where all the new clothes were going to fit in my already packed closet. I was assured I wasn't going to get more than a few outfits, because nearly guaranteed, I would outgrow them before the year was over. I'd already had to get rid of a few pairs of jeans and a couple of shirts over the summer because of that reason.

I found myself not as eager to hang around Zack and Josh as much as I used to. It just didn't sound as fun anymore. They were always teasing me about being a girl, and going through what I had a few weeks back. Andrew was the only one who seemed to understand, and treated me no different than he usually did. All three of them were coming over for the wedding tomorrow, and I found myself only looking forward to seeing one of the three.

"Can I go?" I asked, looking to Jasper. I was referring to the bachelor party, knowing full well I couldn't be there.

"Sorry, shorty." Emmett chuckled, "Just for us boys." I smiled at him.

"I know." I said, "Have fun for me too."

"Will do." Jasper grinned at me, and they were gone with the closing of the door. I shook my head, and decided to go find Carlisle.

Alice and Rosalie were busy discussing wedding stuff with Esme, Edward was busy with Emmett and Jasper, and Bella was probably sleeping. I was feeling a bit lonely, and wanted some company.

Heading up the stairs, I found him where I always found him. In his office. I knocked quietly on the door.

"Come on in, Leandra." He called, and I pushed open the door, stepping inside. I smiled at him as he looked up. I walked around the desk, standing beside him. I leaned on him, my arm resting on his shoulder.

"Work again?" I asked, sighing quietly.

"Isn't it always?" He responded, looking over at me.

"Mind if I watch?" I asked quietly. I looked down, "I kinda need some company."

"Is something bothering you?" Instantly, I shook my head, keeping my eyes down.

"Just lonely is all." I said, "Everyone is so busy lately."

He gave me a soft smile and stood, "When you get married, it'll be much the same." I laughed as he placed his arm around my shoulders and walked us out of the office.

"I'm never getting married." I said, shaking my head.

"Why is that?" He asked.

As I thought of an answer, he led me downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Too many problems." I sighed finally, sitting at the kitchen table, "I mean, just look at where it got my mom."

"Oh," He said, taking a plate of cookies from the opposite counter, "That's just one case."

"Two cases." I said, "Remember, she married my dad, had me, then dumped him to the curb. Then she found Jack, married him, and stayed with him for six years." I paused, "Keith was her third choice. I wouldn't say she had very good choice in men, and it might run in the family. I don't ever want to be in that situation again. Then there's Andrew's dad. His mom wasn't that good of a person, and even though I know Richard has it handled, I'm sure it's tough raising a kid on his own. Marriage is too big of a risk, in my opinion."

"But look at it this way." He said, placing the cookies in front of me, "How many cases of marriages going well have you seen?" I looked down in thought, "Quite a few, right? Marriage isn't something to be taken lightly, which was your mother's mistake." I reached out and took a cookie, nibbling on it, "The case with your father, was she was young. She really wasn't sure what she was looking for, and she thought getting married was the way to make herself decide. With Jack.." He sighed, "She was very close to being on her own, and she was afraid for you. She was only trying to make the right choice by you, and unfortunately.. She married the first man that came along." I nodded, tucking my hair behind my ear and looking up at him.

"Keith," He continued, "Was very much the same reason as why she chose Jack. She saw you were struggling, having such a hard time without us, and thought you needed a father figure in your life. She didn't choose those men to hurt you, Leandra. She chose them trying to help you. When she saw the proof of Keith's actions, it made her realize it was happening again, and that scared her. She knew she wasn't strong enough to fight him on her own, but that didn't stop her from trying." I swallowed around the lump in my throat, trying to keep back the tears.

"How do you know all this?" I asked quietly.

"I had a talk with her. About Chris and Jack. What I explained about Keith is a theory I gathered from what I observed."

I took a deep breath, and nodded.

"What is marriage supposed to be?" I asked, looking up at him.

"Well," He said, leaning on the table beside me, "Marriage is about.." I waited, smiling as he smiled, "Finding a partner, not just someone who says yes. Marriage is always having the one you can't live without right beside you. It's about love, and trust. Supporting each other no matter what comes your way."

"That sounds nice." I commented, continuing to nibble the cookie.

"It is." He said, nodding, "I firmly believe that there is a boy somewhere out there for you. Not everyone has a soulmate, but I think you're an exception."

"Do you think Andrew is mine?" I asked quietly.

"You never know." He smiled at me, "But you're too young to be looking right now anyway." I rolled my eyes and laughed a little, though I still felt like crying.

"Just because I'm eleven, doesn't mean I'm young."

He chuckled, "I guess you've got me there." He paused, "Okay, then. One day, when you're much, much older, one boy in particular will catch your eye, and you'll know."

He smiled at me, and I was quiet for a moment.

"Carlisle?" I asked, looking up at him, "How could anyone ever love me?"

"Why do you ask that?" He asked, sitting in the chair beside me, concern in his eyes.

"Because of what I went through." I explained, "I'm not the easiest to love. I'm not even pretty. Even without the scars, I'm not pretty."

"Leandra, you're a very pretty girl." He assured me.

"Not like the girls at the high school." I said, shaking my head.

"They're also years older than you." He reasoned, "And love isn't about looks, Leandra. Scars, or no scars, when you find love, he's going to look right passed them. Love is looking passed the exterior, and seeing someone's _heart_." I smiled, looking down, "Love is understanding, and patient. It isn't vain or judging. Love knows nothing of anyone's past mistakes. It doesn't care about what you've been through already. It only cares about where you're going." He touched my chin, tilting my head up and smiling at me, "I can already tell you that you will have so, so much to offer someone when you're ready." I couldn't help the resulting smile.

"You think so?" I asked quietly.

"I know so." He responded.

I went to bed that night, but laid awake, wondering what kind of boy I'd fall in love with. Like real love, and if he was capable of the kind of love Carlisle described. For the first time, I wondered when I would fall in love. What he described didn't sound so bad. It sounded actually pretty amazing, and I found myself wanting to know what it was like.

Would he protect me like Edward did for Bella? Would he hold my hand? Make sure I was never lonely? What would it feel like to fall in love? To find the boy that I couldn't live without? Would it hurt? Or make me happy? Would I ever let myself fall in love? Or would I put a stop to it before I ever could?

I closed my eyes around five in the morning, falling asleep to those thoughts running through my head.

**A/N: A lot of talking in this one, but I felt it was needed. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

I woke up around ten in the morning, being told by Esme that it was time to get up, and start getting ready. After my late night wondering, I really, _really_ wasn't ready to get up.

"But it's not for hours." I protested, rolling over and pulling the blanket back over my head, "I'm not the one getting married."

"Yes," She said, laughing a little, "But you're meeting our cousins today." That reminded me. I was instantly upright, fighting out from under the blanket and hopping out of bed. Esme laughed quietly behind me as I gathered clothes and dashed for the shower.

I was so excited to meet the others like my family, I couldn't believe I'd forgotten. Our cousins from Denali. The ones I'd been told about. I was nervous, wondering if they'd approve of me. I made sure to scrub every bit of me, get every speck of dirt off my skin. I wanted to look my best.

By 3pm, it was decided I was perfect. I'd been fussed and fussed over. I even wore just a bit of make-up, which I protested to at first, but accepted it in the end. Very light pink blush that seemed to shimmer, and a bit of lip gloss. Finally settling on a french braid for my hair, pulling my long auburn hair back and out of my face, and tied with a white tie and ribbon. I wore a lilac dress, a very light colored lilac and matching shoes. White socks left my legs below the knee bare. Alice popped in to check up on us, and seeing me, about melted.

"Can't I wear jeans?" I whined, looking over at her from in front of the mirror. I hardly recognized myself. I'd worn dressed before, but I never got used to them. I hated them with a blazing, fiery passion.

"Definitely not." Alice said, "Especially considering most of your jeans are either torn, or mud stained."

"But it's too girly."

"You're a girl, Leandra." She laughed, "And you'll almost definitely be staying that way the rest of your life."

"I'm aware of the fact that I'm a girl, Alice." I grumbled, "And I'm fine with that, as long as I don't have to look it all the time." I looked back to myself in the mirror, "I can still look girly with jeans on."

"Oh, come on. It's not all the time that we can wrestle you into a dress." She hugged my shoulders from behind, "It's just now and then, and I think you look precious."

"I'm not precious." I corrected, "I'm dangerous."

"If you say so." She laughed, leaving the room.

I left the room a short while later, paranoid about anyone potentially seeing me. I was more girly than I was used to being. I decided to go outside, and try to find Carlisle. Seeing how many people were already here, I gulped and turned back into the house. Bumping into Esme behind me. She caught my hand and walked me outside with her, giving me a comforting smile.

I held tight to her hand as we walked around, feeling a little overwhelmed by how many people were here.

Lots of people were there that I recognized as friends of Bella and Edwards. A lot of them were at the graduation party a few months back, but a lot of people I didn't recognize. Probably friends of friends, or coworkers of Carlisle's. I found myself staring up into the trees, amazed by the thousands upon thousands of tiny white flowers hanging from them. I remembered how tedious the task was of stringing those, but they seemed so perfect where they were.

The sound of a river nearby seemed to only complete the setting. Looking around the backyard was absolutely breathtaking, and I found myself fascinated by everything. I briefly wondered how many people had the same reaction as I did.

I'd met so many people, I knew there was no way I could possibly remember all of their names. Still overwhelmed by the beauty of the yard, I hardly noticed when Esme stopped beside three women. Releasing my hand, she reached forward and hugged them one at a time.

"Oh, is this the little one?"

"Leandra." I looked up to Esme, "These are our cousins. Tanya, Kate, and Irina." A blush flew to my cheeks, wishing she had prepared me for this. All three of these women were breathtakingly beautiful, and I felt my self-esteem drop a few thousand notches.

"Esme, she's so beautiful." The one she pointed out as Kate said, smiling down at me.

"It's nice to meet you." I murmured, smiling up at them, "And thank you."

"And polite." Irina spoke quietly, smiling at me also, "You don't see that in children much these days."

I looked over as Carlisle stepped up, two more I didn't recognize behind him. A man and a woman, golden eyes much like my family's. I smiled up at them, giving the sweetest smile I could manage.

"Leandra, this is Carmen and Eleazar." Carlisle introduced the two others. These two had dark hair, instead of blonde like Tanya and her sisters. Eleazar was handsome, sharp features. He greeted me with a warm smile, and he held his hand out to me. I took it without much hesitation, placing my small hand in his, and he shook it gently with a smile.

"It's nice to meet you." I repeated, my voice quiet. I took Carmen's soon after, giving her a smile as well, "And you."

"She's precious." Carmen commented. Looking back down to me, she continued, "We've heard so much about you, Leandra." Her voice was heavily accented, which I found I liked. It interested me, not having heard many accents in my lifetime.

"Good things, I hope." I laughed a little, as did they.

"But of course." She responded. Carlisle's hand placed itself on my shoulder, silently telling me it was okay. She looked up, looking to Carlisle again, "I think it's wonderful that you chose to take this one in. She seems very happy." I knew better than to speak out of turn. I wanted to tell her, though, that I was. I was very happy.

"She was recently adopted." Carlisle responded, "I don't think I managed to get around to telling you the news."

"Oh, is that right?" Carmen's smile widened and she looked down to me, "Well, let me be the first of us cousins to officially welcome you to the family." I smiled wider as well.

"Thank you." I responded, smiling wider as well and leaning against Carlisle's side.

"And," Eleazar spoke, "If there is anything you need, feel free to call on us. Though, I doubt there will be much you need." He smiled and I found myself liking my new cousins very much. It seemed as if they approved of me, and that made me ecstatic.

"Leandra." Esme called my attention, and I looked to her. She pointed toward where the four new guests entered, and I followed to where she pointed. I instantly grinned, happiness exploding in my heart at who I saw there. I ran toward the four of them, laughing as I did so.

"Andrew!" I called, and he looked to me, grinning also. The tux he wore looked so sharp on him, and I couldn't breathe for a moment. I flew into him, wrapping my arms around him tightly. I felt almost a physical click at the fact that he was beside me again, even if we hadn't been apart that long.

We pulled back, and looked at each other, grinning.

"You have got to stop growing." I laughed, looking up at him, "You've grown at least three inches since last week."

"You need to start." He chuckled, patting the top of my head.

"How tall are you now?"

"About 4'4." He said proudly.

"Lucky." I muttered, "I'm still stuck at 3'9." I'd grown quite a bit, and was slowly catching up to where I should be for my age, but not near as much as he had.

"You need to catch up." He said, and I stuck my tongue out at him, laughing a little. I greeted his dad, who also wore a tux, and turned to the two beside Andrew. Zack and Josh both wore formal wear as well, but didn't catch my eye nearly as much as Andrew did. Esme and Carlisle were both still talking with our cousins, neither seeming to mind my disappearing. By the way Tanya kept glancing to me, slight worry or concern in her eyes, I had a sense that they were talking about me.

"So, Leandra." Josh said, regaining my attention, "I turned thirteen a week ago."

"I know." I said, wondering about his tone. It was as if he were bragging, trying to show off.

"You didn't come to my party." I frowned, looking down.

"Sorry." I said, "I was.. Going through some stuff."

"Period stuff?" He snickered. I groaned, rolling my eyes at his response.

"No." I said, "And don't bring it up again or I'll sock you."

"And I'll sock you too." Andrew said, glaring at him, "I thought I told you to stop picking on her about it."

"All I'm saying," He said, "Is that it's just funny."

"It's only funny when you're an immature jerk." Andrew said, and I looked to him, surprised, "Grow up, Josh, and move on. I'm serious." Josh seemed surprised as well, instantly shutting up. I'd never heard that tone from him before. Normally, Andrew was the easy-going, laid back type. Only sticking up for me quietly, watching from the side. I was more prone to violence than he was, so this was new. This was a new, quite protective side to him that I'd never seen before. I watched as Josh and Zack both walked away to mingle with the other guests.

"Easy, son." Richard murmured, squeezing Andrew's shoulder. Andrew took a deep breath and let it out in a sigh.

"Sorry." He said, "I'm just sick of Josh always picking on her."

"I know." He replied, "But cool it, okay?" Andrew nodded.

"Thank you." I said, amazed, "For sticking up for me like that."

"That kid is getting on my nerves. Quickly." Andrew replied, looking toward Josh.

"Andrew, he's your friend." I reminded him, "Don't get mad at him just for being a boy."

"He won't be for much longer if he keeps that up."

Soon it was time to take our seats, and I was pulled to sit beside Emmett on the far end of the bench in the first row. Andrew and his dad sat toward the middle of the group, behind us along with Josh and Zack. It was when I was finally sitting down that I started to feel how tired I was. Signified by my yawn.

"Tired, shorty?" Emmett asked quietly beside me. I nodded, laughing a little. Giving me a one armed hug, I leaned on him briefly, "You've still got the reception to get through. You'll perk up again."

We all stood, watching back toward the house. I couldn't see over all of the people, so Emmett lifted me. I gasped once I saw Bella.

"Wow." I murmured as she began walking toward the front, where Edward stood. The happiest smile on his face I'd seen in a long while. She slowly walked closer, and I couldn't help the large smile, absolutely floored by how beautiful she looked.

Charlie placed Bella's hand in Edwards, and they stepped up to the very front together. Emmett set me down, and I watched, mesmerized. We all sat again, watching the two of them together.

I'd never given much thought to weddings and whatnot, what every girl should be dreaming of from like the time she's born. I'd never had a chance to be a girl, or be picky over clothes. I'd never had a chance to be grossed out by dirt, or be obsessed over the way I looked. I was raised from the time I was young to not care about how I looked, or even consider the fact that I'd live long enough to get married. I'd never seen a marriage, so I never knew how emotional they could be. Watching this one up close, I couldn't help but stare.

Suddenly, all the decorations and the preparations didn't seem so outrageous for a moment as beautiful as this one.

I blushed, watching them kiss after saying their vows. Clapping and standing along with everyone, unable to help my grin from ear to ear. Emmett lifted me again, and I glanced over, able to see Andrew standing there, smiling to me as well. His mood must have lightened significantly.

The reception was held closer to the house as the sun set. I walked around, chatting idly with Andrew, Josh, and Zack, looking around at all the people and stealing a cupcake here and there. Trying to ignore all the adults, seeming amused by our cuteness together. We were close to the only kids there, so we got quite a few comments. Luckily, Josh hadn't opened his mouth again yet, but I sensed it was coming. A nervousness in the pit of my stomach told me to be on my toes.

I had a feeling that this night wouldn't end well for me.

Looking over, I watched as Bella and Edward stood talking with our cousins. Irina seemed tense, but I decided not to ask.

"Leandra." Josh's voice had me look over, "Does your family always go over-board on parties?"

"It's not over-board." I defended, "I think it's just enough. You saw how stunning Bella looked."

"I know, but.." He shrugged, "I don't know. It feels like they're trying too hard." I narrowed my eyes, looking his way.

"To do what, exactly?" I barked, stopping and turning to look his way, "Impress you?"

"That's not what I mean and you know it."

I took a deep breath, calming myself down.

"Sorry." I mumbled, and he shrugged.

"No biggy." He replied.

"Andrew." We looked over at Richards call, and he waved him over. He didn't seem happy. I watched as Andrew made his way over, following his dad inside the house.

"I'll be right back." Zack muttered, obviously uncomfortable, "Anyone else want a soda?"

"Sure." I said, "Grape." He nodded, turning and walking away.

Josh and I stood there for a few seconds, before he suddenly stepped up to me, grabbed my face in his hand and pressed his lips against mine. I was too shocked to really react at first, but when I did, it wasn't calmly. I shoved him away as hard as I could, my cheeks instantly flushed. He took a few steps back, grinning stupidly.

I didn't think. I pounced, grabbing onto his shoulder and dragging him down onto the ground. I pinned him, slamming my fist into his face.

"What is wrong with you?!" I shouted down at him, blood running down the sides of his face from his nose. I was lifted, many of the guests staring our way. I blushed deeply, looking around before finally looking up into Carlisle's disappointed eyes.

"Leandra?" I looked over, jumping a little at Josh's voice, "Are you okay?" He was standing there, perfectly fine. No stupid smile, no blood. He hadn't even kissed me yet.

I shook my head, my breathing racing. Zack had just walked away, and I knew instantly what had just happened. Before he could do what he wanted to do, I ducked away from him, heading quickly through the crowd right to Carlisle's side. I was near tears, but I managed to hold them back as I clung onto his arm, looking back at Josh.

"Are you alright?" He asked me, concern in his voice. I shook my head, trembling gently. He looked to the two guests he was talking to, "Please excuse me."

"Of course." One of them said, concerned as well. Carlisle took my hand in his own, pulling me away.

"What happened?" He asked gently, catching Esme's attention.

"J-Josh.." I mumbled and he looked back at him before meeting my eyes again, "He was going to kiss me again." Understanding immediately came to his eyes and he looked around, making sure no one else was listening, "I saw it."

"Do you need to speak to Alice?" He asked and I shook my head, watching as her attention was gained as well from beside Jasper further in the crowd.

"I just need to stay.." I trailed off quietly, "Away from him." He nodded in understanding, taking my hand again. It calmed me down, and I knew Jasper had something to do with that as well, his eyes trained on me.

I looked back in time to see Andrew and Zack return to a very confused Josh. It was time for the speeches to start, so everyone began to take a seat at one of the many tables around. I knew this table was meant for only the parents, so instead of taking a seat beside Carlisle, I dashed over to the next table and landed in the seat beside Alice, between Emmett's seat and Alice's.

"Are you okay?" Alice whispered to me, and I shakily nodded.

"I'll be fine." I replied, looking around for Josh, "I had another one." She needed to know these things, as she was the one working with me, "It helped me." She nodded, understanding as she took my hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

Listening to the speeches helped ease my nerves a little more. Concentrating on anything but what just happened. Or almost happened. What would have happened had I stayed standing there.

It wasn't exactly that I hated Josh kissing me. It wasn't that at all. I would just rather be asked first, or at least given the opportunity to tell him to back off. I didn't particularly like kissing anyone. It made me uncomfortable, and I had no idea why. I'd have just preferred to keep my lips to myself.

It wasn't until after the speeches that Josh was suddenly beside me again. Everyone had heard what had happened, despite how spread out we all were when I explained it to Carlisle. Emmett stood first, and I jumped up, realizing how protective he was about to be.

"Emmett." I murmured, and he looked down to me, "It's okay."

"Leandra, what's wrong?" Josh asked, "Did I do something?"

"No." I said, looking down. I didn't know what to say, "I just.. Wasn't feeling good."

"Oh." He said, nodding. He accepted that answer without a question, "Well, the guys are over there if you want to come hang out." I thought about it, judging whether or not I was feeling up to it. I found that the sense of dread was gone. That I no longer felt that the night would end badly. I felt relieved. Like I'd dodged a disaster. Eventually, I sighed and nodded.

I let him take my hand, and pull me off toward the snack table.

Luckily, he didn't try to kiss me. We just stood around, talking and laughing like we always used to do. I had a pretty nice time with Zack and Josh again, which was comforting. I was glad to see that they seemed to have gotten over the fact that I actually was a girl. I was checked up on periodically, eventually that stopping as well when I told them I was fine and gave them a smile.

I looked over as Josh seemed to recognize someone. It was Heather, Jack's sister. Their mom, here to pick them up. I smiled and headed over to greet her as well.

"Hi again, Leandra." She greeted with a smile.

"Hi." I smiled, "Wanna come meet my parents?" I really wanted her to meet them for the strangest reason. It just felt right. I wanted them to see that there were decent people associated with Jack. To restore a little bit of their faith in humanity.

"Of course." She said, and I nodded, waved her to follow, and headed through the crowd toward Carlisle and Esme. They looked to me first, before their eyes landed on Heather.

"Carlisle, Esme, this is Heather. Josh and Zack's mom." I said, smiling at their surprise. They saw the resemblance. I knew they did, because I could clearly see the resemblance. They were very polite, however. Giving her a chance just as I had.

They talked for a few minutes. I watched her hug Zack into her side, smiling wider at the comfort I saw there. She loved her sons, and it was clear.

She eventually had to get going, and bid us all goodbye.

"Bye, Leandra." Zack said, hugging me briefly. Josh doing the same.

"Bye, guys." I mumbled as Andrew came to my side.

"She's such a pleasant woman." Esme commented with a smile.

"Isn't she?" I asked, looking up at her, "I was surprised too." Andrew smiled at me as well, taking my hand in his. A short while later, Andrew and I were walking around slowly. Just chatting idly about anything. School coming up, and things like that. He led me around by my hand, which seemed odd to me. Normally he only kept hold of my hand when we were running somewhere, or just sitting there. He never held my hand when we were just walking. This was different. I was reminded of my pondering last night.

"You really do look pretty tonight." Andrew said out of the blue. I blushed, looking over at him.

"Thanks." I said, smiling and noting his blush as well.

"I still mean it when I say that someday, I will marry you." I laughed a little at his words, "I'm serious. You're too amazing to let anyone else marry you."

"There's more to marrying someone than just keeping them from marrying someone else." I pointed out.

"I know." He said, "You gotta love the person too."

"Yeah." I agreed, nodding.

"So?" He asked, "Maybe I love you."

I looked over at him, surprised. He didn't explain, or even try to. He waited for me to say something.

"What?" Was all I could manage.

"I'm just saying," He said, seeming awkward, "That the love part of marriage won't be a problem, because.. I kinda.. Already do."

I didn't know what to say. I blushed harder, and my heart pounded.

"Are you sure?" I asked stupidly. He laughed a little.

"I'm pretty sure, yeah." He replied, "I love seeing you. Just being around you. It doesn't matter what we're doing. I get all nervous, and a little shaky when I think about you. I worry about you when you're not with me. I want to call you all the time, just to hear your voice, and your laugh. It's hard to explain without sounding creepy." I laughed, shaking my head.

"I didn't know that was love." I murmured quietly, keeping my eyes down, "I thought it was just because you're my best friend."

"You feel it too?" He asked, smiling widely. I thought about it. Everything he described, I felt the same. I just didn't know that was what love felt like.

"Yeah." I said, still surprised, "I do."

"So in seven years, wanna get married?" He asked, and I laughed.

"Seven years is a long time." I said, "But if we're still friends, sure."

"If?" He snorted, "I'll never leave you. Emmett will have to chase me off with a bat before that happens. And even then, I'll always come right back."

"It's funny that you say that." I laughed, shaking my head, "He's tempted." He gave me a look before we both started laughing.

It was true. I did love Andrew. He'd been there from just about the beginning. He knew more about me than anyone else outside of my family. I confided in him for everything, and I knew that no matter what I told him, he'd accept it maturely. He'd never laugh at me, or tease me. He was my very best friend, and I never realized before just how deep that ran. Just how much he mattered to me.

We'd rejoined the crowd when it was time for Bella and Edward to leave. We found Carlisle, and followed him and Esme out front, the rest of the group following behind us to see Edward and Bella off. Esme looked down, noticing how we held hands, seeming inseparable. She smiled, but didn't say anything.

"What are you doing for the rest of this weekend?" Andrew asked, leaning closer to me.

"No idea. Probably nothing, or helping clean up. How about you?" I asked, looking up at him.

"Nothing that I know of. Wanna come over tomorrow?"

"I'll have to ask." I grinned internally, knowing the answer would already be yes.

"Cool." He grinned, already looking forward to the next day.

Our attention was gained by both Edward and Bella coming out of the house, announced by cheers further up in the group. Confetti was thrown, and we watched from beside Carlisle and Esme as the two of them made their way through the crowd. Bella stopped to say goodbye to her mom and dad before getting into the car with Edward.

As they drove away, we all waved as they passed. Once they were gone, we followed the group back into the backyard, to continue the reception. Everyone went back to mingling, and I stole a cupcake, looking to Andrew.

"Wanna go inside?" I asked, "Just to sit somewhere comfortable." He laughed, nodding. I nodded as well, turned and led him inside by the hand. It was quieter inside, and warmer. I hadn't realized before just how cold I'd started to get.

I led him through the house, straight to my room. Shutting the door behind us, I headed over to the bed and flopped down with a heavy sigh.

"It's been a long couple of days." I explained, laughing.

"So." Andrew said, sitting beside me on the bed, "What happened between you and Josh earlier tonight?" My smile faded and I looked down.

"He.. Was about to kiss me." I admitted quietly, "I didn't want that, so I walked away."

"He was so confused." Andrew laughed, "Poor guy."

"Poor guy?" I asked incredulously, "Poor me."

"He had no idea what he'd done." He explained, "But he should know that the only boy allowed to kiss you is me." I laughed, shoving against his shoulder playfully.

"That was just once." I reminded him.

"Twice." He argued.

"No, because the second time, I kissed you. Remember?" He allowed that with a shrug.

"We should definitely do that more often." He grinned, and I laughed a little.

"No, because that would mean you're my boyfriend." I said, "And I'm nowhere near old enough for a boyfriend. And besides, if you're my boyfriend, we can't be best friends anymore."

"Who says?" He demanded, frowning, "We can still be best friends. There's nothing wrong with a guy being best friends with his girlfriend." I shrugged, slowly picking at the cupcake in my hand, "And besides, we could always just practice."

"Practice?"

"Kissing." He explained, "For later on, when we are old enough to have a boyfriend and girlfriend. Who wants to be bad at kissing, and have to waste time practicing then?"

"True." I muttered, shrugging again. I somehow knew, though, that if we were to practice, and caught in my room, Carlisle and Esme wouldn't approve. I made a hesitant noise, shaking my head a little, "I don't think so. Maybe next year or something."

"No biggie." He smiled, placing his arm around my shoulders, "Just a thought." I smiled as well, offering the cupcake to him. He took a rather large bite from it, and I gasped in fake horror until he plucked whatever was left of it out of my hand and made a roll to get away.

What Alice and Jasper did finally walk in on, was both of us wrestling on the bed, me trying to reach my stolen cupcake and still pin him on the bed. His arm way outstretched off the other side of the bed and me reaching desperately.

"It's mine, dang it!" I laughed loudly, "Give it!"

"Never!" He mumbled around the bite he'd taken, laughing too hard to swallow without choking.

"Leandra." Alice laughed behind us, and we both froze, looking back at the door and their smiles. I pushed myself off of him by my hand on his face, "You shouldn't wrestle with boys in an outfit like that."

"Sorry." I laughed, "He stole my cupcake."

"There are more outside, Leandra." Jasper chuckled.

"It's not the cupcake." I argued with a laugh, "It's the principle."

"Andrew's dad is waiting out back." Alice said, hugging me into her side, "Say your goodnight, Leandra."

"Aww." I muttered, laughing a little, "Okay." Andrew climbed off the bed, laughing as well. We made our way back outside, and I bid them goodnight before finding Carlisle and Esme.

Overall, I realized as I prepared for bed, that the night hadn't been too terrible. I'd discovered that the vision I'd had on my birthday wasn't just a random occurrence. I still had to come to terms with it, as it still scared me to think about, but I had no doubts that I would eventually get used to it. I knew I'd be in for some heavy questioning the next day, but I didn't mind. It was sort of exciting to know that my gift was developing quicker than we thought before. Maybe I'd finally be good at something besides fist fighting.

I'd had a nice time with Josh and Zack again, after a little hiccup. Caused by said vision. Some way, I would have to let that boy know that it wasn't okay to kiss me, otherwise I would wind up having to hit him. Again.

I found out that Andrew cared about me like I cared about him. I didn't know exactly what it meant, but I knew it wasn't as scary as I thought it'd be. He was my best friend, so it only made sense that I'd feel the way I did for him. It was a warm kind of feeling, one that started in my stomach, one that made me smile when I thought about him.

I settled down into bed that night, more than ready to sleep after my long, busy day.

**A/N: This one took a bit of planning. Chapter four is in the works, and hopefully should be out by the end of the day. If not, then sometime tomorrow lol  
Thank you to thailand 2012 for the review! :D  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**IMPORTANT NOTE: This chapter contains a rather.. Violent description. Please be aware of this, and be on your toes. Onward!  
**

**Chapter Four**

I made my way to Andrew's house the next day, despite the worry over having another vision. Carlisle and Esme hadn't expressly told me no. Only to be careful. I was hesitant myself, but I wanted to see him. Somehow more than I ever had before. It didn't matter to me what we did, as long as I could just be with him.

I showed up at his house, greeting his dad as he let me in.

"He's still sleeping, Leandra." He said, and I just smiled up at him.

"I'll go wake him up." I offered, and Richard chuckled, waving his hand at the stairs. I jogged up the steps, grinning the entire way. I quietly opened the door, looking in on his sleeping form. Eventually I leaped onto the bed, being careful not to land on him. Startling him awake.

"Good morning." I grinned as he opened his eyes and looked at me. He smiled back, and rolled over.

"Five more minutes." He groaned, and I laughed.

"No." I laughed, throwing myself over him, "Come on. Wake up." Finally, he laughed and pushed me off of him, sitting up.

"Okay, okay." He chuckled, and I climbed off of him. He sat up, rubbing his eyes. I had no idea what Richard was talking about. It was easy for me to wake Andrew up. Unless it was just because Andrew thought I was worth waking up for. That thought made me smile.

Half an hour later, we were lounging on his bed, watching TV.

"You woke me up for this?" He chuckled, looking over at me.

"Yeah." I replied, grinning over at him, "How nice of me, right?"

"We should at least go somewhere." He said, "Do something before school starts next week."

"What do you wanna do?" I asked, shrugging.

"We could go get Zack and Josh, and go exploring again." He said, and I thought about it. Shrugging, I climbed off the bed. Our biggest form of entertainment around the tiny town was exploring through the trees, looking for cool places, and things to do.

"Sure." I smiled, and he nodded, scooting off the bed also. I watched as he put his shoes on, and we left the house.

"Where are you two headed?" Richard asked, catching us in the yard.

"Uhm.." Andrew looked to me, "Just over to Josh's."

"Alright, but stay out of the woods." He said, "I don't want you two finding trouble." I silently cursed as Andrew nodded, and we started off on our bikes. We rode through town, wracking our brains, trying to think of something else to do. Now that we couldn't go into the trees, we were at a loss of what to do for the day.

Zack couldn't come out, because he was sick, so it was just Josh, Andrew, and I that peddled back through town. Staying off the road, staying on the sidewalk. That was lesson one in bike safety. Stay off the road, just so you didn't get smeared by a car driving by.

"We have to stay out of the trees." Andrew said for the hundredth time as Josh persisted, "My dad said so."

"Do you always do what your daddy tells you to do?" Josh chuckled, looking over at us. I rolled my eyes, already knowing he was in an antagonizing mood. I hated this mood, and wished he'd just drop it already.

"We could always go back to Andrew's." I suggested, changing the subject quickly, "Have his dad rent a movie or something."

"That's boring." Josh scoffed, "Come on, guys. There's gotta be something we can do."

"We could play a game." Andrew suggested, and Josh's eyes lit up. I wanted to smack Andrew off his bike. Josh's idea of a game was usually something stupid or reckless.

"Now we're talking." Josh chuckled, "I have an idea."

"What?" I asked hesitantly, looking his way.

"Truth or dare." He said, grinning our way.

"What are you, four?" Andrew laughed, "Come on."

"Chicken?" Josh asked, and I frowned.

"What is that?" I asked, confused. I got stared at in return, "What?"

"You've never played truth or dare before?" Josh asked, skeptically. I'd never even heard of it before. Much less played it. It didn't sound very good to me, though. Something about the way he said the name of the game set me on edge.

"No." I said, "Should I have?" They both laughed a little and I frowned again, "What is it?"

"Truth or dare is a game. It's pretty much what the name of the game says it is. Say Josh and I were playing." Andrew said, "I'd ask Josh 'Truth or Dare?' and he'd pick one. If he picked truth, I'd ask him a question that he had to answer truthfully. If he picked dare, I could dare him to do anything, and he'd have to do it. After he answered, or did whatever I dared him to do, it'd be his turn to ask me. If it's the three of us playing, you could choose either me or Josh. It doesn't matter who just went."

"That doesn't sound very fun." I admitted, wincing.

"Oh, trust me." Josh chuckled, "It's fun."

"What happens if I don't want to answer?" I asked as we rounded the corner onto Andrew's street, "Or do the dare?"

"Then you get an even harder question." Josh said, "Or an even harder dare."

"And if I don't do those?"

"Then you lose, and are called a chicken for the rest of your life." He answered straightforwardly.

"That hardly seems fair." I grumbled, stopping as he stopped on the sidewalk outside Andrew's house.

"Then just do the dare, or answer." He said, "It's easy. Watch. Andrew. Truth or dare?"

"Dare." Andrew replied.

"I dare you to.." He paused, looking around, "Lick the mailbox."

"Ew." I winced again, watching as he shrugged and headed over to it. Actually touching his tongue to the mailbox. I frowned, grossed out.

"That can't be healthy." I muttered, shaking my head.

"My turn." Andrew said, coming back over, "Josh. Truth or dare?"

"Hmm.." He seemed to really think about it, "Dare."

"I dare you to.." He paused as well, considering the task carefully, "Eat some grass."

"I don't think I really want to play this game." I was getting worried now, watching as Josh plucked a piece of grass out of the ground and shoved it into his mouth.

"Aww, come on." Andrew said, smiling, "It's fine. I'll go easy on you."

"It's my turn anyway." Josh said, gagging a little on the grass, "I pick Leandra." I shook my head at first, but he ignored it, "Truth or dare?"

"Guys, come on." I said, "Can't we just-"

"Are you chicken?" Josh asked, "Is that your new name?"

"Shut up." I barked, "Just because I don't want to play, doesn't mean I'm chicken." The truth was, I was worried. Josh's idea of fun was generally embarrassing someone, or causing havoc. I just knew he'd choose something really dangerous for me to do if I picked dare.

"Come on." Josh said impatiently, "Truth or dare?"

I sighed heavily, "Fine." I considered both options, "Truth."

"Okay." Josh said, "Hmm.. Are you in love with Andrew?" I instantly blushed, looking to him beside me. He blushed as well, looking down awkwardly. I didn't know. I knew I loved him, but was being in love with someone different than just loving someone?

"I.." I mumbled, "I guess so." I answered, looking back toward Josh.

"Yes or no?" He asked, "I guess so isn't an answer."

"Then yes." I answered, rolling my eyes. He chuckled.

"Your turn." He said, satisfied with that answer.

"Josh." I said, eager to get my revenge, "Truth or dare?"

"Truth." He answered.

"Do you love any girls?" I asked, narrowing my eyes.

"Yes." He answered quickly.

"Who?" I asked.

"Only one question at a time." He said, shaking his head.

"Damn." That rule made sense. I'd have to ask him that during my next turn. My goal was to humiliate him before he humiliated me. Which was quickly turning into a challenge.

"Andrew." He said, "Truth or dare?"

"Dare." He said, "And make it a good one. I'm starting to get bored."

"I dare you to kiss Leandra." I blushed twice as hard, looking to Josh. He'd never seen us kiss, so he didn't know we had before. Leaning forward, Andrew pressed a small kiss to my cheek. Before he even leaned away, Josh was correcting him, "Not like that, stupid. On the lips."

"You didn't say." Andrew argued, saving me from certain embarrassment for now. I had a feeling that Andrew was on my side in this game.

"You didn't wait for me to." Josh said, "I was going to."

"Too late." Andrew shook his head, "Leandra, truth or dare?"

"Dare." I said, tucking my hair behind my ear.

"I dare you to climb that tree." He pointed to the short fruit tree standing in the yard. I climbed off my bike, heading over to it. Too easy. I'd done it a thousand times before, and he knew it. So did Josh, signified by his scoff.

"All the way to the top?" I asked over my shoulder, grabbing onto the lowest branch.

"All the way." Andrew nodded, and I hoisted myself up. Using my shoes against the trunk of the tree, I pulled myself up. Crawling carefully up the branches, I finally looked at them from the top.

"Ha." I said, "There, I did it." Andrew nodded and I climbed back down, finally dropping back to my feet, "Andrew. Truth or dare?"

"Dare." I laughed, thinking hard, "Remember. Make it a good one. I'll do whatever."

"Okay." I said. Going with their need for unpleasant objects being ingested, I laughed, "I dare you to eat a raw egg."

"Good one." He said, wincing. I almost threw up watching him do it, so that one backfired, "Okay." He said after chugging half of a soda, "Josh. Truth or dare."

"Truth."

"When was the last time you kissed anyone?" Josh immediately blushed, and I laughed a little. He looked to me.

"Leandra was the last person I kissed." He answered, looking down and kicking the grass. Andrew and I laughed a little and his blush deepened, "What? I haven't wanted to kiss anyone else." He blush worsened, if possible, when he admitted that, and our laughter doubled. I could see that we'd won the humiliation contest, but now Josh wasn't happy.

"Fine." His tone confirmed it, "Leandra. Truth or dare?" His tone suggested he wasn't playing around anymore.

"Dare." I shot back at him, laughing a little despite my nerves. He picked up his bike, and gestured I follow him. I did, curious as to where he was leading us.

He rounded the block, leading us onto the next street up. I started to get nervous, watching as he stopped outside the house four houses from the end of the street. I looked at the vacant house in trepidation, already knowing what he was wanting. This game just got a whole lot more intense.

"I dare you to go inside, and stay for five minutes." He pointed to the house, and immediately I shook my head.

"I won't do it." I said shakily, and Andrew stared, outraged at him.

"Are you nuts, Josh?" Andrew asked, "This is-"

"This is her dare." He said stubbornly, "If she doesn't do it, she has to go inside through the chimney."

"This is-" Andrew tried again.

"She can't refuse." Josh said, glaring at me, "This is the dare, Leandra. Take it, or lose."

"Josh-"

"Fine." I spat, laying my bike to the side, "But when I do it, the game is over, and you can shut the hell up. Got it?" I got right in his face as I said that, and he grinned back at me.

"You won't do it."

"Watch me."

"Leandra, don't do it." Andrew said, "We'll do something else."

"I'm not scared." I said, scoffing a little.

"It's against the law, Leandra. Even if nobody lives there, it's still breaking in."

"I don't care." I rolled my eyes, "I'll be careful."

Andrew groaned, sighing. I stormed around the back of the house, finding the kitchen window. I hoped it was unlocked. I pushed up on the window pane, feeling it open. I took a deep breath, already feeling the same sense of needing to go inside as I felt several days ago. Something was wanting me to go inside, and it scared me. I was drawn to something inside. Maybe my own sense of morbid curiosity? I wasn't sure, but I had to do it. Both to shut Josh up, and to solve that curiosity.

I shimmied my way through the window, onto the counter. I kept my eyes down and struggled to keep my breathing regulated as I climbed down. I stood there in the kitchen for a moment, leaving my gaze on the floor. Now that I was inside, it felt strange. A sort of anticipation pulled at me, wanting me to go further into the house I knew so well. I looked up and around. Nothing was out of place, but the smell. It smelled like fresh paint and bleach. Someone had obviously thoroughly cleaned the house after what had happened in it.

'_No shit, Leandra_.' I thought to myself. Yeah, they would just hope the new owners would look over the mess. I cringed, instantly scolding myself for thinking about that. I had to last at least five minutes in this stupid house if I was going to shut Josh up. It was clear that Josh had no idea that I had a past here. It was just the nearest big dare around.

I took a deep breath and headed through the kitchen, toward the living room. I was going to throw Josh the finger from the window, just to prove that I was inside.

I never made it that far.

I froze in the kitchen doorway, stopping myself so abruptly I nearly fell over. My hand caught the edge of the doorway to save myself. Pulling my hand away, I looked at it, knowing instantly something was wrong.

Dull, crimson blood was smeared on my palm, and fingers. I looked to the previously clean wall, only to find the source of the blood. The wall was no longer clean as it had been just seconds before, but painted red. Then the smell of it hit me.

Though everything had been cleaned up, all the stains removed from the hall carpet, I still saw it. Clear as day, the blood deep in the carpet at my feet. The horror scene freshly painted in my mind, I saw it. It was there, and it was real. I didn't dare look to the left, knowing what I would find among the growing blood puddle. It was an overlay, sort of, a ghost of an image of what had happened over the way it looked now.

It was a vision, I realized as I squeezed my eyes shut.

It was a vision of what had happened. My breathing was racing, my heart trying to pound through my chest. I stumbled a step back, landing on my butt on the kitchen floor. How I kept from screaming my head off was a mystery to me. Probably because I could hardly breathe, much less make a sound.

I realized then that I not only saw what was going to happen, I was able to see what had already happened.

I forced myself to sit up after several minutes, seeing the stains again. Seeing my mother, face down in the hallway among the large crimson area. It was the horror that I saw when I looked to the right, toward where the hall met the living room entrance that took my breath. It was Keith, post death, slumped on the floor against the wall. He had taken his own life, immediately after taking my mother's. It wasn't subtle, either. The wall behind him painted, splattered red with his blood, as well as it puddling around him.

I saw the blood, I smelled the blood, and I knew if I were to pat the carpet, I'd feel it. It may have already been long cleaned up, but it was real. It was there.

I squeezed my eyes shut again, still trying to take a decent breath, and when I opened them again, it was gone. Nothing but clean, freshly painted walls, and freshly shampooed carpet met my eyes. Seriously fearing for my sanity now, I shook my head.

I cried loudly finally, scooting backwards across the kitchen floor quickly until my back hit the bottom of the counter cabinet. I covered my eyes and cried into my hands, shaking my head again.

"Leandra." I looked up at Andrew's worried voice at the window, "Come out of there."

I couldn't move. I drew my legs up to my chest. What I'd seen, had a vision of, scared me deeply, and I trembled hard.

"Are you happy now, you asshole?" Andrew nearly shouted to his left, "Call her dad."

I listened to him climb inside as well, nearly falling off the counter beside me. He kneeled, pulling me to him in a hug.

"What happened?" He asked and I shakily pointed to the hallway, "There's nothing there, Leandra. It's just a hallway."

"N-No." I cried, "S-She died there. Right there."

"How do you know?" He asked, hoping to calm me down, "It could have been anywhere in the house."

"Right there." I sobbed, pointing to the hallway again.

I hadn't calmed down in the few minutes it took for Carlisle to show up. Andrew left me only long enough to unlock the door across the house and lead him to me. I kept my eyes hidden, refusing to look up. Carlisle lifted me wordlessly and carried me through the kitchen, toward the front door. I cried harder, fighting him before he crossed the hallway. I somehow knew, even with my eyes closed, that we were near them. I knew they weren't really there, but I still didn't want to be near them.

"What is it?" He asked me, stopping his advance.

"T-The window." I plead breathlessly, "Please. T-The window."

"She wants you to help her out the window." Andrew explained, "Back here. She won't go passed the hallway. I've already tried." He turned, heading back through the kitchen. He climbed out as Carlisle carried me over. I was more thankful than I'd ever been that he was humoring me.

As soon as he set me on the counter, I turned and scrambled toward the window, throwing myself out of it. Andrew caught me, slowing my fall with a quiet grunt as I righted myself on my feet, hugging me to him. Carlisle was already out of the house, coming around the side and lifting me again. I wrapped my arms around Carlisle's neck tightly, clenching my eyes shut.

"Carlisle." Andrew called as we started toward his waiting car, "Please. Let me know how she is."

"What happened?" Carlisle demanded, obviously upset.

"I-I.." Andrew stammored, "W-We were playing a game.."

"It wasn't him." I cried quietly, "It was Josh. We were playing truth or dare, and he dared me to go inside."

"So you did?" Carlisle asked, pulling me back and looking into my crying eyes, "Leandra, what were you thinking?"

"I didn't know that I-I'd.." I trailed off, shaking my head. I leaned back forward, burying my eyes in his shoulder.

"I tried to talk them out of it." Andrew said quietly, "But she agreed. She took the dare. I couldn't stop her."

"Alright." Carlisle eventually sighed, "Leandra, you're grounded." I nodded, not even caring a bit at that point, "And after your sentence, however long that is, I don't want you hanging around Josh anymore. Not without me there." I nodded again, realizing Josh must have taken off. Split when he realized he'd be in just as much trouble as I was had he stuck around.

"I'm really sorry, Leandra." Andrew said, his voice telling the truth as Carlisle placed me into the front seat, "I didn't know he would do that."

Carlisle drove me home a short while later. I continued to cry, but it was quietly now. My sobs had passed. The entire drive was silent, neither of us speaking. He didn't seem too angry, just disappointed.

He pulled into the garage, and before he even shut the car off, I spoke.

"I saw it." I whimpered, and he glanced to me, "It's not just the future I see anymore." I looked to him, seeing the surprised look in his eyes before my eyes welled over, tears scattering gently down my cheeks, "I saw them. I saw where it happened, and I saw what they looked like."

Instantly, he climbed out and came around my side, pulling me from the car. I wrapped my arms around his neck, taking a deep breath, trying to calm down, "I don't care if I never leave the house again." I whimpered into his shoulder, "I just never want to see that, or anything like it again." I shook my head, clinging tight to him as he carried me inside.

"What's going on?" Alice asked, concerned.

"Let her calm down a moment." Carlisle requested, "She's still very upset."

"Jazz." Alice called, leading the way into the living room. Sure enough, seconds later, I felt calm again. My heartrate slowing, and my breathing slowing to a more calm, normal level. My tears slowed and I could release my hold on Carlisle's neck. He set me on the couch, sitting beside me. Esme was there suddenly as well, but all others were gone. Alice and Jasper the only other ones in the room.

"This must have been a rough one." Jasper commented quietly, "That took a bit of work."

"What exactly happened?" Carlisle asked me. I took a deep breath, letting it out before responding.

"Andrew and I were bored, so we went to Josh's. Josh suggested we play truth or dare. I'd never heard of it before, and it wasn't too bad until Josh dared me to go into the house." I kept my gaze down, "He didn't know I had a past there, and every time Andrew tried explaining it, he'd interrupt him. I just agreed to get him to shut up." I left out the way I felt drawn to the house. I didn't need them wondering about my sanity just as much as I was.

"Wait." Jasper murmured, "Your mother's house?" I sniffled, nodding, "You went inside?" I nodded again.

"I didn't know I'd see what I did." I mumbled, shaking my head, "I saw them. It was a vision of what had happened that night. I wasn't there, but I saw it."

"You had a vision of what happened that night? You had a _vision_ of the past?" I knew Alice would find this interesting. I nodded, blinking back tears, "Was it like a normal one?"

"It was.." I didn't know how to describe it, "It was a little like a normal one. But I could still see the present too. Like a shadow, almost, but I still experienced everything like I would during a normal vision. I smelled it, and I saw it. It was real. They were just right there. I reacted in real time, but I was seeing what had happened in January."

"Leandra, not to be insensitive, but this is amazing." Alice said, "Do you realize what you could do with your gift?"

"I don't care." I mumbled, bringing my legs to my chest and shaking my head, "I never want to see anything like that again." My heart broke again just thinking about it. A few tears managed to escape before Jasper could calm me down again.

"I hate this." My voice was thick with emotion I couldn't feel, "Why can't I just be normal?"

"Imagine how powerful your gift will be if and when you're turned." Alice said, "If you're experiencing these visions now, I can only imagine what you'll be capable of." I hid my eyes in my knees, sniffling quietly. I wanted so bad to keep crying, but Jasper wouldn't let me. Carlisle pulled me into his side, comforting me with a gentle hug. I stayed in my ball, not looking up.

"You'll get through this." Alice said gently, "I know you will." I kept seeing it, however. My heart was broken, in a mix of sadness and fear. Seeing what I saw, it occurred to me that she really was gone. It made it so final, something the funeral had never done.

"Please." I whimpered into my knees, "I need to cry."

"Okay." Jasper murmured, and I took a deep breath, feeling his gift ease just a bit at first. At the first sign of being able to freely cry, it started. I sobbed quietly at first before it picked up. I hugged my knees tighter to myself, squeezing my eyes shut in my pain. I cried for my mom, who died so horribly, just to keep me safe. The wound reopened, seeing her that way. Face down in the hallway, blood surrounding her body on the carpet underneath her. It hurt me so badly, seeing that. She died to save me.

She gave her life to protect mine.

So often I had wished for her to help me as a small child. She'd proven herself to me in the final moments of her life. Proven her love for me, something a small part of me had doubted up until that point. Had I known how the night would end, I never would have left. I would have stayed, done anything I could just to help her.

Carlisle never took his arm away. He held me, letting me cry. He never seemed impatient. When I finally did look up, panting for breath, they were all still there. I realized then that I would never have been able to get through this had it not been for my family. I loved them more than anything, intensely grateful to have them in my life.

I started to cry again, and Carlisle finally moved. I looked over, watching as Esme took his place. She pulled me sideways onto her lap, holding me securely in her arms.

"Honey, please." Esme murmured, pleading me with her eyes, "Tell me. What can I do to make this easier on you?" I was quiet aside from a few left over sobs. She decided to keep trying, "Let me tell you something." She requested, "Do you remember when you first came to us?" I didn't answer, only keeping my crying eyes down, laying my head on her shoulder, "I sure do. Leandra, you may not have been told this before, but.. Before you came to us, our lives were complete. They were complete, but incomplete. We didn't know what was missing, until you came to us. You were so small, so afraid, but I'll tell you what. Being able to witness you grow into your own, to see you leave your protective shell was so.. Wonderful, and just.. Amazing."

She smiled at me as I looked up, meeting her eyes, "Leandra, you gave me something that I'd never have had a chance to have if you hadn't of come along. Do you want to know what that was?" She paused and I sniffled, blinking the tears out of my eyes, "You gave me a chance to be a mother, Leandra. Being a mother to my kids, Edward and Bella. Emmett, Rose, Jasper, and Alice.. As wonderful and fulfilling as that is, it really isn't the same. You gave me someone who needed guidance, and love. You needed love, Leandra. Someone to raise you and show you what it's like to be safe." She paused, "You gave me a chance to actually be a mother, instead of just playing the part. You've always been so independent in your own way, but there's always going to a part of you that needs guidance and love."

I looked down, and she continued, "Now, I've never experienced what happens in these visions, but seeing you this way just kills me. Seeing you so scared tears me up and I.. I want to fix it, to make it better, if only a little, but I can't if you refuse to let me." I bit my lip, fighting the tears, "Leandra.. Honey.. Please. Tell me what I can do to ease this."

I was quiet for a few more seconds, sniffling gently.

"Just this." I finally replied in a murmur, "This helps." She knew what I meant, wrapping her arms around me a little tighter. I realized then that I may have been in the process of growing up, but I also loved the feeling that being held this way provided me.

Each new experience, such as being held, that was shown to me, made me sad as well as comforted me. It made me realize how much more I'd missed out on. How much this little gesture could mean would have come in great handy when I was growing up. This little gesture comforted me. It told me that someone cared. Someone was there. That I was safe, and I was protected. It helped me so much now, so I could only imagine how much it would have helped me when I was little.

"I still don't want to leave the house." I mumbled after a few more minutes of calming down, shaking my head.

"How will you adjust?" Alice asked gently, "I know it can be scary, learning a new part of your gift, but I'm sure you can handle this." I didn't argue. Only looking down.

"Alice is right." Jasper murmured, "You can't live the rest of your life cooped up in a house. Especially someone as.. Free spirited as you are."

"I'll go outside." I mumbled, shrugging, "I just won't go into town or anything."

"School starts next week." Alice reminded me.

I groaned, having forgotten about that, "I think we should just forget about me going to school. I'm not cut out for it."

"I think it's too soon to say that." Alice replied, amusement in her eyes.

"I already know everything they're teaching anyway. There's no point. Besides," I looked up, "What if I have a vision at school? I can't just run out of class for no reason."

"She has a point." Jasper murmured, looking to Carlisle, "This is a very sensitive time for her. Others might notice."

"We have to be careful." Carlisle agreed beside me. I bit my lip, looking back up at him, "I'll have to think about what to do." I nodded, accepting that answer. I was worn out. Quite exhausted after my emotional morning. I sighed, laying my head on Esme's shoulder again.

I must have fallen asleep there, because the next thing I knew, I was opening my eyes to the late afternoon light filtering in through my bedroom window, laying curled tightly in a blanket. I was quite comfortable where I was, and I snuggled deeper into it with a small stretch and deep sigh.

The memory of what I saw at my mom's house still hurt, but I didn't cry over it.

As I often did, I dwelled. I laid there watching the window, and dwelled on my past. What would have happened to me if they hadn't returned that night? I knew I wouldn't be where I was right then. I probably wouldn't be breathing. I'd be a lot more bitter than I was, if I had survived. I wouldn't be who I was, and I wondered who I'd have been.

Without my family, I was just the runt that nobody wanted.

I knew that status wouldn't have changed, but I couldn't help but wonder now. Who was I? My family would always be there, but I needed to find out who I was. Who was I without my family? There were so many ways to ask that question, but no answers came to mind.

I knew I was a timid person by nature, though I hid it in anger or a facade of roughness. I had a tough exterior, at least I tried to. I knew finding out who I was was going to take time, and the fact that my family had returned that night gave me the chance to. Knowing that even if I didn't like what I found, my family wouldn't care one bit. They already knew who I was, even if I didn't even know, and they still loved me. They proved that fact every day, by accepting me for the way I was. Childish stupidity and ignorance, and all. No matter how many times I messed up, or did wrong, they'd always be there.

I wasn't afraid to count on that anymore, and that made all the difference in the world.

I knew Carlisle and Esme would always be there to take my hand if I needed them to. To explain things when I didn't understand. To point out where I went wrong, when I did go wrong, and explain why. To show me what unconditional love could really be like. From the very beginning, it was always that way, and I realized part of my confusion was caused by the fact that until they adopted me, I was afraid to count on that. I was afraid that it was too good to be true, until they proved that it wasn't too good to be true.

It was great, the love they provided me, and it was mine forever. For as long as I needed them to be, they would be there. To keep me out of trouble, to keep me out of danger. To watch me, and protect me as long as I let them. When I wasn't so stubborn in my ways, thinking I was always right. I had to stop doing that.

Carlisle would always be there, and Esme would always be there. Nothing i nthe world would ever take them from me.

I sighed and smiled slightly into the blanket I was curled in.

**A/N: This was a bit difficult to write. I had to word her vision just right, and that seemed to be a challenge. I hope it came out right, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Chapter five is in progress, and hopefully should be released soon.  
Remember, my beautiful readers, how fast the next chapter comes out directly correlates t****o how motivated I am. ;)  
How motivated I am directly correlates to whether or not I know if you're enjoying this story. It doesn't take long to type out a review. It may take five-twenty seconds on your part, but it sure does help with the writing process. I'm just saying lol**


	5. Chapter 5

**IMPORTANT NOTE: I guess I'm just violent lately. xD Violence in this chapter too. If you're offended by it, please don't hate me lol I'm giving you fair warning. It's not nice, so just.. Bear with me on this one, okay? The fic is rated M. I guess this could be the reason why. Anyhoo. Onward!  
**

**Chapter Five**

It was decided on Monday that I wouldn't be starting school on Wednesday. I'd stay home, and Esme would go over subjects with me until I could go back to school. I could agree with that. Even if I would miss the time I could spend with Andrew, I was still too shaken up to attempt going out into public. I called Andrew that night to tell him the news.

"Wow." He said, "Carlisle isn't messing around when he grounds you."

I laughed a little, "It's not about the grounding. Just some.. Personal stuff."

"Like what happened at your old house?" He asked sadly, "I've never seen you that scared."

"You could say that." I mumbled, looking down, "I'm just not ready to be around people yet."

"Remind me to hit Josh next time I see him."

"No." I said, "It's not worth it."

"He made you cry." He reasoned, "It's extremely worth it."

"No it's not." I corrected, "You should know better. Your dad is a cop."

"So?" He said, "It's not like I hit people for no reason. Josh deserves it." I was quiet for a bit, sighing.

Alice worked with me over the next two weeks, despite how I dreaded it now. I wasn't getting the hang of it, perhaps due to my trepidation. It just wasn't happening. By Friday night of the next week, just passed midnight, I was both annoyed, and worried. Annoyed at the fact that I couldn't control it yet, and worried that I'd soon learn to. Carlisle and Esme sat in on this one, for moral support.

"It's no use." I finally groaned, laying back on the couch, rubbing my tired eyes, "It's pointless to keep trying when I'm never going to get it." I was the one losing my patience, "Who am I kidding? I don't even want to get it. I don't want to see those things, Alice."

"Come on, Leandra." She said, "You can do this."

"Alice." We looked over from the couch at Jasper's words, "I think I know what's wrong."

"What could it be?" Carlisle asked.

"I have two theories." Jasper said, standing, "One, her gift isn't developed enough to control yet. It's taking its time coming to her, and that could be a good thing, considering how overwhelmed she was last week. Or two, she can't see anything unless it's going to, or already has directly effected her or her well-being." I frowned in confusion, looking to Carlisle as he looked down in thought, "Think about it. Her first vision. It was about Andrew speaking to her. Her second, about Josh's advances toward her."

"You could be right, Jazz." Alice said, "Then last week. What happened in that house changed her life forever."

"So to test her ability to see the past," Jasper nodded, "We'd have to take her somewhere she has a past. And to test her ability to see the future, one of us has to make a firm decision regarding her. One that'll change her future specifically." He ephasized the last three words. He paused, looking to me, "Up until now, we've been asking her to look ahead for something that has to do with someone else. It hasn't worked."

"Or it could be both." Carlisle suggested, "Maybe it's a decision that triggers a vision. Maybe her gift isn't strong enough yet to look ahead on her own." Jasper nodded, looking to me again, "And maybe she can't see the past on her own either. It has to be something that's impacted her."

"To test this, I'd rather attempt the past theory first." Jasper said, "It'll be easier, because a firm decision, changing her future can't be gone back on if it's going to work."

"Where could we test that?" Carlisle asked.

"What?" I asked, surprised, "Tonight?"

"Anywhere she has a past. The high school would be a good place to start. Maybe the nurses office inside the school, where you first met her. Perhaps the river, the place you found her." He said, "Anywhere she's seen a life altering event directly related to her."

"I don't want to test this." I said, sitting back up, "Not until I can at least get over the last vision."

"The sooner you get the hang of this, the easier it'll be to adjust." Alice reasoned, "Trust me."

I looked to Carlisle, seeing that he agreed, but was hesitant about it, "Carlisle.." I shook my head.

"I know you're scared." Alice said and I looked to her, "But we'll be right there with you."

"I really don't want to." I insisted, "Please."

"Not only will it be easier to adjust," Jasper murmured, and I looked back to him, "The more we learn about your gift, Leandra, the easier it will be to avoid things that trigger your visions. Past or future."

He had a point there. I hated admitting it, but he did. I looked down, whimpering quietly. I had a bad feeling about this, but also just as much curiosity about my gift as they did. It seemed, though, that I was the only one hesitant about this.

Only minutes later, I was in the backseat of Carlisle's car beside Alice, Jasper beside her. Esme was coming along as well, seated in the front passenger. I was scared beyond words, even if what they were asking me to see wasn't horrible the way my vision of my mom was. I tried comforting myself with that thought, that I'd only see what I'd already seen. No big deal. It didn't work.

We pulled up in front of the school, and by now it was dark enough that nobody would see us. Forks High School really had no need for security cameras or security alarms. So getting inside was easy. We all headed through the halls, straight for the nurses office. Where I first met Carlisle.

I turned, looking down the dark hallway as Jasper got straight to work on opening the locked door.

"This is illegal in so many ways." I mumbled.

"We're not stealing anything, Leandra." Alice said, hugging me into her side. I looked back as the door came open and was ushered inside along with everyone else. The door was closed behind us, and the blinds over the window on the door lowered. The lights were flipped on, and I winced in the bright light.

I didn't feel the same sense of being drawn to anything here, so I knew I'd not see anything. I looked to the chairs against the wall, the ones we sat in when Carlisle first came in. Then toward the hall, heading down it. Nothing was in the exam room either. The one that Carlisle had taken me into. There was nothing here.

"Nothing." I said, coming back out.

We tried the hospital next. Again, I felt no draw. Nothing special about where we stood. There was nothing there. Carlisle was the only one to come in with me, as not to get anyone suspicious. I looked around the exact same spot Charlie had questioned me.

"Nothing." I murmured, looking up at Carlisle.

We tried the river next. Where Andrew and I had fallen in. By now, night had almost completed, and I was getting quite tired. It was nearing two in the morning, and I wanted to sleep. The river was just as fast as before, but again, no draw, and no vision. We couldn't cross it, so I had to look from the other side, but I didn't feel the need to cross it.

"It's useless." I muttered from the backseat, "The school didn't happen, neither did the hospital or the river. Where else is there to try?"

"There is one place left to try." Carlisle replied quietly.

"Where?" I asked curiously.

"The house you have most past in." Alice murmured from beside me, and I frowned at first. Before my eyes widened.

"Is that where we're going?" I asked, looking out the window and nervousness exploding in my stomach. Immediately after mentioning it, I felt the draw I had before. I suddenly knew that I would, in fact, see something there.

"We'll be right there with you." Alice reasoned and my eyes widened again, and I whimpered, looking back out the window.

"It'll probably happen there." I said, my voice shaking, "If it'd happen at my mom's house, it'll definitely happen there. Is this such a good idea, though? Taking me to my mom's old house? The trailer?" I paused, "Carlisle, I really don't want to test this."

I could see, from what view I had of his eyes, that he really didn't want to either. Alice placed her arm over my shoulders, pulling me into her side.

"If this works, we'll know for sure."

"I already know for sure." I reasoned. I leaned away, looking at her, "Are you saying you don't believe me?"

"All I'm saying." She said defensively, "Is that none of us have ever heard of your gift before, Leandra. We don't know anything that it entails, and we need to find out anything we can if we're going to help you at all."

"I don't need help. Not this kind of help. I can figure it out on my own later, and I promise I'll let you know." I looked back out the window as we turned onto the narrow drive, knowing we were close, "I'm strongly considering throwing myself from the car." I stupidly admitted. Alice hugged me to her again and the locks lowered. My heart pounded, and despite the fact that I'd already visited the house before, it was somehow different now. It'd been over a year since I saw the place, and I half hoped it wouldn't be there when we showed up. Unfortunately, it was.

Carlisle pulled around to the back, probably just in case any of the spaced out neighbors happened to see us coming this way. I doubted any of them would care. Without any lights, no one would see the car parked back here. It was invisible thanks to its black color.

Esme and Jasper climbed out first, followed by Carlisle and Alice. I hesitated, taking a deep breath before following.

"This is a bad idea." I whined, looking to the dark trailer. Again, it was clear the place had been vacant this whole time, and it wasn't doing so well. It held up a lot worse than my mom's house had. My stomach hurt in my nervousness, and I flinched slightly as Esme took my hand. I held tighter to her hand, hesitating only a moment before following the group toward the back door.

Jasper worked the lock, pulling open the door a lot faster than he had the one at the school.

Esme and I stepped in last, the smell of the house staler than I remembered. It smelled horribly of mold inside, and I found myself gagging, finding the scent of old blood and cigarette smoke hidden in the smell. No one else reacted to the smell, so I tried not to either. It was dark, nearly pitch black inside aside from the flashlights Jasper and Carlisle held, and I couldn't see a thing, but I knew exactly where we were. My heart pounded in fear, but I stepped in willingly. Asking myself the entire time if I was insane. I honestly answered myself, which was frightening.

We made our way from the back door, through the laundry hall doorway and into the kitchen.

"Anything yet, Leandra?" Jasper asked, his voice tight as he looked around.

"I can hardly see anything." I replied in a tiny voice, "Much less anyone." It was quiet for a moment as we stood around the island counter. I was handed a flashlight, and I carefully looked around. The darkness beyond the flashlight's beam seemed oppressing. Ready to close in at any moment.

Even in the darkness outside the light, I could see the walls, I could feel the stained and soiled carpet, the blood on the linoleum in the kitchen. I could feel it pressing in on me. I felt as if something was in the dark, watching me. Taking joy in my trembles as if I were a long lost family member, finally come home. It was eerie, and my heart pounded harder. Just being here scared me beyond words. I'd never been particularly afraid of the dark, but tonight was an exception.

Two more flashlights were turned on, chasing a bit more of the darkness away.

"I can see better now." I murmured nearly silently, clearly recognizing everything in the kitchen. Everything was covered in a thin layer of dust. The entire setting reminded me greatly of a horror movie, right at the scary part of it.

Curiously, I pulled open the freezer door behind me. Nothing but ice trays sat in there, along with the smell of a warm freezer. I closed it, remembering how disappointed I always was by opening that freezer.

"This is so weird." I whispered, "When I came back here last year, I never looked around."

"This is where you lived before?" Alice asked quietly, concern in her voice. She looked around, floor to ceiling.

"This is where I grew up." I replied, opening the cabinet door beside the fridge. More dust had accumulated inside there as well, "It's like walking right into a memory."

"These conditions are disgusting." Jasper commented, looking around as well. Neither Alice or Jasper, or even Esme had ever seen the place before. At least not inside, so their disgust was understandable.

Looking across the kitchen, toward the small alcove which held the two bedrooms and the bathroom, I felt the same draw toward my room as I had to my mom's house. I tried to deny it, but I felt it. Clear as day.

"I feel that too, Leandra." Jasper murmured. I didn't reply to that.

Eventually, I was brave enough to venture slowly passed the kitchen. I was followed, as I hesitantly glanced to the right, into the dark living room and toward the front door. Everything sat right where it was left. Nothing was moved.

"No matter how hard I'd try, nothing stayed clean." I commented, shining my flashlight onto the couch and loveseat, the coffee table and corner table. No one replied to that. Only following behind me closely, letting me know they were there by the light following me.

Just as a test, I stepped into the living room, slowly making my way around. Looking at everything closely. I smiled a little, heading into my mom's bedroom, and into the closet. I bent down and lifted the carpet, exposing the hole in the floor.

"I wonder if those raccoons are still down there." I asked over my shoulder, laughing humorlessly.

"Focus, Leandra." Jasper murmured and I dropped the carpet again, nodding. He was right. I didn't want to be here any longer than we had to be either. I stepped out of the closet and looked around the large room. Looking carefully at everything I thought I might see anything on. The bed, the floor, anything of importance.

"I don't see anything." I admitted, looking to Carlisle beside me.

"Maybe it's because this whole house is a horrible vision in itself." Jasper replied.

"You haven't even seen my room yet." I murmured quietly, continuing my look around, "Maybe that's where it is." Just the thought of entering that room again, knowing full well that that was where the vision laid, sent my heart sprinting even faster.

I took a deep breath and forced myself to leave the room, heading through the living room and heading straight for the alcove.

"I really don't think we should test this anymore." Jasper said quietly, "She's too scared. I really don't think it'd be a good idea." I ignored him, continuing on. The unbearable curiosity suddenly needing to be dealt with. I didn't know what I was going to see when I opened that door, but I knew I had to see it. It was a battle, trying to control my trembling and fear at the same time as I was trying to control my dread and curiosity.

"After this, I won't have anything else to do with this place." I murmured, making the promise mostly to myself, "I won't ever have to come back here." Stopping outside my bedroom door, my hand on the knob. I took a deep breath, and paused before shoving open the stubborn door with a quiet grunt of exertion.

Light flooded the room, illuminating everything inside. Laying across the floor, and my bed still in the corner. The walls, the carpet, even reaching as far as the closet door. I looked around the dimly lit room, watching dust float by in the light. It was an empty room. Esme made a noise behind me, probably in horror at the stains across the carpet and walls, but I couldn't make myself react to it. I looked carefully around the empty room, half expecting something to jump out at me. My mind returned to the horror movie comparison, and this would have been a blockbuster.

"Anything?" Jasper asked, his voice tight again.

"Nothing yet." I whispered, looking around. Slowly, I stepped into the room. My hand almost refusing to release the doorknob to allow me to keep moving forward. No one advanced with me, letting me go in alone. I hardly dared to breathe, a sense of anticipation choking me.

I turned around, looking back toward the door and jumped violently, giving a startled yelp. Sure enough, there beside the door, was a shadow almost, just a glimpse of him. Jack was standing there, looking my direction, his thick belt hanging menacingly in his hand. How many times had this happened? How many times had I been in this very same situation? How often had I panicked at just the sight in front of me?

Jasper when to step forward, but I shook my head.

"No." I murmured, staring straight at Jack, "I'm okay for now." Despite how my heart pounded, and my breathing raced. It startled me worse when he actually moved. I jumped back, nearly falling. I hadn't expected him to move, and realized this vision was just the same as the one I'd had at my mom's house. Noone moved in that one, though, because they were dead. In this vision, the vision of my past, Jack was very much alive.

I looked beside me, and the other half of this vision met my eyes. Myself, around nine years old. Terrified, looking up at him just as I was only seconds before.

"Oh, no." I whispered, looking back up at Jack. I knew what I was seeing now. A horrifying panic raced icily through me as I realized what I'd be witnessing tonight.

The beating that Carlisle had to fix. This beating was what everyone had seen. The black bruising all along my body, from shoulders to toe, was the result of this beating. This was truly where my life had changed. Not at the hospital. Not at the high school. Not at the river. Here. This was what caused Carlisle to really look, to know what Jack Wallace was capable of.

I stood frozen, trembling and moving to the side as he strode forward quickly. I nearly stumbled again, but caught myself on the dresser, watching from the shadow there. I could only watch the first hit across her back. I squeezed my eyes tight, tears immediately springing to my eyes. I gave a sort of choking cry and collapsed, squatting back against the wall beside the dresser. I heard myself, my nine year old self, crying in my room across from me. I covered my ears, shaking my head.

"We need to get her out of there." Jasper's urgent voice barely registered to me over my nine-year-old self's cries, "This is causing her real pain." I saw him stride into the room, ready to pull me away from the wall.

"No." I growled in his direction, and he froze at how hostile my voice had become, tears flowing quickly down my cheeks, "You brought me here, now you wait, dammit!" I knew somehow that I had to sit here. I had to watch this. Despite how I didn't want to, I had to watch the whole thing. I looked back to the scene by the bed.

For nearly twenty minutes, I flinched at each slap, echoing smack against my skin. The vision at my mom's house had been easier to deal with, as nobody moved. Despite how gross it seemed, it was better that they were dead. This vision actually moved, and showed me what I already knew to be true. Watching it happen, seeing it happen in front of me, hearing each slap and crying sob, each grunt of effort from Jack was somehow worse than experiencing it.

I'd collapsed fully onto the floor by the time it was nearly over, curling my legs to my chest and sobbing quietly into them. I somehow knew that I had to wait, to see it end. My cries were silent, despite how painful it was to watch. Jasper felt it all, seeing and feeling my pain first hand.

Feeling my pain as I faced my past, quite literally, as it happened in front of me.

As I watched myself. Writhing in agony on the floor across from me. I clearly saw the pain in my own eyes. The tears flowing freely, flinching each time the belt lashed my skin through my torn clothing. I remembered this day clearly. I remembered her pain, and I remembered her cries. I was her.

Jack stood there panting, having exerted himself quite extensively. My heart broke then, watching as I sobbed heavily, crawling to my hands and knees, trying to find shelter under the bed. One last slap, directly down the center of my back, had me hit the floor again. Just as Jack turned, leaving the room, the vision ended. In the blink of an eye, I was looking at nothing but the carpet. Where I had laid.

Tears continued to flow down my cheeks, but I was able to move now. I crawled out from beside the dresser, back into the light. I looked over, meeting Carlisle's eyes as he stood in the doorway. I kneeled there in the middle of the floor, just inches from where I'd laid over two years ago, praying for someone to help me.

"Can we go home now, dad?" I whimpered, a quiet sob leaving me, and he instantly got moving. He strode into the room, reached down and lifted me off the floor. Hugging me tight to himself and I returned the hug just as tightly, sobbing quietly into his shoulder. I needed him possibly more than I ever had before in that moment. The only equivallent would have been during Jack's trial. I cried just as hard, trembling violently in his arms. I hated what I had just seen, but it also made me realize just how much I had survived. Just how much I owed my life to Carlisle and Esme. How much I owed my family.

It made me realize just how lucky I was.

Instead of focusing now on how abused I'd been before, I focused on how much I'd been given. How lucky I was to have found a family that was willing to take me in. Some kids weren't as lucky, and I now understood how easily I could have been one of those kids.

I hugged him tighter, if that was possible. I cried harder, if that was possible. After what I'd just seen, his arms around me comforted more than words could ever begin to describe. Just as when Esme had held me, it let me know that he was there. That he'd never let me go.

He turned, carrying me first from the room, then the house, signified by the cold night air on my skin, colder on my tear-stained cheeks. He closed the door behind us, and I knew I'd never have to come back here.

Carlisle waited, holding me beside the car as I slowly calmed down. I hugged him just as tight, but soon, that eased as well.

"T-That night. What I saw just now.." I finally gasped out, shaking my head, "That was really when my life changed."

"What did you see?" Jasper asked sadly, quietly. Almost hesitant in the way he asked it, but still curious.

"T-The bruises." I managed to answer after taking a deep breath, "T-The bruises in the pictures.. I s-saw how I got them. It's what led to everything changing, it's what made me be removed from the house. The bruises.. This beating is what changed everything." I took a few deep breaths, Jasper calming me slowly, enough to at least breathe normally.

"She's right." Alice said, looking to Carlisle, "Us seeing those bruises is what made all of us agree. Even Rose was tempted, without even seeing the rest of her file. It was those pictures that swayed us. There's no other way she could have known that."

I looked toward the back door, watching it.

"Are we done with the tests now?" I asked, "Please say we are, because I can't handle that again." I pointed toward the house.

"We are." Jasper said, "No, that's not happening again. Not until you decide you want to work on that specific ability again. That.." He trailed off, shaking his head, "That hurt."

"It did." I agreed, hopping down from Carlisle's arms, "I saw myself. That had to be the weirdest part of it all. It makes no sense to me."

"What part of having a gift at all makes sense?" Jasper asked, and I laughed a little, taking another breath.

"Good point." I said, my smile fading as I looked down, "I was so small."

Alice pulled me into a hug, which I returned just as tightly. I was quiet during the drive home, staring out the window at the passing scenery. Thinking hard about how far I'd come in the last year and a half. All that had happened. Everything that's gone on. All I had been given. The biggest thing I'd been given, out of everything my family provided me, was the second chance at life.

Second chances seemed so small, but once carefully considered, so huge. Especially in a situation like mine. I looked over to Alice and Jasper beside me. They'd given just as much as Carlisle had, and I realized that. I'd interrupted their lives just as much as I had Carlisle and Esme's.

Jasper looked over, having spotted me looking to them.

"Is something bothering you?" He asked, and I couldn't help but smile a little.

"No." I replied quietly, shaking my head, "Just thinking."

We pulled into the garage as normal, and I climbed out. Emotionally drained from the long night I'd had. We all filed inside, and I sighed, looking up to Carlisle beside me.

"Thank you." I said quietly, "For being there." He gave me a smile and hugged me into his side.

"It comes with the title." He said, and I remembered what I'd called him. I smiled, looking down. I'd never called him that before, but when I did, it seemed like instinct. It seemed natural, because he was my dad.

Emmett greeted me by lifting me off my feet, swinging me around in a circle and demanding I tell him how the night went.

"Shouldn't it wait until morning?" Jasper asked, chuckling, "It's passed three in the morning, and I'm sure she's exhausted."

It was after everything calmed down, and we were sitting there that two things happened at once. A nervous feeling exploding in my stomach, and I noticed Alice seem to space out out of the corner of my eye. I rubbed my stomach nervously, looking up to Carlisle standing beside the couch.

I looked over at Alice suddenly standing and pulling out her cell phone in one swift move.

"What is it?" Jasper asked, concerned again.

"It's Bella." She muttered, turning around and putting the phone up to her ear.

**A/N: Alrighty. Here's where it starts to pick up. These next few chapters will seriously need some revising so bear with me (again). It's about to get crazy, kids! :D**

**THANK YOU! To thailand 2012 and XxRebelWriterxX for their reviews and getting this chapter out so soon. :)  
**

**Hope it was enjoyable. I also hope this one chapter can be forgiven for being so short. I'll attempt to make chapter six a bit longer. No worries.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Almost as soon as Bella picked up on the other end, Alice was handing the phone to Carlisle. I stood, going to her side.

"What's going on?" I asked Alice quietly, worry in my voice.

"I can't see Bella's future anymore." She replied tensely, watching as Carlisle spoke on the phone. I frowned.

"What does it mean when I someone's future disappears?"

"It usually means they die." I winced at her tone, and the words as they instantly made my heart sprint. Now I understood the nervousness in my stomach. I whimpered, and despite how tired I was, I was wide awake.

"Bella's going to die?" I found myself trying back tears of panic.

"No, Leandra." Alice said, hugging me into her side. She didn't continue, which told me she wasn't really so sure. Carlisle hung up, paused for just a second, and strode from the room. I got moving, following him upstairs.

"Carlisle." I whimpered, "You won't let her die, right?"

"I'll do everything possible to keep that from happening." He replied, heading into his office. I watched from the doorway as he moved furniture aside, pushing it against the far wall, "I won't know anything for sure until they get back, so please. Try not to worry." I watched him walk passed me, headed back for the stairs, "I'm going for supplies. I'll be back soon." I whimpered, standing there, feeling helpless and confused.

My sleep deprived mind imagined so many things that could have possibly gone wrong. Maybe she got bit by some spider, or fell out of a tree. Maybe she caught some contagious disease, and I needed to be worried for my health as well. I was deeply confused. I headed back downstairs, looking up to see Alice and Esme talking quietly. Everyone else quiet, worry in their eyes.

"Leandra." Esme had noticed me standing there, "You should go to sleep." She came to my side, smoothing my hair from my face.

"I'm not tired." I lied, looking passed her to the rest of my family. She looked as if she were about to protest, "Please."

"You might as well get some sleep, shorty." Emmett said, "They won't be here for quite some time." I shook my head, "And after the night you've had, I'm positive you're tired."

"I'm not tired." I insisted.

"The circles under your eyes say differently." He argued, "Come on, shorty."

"No." I shook my head again.

"I'll wake you up when they get here. If you're not already awake." He said, rolling his eyes. I looked at him skeptically, "I promise."

I hesitated longer, eventually shaking my head again.

"Why not?" He sighed.

"I'm not tired." I insisted again. The truth was, I was tired. I was very tired, but I was too afraid to sleep. I didn't want to be alone, and just knew if I were to go to sleep, I'd miss something important.

"Leandra, come on." Alice said, trying to comfort me, "I'm sure you'll feel a lot better once you've had some-"

"No." I said again, firmer this time. I'd never put up this much of a fight before. Not once. I'd always been easy to get to sleep. By now, they definitely knew something was wrong.

"This isn't just about Bella, is it?" Esme asked quietly beside me.

"I'm just not tired." I shrugged, looking down.

"Don't lie, shorty." Emmett said, standing from his place on the couch, "Come on."

"No." I said again, "I'm _not_ tired, okay? Can we please just drop it?"

"Okay." He said, seeming surprised at my snappy tone. I was as well, but only looked down, sitting on the couch.

"I'm sorry." I finally muttered, "I'm just.." I shook my head, unable to keep speaking, looking down at my hands.

"Overwhelmed." He said, finishing the rest of my sentence, "I get it. Shorty, you don't have to be. Whatever is wrong, Carlisle will fix it. He's good at what he does, okay? I know that doesn't cure your worry, and trust me, I'm worried too, but.. Look at me." I slowly looked up and over as he sat back down beside me. His eyes only held concern when I met them, "You're not just worried. You're afraid. I can see it." I looked back down, "I'm more perceptive than you might think, shorty. What is scaring you right now?"

"I'm worried about Bella." I replied quietly.

"That goes without saying." He said, waving his hand, "Is it what you saw at that dump?"

"No. At least.. Not entirely." I said, "I see that every day.."

"Not entirely?" He pressed gently, trying to meet my eyes again.

Eventually I sighed, looking over at him, "I don't want to be alone." He nodded slowly in understanding.

"Then you won't be. One of us will sit in there with you." He offered, "Would that help?"

"It seems so stupid." I groaned, shaking my head.

"Not at all." He said, and the firmness of his voice had me look up at him, "Nothing you request is ever stupid. Are you kidding me? Leandra, listen to me." I knew he meant business now. He used my name, "I'm going to let you in on a little secret. Are you listening closely?" I nodded, "Good, because here it is." He leaned closer, "You're eleven." I sighed, shaking my head.

I went to stand, but he took my hand, pulling me back down, "Leandra. You're eleven. You're a kid. Still a child. There is so much to the world that you can't even imagine. Not only have you already almost literally been through _hell_, but now you have this gift. This gift that none of us understand yet, least of all you. Now, I'm nothing special. I have no special ability like mind reading or seeing the future or fucking with someones emotions," I smiled a little at his use of a curse word, "But I know. I _know_ that it has to mess with you. It has to feel like you have the weight of the world on you. Developing an ability like this, so confusing, so scary has to take its toll on you. Especially considering how young you are."

I laughed humorlessly, looking down.

"Leandra, look at me." He requested again and I obeyed, looking up and meeting his eyes again, "You're the strongest person I've ever met. You're the strongest, bravest, most loving person I've ever had a chance to meet, and I'm proud to call you my sister." I smiled involuntarily, "Now, onto my point. Nobody, not Jasper, not even Edward can claim to know what you need more than you do. This is something that every single one of us understands but you. You don't seem to understand this. That anything you request, is never stupid. Never. Whether it's something necessary, like food or water, or even something you want, like company or someone to sit in the room with you while you sleep. Whatever you need to make you comfortable, just let us know."

I nodded, looking down again.

"You know what you need more than any of us, and all you have to do is say the word, and it's yours. Anything. I'd even try to bring you the moon if you asked for it." I laughed a little, shaking my head. He chuckled a little as well, pausing for a second, "So don't think anything you ask for is stupid. You deserve everything, kid. And before you ask, yes. Everyone else feels this way." I looked around.

"Of course we do." Alice replied, seeming outraged that I even questioned it.

"See?" Emmett said, "So.." He paused, "Just because you _didn't_ ask for it, I'm going to sit in that room while you sleep." I laughed a little more at his commanding voice, "So go get into your pajamas, throw those dirty clothes in the trash, and open the door when your done. Got it?"

"Got it." I mumbled, laughing quietly as I stood. Emmett always knew how to cheer me up. Out of three of my brothers, he was the one that acted the most like a brother.

I dressed in my pajamas quickly, already uncomfortable in the silence of the room. I nearly rushed over to open the door. It only took seconds before Emmett was following me into the room, a chair in his hand.

"Okay." He said, "Into bed, shorty." I sighed, heading over to my bed, "Need a bedtime story?"

I scooted under the blanket, looking up at him.

"What is that?" I asked, frowning in confusion. He studied me for a second, trying to see if I was serious.

"Oh, you're kidding me." He sighed, shaking his head and sitting astride the chair beside the bed, "Never mind." I shrugged, laying down with a deep yawn, "Want me to stay the whole time, or just until you fall asleep?" I thought about it.

"Whichever you want." I finally answered, "But if you leave, just leave the door open a little. Please. Something about being in the dark.." I shook my head, "It creeps me out now." Part of me hoped, though, that he'd stay.

"You got it." He said, not a hint of joking in his voice, "Good night, shorty."

"Night, Emmett." I murmured, turning over, "And thank you. For sitting with me."

"Anything for you, shorty." He replied quietly. I cuddled further into the blanket, closing my eyes as I curled into a small ball. Almost immediately, I was out cold. I didn't even move, I was so tired, so completely wiped out. I'd underestimated how tired I was, clearly. All I knew is I was woken up to the cloudy afternoon light filtering in through the window. I rolled over, looking up at Emmett.

"They're back, shorty." He said gently, and immediately, I climbed out of bed. Pausing long enough to stretch and yawn.

"How long have I been asleep?" I asked quietly, squinting up at him.

"Thirteen hours." He replied, "Give or take. Mostly give."

"Oh man." I groaned, shaking my head, "If you stayed that long, I'm sorry."

"Nah, don't be." He said. I stretched again, leaving the room. I waddled out into the living room, still half asleep. I took the empty cushion on the couch between Esme and Alice.

"How'd you sleep?" Esme asked me, a subtle tension in her voice that I instantly picked up on.

"Like a rock." Emmett replied, chuckling, "She didn't even roll over."

"What he said." I mumbled. I looked around sleepily, "Where are they?"

"They're upstairs." Esme answered, "Carlisle is looking her over. They've been up there for almost an hour."

"Does anyone know what's wrong with her?" I asked, looking to Esme, "How bad is it?"

"It seems that Bella is pregnant." Alice responded, and I turned to look at her, wide eyed, "We don't know anything about it. None of the tests Carlisle has tried works." I didn't know much about pregnancies and what not. I knew the basics, and that was enough to know that it shouldn't have been possible.

"Pregnant?" I asked, surprised, "How is that possible?"

"We're asking the same thing, Leandra." Jasper murmured to Alice's left, "Until we know, there's no telling how this will end."

"Is it hurting her?"

"They've only been gone for two weeks." He reminded me, "The fact that she's already showing symptoms so strongly suggest something isn't right."

"Oh." I said, looking down, "So if everyone is so worried, why doesn't Carlisle just-"

"Because Bella won't allow it." I looked up as Edward descended the stairs, clearly irritated, "And it's ultimately her choice. She's already attached to whatever it is that's growing in her." The tone of disgust in his voice had me wonder. It threw me off for a second.

"She wants to keep it?" I asked, "Doesn't she know how worried everyone is?"

"She knows." Edward sighed, fixing his tone and sighing heavily, "I need to take a walk." I watched as he left the house, saddened by my inability to help. I instantly felt bad. I shouldn't have asked so many questions.

I looked up as Bella, Rose, and Carlisle all descended the stairs as well. I stood, looking for any sign that Bella was in mortal danger. I didn't see one. I greeted Bella with a hug, which she returned, giving me a smile.

"Where's Edward?" Carlisle asked and I looked up at him.

"He left." I said, "He said he was going for a walk." Carlisle sighed, looking down.

"So I see you're finally awake." Rosalie murmured, changing the subject.

"Yeah." I said, "I just woke up, actually. I was completely wiped out."

"And you said you weren't tired." Rose gave me a look, smiling and leading Bella over to the couch.

"I know." I said, "I just didn't want to be alone. Especially after last night."

"What happened?" Bella asked, curious. I looked to Carlisle as she sat, looking down.

"Long story." I said quietly, shaking my head. I wasn't sure how much she knew about me, and I really didn't feel like going into specifics.

"Come on." Bella smiled, "I could use a long story right about now." I hesitated but allowed Rose to fill her in on everything that had been going on. Just as I thought she would be, she was amazed.

"Leandra, that's amazing." She finally said, smiling up at me as I stood there.

"Not entirely." I mumbled, looking down, "Sometimes it really sucks."

"You wouldn't have been this gift if you couldn't handle it." She told me, "You'll get used to it."

"I used to think that too." I said, "But after last night, I'm not so sure."

"Well, look at it this way. Those visions of the past might have been.." She hesitated, "Unpleasant, but.. You were shown them for a reason, right?" I looked back up, "They weren't just random. You've just got to figure out the reasons behind them, and learn from them." I realized then that she was right. I blinked in surprise, "I would give anything for that chance. To see my past mistakes or experiences from another view, just to help me figure them out."

"I never thought of it that way." I admitted, still surprised.

She laughed a little, "Leandra, you have an amazing chance here. If I were you, I'd hold onto that gift for all that I was."

"I guess you're right." I said, laughing a little as well, "Thank you." Carlisle hugged me into his side, and I smiled.

I looked toward the window. I suddenly wanted to find out more. She was right. This gift gave me the chance to view my past from an outside angle. It gave me the chance to really see them, instead of only the horrifying experience I had in my memories.

I could actually see the memories I had. I could look at them, and as much torture that proved to be, it was also an amazing opportunity. I suddenly needed to do this. To see more than just what I had seen the night before. The vision last night showed me, made me realize just how lucky I was. What else could I learn from them?

I turned and headed from the room, purpose in my steps now. Dressing quickly, I pulled on my shoes as I left my bedroom.

"Are you going somewhere?" Carlisle asked, watching me cross the room. I remembered then. I was grounded.

"I just need to clear my head." I said pleadingly, "Can I?" He hesitated, but sighed.

"Alright. But stay close." I smiled and nodded, leaving the house, heading for the open garage. I grabbed my bike off the floor of the garage, and started off. I had quite a ride ahead of me, but I had to get there. I had a flashlight in my pocket, just in case.

I felt bad, I really did, but I wouldn't be staying close. I was suddenly very curious, determined to learn more about my gift. What I was stuck with for the rest of my life. I had to do it, and I had to do it alone.

After how I reacted the night before, I highly doubted Carlisle would take me back there. As protective of me as he was, he wouldn't understand my need to find out more. All he would be thinking about was my safety and well-being, but I knew now that I wasn't going to be doing myself any favors by shielding myself. I wanted to figure this out, and I'd do whatever I could to do that.

I had a feeling that by solving this mystery, if I ever did, I'd find an answer to the one burning question I had in all of this: Who was I?

That was what I wanted to find out more than anything, and I had a feeling somewhere in those memories and visions of the past, I'd find that answer. Bella was right. I was lucky to be given an ability so amazing, and as a plus, I'd been given it while I was still human. That gave me a chance to learn more about it before I was turned.

I got to the trailer, knowing exactly where I was going. I laid my bike to the side, panting heavily as I looked up at the bright yellow notice posted to the front door. Something I hadn't seen the night before. The trailer was scheduled for removal. Next week. Since there were still belongings inside, I figured that was the only reason they bothered to post a notice.

If I was going to relive my past, I had to do it before they removed the trailer. Otherwise, I'd never know. I didn't even know if I'd see anything else here, but I had to try. I still felt a tug, a draw toward the inside, and I needed to solve it.

I ran around the back, and pulled open the still unlocked door, stepping inside on my own this time. Instead of wasting time, I headed straight for my room. If Carlisle decided to find me, he'd know right where to look. Most likely. I had to do this quickly, but carefully. So I could still ride home when I was done.

I saw nothing in there. I looked hard, but didn't see anything like what I saw the night before. There were more memories printed in these walls, and for once, I wanted to find them. Stepping into the room, I stood directly over an old blood stain on the carpet, over the same one I'd stood on the night before. I kneeled, studying it.

It was the same one I'd left after that beating. One of the newest stains. There had to be a link in that somehow. If there was, however, why wouldn't I be seeing the vision again? Maybe that's why I knew I had to see the whole thing. Maybe that's why I wouldn't let Jasper take me from the room. Because I couldn't see it again once it had passed.

If there was a link between physical evidence and the memory of how I left said evidence, I knew better than to even attempt to sit on the bed. That was one group of memories I never wanted to see again.

Where else had I bled?

I stood, looking around again. I still heard the shouts, the angry words thrown my way. The mean, hurtful way Jack would beat me with words. I still heard the angry timbre in his voice, the way it echoed in the room. The harsh, violent threats and insults he'd growl. His anger and hatred burning in each word nearly physically wounding me.

How worthless I was. How ugly, gross I was. How unlovable I was, or how I would never see a day when I'd be loved. How I wasn't worth the air I breathed, or the effort it took to keep me alive. A waste of time, of effort, of space, of air. How stupid I was, how each wound he inflicted on me, physically or emotionally, was entirely my fault. How easily I believed him.

I still heard my cries, and my pleas for mercy. I still heard my quiet cries at night as I sat, staring out the window at the rain falling down, praying so hard for some sort of way out. How I whimpered in fear, waiting there in the dark. How I hated the dark back then, feeling the soft tickling against my cheeks as tears would scatter down them, and how my heart hurt as I attempted to keep my cries quiet. The body trembling, silent cries that seem to hurt the most. That only adds to the heartache instead of helping it. How hard I had cried for just one person to tell me that I wasn't worthless. I wasn't unlovable, or stupid. How I cried for someone to help me, because clearly, I couldn't help myself. Someone to offer their hand the way that Carlisle had done.

I heard those things, I remembered those things, but I knew those were just from my own memories. Not a vision.

Back to what I was doing, I closed my eyes, swallowed around the lump in my throat and left my bedroom, heading out into the living room. I looked around the quiet room. In the vision, I had been standing directly beside where I had been the night before. Maybe I had to be near the place I was in the vision to make it start. It was worth a try.

What memories did I have in here?

I slowly stepped over to the couch, and kneeled beside it. Between the coffee table and the couch.

I blinked, and sure enough, there I was. Just an overlay, a shadow of myself, but there I was. I reached out, touching the small droplets of blood stains on the floor beside me, under where I was kneeling as a five year old. I remembered this. I heard her quiet cries, even if I couldn't see them as she had her face buried in her folded arms on the edge of the couch. Looking to the couch, seeing my mother. Laying there, clearly alive, but very clearly asleep.

Little me looked up, and I saw the source of the blood on the floor. Blood, flowing down the front of her face, had fallen, hit the carpet and stained it forever. Her nose, bleeding pretty heavily and the bruise on her cheek told me what had happened. Her hand reached out and took my mothers sleeping one. I remembered this clearly.

This was when I first began to lose hope.

I began to lose hope after awhile, of my mother actually coming to save me, or protect me. This was where it started. How it had hurt, my heart breaking over that realization. This was where it had happened. This was where my heart break really began.

Thinking about Bella's words, I had to look closer. Really see what my gift was showing me. What lesson could I possibly learn from this?

I listened to her soft cries, and I felt her pain. Her small frame shaking heavily, trembling with the force of her sobs, and trying to keep them quiet just so Jack didn't hear them, and really give me something to cry about.

I loved her, my mother. I loved her, and that never went away, but I could never shake the heart break she'd given me that day. I could never really let go of the sense of resentment I, even now, continued to hold. I could never really forgive her for abandoning me on a daily basis, and I realized that was hurting me more than the memory did.

Despite how I'd cried over her giving her life for me, it didn't completely erase the resentment and hurt she'd caused, and I knew I had to let that go. I had to understand that sometimes people really do make mistakes, and despite how many wrong choices she made, she did love me. If I could just let that hurt and heart ache go, if I could truly forgive her, these memories wouldn't hurt quite as bad. I had to learn forgiveness, and that wasn't an easy task.

I had to let go of my fears of abandonment if I was going to better myself.

In another blink, the vision was gone. I only then realized that I had tears streaming down my face. I reached up, wiping them away and forcing myself to stand. I had a long road ahead of me, and I knew that. I had so many years of memories and lessons built in this house, and I knew I'd never accomplish what I needed to accomplish before they came to take it away, but what could I do?

Somehow, letting this house, this trailer go was harder than it should have been. I should have been eager to leave this place and never look back, so why was I wanting to hold onto it? Was it truly for the sake of bettering myself that I held on so tightly? I didn't have the answer to that, but I knew, I couldn't let this trailer go. Not easily, not without a fight. I'd fight for it, but I couldn't do it alone.

Suddenly getting an idea, I sniffled roughly and jogged from the room. Leaving the house. Purposefully leaving the door unlocked with a promise to return, I picked up my bike again and headed back toward Forks.

I was going to really need some help if I was going to keep that trailer where it was.

It started to rain heavily before I'd even reached town, and in seconds, I was soaked from head to toe. Added in the fact that the heavier clouds made evening close in faster than normal, I had to make this quick.

I laid my bike down in the yard, and stepped up to the door, knocking quietly. I looked behind me at the street, watching a car drive by before the door opened, and I looked up at Richards confused gaze.

"Leandra?" He asked, confused. He waved me in and I eagerly stepped into the warm house.

"I'm sorry I didn't call ahead, but.." I trailed off, my voice shaking in my trembles, "I need a favor." Richard went upstairs, grabbing me a towel and returning with Andrew in tow. I wrapped the towel gratefully around myself, greeting Andrew with a smile.

"Does your dad know you're here?" Richard asked after we sat. I shook my head, shivering into the towel, "Then I should call him." Reaching beside him, he lifted the phone off the corner table.

"Wait." I said, and he paused, phone in hand, "I need a favor first. It doesn't have to be tonight, but there's something I really, really need." He hung up, listening now with concern in his eyes.

I told him about the trailer, and how badly I needed it to stay where it was. I explained that they were about to move it, and I told him I couldn't fully explain as to why I needed it to stay where it was, but I just needed a few more weeks. I only needed it to stay there for a few more weeks.

"I'm not sure what all I can do, but I'll make a few calls on Monday." He said skeptically, "I wish you'd tell me why this is so important to you."

"I can't." I said, "But it's really, really important that it stays. Can you do that?"

"I'll certainly try." He said, "You have my word." I sighed, nodding, "Now go upstairs. Let Andrew find you something dry to wear while I call your dad." I nodded again, and stood, following Andrew as he led me upstairs. Once in his room, he closed the door.

"Spill." He said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Why are you suddenly here, asking my dad to keep your old house where it's at?"

"I can't tell you." I mumbled, looking down.

"Leandra, you know you can tell me anything." He told me, "Why are you hiding things from me? I know you are, because you hardly tell me anything anymore, and acting weird."

"It's not like that." I said, shaking my head.

He stepped forward and pulled me into a hug, "Please. I'm worried that you don't want to be friends anymore."

"That's definitely not it." I said after a moment of surprise, returning his hug despite how wet I still was.

"Then what is it?" He asked quietly, pulling back, "Ease my worry. Please."

I sighed, hesitating.

"You have to promise not tell anyone. Not one single person. Not Josh, not Zack, nobody. It has to stay with you." I murmured quietly, "I need a solid promise."

"I swear. I won't tell anyone." He said, and we sat down on his bed.

I took a deep breath, before looking down, "I can.." I paused, "Sort of.. See the future.."

He was quiet, and after a few seconds, I looked up at him. The look in his eyes seemed shocked and skeptical at the same time.

"You see the future?" He asked, and his tone told me that he didn't believe me, "Wow. I wanted the truth, Leandra. Not a lie." I watched him stand, shocked at his anger. He headed to his closet, yanking down a t-shirt and tossing it my way.

"I didn't lie." I insisted after I recovered from my shock, standing. How could he not believe me? He said I could tell him anything. How could he think I was lying?

"Right." He snorted, "Like I'm supposed to believe you actually see the future!"

"Shh!" I hissed, not liking his raised voice, "I'm telling the truth. The night of the wedding, Andrew, Josh was going to kiss me. That's why I moved away. My birthday. I knew you were going to tell me about your dad before you did."

"That's not proof, Leandra. It only says you put a lot of thought into this lie."

"I'm not lying!" I growled heatedly.

"Then prove it. Right now."

"I can't." I said, "I can't always get a vision. Sometimes it happens, sometimes it doesn't. I don't have control over it yet."

"Then just stop." He said, pulling a pair of sweatpants out of his bottom drawer, "Stop lying. You could have just said you didn't want to tell me, instead of lying to me about it. If you can't prove it, then there's no use in trying to continue the lie, because I'm not buying it."

"That's why I'm not in school, Andrew." I told him, "Because I could have a vision at school, and they usually scare me, because I'm not used to it yet."

"I'm not going to believe you, Leandra." He repeated sourly, "And that doesn't even explain why you need the stupid trailer to stay where it's at."

"Because I see the past, too." I answered, rolling my eyes, "I need it to stay there so I can work on that part of my gift." He didn't even respond to that. Standing there, studying me, I saw something worrying in his eyes. He was concerned. He pulled open the door and walked out, shutting it roughly behind him. I pulled on the dry clothes, balling my wet ones up and leaving the room again. I caught his words before I'd even finished descending the stairs.

"-And she says that it's because she sees the future." His voice was skeptical, not at all believing, but I was still instantly pissed. I flew down the rest of the stairs, glaring at him as he glared at me.

"You're such a lying asshole, Andrew!" I snarled, knowing I probably shouldn't have called him that.

"Not as much as you are!" He shouted back at me, "At least I didn't lie about something like that."

"Now," Richard said, "Cool it, you two."

"How could you?" I demanded, my eyes still on Andrew, "I trusted you with what I told you, and you go and-"

"And what you told me was a lie in itself, so there's no sense in keeping my promise, is there?"

"Oh, shut up." I growled, "I didn't lie! I don't like to be called a liar when I'm not one!"

"Leandra." Richard corrected, but I ignored him. As did Andrew.

"Like I'm supposed to believe that!" He snarled back at me, "Like you expect me to believe that! Do you really think I'm that stupid?"

I growled to myself in frustration, "One minute is when Emmett is going to knock at that door! Count it!" Andrew stormed over to the window, watching. It was quiet for moment, before Andrew turned from the window, eyes shocked. I crossed my arms over my chest, and right as the 60th second came, the knock did as well.

"Believe me now?" I shouted, "Go fuck yourself, Andrew." I spat and stormed to the door, yanking it open. I stormed passed Emmett, shocked on the porch, and straight back into the rain.

"Leandra." I heard Andrew call, and I didn't pause. His jeep was unlocked so I climbed in, slamming the door behind me.

I hated fighting with Andrew, but this hurt. I wasn't lying about what I told him. I never would. I wouldn't lie about anything to him if I could help it. I was truthful with him, and when didn't believe me, it was a horrible feeling. I slouched in the seat, not bothering to look up again. I knew Emmett was talking with Richard, but again, I didn't bother looking up.

Emmett eventually climbed into the jeep with a quiet sigh.

"I thought it was explained to you to be careful, shorty." He murmured, "Something like this isn't normal to other humans. You got used to the family's gifts, and somehow thought that everyone should be as used to it as you are."

"I thought he would understand." I mumbled, staring at my hands.

"What are you doing here, anyway?" He asked, "Carlisle isn't happy with you right now, you know. Running off? What were you thinking?"

"I know." I said, nodding, "I.. Had to do something. I only came here to ask Richard for a favor."

"Leandra." His voice was a quiet scold, "You shouldn't be hiding things from us."

"I'm not trying to." I told him, hesitating before I sighed, "I went back to the trailer."

"What?" He asked, shocked, "Why would you do that?"

"I think I figured it out." I defended myself, sitting up straighter and looking to him, "I think I know what to do to make myself have a past vision."

"Leandra-" He started to shake his head.

"I know, it's reckless, and stupid, but I can _learn_ from these." I was suddenly enthusiastic, "I can learn from these visions, Emmett. I can control them, too. I think I figured it out."

He was quiet for a minute, "I can understand the need to figure this out, but try not to do it alone, okay?"

"Carlisle wouldn't have taken me back there." I said, "Are you nuts? After how upset I was last night?"

"Then I'll take you." He offered, "Or at least tell me when you do go. That way, I know where to look for you." I nodded, sitting back, "And about this Andrew thing. Did you make sure he knows it has to stay between you and him?"

"He already told his dad." I mumbled, "And I sort of.. Proved it to both of them."

He groaned, closing his eyes briefly and shaking his head, "Please tell me you're kidding?"

"No.." I trailed off, studying my hands.

"Wait." He said, looking my way, "You proved it?"

"Yeah. I sort of.. Timed your arrival."

"You mean, you had a vision of the future on your own?"

"Yes." I said, "Well, I was pissed when I had it, but I was able to see you coming."

"Maybe by working on your past visions, you're strengthening your future ones as well?" He suggested, and I smiled a little. It was nice having someone else to talk with this about. Especially when Alice, who I usually talked about this with, was probably busy worrying about Bella.

"Maybe." I said, "I haven't gotten that far yet. I haven't had a chance to fully test out the past vision theory yet."

"Well, like I told you last night." He replied, "You know what you need more than any of us do. This includes finding out more about your visions, shorty. I'll support you one hundred percent, but I just want to know when you go as far as Sappho." I nodded, letting him know I understood, "Carlisle is going to be busy with Bella for as long as it takes for that thing to grow, so he might be a tad distracted or upset. Everyone else might be as well. I don't know, I can't see the future." I laughed a little, and he continued, "Be prepared for that."

"Okay." I said, nodding again. I watched him take the turn onto our drive, "Emmett?"

"Hmm?" He responded.

"How have we not had many long conversations like this?"

"You know, I'm wondering the same thing." He chuckled, "Honestly."

He eventually pulled into the garage and turned off the jeep with a sigh, "Again, be prepared. Carlisle really isn't happy."

I prepared myself as best I could as I looked over, seeing the house door open and Carlisle step out.

**A/N: Took me awhile to get this one out. Sorry about that, but it's nice and long. :) Hope you enjoyed it, and chapter seven will be a bit crazy as well.**

**Something else I need to explain, I think, is this: These stories are about Leandra. We already know what happens in Twilight through Breaking Dawn regarding Bella and Edward. We don't yet know what happens regarding Leandra, and that's where I'm going with this. If it seems sort of long and drawn out, I'm sorry, I'm just explaining what she's going through.**

**With that understood, please let me know how you reacted or what you thought about this chapter in a review below. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

I opened the door slowly, meeting Emmett's eyes briefly and climbed out.

"Leandra." I looked up at Carlisle's disappointed tone, "Didn't I ask you to stay close? Do you know how worried I've been?"

"I know." I mumbled, keeping my eyes down as Carlisle steered me back into the house.

"You're not to leave the house again." He said, and my heart sank as I looked back up at him, "Period."

"Again with the house arrest?" I asked, shocked.

"What do you expect me to do, Leandra?" He asked, "You don't do what you're told, and at least this way, I know you're safe. I can't watch you as close anymore, Leandra. I've got my hands full with Bella, so I need to know where you are at all times."

"You're putting me under house arrest, because you're busy with Bella? That's fair." I snapped, "Do you even want to know where I've been?"

"It doesn't matter where you've been." He replied, "You're here now, and here is where you're staying until further notice. Understood?"

I spluttered for a moment, before sighing in frustration, "B-But I can't stay here. I have _things_ to do!"

"Carlisle." Emmett stepped in behind us, "Maybe you shouldn't-"

"She's staying here. End of discussion." I watched, shocked as he passed me, heading back for the living room.

"Dad." I called, following him, "Just listen to me for a minute." He didn't stop and turn like I expected him to, "I can't stay here!" I called, "I have to-"

"What could you possibly have to do?" He asked, finally turning to look at me, "You're eleven. I'm sorry, I really am, but your safety is a lot more important to me than whatever else you have to do." That stung a little. I watched Bella sit up on the couch, looking our way.

"Just because you're worried about me doesn't mean you can-"

"It does mean that, Leandra." He corrected, "It absolutely does."

"Dad, please." I plead, "Please reconsider. If you would just listen, you'd know why-"

"The reason why you did what you did isn't important here. What is important is that you disobeyed me. Again. Putting yourself at great risk-"

"What great risk?" I demanded, "There's nothing bad lurking in this stupid town!" I was getting frustrated. Angry, even. He wouldn't take one minute to listen.

"My decision is final, Leandra." He said, shaking his head, "Now, that's enough arguing."

"B-But I-I-"

"No." He said firmly, "That's enough."

"I went back to the trailer." I blurted out, "That's where I went." Instead of helping my case any, I saw I'd only upset him more.

"Alone?" He asked, and I heard the disappointment in the one word with an undertone of either anger or panic, "Please tell me you're joking." I was quiet, fiddling with my fingers, hoping he wasn't too angry, "Leandra, what were you thinking? Does it never occur to you that the things you choose to do are very dangerous? Do you ever think these things over?"

"I needed to go back there." I defended myself quietly, shrugging.

"You're smarter than this." He said, "I know you are. So why do you act so reckless? Why do you go looking for trouble?"

"I wasn't looking for trouble." I replied, "I was only-"

"I'm done discussing this." He said, and I huffed.

"Just listen for one minute-"

"Leandra, I can't watch you." He said, his tone easier, "I have to, _have to_ be here for Bella. I can't watch you, and be here for Bella at the same time so I need you to cooperate with me." I was quiet, listening to him despite how disappointed I was. This whole situation really was wearing him down, "I can't protect you when you purposefully run off."

"B-But there's a _reason_." I plead quietly.

"I'm sure there is." He said just as quietly, "But right now, that reason doesn't matter." My shoulders slumped a little, and I looked down, unsure what to do, "You're staying here. No more arguing, no more discussion." I stayed quiet this time. Keeping my eyes down.

"I'll talk to him, shorty." Emmett murmured, patting my shoulder, "Go ahead into your room." I sighed and turned, heading up the hall and into my room. Sitting on my bed, I pulled a pillow to myself. What I'd done didn't seem so bad. It really didn't make sense to me why Carlisle would overreact like that. The last time he'd done that, he'd had a reason to worry. I understood his reaction last time, because I'd been in real danger then.

Tonight was nothing compared to then. I hadn't even gone that far. What? A couple miles up the road? Was he mad because I'd gone there on my bike? I was always careful when I went anywhere, and I always went places alone. Yeah, I disobeyed him, but it wasn't such a life threatening situation that he needed to put me under house arrest. Just because he was worried about Bella didn't mean he needed to come down hard on me. It wasn't fair.

I stayed the night in my room, not bothering to come out. I hardly slept, thinking hard about my predicament, watching the morning come while I thought. Getting more and more irritated and desperate. I was about to lose the one piece of my past I had left. This was more important to me than anything had been in awhile, because I could still feel the pull. The tug that was calling me back to that place. There was still more I could learn, and I wanted to so badly.

He just didn't understand, I reasoned with myself. He didn't know why it was I needed to go back there. I didn't know how much time I had left, and once that trailer was gone, so were all of my memories. I didn't have anywhere else I could strengthen my gift. Emmett didn't know that the trailer was about to be taken. He didn't know that I wouldn't have a chance after Monday.

I stood, leaving the room again.

"I have to go back." I said once I entered the living room, gaining most everyone's attention.

"Leandra, please." Carlisle sighed, "Not now."

"I have to. I don't have much longer to do this." I paused, looking around in the silence, "Please. I don't have anywhere else that I have that much past. Once that's gone, where do I go?"

"Leandra, please." Alice shook her head. I groaned, stomping my foot. Nobody was listening to me. They didn't know how important this was to me.

"We will discuss this." Carlisle said, "Bella is waiting for me upstairs. Just.. Wait." He seemed overwhelmed, and I sighed heavily as he turned, heading up the stairs.

"Leandra, I don't understand where this behavior is coming from." Alice murmured, standing, "Come on. Sit down."

"No." I said, irritatedly, "Alice, have you ever wanted something so bad, it becomes all that matters to you?" She sighed, nodding, "That's how I'm feeling right now. I'm so, _so_ close to figuring this out. Tomorrow, Monday, the trailer is going to be moved. They're going to take it, and probably demolish it. I don't have much time. I've asked Richard to ask them to keep it there for just a little longer, but there's only so much he can do."

"You can't let this rule your life. It's consuming you. I can see it." She said gently, "Maybe you're not meant to figure this out yet. Maybe it'd be better if you just let it go. Maybe it'd be better if you just let it come to you, instead of chasing it down."

"Once it's gone, I won't have a chance to try to figure this out." My voice was pleading, desperate, "Please." She studied me, sighing softly, "I need this."

Those seemed to be the magic words. Finally, she shook her head.

"I won't say anything." I grinned and nodded, hugging her, "Let me ask you something, though. Is what you want to do, is running off today completely worth it?"

I paused, considering it.

I eventually nodded, so she sighed again, "Okay. Get whatever you need to do done before coming back here. Don't waste time, either, because once he finds out, he knows exactly where to find you." I nodded, dashing from the room.

I lifted my bike from the floor of the garage, and immediately started off. Just like the day before, I peddled as fast as I could, which was pretty fast compared to other kids, even considering the turns in the drive. Once I made it to the highway, it was pretty much a straight shot to Sappho, and I picked up speed thanks to the small hills.

I made it to the trailer in record time, breathing a sigh of relief for once when it was still there. Running around the back, I bounded up the steps and I reached for the knob, surprised to find it locked. I frowned, confused. I was sure I left it unlocked the day before. In fact, I was positive.

"Whatever you're looking for, you're not going to find it." I jumped, spinning at the sound of an older man's voice to the side. I met his eyes as he stepped around the side of the trailer, my heart pounding in my chest. He was older, maybe mid forties. Average looking, light brown hair and dark brown eyes. I didn't trust him in the least, "Geez, you scare easily." He chuckled, "You were here yesterday, weren't you? And the night before. Call me nosey, but there sure has been quite a bit of traffic on this road lately. Thought I'd wait for somebody to come back."

I still hadn't moved, keeping my eyes on the stranger, "Name's Ryan. I live just down there." He gestured further down the road, and I realized. He was a neighbor. One of the only neighbors with a view of this trailer, however distant it was. His place was the only actual house around, and from what I could remember, I'd always dreaded that house.

I slowly stepped down off the steps, looking toward him again.

"I aint going to bite you, kid." He chuckled, "Come on. What's your name?"

"L-Leandra." I said quietly, and I watched as recognition entered his eyes.

"I remember you. You're the Wallace kid." He said, nodding and pointing lazily at me, "Haven't seen you in.. What? Almost five years. Didn't recognize you since you've grown up some."

"I don't remember you." I admitted, frowning, narrowing my eyes in suspicion.

"I used to have so many conversations with Jack."

"You knew Jack?" I asked, my stomach in knots.

"Oh yeah." He said, "Knew the guy pretty well." I stayed quiet, ever so slowly edging my way toward the edge of the trailer. Getting ready to run. He noticed, following me, "What brings you back here? Nobody's been here for over a year until Friday night."

"J-Just.. Curious I guess.." I muttered, "Did you lock it?"

"Sure did." He answered, "Like I said, whatever you're looking for, you're not going to find it." I tried to shake off my nervousness and slow my racing heart from the initial scare, but I couldn't.

It only picked up once I remembered one key detail. Jack never told anybody about me. I was always his best kept secret, unless whoever it was he was talking to was in on what he was doing. Friends, mostly, but even then, he was careful.

"How much did J-Jack mention?" I asked hesitantly.

"About you?" Ryan asked, "Oh, not much. Said you didn't get out much.." I swallowed in my nervousness, "Like I said, I used to see you all the time. He used to let me watch you. You were such a little tyke then." Five years ago. That would have made me six. I honestly didn't remember this man, or his house. So either it didn't happen, or it was something so horrible, I suppressed it.

"That's nice." I nodded shakily, "Well, I guess I should get going-"

"Nah, I've got something for you." He interrupted me, and I looked back up just as he tossed something at me. I looked it over, confused. The object I caught was small, and silver. The key to the door, "Figured I'd talk to the one who kept showing up here before letting them in. Now that I know it's you, I've got no problem with you."

"Why do you have a key to the house?" I asked quietly, looking back up at him, "You don't live here."

"Jack gave it to me a few years ago. Told me that if I needed something, just go right in." That didn't sit right with me. That told me that he and Jack had been more than just acquaintances, "Came in handy today, didn't it?" I hesitated just a bit longer, eying him.

"No." I finally said, "I'll just come back another time."

"Don't be silly." He said, "You know it's not going to be around later on. Go on." He gestured to the door, chuckling a little. Every instinct was telling me to get as far away from this guy as I could. I was going to listen to my instincts, and do just that.

I threw the key at him, and started running. His laugh behind me sent a strong shiver through me, scaring me more than I ever thought I'd ever be scared again. My foot caught on a small exposed rock in the ground, and I hit the dirt with a quiet cough of pain.

"Come back soon, will ya?" I heard him call, and I pushed myself up, taking in my scraped up elbows, "It gets pretty boring around here."

"Leandra?" I squeezed my eyes shut, taking a deep breath in before I shook my head and opened them. Looking back up into Alice's eyes, sad understanding in her eyes told me she knew what just happened. I was actually three seconds away from throwing up, "So? Is it worth it?"

Immediately, I shook my head and turned, running as fast as I could up the hall toward the bathroom. As I kneeled there, beside the toilet, memories began to come back to me. Of Ryan, and it suddenly gave me an explanation as to why I could hardly remember parts of my childhood.

Ryan was the neighbor Jack trusted me with sometimes when he'd work, just to make sure I didn't go wandering around outside. On the weekends, or during the summer. I remember actually preferring Jack to stay home, just so I didn't have to go to his house. Of course, Ryan knew about what Jack was doing. Ryan helped, and somehow in many ways, Ryan was worse than Jack.

My earliest memory of Ryan was when I was four. Sitting on the middle of the couch, watching the two of them talk by the front door. I only remember it because I was shocked that we had a visitor over.

One of the only times I had to go to the hospital when I was a kid, was for an almost broken arm by Ryan's hands. After that happened, Jack stopped having him watch me.

I climbed back up, rinsing my mouth out, and meeting my own reflections eyes in the mirror. I was pale, all color drained from my skin, fear clear in my green eyes. I could have gone the rest of my life without remembering Ryan, or his house and the things that went on there.

I nearly ran back to my room, and soon after I closed the door, panic closed my throat. I managed to cross the room, wishing I could take a decent breath, or see passed the tears welled in my eyes. Soon, I broke down into sobs, fear fueling them now as I collapsed onto my bed, curling a pillow to myself once more.

I was safe at home. My gift was as developed as it was going to get until I could safely work on it. I wouldn't be going back there. Not ever. They could take the trailer. They could take my past. I didn't care anymore. What more was there to my past that I didn't remember? What more had Jack thought to put me through?

The door opened again, and I didn't bother looking to who it was. I just curled tighter into my self-preserving ball and cried into my pillow.

"Sometimes," Alice murmured, sitting on the edge of the bed and pulling me into her arms, "What you see isn't always good. Sometimes what you see will upset you. Scare you, or make you cry." I nodded, abandoning the pillow and clinging tightly to her instead, "It never really stops doing that. You just grow harder. You just stop reacting to it."

It was quiet for several minutes, aside from my cries.

"That was what upset Carlisle about you going there alone." Alice explained, gently smoothing my hair in a comforting way, "It wasn't an irrational fear, Leandra." That made me think passed the panic. How did Carlisle know about Ryan? How did he know that I wouldn't want to run into him again?

Alice continued, "I'm also worried for another reason. I'm worried that you might be rushing into your gift. I don't know what happens if you force your gift to develop before you're ready for it to, but I can imagine it can't be easy on you. I think we should just let it come to you. Working on it could be what's overwhelming you, so I won't be having you try for visions anymore." I nodded again, sniffling quietly, "We'll just deal with them as they come to you."

"What happened?" I opened my eyes at Carlisle's voice in the doorway.

"She had an upsetting vision." Alice answered, "It was a pretty bad one." I heard him sigh.

"Ryan?" He asked, and I trembled at just the mention of his name. I felt Alice nod, and seconds later, the bed dipped beside Alice. He pulled me to him, wrapping his arms around me as Alice had done.

I was, in fact, beginning to get overwhelmed. Feeling close to my limit, near breaking point. Having a future vision of someone from my past, that I didn't remember in the least until said vision, confused me. Made me physically dizzy, and it was hard to make sense of things.

"I'll stay." I whimpered, shaking my head, "I'll stay. I won't leave."

"My one goal has always been to keep you safe." He told me, "I promise, I never mean to be overbearing." I nodded, squeezing more tears from my eyes, "And I apologize if I seem short with you. I've got so much on my mind recently."

"I know." I whimpered, "And I'll be good. I'll stay."

"Leandra, you're one of the most free spirited children I've ever met. I know how hard staying inside will be for you, but I promise that it's for your own safety." I took a deep breath, and sighed. Calming down but continuing to tremble softly.

"I'm so confused." I finally gasped, shaking my head, "I'd forgotten him, until today. Today, he was waiting for me. If I had gone, I would have run into him." I whimpered, fighting back more tears. I looked up, meeting his eyes, "I'd forgotten him, but now that I remember him, I really, really wish I didn't. I'd give anything to forget again. How did you know about him? I-I mean, if I'd even forgotten him, how did you know I wouldn't want to run into him again?"

He sighed, looking down briefly.

"I looked over your file last year, Leandra." He admitted, almost ashamed, "Curious, I suppose. The doctor tending to your arm that day thought Ryan was a friend from school, so when you told him that Ryan was the one that had done it, he didn't think anything of it." He shook his head, "The one time you were honest, and he didn't think anything of it." I saw just a hint of anger in his eyes, and frowned, scooting closer to him, "I grew curious, and I looked up the names of those who knew Jack. Anyone I could possibly think of with any sort of link to him. Coworkers, family members, neighbors, and sure enough, Ryan's name came up. Finding this out was, of course, after you had hidden there. I could only imagine what else Ryan had done, and wanted so bad to keep from telling you and possibly upsetting you. It seemed as if you didn't remember him, and I wanted to keep it that way." I nodded, understanding now.

I was quiet for a moment, sighing deeply as I tried to stop the trembling.

"Can you still honestly tell me that there are good parts to being human?" I asked quietly in a tone suggesting I wasn't going to push it. I was quiet for a moment longer before shaking my head, "I wish I didn't remember. The arm thing.. Even Jack said that was too far. Maybe because I had to have attention. Someone almost noticed. I don't really know, but Jack had never come close to breaking one of my bones." He gave my shoulders a comforting squeeze, and it helped. We were quiet for a moment.

"Now, there's another pressing issue I want to ask you about." I pulled back, looking up at him, "Andrew?" My eyes widened a little and I looked down again, "His father has called six times this morning, and it seems both he and his father are quite interested in a certain something you mentioned last night."

"I need to call them back." I said quietly, "To let Richard know never mind about the trailer. I'm not going back there. As far as my past is concerned, after tomorrow, I'll never have anything to look back on again."

"Is that what you're worried about?" He asked gently, "That you won't have anything to look back on?" Shamefully, I nodded, "Leandra, that's absurd."

"Well, if you think about it, it really isn't." Alice spoke beside us, and we both looked to her, "Everyone she grew up with is gone. Her mother, and Jack. Now the place she grew up in is being removed. Never to be seen again." I looked down, "I can definitely understand her view. To her, it feels like her past is being erased. Little by little, and this is the final piece."

"No matter how much I don't want to remember," I admitted nearly silently, "I can't let go. By letting go, I forget about the most important person in the world. Little me. To me, it feels like she should be remembered. I know that I shouldn't feel that way, but it's scary. Moving on. I mean, if I don't fight to keep her around, who will?"

"Change scares everyone, Leandra." Carlisle explained softly, "You don't need physical places or people to remember who you are."

"It's not who I am that I'm worried about. It's remembering who I was. I've changed so much in the last year and a half, and I'm not who I used to be. I don't even know who I am. How am I supposed to learn from my past, if I can't see it anymore?"

"You don't need your gift to see your past." Alice told me, "You already have all you need. Finding out who you are takes even more than a gift like yours, and letting go of your past doesn't mean you're giving up on who you used to be. It just means you're ready to look forward now, instead of backwards." I was quiet, so she continued, "And looking forward isn't such a scary thing if you think about it. You have.." She hesitated, smiling, "A family that loves you, that supports you, that only wants to see you safe and happy. You have friends, that care and love you for who you are. Letting go of your past doesn't mean you're forgetting about yourself. Not in the least. It only means that you're ready to move on."

I smiled a little, and she returned it, "You're growing up, Leandra. That's a scary occurrence to anyone, but I promise you. You don't have to be afraid. Carlisle is right. You're one of the most free-spirited people I know, and that's saying something. You're caring, you're loving and you're brave. You're passionate and stand up for what you believe is right and what is important to you. Those are unbelievable traits for someone to have, and I believe that as horrible as your past might have been, it's made you become a better person. You're stronger for it, and I believe that you're going to go far. Just remember." I looked back up at her, smiling gently, "You will always have your family to fall back on if you need to." I smiled wider and hugged her tightly.

"Next order of business." Carlisle murmured, holding his phone out to me. I looked at it and sighed.

"I really don't have anything to say to him." I mumbled, looking up at Carlisle.

"The only message Andrew wanted me to give you, was how sorry he was." He explained.

"What happened between you two?" Alice asked, surprised.

"I.. Tried to tell him about me, about my gift, but he didn't believe me. We argued, because he went and told his dad. I was so mad.. So I.. Kind of.. Proved it to them."

"You're saying that both Andrew, and his father know about what you can do?" Alice asked, her eyes widening slightly when I nodded.

"I think Emmett talked to them, but I'm not sure what they said. I was already in the jeep."

"Oh, that's relieving." Alice said sarcastically, "Knowing him, he made it worse."

"Hey!" I heard Emmett's outraged call from the living room.

"We're just going to have to hope Richard knows not to tell anyone else." She sighed, standing, "Leandra, I said to be careful. Not go telling everyone."

"I only told Andrew after he promised never to tell anyone else." I defended myself, "Then he didn't believe me, so he told his dad."

She sighed, but nodded, "Carlisle, I'll speak to Richard." She said, "I have a good impression on fathers for some reason."

"Go for it." I said, relieved, "As long as I don't have to."

"You're coming with me." She said and I looked up, surprised, "I'm not letting you two end your friendship over something like this. Especially knowing how cute you two are together. Now get your butt moving."

"B-But.. I'm grounded, remember? House arrest?" I stood, hesitating as she left the room.

"I'm only against you leaving the house alone, Leandra." Carlisle clarified, standing as well, "I'm perfectly comfortable with Alice accompanying you."

"What if she loses me?" I asked, watching as he headed for the door, "Or if I do something stupid, like run off? You know I can't be trusted, dad." He chuckled as he left the room, "Oh, come on." I groaned, flopping back onto the bed.

"Let's go, Leandra." Alice said, poking her head in the door.

"I'm not apologizing." I announced firmly, pointing to the door without looking up, "I was right, and he knows it."

"We'll see." Alice said, suddenly there, pulling me up off the bed by my hand.

I let her lead me from the house and to her car. Sighing heavily, I gave in and climbed into the passenger seat. I was quiet, pouting the entire way to his house.

I looked out the window as we sat out front of his house, noticing that Richard and Andrew had both come out onto the porch. Unfortunately, Zack and Josh were over as well.

"Let me do the talking." She said quietly, climbing out. I whimpered, but followed her. I followed behind her as she made her way up to the porch, a warm smile already on her face. I kept my eyes on the porch as they interacted, not even bothering to pay attention to what they were saying. Eventually, I looked up, meeting Andrew's eyes. I glared, before looking back down.

"Leandra." I looked up finally at Alice's voice, "Isn't there something you want to say?" I hesitated, looking to Andrew.

"You're still a lying ass." I said, and Alice elbowed me, "What?" I demanded, "It's true. He promised."

"You never said not to tell my dad!" He defended himself, "Just not Zack or Josh."

"I said not to tell anyone!" I snapped, "That includes your dad."

"I thought you'd gone crazy." He said, "I was worried about you."

"Yeah right." I replied, "Now you're the one that needs to stop lying."

"Alright." Richard said, "Let's take this inside." He reached out, placing his hand gently on my back and leading me inside, along with Andrew. Alice following us this time. Josh and Zack watched, interested and chuckling at our fight.

"Zack. Josh." Richard said, "Maybe you boys should head on home. Come back a little later."

"Aww." Josh whined, disappointed, "Okay. Andrew, tell us how this turns out. Let us know if she really is nuts."

"Hey. Fuck you." I spat at Josh, glaring his way now.

"Leandra." Alice murmured, pulling me into her side.

I glared at Josh as they left, closing the front door behind them.

"Alright. You two. Sit." Richard instructed, gesturing to both Andrew and I. I glared his way but did as Richard said, heading into the living room and sitting on the opposite end of the couch as Andrew.

Richard sighed and sat in one of the chairs opposite the couch, "What's going on between you two?"

"You already know." I grumbled, "Andrew's a liar."

"I'm actually quite proud of my son." Richard said gently, "He did the right thing, coming to me last night."

"Ha." Andrew said arrogantly. Before I could respond to that, Richard spoke again.

"Leandra, I'm still not sure what's going on with you, but I don't like the fact that you're encouraging him to hide things from me." I looked down, "I am, however, worried about you. When I said I care for you like a daughter, I meant it. What's going on, sweetheart?"

I looked up at Alice as she stood there. Ever so slightly, she nodded, and I looked down again. I wasn't sure now about telling them. I bit my lip, shaking my head.

"You'll think I'm crazy. Like Andrew apparently does." I glanced his way briefly.

"No I won't." Richard said, "I'll hear you out. That's my job, after all." I sighed.

"I.." I shook my head with a shrug, "I told Andrew that.. Sometimes, not all the time.." I hesitated, unsure. I couldn't say it.

"She's developed a certain ability." Alice said, "Sometimes, when someone makes a decision regarding her, she can see it."

"See it?" Richard asked, "Ah, yes. The future seeing. Leandra, why would you make something like that up?"

"I'm not a liar!" I insisted, sitting forward.

"I'm not saying you're a liar." He said, "I'm honestly wondering why you'd think up something like that. Was it for attention, honey?"

"I didn't make it up either." I insisted again. I groaned, "I wish I could just show you, since you don't believe what I showed you last night."

"Last night could easily have been a lucky guess, or an estimation." Richard sighed, sitting straighter. He looked to Alice, who stood with a worried expression on her face, "This morning, I've put in a recommendation for her to visit with a child psychologist."

"What?" I heard Alice ask to the side, just as surprised as I was.

"You can't do that." I barked, standing. Even Andrew seemed surprised.

"Dad, why?" He asked, shocked. He stood as well, "She doesn't need that."

"I'm sorry." Richard said, "It's already done. Carlisle will be getting a call sometime tomorrow morning with the appointment."

"You can't just do that." I barked again, furious. Alice took my hand, pulling me to her, "It's not like Carlisle can just drop everything he's doing to deal with this. How dare you?"

"Leandra, this is only for your best interest." Richard said, "I'm really worried about you. I'm sure you'll thank me some day."

I sobbed once, spinning and storming toward the door.

"Leandra, wait." Andrew followed me as Alice stayed behind to talk to Richard. Before I even reached the door, Andrew grabbed my arm and pulled me to him, hugging me, "I didn't know he was going to do that. I'm sorry."

"I'm not crazy." I whimpered, "I don't need to see some stupid psychologist." We both looked toward Alice and Richard talking, trembling gently as I watched. They were talking so quietly, I couldn't hear what they were saying.

Standing there beside Andrew seemed awkward all of a sudden. The way his arm felt around me felt different. I could feel the warmth of his arm more than I used to, and when I looked up, meeting his eyes, it was different. I didn't get the same feeling from him returning my gaze as I used to. I couldn't describe it.

Eventually, Alice seemed to sigh, nodded and turned to us. The relief in her eyes told me she managed to talk him out of it. I sat on the stairs and sighed, covering my eyes. Andrew sat beside me. He placed is arm back around my shoulders, hugging me again.

"I'm so sorry, Leandra." He said quietly, hardly above a whisper, "For not believing you. I do now."

"But I haven't even been able to prove it to you." I looked over at him, surprised.

"You don't need to." He replied, "You should never have had to in the first place." I turned, returning his hug, "If you say you see the future, then my only response is.." He paused, "Is it cool?" I smiled, hugging him tighter.

"Well, Leandra." We looked over at Alice's voice, "I hope you've learned your lesson." I frowned in confusion for a moment before the look in her eyes told me to play along, "You know better than to make up stories like that."

"I have." I said, "I won't do it again." I looked to Andrew and the knowing look in his eyes had me sigh again in relief, "I'll call you later." I murmured, hugging Andrew again.

Once we were back in the car, I threw myself over and hugged Alice tightly.

"Thank you!" I gasped, "Thank you, thank you!"

"Easy." She laughed a little, and I pulled back, "You're welcome, but we need to set one rule. Don't tell anyone else. That was way too close, and he almost didn't agree to cancel the recommendation. Apparently, he was worried about your mental state, because of how forcefully you were insisting that you weren't lying."

"I'm not crazy." I grumbled, watching out the window as she pulled away from the curb.

"I know that, but to anyone else, who knows? Honestly, Leandra. Two years ago, would you really have believed anyone who tried to tell you the same thing?" I looked down, seeing her point. She sighed, "Now, when I take you home, that's where you'll most likely be staying for quite some time. So is there anything you want to do before it's back to prison?"

I looked down. As hesitant as I was about going back to the trailer, I was still hurt over letting it go.

"Anything at all?" She prompted, "Carlisle knows you're with me, so the sky's the limit." As much as it hurt me, I looked over and sighed, forcing a smile.

"No." I said quietly, "No, let's just go home."

She gave me a look that told me she knew what I was doing, and nodded. She knew what I was doing, choosing my future over my past. This was the first step in moving on, and I was fully aware of that.

As fearful as I was over just the thought of moving on, I would. I would move on, move forward, but I would always remember that kid sitting in the dark. I would always remember her, because it's the least I could do for myself. Always remember where I'd come from, and be thankful each, and every day that I got the opportunity to grow.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter has more to do with the story we all know. Even if it is background stuff. ;)  
Huge thank you to those that reviewed! That really is my fuel. Can't tell you how much so. (:**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

First one week passed, and already, Bella was showing.

That, I knew, was something to worry about. I knew enough about pregnancy to know that that wasn't supposed to happen. Especially given everyone's worry. It was clear, by the way she looked, that her health was quickly sliding downhill. As was Edward's mood. She never considered the alternative, however, and even I began to admire her determination.

After just one week, I was already aching for the freedom I used to have. I'd daydream, watching out the window at the yard and sky, remembering how easy it was just a few months ago to be around Andrew. During the summer, when it was just the four of us. Andrew, Zack, Josh and me, just hanging out and having fun doing next to nothing. How much fun we'd have just getting dirty, wrestling, and playing in the rain. How easy it was to be around them, but now, even without my gift, it seemed more difficult. Being around them, especially Andrew, seemed different to me now, and it wasn't easy anymore. Something, besides my gift, had changed us, and suddenly, I felt like an outcast. I just couldn't understand it.

I never complained about my grounding, though. Not once. After a week of my grounding, I quietly accepted it.

Bella lay sleeping on the couch behind me, and once again, I sat on the bench under the window. It was quiet behind me, despite how full the room was. I was pondering the mystery once again, trying so hard to figure out what had changed us.

"Age." I jumped and looked back at Edward's quiet reply.

"What?" I asked quietly, keeping my voice down.

"That's what has changed." He said, standing from his place beside Bella with a sigh, "Age." I smiled a little, shaking my head.

"That can't be it." I said, "Most of us are the same age."

"Time changes people differently, Leandra." He reminded me, "No matter how hard we try, things can't stay the same forever. We all grow up, and move on eventually."

"Alice said growing up wouldn't change me." I murmured, "So why is everything so difficult now?"

"You're still the same." He explained, coming to sit beside me, "It's how you look at things, your perception of things that changes."

He had a point. I shrugged, allowing that. I turned my gaze back out the window. So did that mean Andrew, Zack, and Josh all saw me differently now? Whenever they did see me, that was.

"Most likely." Edward answered my inner musings.

"Why?" I asked, looking to him, frowning, "I haven't changed."

"Not that you've noticed." He corrected, "You've definitely physically changed. Minimally, but noticeable to those paying close enough attention."

"So they look at me differently?" I was trying to understand, but I wasn't getting, "How do they look at me now?"

"They're boys, shorty, and you're not the only one growing up." Emmett muttered quietly, "They're going to start acting like it. I think you've witnessed what that's going to be like with Josh." I frowned again, shaking my head.

"Zack and Andrew wouldn't act like that." I said, shaking my head, "No matter how old they got."

"I sure hope you're right." Emmett replied, shrugging, "But please don't be too disappointed when they do."

"They wouldn't." I muttered firmly, looking back out the window, "I know them."

The second week came, and Bella only got worse. Her stomach got bigger, and whatever it was was hurting her. Bruising her, just by moving.

I stayed inside that week as well, watching closely. Usually from across the room, beside Alice. Everyone was on edge, and I was also, just by their tension. There wasn't a moment where someone's eyes weren't on her. I understood completely, given the state of her. Rosalie stuck directly by Bella, never leaving her side for a moment, and it was explained to me that it was to protect her. Despite the fact that she knew that nobody would try to force her or anything. They would respect Bella's decision, even if it meant watching her slowly die.

I stopped wondering so strongly about what had changed between my friends and I, knowing it wasn't near as important as what was going on at home. Despite how everything in my own little world was changing, I couldn't take the time I needed to concentrate on that.

The tension grew day by day, as fast as the baby grew. Every morning, the tension in the house would be just a bit stronger than it was the day before. The divide in the family also grew more apparent. Those that clearly opposed her decision, and those that solemnly accepted her decision. I was torn either way. I didn't like that the baby was hurting her, but I also understood to a point. My entire time living here, I'd never seen them divided, and it hurt. I hid it, though, the best I could. Personally witnessing how one person's decision could part something that seemed so solid, so unwavering.

Even Emmett wasn't his usual self. There used to be nothing he wouldn't joke about. Now, not one silly smile could be found. Not one wise-crack, not one chuckle. The change in the family was drastic, and it scared me as well as hurt me. The seriousness of the entire situation was very apparent.

The Monday, two weeks later, Jacob came by, and as Carlisle was talking to him, I was sent to my room. I didn't question it. I went willingly and quickly. I knew they wanted to talk, so I put up no ounce of resistance. A lot of the time, I couldn't be in the room during their talks, but I knew. It wasn't just talking they wanted to do. They wanted to argue, to try and sway the other side of the divide just a little.

I sat in my room, on my bed, looking down.

I wished there was some way for me to help, but there wasn't much an eleven year old could do to help in a situation like this. Even with my gift, I was useless.

I was only in my room for a few minutes alone before I listened to the clear sounds of arguing down the hall in the living room. I hated this. I hated the situation, and the fact that they had to fight amongst each other.

All of a sudden, the tension in the house seemed to hit me, and I couldn't hold back the tears. I cried for the way the family was divided. I didn't blame Bella. Not in the least. It wasn't her fault, and it was her choice. But the fact that everyone was fighting over it seemed to hurt me, and I couldn't help but cry. I'd watched family fall to this point for two weeks, but this was the first time I cried.

I was afraid for her, just as everyone else was, but the fighting and the arguing was hurting me. I stayed out of the arguing, but each heated conversation seemed to burn me like fire.

A knock at the door came, and I quickly tried to hide my tears. Forcing myself to stop crying, furiously wiping my cheeks and swallowing back the emotion. Carlisle was there, stepping into the room with a sigh. I turned my back to the door, drawing my knees up to my chest, and sniffling roughly. I couldn't keep the sobs back for long, but I made them quiet at least. Fat tears rolled from my eyes, trailing down my cheeks.

"I know this is stressful for you as well." He murmured, sitting on the side of the bed, "I know you see this, and I know it bothers you to see the arguing." I didn't reply. I couldn't. I shook with the effort it took to keep my cries quiet.

"I'm fine." I finally whimpered out, and even I didn't believe my own voice.

"Leandra." He sighed, reaching out and taking my arm gently in his hand. Turning me to face him, I avoided meeting his eyes.

"I'll be fine." I mumbled, looking down, "I just.. I can't understand how killing herself makes sense. I mean, if I knew something was going to kill me, I'd stop doing it."

"That isn't true." He pointed out, and I looked up at him, "Do you remember last year? When we were gone?" I looked down again, knowing what he was referring to, "How often did you come back to our porch? Even when you were so sick, you continued to come here."

"That's different." I mumbled.

"Not entirely." He corrected, "Bella feels just as strongly for Edward as you do for us. Possibly even more. If there was a chance, even a small one, that you could prove your love in a way that strong, you'd do it in a heartbeat."

"B-But.." I frowned, shaking my head.

"I know you would." He said gently, "Add onto that the attachment motherhood brings, and it's a force no one of us can combat."

"You know her reasons, and I do too." I whimpered, my tears restarting, "But it doesn't make in any easier to witness." He didn't reply, only pulling me into his side.

"Maybe you should stay somewhere else while all of this is going on." He murmured and I immediately shook my head, sniffling roughly, "Leandra, if witnessing this is upsetting you, I don't want you to be forced to stay here. Who knows? It might do you some good, staying with Richard again. At least for a little while."

"No." I said firmly, "I'm staying." He sighed, rubbing my back comfortingly.

"We'll discuss it later." He said. In other words, this discussion wasn't over, and he'd probably win it. I looked down, holding tighter to his arm around me, "I want you to at least call Andrew. You haven't talked to the poor kid in over two weeks. I'm sure he's probably missing you."

"I don't want to lie to him." I admitted, studying my hand in my lap.

"You can't just drop off the face of the earth like this, Leandra." He said, "Especially when you two used to be so close. He has to be told something, otherwise it'll hurt his feelings, and probably cause him to want to come here. I'm surprised he hasn't shown up yet."

"What do I say to him?" I asked, looking up at him.

"Just tell him that you're going through family troubles." He said, "That's all you have to say. It's true, and vague enough to let him use his imagination." That made sense.

"Okay." I finally agreed quietly, "Just a call, though. I'm not moving out."

I jumped at the slamming of the front door, surprised. After a second's hesitation, I struggled to jump up, but Carlisle's hold on me made me pause and look to him.

"Stay here." He said firmly, standing and striding from the room. I jumped off the bed and ran to the window in time to see fabric flutter to the front yard, and a motor bike on its side as if thrown. To avoid causing him to insist I leave, I did as I was told. Staying in my room with the door firmly closed.

I waited an hour at least, before I heard voices in the living room up the hall. Jacob was back, and talking with Carlisle. I stepped up to the door, trying hard to hear what they were saying. I clearly heard the concern in Emmett's voice as he mentioned that none of them had hunted, and Esme's quiet reply, which I couldn't make out.

Why was the fact that they hadn't hunted a concern? I knew that wasn't good news for Bella or even me, but couldn't they just plan a hunting trip for later on? I understood Carlisle's hesitation about leaving Bella, but an hour couldn't hurt, could it?

I stood there for a good hour, trying to hear what else was said. I heard my name, but not much else. They were probably discussing what to do with me. Force me to leave? Or let me stay, despite how dangerous it's been getting?

I ran back away from the door when it started to open, landing on my bed and bouncing a little and looking up at Carlisle who stood there. Tension clear in his eyes. For a second I thought he'd be upset that I was listening in, but that didn't seem to be the case.

"If you're staying," He said, "There will be tighter rules." I nodded immediately, listening, "When you're told to leave the room, you do it." I did that anyway, "And stay out of the room until someone tells you otherwise. And I'm going to need to ask you to be extra vigilant. Be very careful with each step you take, and each object you touch. Your bedroom will be moved to the third floor. Into Edward's old room. There's a bathroom up there, and food can be brought up to you, so you won't need to come down for much of anything if it gets too stressful. This is for your own safety."

"Can I ask what's going on now?" I asked quietly, sitting cross-legged. He sighed, closing the door behind him.

"I can't explain fully." He said, "But I can tell you that we cannot leave the house. For much of any reason. For our own safety." Nervousness pitted in my stomach, and despite how I tried to hide it, it was clear in my eyes. They'd never been confined to the house before. Briefly I wondered what was out there that they had to worry about, but I didn't ask.

"I heard Emmett say you haven't hunted." I murmured nervously instead.

"That is why you need to be very careful." He replied, "We can't hunt. And getting you away from the house won't particularly help in this situation anyway, as we'd still have Bella here. It would only upset you, and we'd still be uncomfortable. I promised I wouldn't force you to leave again, but I would desperately ask you to reconsider staying."

"I can't just run away when things get tough." I said, shaking my head, "I'll be extra careful. I'll do whatever I'm told. I promise." He sighed, and nodded hesitantly. He pulled me to him again, hugging me tightly to his side.

"You're not ignorant." He said, "You very well know the risks, and the danger involved. Yet you decide to stay. You're tougher than I give you credit for." I smiled, accepting the compliment.

"You're not dangerous. You're my family." He chuckled sadly, hearing the lie I was telling myself, "Is it still okay for me to leave the room?"

"For the time being." He said, "Emmett and Jasper will be moving your bedroom tonight." I nodded, climbing off the bed. He followed me out of the room, toward the living room. I hesitated in the doorway, looking nervously toward Emmett and Jasper, as well as Alice and Rosalie. Bella was sleeping on the couch again, so I knew Rose would be there.

They looked back at me sadly, and I smiled a little.

"Can I have a hug now? To last until you guys can hunt again?" Of course, they agreed. Emmett actually lifting me to give me his hug.

"No matter what." I said quietly, during Jasper's hug, "I love you guys."

"Aren't you afraid? In the slightest way?" He asked, surprised.

"Of course I am." I replied, "I'm not stupid. I know you guys are dangerous, but I also know that you can't change who you are any more than I can change who I am." I purposefully used the word 'Who' when referring to them, instead of 'What'.

They were quiet, so I continued, "You accept me without question. Love me unconditionally. I've never had that before. And you guys make it so easy to do the same." Jasper hugged me a little tighter, and I smiled. I looked back, looking to Edward.

"Are you sure it's okay?" I asked quietly, "About the room?" He knew what I was asking about, yet I felt the need to establish it anyway. He nodded, smiling sadly.

"It was his idea, Leandra." Carlisle told me gently, "He knows it's the safest place for you."

"Just do me one favor." I turned to Jasper, looking up at him, "Try not to break anything when moving my room." He laughed.

"Of course not." He said, "Don't worry." I watched as he and Emmett left the room, headed for my room. Sitting in the vacant chair and sighing quietly, my eyes landed on Bella. She slept deeply, looking just plain worn down. She hadn't been able to eat much the last week or so. At least, not able to keep it down.

Bella and I might not have had much interaction with each other, but she was very much a part of the family I'd come to love. She'd been there for me when the Cullens left, however short of a time she was able to be. We'd shared a common pain, a deep sense of loss during that one talk. I made me sad, very sad to see her in this shape, but there was nothing anyone could do. The only cure for her would be to take the baby out, and she wouldn't have that. I would give anything to just think of some way to help her. Think of something we could do where both sides could get what they wanted. Where Bella could keep the baby, but live as well. I wasn't stupid. I knew she probably wouldn't survive this. If the starvation didn't kill her, the baby's strength alone would. There were no right moves.

"I know, Leandra." Edward murmured and I looked up at him, "Believe me, I know."

"Sorry." I said, looking down, "I keep forgetting to keep my thoughts to myself."

"You're worried about her." He reasoned quietly, "It's perfectly understandable."

"Just because it's understandable, doesn't mean it's any easier." I said, "I'll try to keep my thoughts under control from now on."

I knew that moving me upstairs was just to keep me out of the way, and as far out of the way of danger as possible, so I understood. I sat in the chair, watching as Edward's old furniture was brought out first, and my bedroom furniture was taken upstairs. Bit by bit, boxes following the tables, dressers, and the bed. Carried easily up the stairs as I sat back, biting my lip and watching. I focused on that now instead of Bella.

I was called up there to give my opinion on where I wanted everything to go. I chose my bed to go against the wall across from the wall of glass. At first, I wanted the bed to go up against it, but Emmett reminded me that having it there would probably make me get cold.

I had to admit, it was a pretty nice looking room. Gorgeous view. I didn't know if this was only temporary or not, so I didn't feel comfortable unpacking everything just yet. It felt strange, being so far away from my family, but I knew they were just downstairs, and I'd adjust soon. Despite how nice the room was, I still missed my old room. My old room held all my memories. I fleetingly wished I could box those up too and bring them with me.

Heading back downstairs, I wanted to spend as much time with my family as possible. I still didn't blame anyone. I was just making the best of the situation.

"Leandra." I looked up at Carlisle's voice just as I reached the bottom step. He held up his cell phone, open and connected in a call. I knew instantly who it was. I sighed, making my way over. I hesitated only a second, before taking the phone.

"Hey." I said, looking down.

"Where have you been?" Andrew immediately demanded. I winced at his yell, "I've been so damn scared.." I winced again as his use of a curse word. Something he'd never done.

"Well, I'm alive." I said, "So calm down."

"Sorry." He sighed, "Why haven't you called me back?" I felt my family's eyes on me as I paced the room slowly.

"I don't know." I murmured, "I just.. Uh.." I trailed off, looking up and meeting Carlisle's eyes, "The family has just.. Been going through some stuff."

"And you can't find time to call me back?"

"Not really." I admitted quietly.

He was quiet for a second before I listened to him sigh, "What kind of stuff?"

I looked to Carlisle again, knowing what I had to do now. I had to think carefully on how to answer him. Lie if I had to.

I took a deep, silent breath, "J-Just some.. Health stuff."

"Like the flu?"

"Not exactly." I mumbled, hoping he accepted that answer.

"Want me to come over?" He asked, "I could bring movies, or something."

"No." I said immediately, "No. It.. That wouldn't be a good idea."

"If you're sick, I want to make sure you're okay."

"I'm not sick." I said, getting a little frustrated.

"Then who is?" I was losing control of this conversation, and Carlisle saw that. He took a step forward, gesturing that I hand him the phone. I shook my head, holding my finger up. I could do this.

"I'm not sick yet." I clarified, turning around and pacing the other way, "I'm being quarantined as a precaution. I can't see anyone yet. It's a.. Pretty nasty bug. Something Bella caught on her honeymoon." Emmett snickered, causing me to look to him and smile a little, "It wouldn't be a good idea for me to see anyone for now. Just until we know for sure I haven't gotten it." As if on cue, I sneezed. It was allergies, but I couldn't have sneezed at a better time, "Carlisle is just being careful."

"Oh." He said, "Okay then. Well, when you can, will you let me know?"

"First thing." I sighed in relief, "As soon as I can." He was quiet for a moment.

"Any news on the uh.. What you told me?"

"No, not really." I said, "I haven't been able to really concentrate on that lately. Unfortunately." I frowned, realizing something, "You sound different."

"I do?" He asked, confused.

"Yeah." I said, "Your voice sounds different."

"Not sure why." He said, and I heard the shrug in his voice, "So hey, my dad says I can plan another sleepover one of these days." I mentally smacked myself. He was going to want me to be there, "I'll wait to do that until I know if you can come."

"I.." I hesitated, "I still don't know if Carlisle wants me around Josh. After what he did."

"Then don't tell him." He reasoned, and I knew he heard that. I glanced behind me, smiling sheepishly up at Carlisle, "Come on. I'll tell Josh to leave you alone."

"That's probably not such a good idea." I said, looking down, "I tend to get into a lot of trouble by doing that."

"I'll protect you." He offered, "You can even sleep in my bed again. What could it hurt? I'll be here, Zack will be here. My dad will be here. Josh will be here too, but he'll leave you alone. Just don't tell your dad that he's here, and we'll be cool." I narrowed my eyes. He was pushing this more than he usually did.

"I don't know." I finally said evenly, "I'll talk to him about it, but no promises."

We chatted for about a minute longer, and when I finally hung up. I frowned, looking at the phone.

"What was _that_?" I asked, looking to Emmett, "He's never suggested that I lie before. Normally he's against it."

"He's a boy, shorty." Emmett shrugged, shaking his head.

"Or he's just been hanging around Josh too much." I grumbled, holding out the phone to Carlisle, "That sucked." I sighed, noticing that Bella had woken up. Rose helped her sit up. I met her tired eyes, "Sorry."

"No biggie." She replied, stretching a bit.

"You did good, Leandra." Carlisle told me, "That's one less thing we have to worry about." I nodded, sighing heavily.

"Nice job, shorty." Emmett muttered to the side, and I looked to him, "Accurate description of the.. Affliction."

"Stop." I frowned, "You know I didn't mean it that way."

"Don't tell me you're on Bella's side too." He said, shaking his head.

"I'm on nobody's side." I said flatly, "There shouldn't be sides." I looked down, sitting heavily in the chair.

"The damn thing is killing her." Emmett reasoned incredulously, "And yet she decides to keep it."

"Then she keeps it." I barked, "It's her choice. It's unfortunate, it really is, but that's no reason to insult her."

"I never insulted her." He defended himself, "I insulted the thing in her stomach."

"And that's part of her." I said, "No matter what way you look at it. Emotionally, and physically, it's a part of her. You're thinking of the two of them as separate people, and that's exactly where you're going wrong." Bella looked to me from the couch, silent gratefulness in her eyes, "I understand both sides. I really do, but.. There's not much we can do aside from give her the best damn support system she's ever had. She's chosen, and we're just going to have to deal with that." It was quiet now, and I looked down. No matter how I tried, I couldn't keep myself from saying what I'd just said.

I listened as Edward left the room, knowing I probably upset him. I bit my lip as Carlisle followed him.

"I know I'd want the same respect." I finished, shrugging, "If I were to ever be in her position, I'd want to know that I'd at least have a little bit of support."

"You better not ever put yourself into the same position." Emmett grumbled, "I'll pop you one so hard, your grandchildren will feel it." Instantly, I believed him. His tone told me he was being truthful. I couldn't move at first, staring his direction. When I finally could react, I stood.

"Emmett." Rose scolded, surprise in her voice. He seemed to realize his mistake right as I headed for the stairs. He'd never threatened me before. Not once. No matter what I said. No matter what I'd done wrong, Emmett had never threatened to hit me. That shook me.

"Leandra." He called after me. Once I knew he was following me, I gave a yelp and started to run. Jogging up the stairs as fast I could, I barely managed to keep myself from falling, "Leandra, wait."

I ran down the hall, passed Alice and Jasper as they entered the hall. I continued on, heading straight for my room.

"What's going on?" I heard Jasper ask, surprised. I slammed the bedroom door behind me, hoping I didn't hear a knock. I didn't hear a knock, but seconds later, was suddenly lifted off my feet, wrapped in a hug.

"I'm sorry." Emmett said firmly, squeezing me, "You know I didn't mean that. I didn't mean that." I started to cry, hating how I did so as I returned the hug, "I'm sorry." He said, "I just got so scared, even thinking about you in Bella's position." I nodded, unfortunately letting out a sob.

"What happened?" Carlisle asked at the door.

"Emmett threatened her." Rose explained gently from the doorway as well, "She didn't take it very well."

"Emmett." Carlisle sighed, "You have to be careful."

"I'm starting to see that." He replied, "She knows I'd never hit her. Don't you, Leandra?" I nodded, sniffling.

It took about five minutes to calm down, and I sat back in Emmett's arms, looking at him.

"I just.. Even imagining you like that.." He shook his head, trailing off, "Promise me you'll never, ever go through this."

"I promise." I muttered, biting my lip and nodding.

"I'm serious." He said, and I looked up, meeting his dark eyes, "You're as much a part of the family as I am, or as Bella is. We love you just the same, and do not want to see you like that." I nodded.

"I'd never even consider doing.. _That_, with anyone. So you don't have to worry." I mumbled, "For as long as I live." His eyes grew concerned. He looked passed me, to Carlisle.

"You have had a talk with her, haven't you?" He asked, "About.. _That_?" I shifted uncomfortably, hoping they didn't decide to talk about this right then.

"Not yet." Carlisle replied, "But I'm thinking it's about time." A blush came to my cheeks, and I insisted Emmett let me down.

"I think I'll be downstairs.." I muttered as he set me on my feet.

"I'll come with you." Carlisle suggested, knowing what I was trying to do.

"Actually, I'll stay here." I changed directions, heading back toward my bed. Carlisle caught my hand. It would happen either way.

"Do we _have_ to talk about this?" I asked, wincing up at him, "I get how it works, and I know never to do it."

"Leandra, I'm worried that you're under the false impression that sex is-"

"Ew." I barked, shaking my head and taking a step back, "Ew, ew, ew." I shuddered, thinking about it. He met my eyes, seeming worried.

"It's not supposed to be the way you've experienced." He explained, watching as I sat on the bed, "It can be a good thing."

I scoffed a little, "I'll believe that when I see it. Which is never." He was quiet for a moment. I looked up, watching Emmett and Rose leave the room, replaced by Esme. She closed the door behind her, coming over and sitting to my other side. Probably trying to make me feel less uncomfortable, which was probably not entirely possible.

"I was worried about this." He paused, "Leandra, something you need to understand is that what you were put through is... A very adult thing, that is supposed to be beautiful, not violent." I looked down, blushing, "And definitely not at the age that it happened to you. Sex is-"

"Ew." I barked again, standing and shaking my head, "It's something that you never have to worry about me doing. I promise. Trust me. The school has already beat you to this talk by like a year. I know the basics and what not."

"Leandra." He sighed, taking my hand, "Listen to me. Please." I sighed and sat back down, "I'm trying to explain this in a way you can understand. What you have gone through isn't the way sex is supposed to be." I flinched at the word, shaking my head.

"He's right, Leandra." Esme murmured beside me. Oh god. I was so humiliated. I laid to the side, burying my bright red face in a pillow, "Just hear him out."

"If I leave this here, will I suffocate?" I mumbled into the pillow. The pillow was removed, and Esme pulled me to sit up closer beside her. I kept my eyes down, but I listened.

I was quiet, allowing him to speak.

"Soon, you'll probably find that you'll feel differently toward Andrew than you do now." He said, "And that isn't a bad thing. It's just a part of getting older."

Suddenly, it hit me.

"Wait a minute." I said, "Is that what's changed between all of us? The boys.. Feel different toward me?"

"It's possible." Carlisle allowed, "As Emmett pointed out, you're not the only one growing up. They're maturing too, Leandra."

"That's what this is about? Finally." I sighed, "I figured it out. That was bugging me. Is that why Josh did what he did last spring?"

"I imagine so." Carlisle answered, "Richards explanation of it was quite accurate. It's natural for him to be curious about you."

"And that's why he keeps wanting to kiss me, right? Because he's curious, and he feels different."

"Right." He nodded, and I nodded as well.

"I get it now." I said, looking down. I blushed deeper as I remembered something. The wedding, the way Andrew suggested we kiss more often. Was he turning into someone like Josh? Was I losing my best friend because of something like growing older? Worry entered my eyes as I looked back up, "Andrew won't be like that, will he? He won't act that way, right?"

"You'll feel that way, too." Esme said, and I looked to her, "That's what we're trying to say."

"No way." I said, shaking my head, "I've kissed Andrew before, and yeah, it was okay, but not nice enough to make somebody do it like Josh did. Kissing made me nervous, actually. Kind of uncomfortable. I don't want to lose Andrew because he turns into someone like Josh."

"I don't think he will, Leandra." Esme assured me, "He wouldn't do that to you." I sighed, nodding.

"When did everything get so confusing?" I mumbled, looking at my hands.

"It's not a bad thing." She insisted, "I promise you."

"I can't imagine it ever being a good thing." I frowned, "How do I avoid feeling like that toward him?"

"You don't have to avoid it." She explained, "When two people love each other, it just comes naturally to want to share yourself fully with each other. When the two of you are fully committed to it, it'll be more beautiful than you can imagine."

"But not until I'm much, much older, right?" I asked, still skeptical as I looked to Carlisle.

"Right." He replied.

"I hope those feelings don't come up until I'm like.. Forty." I shook my head, shuddering at just the thought, "Are we done?"

Carlisle chuckled, "I suppose so. I just want you to be prepared."

"Good." I said, "Because I need to bleach my mind now."

Neither of them left. Probably waiting for the questions to come. I was deep in thought, though. Could I ever feel that way toward Andrew? I loved him, and it was nice kissing him, that much was true, but would I ever want to... Go that far with him? Would I ever _want _that? Would I ever _want _him to do that to me? I certainly hoped not. I blushed just thinking about it, thoroughly fearing the day that my body decided to betray what I wanted.

"It doesn't make sense." I admitted, looking back up at Carlisle. I guess I wasn't done, "Why would anyone want that kind of pain?"

"It's not meant to cause pain." He replied sadly.

"But it does." I argued, "I remember that much about it."

He seemed hesitant, trying to find the right way to answer, "Leandra, as I said, you were too young. Again, it's a very adult thing. It's not meant to happen before you're ready. That's why it hurt you. You weren't ready for it." He paused, "When you're older, much older, you'll find the truth in what I say."

I was still confused, and it showed.

"If you say so." I shrugged, "I just have to find some way to stop hanging around Andrew by then. Then I can avoid it."

"Leandra, no." He said, shaking his head with a sigh, "Try not to concern yourself with this right now."

"We're telling you this to prepare you for six, seven years down the line." Esme said, "When you are ready for something like that."

"Oh." I said, surprised, "Then I can tell him to go away then. It doesn't have to be now."

Carlisle chuckled, shaking his head in disbelief.

"You'll see." He said.

"It's still gross." I mumbled, looking up at him.

"Good." Emmett called from down stairs, and I sighed, knowing everyone heard our conversation. Blushing once more, I fell back to the side again, grabbing for the second pillow.

**A/N: Yay. A bit of awkwardness to brighten ones day. Chapter nine is done. It just needs a bit of revising, and hopefully I can have it out today/tonight. (:  
Hope you enjoyed this chapter. (:**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

I went to bed that night, finding it difficult to sleep. I tossed and turned, trying to get used to sleeping in a new room. It was my bed, but different layout. Brighter, because the window faced higher up the trees, letting in more illumination than my smaller, darker window. It was also louder. I could easily hear the pounding of the rain on the roof, being on the top floor. With me living in Washington my entire life, one would think I'd be used to the sound of the rain, but something in it unsettled me.

When I did finally manage to fall asleep, it was filled with nothing but nightmares. The conversation earlier with Carlisle sparking some not so good memories of my own. I could definitely see now why he waited so long to have that talk with me, with how scared I was of betraying myself that way. I sat there, crying into my drawn up knees, while he sat there. Silently offering support.

The nightmares I had weren't just nightmares. They were ten times worse than normal nightmares, merely because they weren't nightmares. They were memories. There was a massive difference normal nightmares, of stupid, insignificant things and memories. Actual memories. True events that actually happened. The difference between normal nightmares and memories was almost startling, things normal kids never had to notice. I knew the difference, and it was harder to come to terms with. I'd sob hard for a few minutes, before finally being able to calm down.

Having to be woken up more than twice was what classified a night as a bad night.

On a bad night, often no words would be spoken. Carlisle would come in, waking me up. Pulling me from the memories burning through my mind when I couldn't escape them on my own. I wouldn't scream, except on very rare occasions. Usually, I'd whimper, maybe let out a sob or two, but was otherwise quiet until he woke me up. Aside from the tears flooding from my closed eyes.

Waking me up was a different story.

On his attempts to wake me up, sometimes I'd wake up swinging. Panicking was also the norm on those occasions, and he'd usually have to gently take hold of my wrists to keep me from trying to make contact with my fists. Usually, pretty much all the time, just the temperature of his skin would snap me right out of it. Sometimes, however, I wouldn't be quite awake enough to notice it, and it'd panic me more.

Sometimes all he'd have to do is say my name, and I'd be awake. Aware that I was having a nightmare, and we could avoid the panic.

Once he'd wake me up, once that step was out of the way, I'd sit up. I'd cry myself out, and lay back down when I was ready. Going back to sleep, only to be woken up an hour later to repeat the process. Very rarely did I have to have outside help to calm down. I'd just tell myself that it was only a dream, and that Carlisle was there with me. I'd calm down eventually, forcing myself to breathe deeply. It didn't stop the trembles, however.

I honestly wondered sometimes if there would ever be a day when I could wake from a nightmare/memory, and not cry over the pain it caused me. Would that be a good thing? Meaning I'd finally moved on? Or would it be a bad thing? Meaning I just stopped reacting to it? I didn't know the answer to that, and I never asked. It was one of those things that I had to find the answer to on my own. The answer, however, sometimes scared me to think about.

The night before had been a bad night, I realized, as I stared out the window at the lightening trees and sky. It had been long overdue, as I hadn't had one for quite some time. The bad thing about having a bad night, was being cranky and irritable the next morning. Both emotionally drained, and physically exhausted. A bad combination that pretty much ensured a bad day following the bad night. I'd have to make sure I slept at least a little later.

I padded downstairs, still in my pajamas, and headed for the kitchen at the smell of food. I stepped in to find Jacob there, along with Seth, the kid I'd met at the wedding.

"Good morning." Esme greeted quietly, calling their attention to me. Jacob looked back, surprised before looking forward again.

"She's still here?" He asked, shocked.

"No shit." I grumbled, choosing the seat beside him.

"Leandra." Esme scolded quietly, and I sighed.

"Sorry." I mumbled, taking a sip of the orange juice she offered me.

"Why is she still here?" He asked, still surprised.

"I kind of live here." I said, not looking at him, "If you hadn't guessed."

"Aww, just leave the kid alone." Seth said to his other side, "Yeah, it's dangerous, but she just wants to stay with her family."

"And we didn't have a chance to get her out." Esme reasoned, "Before you came to us."

"Have someone come and get her." Jake insisted, "It wouldn't be a good idea for her to stay."

"Hey." I barked, "Butt out." To my surprise, Jacob laughed.

"She's a spirited little thing, isn't she?" I wasn't going for humor, but as long as he stopped trying to talk them into sending me away, I would take it. He shrugged, shaking his head, "If she wants to stay, I guess that's her choice." Esme slid a plate in front of me, and I winced at my growling stomach. I'd put a stop to that. Jacob and Seth both got a plate as well, eggs and bacon piled onto it.

"What are you doing here, anyway?" I asked, looking his way as I took a bite, "I mean, what brings you over?"

"You mean, she doesn't know?" He asked, looking to Esme. Esme shook her head sheepishly.

"It would bring up too many questions." She said, "And it wasn't our place to tell her about you."

"Wow." He seemed honestly surprised, glancing to Seth, who shrugged, concentrating on his breakfast, "I thought for sure you'd tell her after what happened in the spring."

"Tell me what?" I asked, my curiosity piqued, "After what happened?"

"I'm surprised you don't remember." His tone told me he was messing with me now, "The river?"

"What about it?" I asked, already blushing. Surely nobody had told him about that. He laughed, looking to Seth again, who smiled despite looking as if not wanting to tease me this way. Esme shook her head, getting to work on cleaning up.

"What were you doing out there, anyway?" Jacob asked, "You were just asking to drown."

"You weren't there." I shot back, "You don't know what you're talking about."

"Wasn't I?" He gave me a grin, and suddenly, I wasn't so sure.

"Well, if you were, why didn't you say hi?"

"I tried, but you freaked out." I frowned in confusion. Was there a part of that little side trip that I didn't remember? The only other thing there besides Josh, Zack, Andrew, and me were the wolves. Jake waited, looking back to his breakfast, a smug smile on his face.

"Wait for it." Seth mumbled quietly, chuckling quietly. I thought hard about it, my tired mind going around in circles.

"You weren't there." I said, "I'd remember that. The only other things there besides us were the wolves."

"Bingo." Seth chuckled.

"What?" I asked, getting frustrated, "You weren't there."

"Yes we were." Jake chuckled as well, "Okay, you say the only other things that were there, were the wolves, right?"

"Right."

"But I'm telling you, we were there too. What does that tell you?"

"That you're a stalker?" Seth burst out laughing at that one.

"We are the wolves." Jacob finally explained, laughing. I took a moment to ponder that. I looked down, thinking hard.

"I seriously don't get it." I mumbled finally.

"Quit messing with her head." Emmett chuckled, coming into the kitchen behind us, "I know it's easy, but it's not nice."

"They're werewolves, Leandra." Esme finally clarified. I looked to her in disbelief, before my eyes shifted to Jacob and Seth looking my way beside me. Finally, I laughed.

"Werewolves?" I asked, snorting a little, "Right."

"You believe them, yet you doubt us?" Jake asked, obviously amused himself.

"You pet me." Seth said, grinning at me.

"So, what?" I asked, "You turn into those giant wolves?"

"Pretty much." Jake nodded, chuckling.

"I'll believe that when I see it." I muttered, continuing to eat.

"After breakfast, we'll prove it." He offered, "I don't think it'd be a good idea to phase right here, unless Esme wants to remodel the kitchen." I frowned, but decided not to argue any further. He seemed insistent, and I remembered being that way. I hated being called a liar, so I figured I shouldn't continue doing the same to someone else. However unbelievable it was. Added onto the fact that I hated being proved wrong.

I sighed, going another route, "And that still doesn't tell me why you're here."

"She's grouchy this morning." Seth observed, chuckling a little.

"We're here to protect Bella." Jake explained, "And the rest of you guys."

"From what?" I asked, "Nobody ever told me why no one can go outside."

"Wow." Jake sighed, "She is so far out of the loop, it's not even funny." He set his fork down, "Alright. We turn into werewolves to.. Protect humans. It's a part of the job description. Sort of an inherited babysitting service. Whenever there are.. Vampires in the area, our job gets exponentially harder." I glanced to Emmett, before looking back to Jacob, "Well, this situation with Bella doesn't make Sam very happy. Sam is-"

"An ass." I mumbled, and Seth snorted again, nearly choking on the bite he was taking, "He wasn't nice that night by the river."

"I like her." Seth commented, recovering.

"Sam," Jake continued, "Is the leader of the Quileute pack. The alpha. It's especially his job to protect humans, and he's afraid of whatever might be in Bella. He's afraid of the unknown, basically, and wants to remove the threat." I turned my shocked eyes to his, "The only way to do that, would be to kill her. Unfortunately. Seth, Leah, and I are here as lookouts. To keep Sam and the pack from coming too close to the house."

"And the family can't leave?"

"No." He said, "It's too much of a risk to Bella, and their own safety, given the fact that Sam and the others are surrounding the house. He won't hurt you, if they can help it."

"Because I'm a human."

"Exactly, and you have no part in this." Jake explained, "This isn't your fault."

"It's not Bella's either." I mumbled.

"We'll not get into that right this moment, but the point is, I'm surprised you're still here. Even if they won't outright attack you, you're still right in the middle of it all."

"I'm not running away just because some giant furry dogs are trying to eat us." I said firmly, ignoring Emmett's laugh behind me, "Even before I knew, I wasn't scared."

"Not just a little bit?" Jake asked, amused again.

"You underestimate me." I sighed, finishing my breakfast, "I've seen worse monsters in my dreams." I thanked Esme for breakfast, and hopped down off the seat, walking calmly into the living room.

"Hey, wait." I looked back at Seth's call behind me, "You wanted proof, right?"

I blinked tiredly before shrugging and nodding and he smiled warmly at me, "Then come outside."

"Carlisle says I can't." I informed him, "I have to stay inside."

"Just onto the porch. You can come out onto the porch, right?"

"I'll keep an eye on you." Esme said, "It's alright. Go ahead." I nodded, following Seth toward the door. I stepped outside, immediately smiling involuntarily at the smell of fresh air. My first smell of real fresh air in over two weeks. Sure, there had been open windows, but it really wasn't the same. I stood at the very edge of the porch, right on the edge of the top step, aching to go further.

Seth jogged down the steps like it was the easiest thing in the world, and I was briefly jealous.

"I'm going into the trees for a few seconds." Seth said, "I don't want to destroy these clothes right away."

"You get naked?" I asked, frowning.

"The clothes don't phase with us, Leandra." He said, laughing a little, "And I like having something to wear." I guess he had a point there, so I just shrugged. Nodding. He nodded back to me and headed into the trees. I waited, looking down at my bare toes, gripping the very edge of the step and my hand on the railing. It was a battle, it really was, not stepping down.

I looked up at a quiet grumbling noise, jumping a little at the sight of the large wolf stepping from the trees, shaking out its fur. The sandy color was lighter during the day, as his size was larger than I remembered, but I definitely recognized the animal as the one from that night. When Andrew and I were beside the river.

"Holy.." I mumbled, trailing off. Despite how I said I wasn't afraid, my breathing raced slightly as he padded closer. Crossing the yard and stopping just inches from the bottom step. My eyes were wide, I could feel it, but eventually I smiled, "I remember you." I finally said, looking back at Esme watching from the doorway, "I remember him." She gave me a smile and nodded. I stepped down slowly, waiting for her to protest.

When she didn't, I stepped down again, and from this step, I was able to reach out and touch the wolf's fur. He grumbled, his ears falling lazily to the side. I laughed quietly, amazed that this was possible. Just being outside was raising my mood significantly. I hated being stuck inside.

"Hey." I said, grinning, and Seth looked to me, "Maybe you can be my body guard. Maybe with you guys around, I can come outside again."

"I'll talk to Carlisle about it." Esme offered behind us and I nodded, grinning, "Come on, Leandra. Get some sleep. You certainly need it after the night you've had." Seth made a noise, confusion in his kind eyes.

"Long story." I muttered sheepishly, "Thank you for showing me." Giving him one last shoulder scratch, I headed slowly back up the steps.

Bella was sleeping on the couch so I avoided waking her up by heading back upstairs as quietly as I could. I still felt emotional over the bad night I'd had, so I avoided stopping in to see Carlisle. I passed right by his open office door, knowing he was in there. I wanted to avoid crying as much as I could. A quick nap would fix me, as it always did.

Falling face down onto the bed, I sighed heavily.

So Jacob and Seth were werewolves. Somehow, I wasn't surprised. It did explain the intelligence of the wolves, and the fact that they seemed to understand everything I said. I was fairly certain I would have freaked out a little more had I not been so tired. I'd save that for later.

In the last two weeks, I hadn't had another vision, past or future, and despite how relieved that made me, I still wondered why. Maybe because I was in the background now? Hardly any eyes on me anymore, hardly anyone concentrating on me? It was weird to me. Not being constantly watched. It was strange, not having any eyes on me for the first time since moving in. Normally, there was a sense of anticipation in their gazes, like they were waiting for me to mess up. I couldn't say I didn't deserve it, because I did, but that sense of anticipation always bugged me.

I cuddled into my pillow, nearly immediately falling asleep.

I learned when I woke up that I could go out onto the porch, but that was as far as I could go. It didn't matter to me. The porch was outside, and I was happy about that.

Over the next week, I'd sit outside as often as I could without getting drenched. Even when it did rain, I considered staying. Outside didn't have as much tension, or worry. Outside just had fresh air, and Seth poking his wolfy nose out of the trees, making me smile.

I'd grown a bit in the last week, proved by my measuring myself, and that was huge news to me, but I didn't bring it up to anyone. I didn't want to be vain, or attention-seeking. I doubted it would have worked anyway.

Each day that passed, Bella got worse. Losing so much strength, so quickly. Sitting up was a chore for her. When I wasn't outside, I watched as she seemed to get weaker and weaker, right in front of our eyes. The more strength she lost, the stronger the baby seemed to get. It was so hard to watch. The bigger the baby got, the more weight she lost. Like the baby was taking her strength to use for its own.

I was truly worried about her. Nearly to the point of tears, and a few times, I did cry. How badly I wished she'd just take Carlisle's advice. He knew what he was talking about.

Jacob was inside more often than I was these days, always sticking by her. She was having trouble regulating her own body heat, and I knew that wasn't a good sign. There came a day when I couldn't even look at her anymore. How skinny she'd gotten, how much weight she'd lost.

As time went on, the darker my family's eyes got as well. The darker their eyes got, the harder it was for them to be around me. I was asked to leave the room more often, knowing it was only because my heartbeat was stronger than Bella's was. There was nothing wrong with me, except that I had plenty of blood to give.

I stuck to my word, leaving willingly as soon as I was asked. It was for my own safety, so that made it easier to obey. I always chose outside instead of my room, which was probably the better choice anyway. Unless it was down pouring outside, I'd brave a little bit of sprinkling.

The latest exile, I was back outside. I paced the porch, breathing in the fresh air. Eventually just leaning heavily against the porch railing. I listened to the river further off in the trees, sighing heavily.

I jumped when Seth stepped out of the trees, just part way. I hadn't been expecting him, and I just smiled his way.

"Hi, Seth." I said with a sigh, "I'm just getting some air." He stepped further out of the trees, and I wondered. Would they be mad if I just stepped off the porch? I wouldn't go anywhere. I'd just cross the yard. I glanced back at the house, nobody watching me.

I descended the porch stairs, feeling the dirt under my shoes helped me. I made my way across the yard, watching as Seth sat. Reaching up, I pet him again, laughing a little at the grumble he made.

"You're just like Pudget." I said, "Andrew's chihuahua. She likes being scratched here too." He made an insulted grumbling noise, pulling his head up and looking at me, "I'm just making an observation." I sighed, lowering my hand.

"You must get so bored." I murmured, looking up at him. He shook his head and I shrugged, "I would. I do." I looked back toward the house, "Nah, it's not really boredom I feel." He grumbled again as I looked toward him, "So it must be cool. Having a sister that's a wolf too."

He shuddered visibly and I smiled, nearly laughing. I looked up as the door opened again, and Alice, Jasper and Emmett came outside, tension in their eyes. My smile faded almost immediately.

"Am I far enough away?" I asked, knowing that look, "Should I stay over here?"

"You're fine where you are." Alice replied and I nodded. I leaned against Seth's shoulder, sighing again, looking down. I'd never admit it to anyone, but the tension was beginning to get to me. It was wearing me down, and I knew it was selfish. That's why I never told anyone.

I missed the way things were before. How easy it was to be inside. Now things were so complicated. Having to be careful with every breath I took, knowing that they could be numbered. I sat down on the grass beside Seth's feet, running my fingers through his fur. I hated having to be careful around my family, but that was the way things were when you lived with a vampire family. Seth whined quietly, gently nosing my shoulder.

He was like a teddy bear. Soft, warm, and pretty comforting, but not enough. I still felt the tension, the strangest sense of grief.

"Leandra." I looked up at Alice's call, "Are you okay?" That was the first time anyone had asked me that in over a week. I looked back down, unsure how to answer. Physically, I was fine. I was more than fine. I'd grown almost a full two inches in the last week and a half, and I hoped it would continue. I was just over four foot now, but not quite 4'1. The fact was, I'd been growing so much, and nobody seemed to notice.

Emotionally, however, I was overwhelmed. I'd had yet to have another vision, the last one being three weeks before. The sense of dread, however, stayed around. Making it seem almost normal for it to be there. I knew this wouldn't end well, that something bad was going to happen. On top of the tension I felt, the constant sense of deep, radiating concern surrounding Bella was slowly wearing me down.

It was eating me alive, and I hoped no one asked again if I was okay.

"Leandra?" Alice asked, slowly descending the steps as well, "Are you okay?" She asked again, and I couldn't help the flood of tears that followed. Just out of the blue, I crumbled, and I cried. I cried hard, for all that was going on. How much stress everyone was under, and how there didn't seem to be a happy ending in sight. I didn't need to have the gift Jasper had to know how worried everyone was, and how much tension surrounded Bella and the baby.

Seth raised his paw, and scooted me across the grass to his other front leg. I hugged onto his leg, sobbing into his fur. I squeezed my eyes shut, sobbing all of the breath out of me. Taking an audible breath in, that was squeezed out of me as well in breathtaking sobs that I couldn't control. No matter how hard I tried, shaking with the effort to control them. Each breath I took was filled with pain, the overwhelming worry adding to it.

"Leandra." Alice sighed sadly from across the yard, "It'll be okay." She knew better than to cross the yard and hug me. I knew she couldn't. She was being careful, and I understood that. Seth would have to do for the time being, and do he did. I held tighter to the soft fur of his leg, taking the comfort he offered. I started to calm down, my head pounding with the force of my sobs just a minute ago. I panted, trying to regain my breath.

"The blood worked." Emmett muttered, "Her heartbeat is stronger." I opened my puffy eyes, and looked toward them.

"See?" Alice said, smiling tensely at me, "I told you it'll be okay." I closed my eyes again, squeezing more tears out, hugging tightly onto Seth's leg. Whatever it was took care of Bella's immediate problem, but it didn't help my situation any. I missed my family. I was quickly learning that even though I was still in the same house with them, I could still miss them. Especially when I could hardly ever be around them. I couldn't be around them until they could somehow hunt. They couldn't hunt, until the wolves that were out there were gone.

Who knows when that would be?

Slowly, I pulled away from Seth's leg. Looking up at him.

"Sorry." I mumbled, fluffing his wet leg fur. He grumbled in response, shaking his head. I looked to Alice again, "Please let me know when it's safe for me to come back inside." Sadness came to her eyes and she nodded. I watched, standing slowly as Alice and Emmett headed back in.

"I'll be in in a moment." Jasper murmured, "I just need a bit more air." Alice nodded, closing the door, "Leandra." He called, "Please come here." I bit my lip nervously, slowly crossing the yard.

"Stay close by, Seth." Jasper said, "Just in case." I listened to Seth follow me toward the porch, standing by the steps as I climbed them. Jasper turned his head and seemed to take a deep breath before looking to me again. Slowly, he pulled me into a hug. I was surprised at first, but eventually, returned it tightly. I could feel as we hugged, that he didn't breathe. I figured out that with contact, his gift had a stronger effect on me, and he comforted me. I knew how hard this was for him, so I didn't complain when he pulled away. I took a step back, looking up at him.

"Thank you." I said, surprise still in my voice, "What was that for?"

"I felt that." He replied quietly, "You have not been forgotten about."

"I don't-"

"It's understandable." He said, "You've had all of our attention for over a year now, aside from a night or two. Now, suddenly, Bella is getting it all. You're slightly jealous, but mostly hurt. Despite how you're trying not to be. You've never said a word about it, and you're dealing with this in a very adult way. I'm proud of you." I looked down.

"I know it's not fair to feel that way." I mumbled, "I love Bella just as much as everyone else, so why would I ever feel jealous over the fact that she's getting attention? Especially in the way that she is. She didn't ask for this."

"Neither did you." He reasoned. He paused, as I kept my gaze down, "You're also very worried. You're picking up on all the tension around, but I promise you. Some way, somehow, things will settle down. One way or another, the tension will cease. It always does."

"Yeah, but-" I paused, looking up as Carlisle came out onto the porch, a sad smile on his face.

"It worked." Carlisle informed Jasper, "Bella is already doing so much better." I looked back down, turning and stepping down the steps, reaching up and petting Seth's shoulder. He grumbled in appreciation, and I smiled sadly at him. Carlisle continued to talk medical talk with Jasper, not even bothering to tell me to stay close anymore. I sighed quietly, stepping around the porch. Seth followed slowly as I headed around the house.

"I know I'm not supposed to feel this way." I mumbled to him as he walked with me, "What kind of person am I?" I paused, watching as he grumbled, trotting off into the trees. I shook my head, continuing on. A minute later, I looked back at pounding footsteps running toward me. Seth returned, human form. Walking alongside me now.

"You're not a bad person, Leandra." He said, "You're eleven. You need your family, and sometimes it sucks being ignored."

"I'm not ignored, per sey." I replied, looking down at our feet, "I just.. Have to be careful. Which means leaving the room on a moments notice, going outside or staying in my room for hours on end. I wish there was a way they could hunt, then I wouldn't be tossed aside. I knew there were risks to staying, but I ignored them because I wanted to be around my family."

"How'd you come to them anyway?" He asked curiously.

"Carlisle found out that my stepdad was beating me." I answered casually, trying to ignore his shocked reaction, "They decided to foster me until my dad, who'd been out of my life for six years, could be tracked down. It didn't work out with him, and I wanted to come home. This is my home. I should have really known that after they left last year." I took a deep, sighing breath before continuing, "While they were gone, I lived with my mom. Her boyfriend killed her, and I came running back here. To this house." I looked over and up at the house, "Even though I had no clue that they'd come home that night. I was sick for weeks, and thought I'd just come here to die. Carlisle had other plans. So here I've stayed." I shrugged, putting my hands into my jacket pockets, "The Cullens are all I have. Carlisle and Esme adopted me at the beginning of the summer, so they're my family."

"Wow." He muttered, still shocked, "I had no idea."

"Nobody ever does." I replied calmly, a quiet sniffle following, "I'm tougher than I look."

"Clearly." He said, "I hate to ask, but.. When you say he would _beat_ you..?"

"He would beat me." I said, "Shoulders to toe, black and blue. Belts, cords, ropes, sometimes chains.. Whatever made a nice noise when it hit me."

"Please tell me this animal isn't allowed to breathe anymore." I looked over at him, surprised.

"No." I said, looking down again, "No. He.. Died."

"Good." He said, "Any guy that hits kids deserves to die."

"He's still around." I mumbled, "In my dreams, I still see him. I know they're just nightmares, but they still hurt. Carlisle found me when I was nine. My mom married him when I was three."

"Six years." Seth sighed sadly, shaking his head.

"Yeah." I sighed as well, "But let's not get into that right now. My goal today is to avoid thinking about it."

"Sorry." He murmured, "So anyway. As I was saying, you're not a bad person for feeling the way you do. It sucks being ignored, especially by your family." He was good at changing the subject. I liked that.

"But they're not ignoring me." I reasoned, "More like pushing me to the side. Pushing me away. I understand that they're just being careful, and I can't blame them. I really can't, so I have absolutely no reason to feel the way I do." I paused, "It's irrational and stupid."

"Anything that makes you cry like that is never stupid. It obviously means that much to you."

"Bella needs their attention more than I do right now." I said quietly, "I just need to quit whining, and get the fuck over it." Again, he was surprised. Probably at my language. He didn't comment on it, though. We just walked in silence for a little while.

"Thank you." I finally sighed, "For listening to my stupid rant. I know you didn't sign on to be a babysitter."

"I signed on to help the Cullens." He replied, "That includes you, too." I smiled a little, looking over at him.

"You're nice to be around." I admitted, smiling a little more, "You make it easy to forget all the things going wrong."

"Well, if I'm not inside, I'm right out here if you want some company." He offered, "I have a feeling that we'll be sticking around for a little while after the baby is born. If we don't, I'll make sure to visit at least."

"My family doesn't bother you?" I asked, curious, "Jacob said something about vampires making your job harder."

"Nope." He said, grinning and hopping a little in his step, "I like them. Leah questions my sanity, but they're the nicest people I've met in a long while. Getting to know you just proves what I already know."

"Leandra." I looked back at Alice's voice, "You can come back inside now." I looked down, my smile fading, and I nodded. Back to my room.

"Okay." I said, sighing and looking to Seth, "Thanks again."

"No problem." He replied, and I gave him another smile before turning and following Alice back along the house, toward the front door.

As soon as I stepped inside, I could already tell that a lot of the worry over Bella's health was gone. Without being asked, I headed upstairs. Closing the door behind me, I laid across my bed. Warming up after being outside for so long.

I rolled myself in the spare blanket, cuddling into it and actually finding comfort. So much, I fell asleep. I should have been worried, however, because I was quickly coming to find out that I was only really this tired and emotional right before I started my period. I knew that once I started, I'd be living upstairs until it was over. A full week of staying on the top floor of the house. I wouldn't come down for any reason.

I was right. I woke up to a knock at the door, rolling over, still curled in the blanket.

"Yeah?" I asked sleepily, yawning. Carlisle stepped into the room, taking in my position. The look in his eyes confirmed my earlier worry. I'd started while I slept, "Solitary confinement?" I asked, sighing.

"It's not like that." He replied with a sigh as well.

"I know." I said, unwrapping myself and standing. "And don't worry. I'll stay up here." I passed him slowly, heading for the bathroom. I came back out after taking care of everything, and wasn't surprised when he wasn't in the hall. I made my way back to my room, and closed the door quietly. I went ahead and changed into my pajamas, noticing how they fit just a bit tighter than they normally did. I sighed sadly. These were my favorite pajamas, and I was in the process of outgrowing them.

They were still wearable, so I left them on, curling back up in the blanket. I was finally sleeping without nightmares for once. I wasn't about to give up that opportunity.

I slept this time until well after midnight, waking myself up and turning on the TV. Thankful that there was a TV up here, otherwise I'd be bored to tears. I eventually climbed out of bed to stretch, and stepped over to the window, looking down over the trees. I found myself wondering what Seth was up to, smiling as I did so.

I spent three days this way, hidden away upstairs. I hated it, and I got extremely lonely, but it was either this, or be sent to Andrew's house. The only thing that made it bearable was now and then catching a glimpse of Seth down in the trees. The view from the window was actually gorgeous, but it was that sandy colored fur I looked for. He was the first friend I'd had that knew about my family, which somehow made a difference. He was so easy to be around him. When I could be, that was.

I never complained when Carlisle brought me food. Not once did I mention how miserable I was. I just counted the minutes until I'd see him again, as he was my only source as to what was happening regarding Bella.

Apparently, she was doing a lot better. Her condition stabilized, and it looked as if she would survive this, but the blood she drank had a negative effect as well. It made the baby grow stronger, bigger. It looked as if she would give birth any day now.

I learned at the end of the third day that Carlisle and Esme would be attempting to hunt in a few hours, with Jake's help to get away. Just so Carlisle could be strong for her when she needed him to be. I was nervous, but since Emmett would be going with them, I wasn't as nervous. I hoped once the baby was born, Sam and his pack would calm the fuck down, and let my family hunt. They'd done nothing wrong, and Sam had no right to keep them confined this way.

"Be careful." I whimpered as he went to leave, and he gave me a small, reassuring smile.

"Always." He replied.

I watched him leave, closing the door quietly behind himself. I listened as they left, watching out the window as they darted from the house, accompanied by Emmett.

**A/N: If we were confused before, we know where we are now, right? I hope so.  
So I figured I'd point this out. I'm going to be doing Breaking Dawn in one story, rather than two. ****Just be aware of that as I add the chapters. I'll try to keep this from getting out of hand, and getting too long, but no promises.** **Anyhoo, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I'll get to working on chapter ten asap. :)  
Thanks to my reviewers. I was _floored_ when I got two *edit: three (!)* reviews in one day lol sad, I know. But anyway. Until next chapter, beautiful readers. (:**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

I rubbed my nervous stomach, turning away from the window. I hoped, prayed this time I was wrong. That I didn't have to be nervous. There really was a lot to be nervous about, and I knew that. Carlisle, Esme and Emmett out there with wolves that would do whatever was necessary to get to Bella. Bella ready to give birth any day now. I knew something was coming, something was going to happen soon. It might not have been tonight, but in the next few days, at least.

This feeling scared me, and I'd have given anything to have Carlisle and Esme back home. Them being home meant safety. I recognized that, and I always had. Usually it was me leaving them. Hardly ever did they leave me. It made me uncomfortable, edgy. Nervous.

Laying across my bed, I tried hard to ignore the pounding of my heart, and despite how much I tried to, I couldn't calm down.

Then I thought about it. What had I learned at the trailer that day? Was my nervousness just a product of my abandonment fears? The last time Carlisle left me, was to leave town. Whenever he or Esme had gone hunting, I'd always be asleep. Never aware of their absense. This was what I had to get over. I had to just get over it, and learn how to be apart from Carlisle. I was probably just working myself up over nothing. Emmett was with them. They were probably perfectly fine.

I lait there for maybe two hours, staring at the ceiling before I heard shouting downstairs. I sat up, instantly alert. My wide eyes on the door. Something was happening, and Carlisle wasn't back yet. My panicked breathing and pounding heart told me to stay where I was, stay in my room, but I was worried. Panicked, even. I stood, heading to the door and strongly debating with myself whether to go out there or not.

It didn't sound like a misunderstanding. The second floor was filled with activity, hectic activity and I heard Edward's shouts and Bella's screams. I flinched away from the door, ran back over to my bed and covered my ear with a pillow, trying to hide from the sound. I whimpered, fighting back the tears of fear. I clenched the pillow tighter as her voice grew louder, squeezing tears from my eyes. I curled into a tight ball, hoping it would be over soon. Having a half vampire baby, I could only imagine what it was doing to her.

I couldn't stand it anymore.

I jumped up, off my bed, and sprinted across the room. Out into the hall and hurriedly descended the stairs, straight to the front door. Nobody stopped me, probably not even noticing me.

I descended the porch steps and headed straight for the trees. I didn't care where I was going as long as I got away from the sound of Bella's screams. I was scared, thoroughly frightened and wanted to get away from what was scaring me. Death.

I ran through the trees quite a distance, my feet carrying me further from the house, before arms caught me. I struggled with them for a second before I realized it was Seth.

"Easy. Easy. Calm down. What are you doing out here?" He asked, and I looked around, panicked.

"I-I couldn't stay." I whimpered, meeting Leah's eyes beside him. He looked to her as well.

"Is it happening?" Seth asked, and I nodded fearfully. With only a second's hesitation, Seth took my hand and led me back toward the house. Leah following.

"I don't want to go back there." I found myself admitting. As soon as the words left my mouth, I finally started to cry. Never, not once, had I admitted that, or even realized I felt that way toward the house that was my home. I'd always loved being there. Now, it wasn't as comforting as it once was. I was afraid of it.

Seth sighed, stopping. He let go of my hand and placed his hands on my shoulders instead.

"Stay here." He said firmly, and I nodded, agreeing. I was far enough away that I couldn't hear the screams. I stepped back, falling to my butt beside a tree. Curling into it and wrapping my arms around my knees. Seth and Leah both ran off, back toward the house. Leaving me there in the silence to calm down. I trembled roughly, looking around me in the dark for a few minutes.

Like the night I felt myself watched, the night I was spending the night on the porch last year, I noticed the little things. No sounds around me like there should have been. It was too quiet. It unnerved me, made my skin crawl. I felt eyes on me, and I immediately got moving. Despite how scared I was of the house, I knew it meant safety just as much as Carlisle and Esme did.

I made it to the yard, stopping beside Seth and Leah in time to watch Jacob storming back into the house.

"What happened?" I asked in a shaky, panting breath.

"She didn't make it." Seth told me with a tight voice, and at first, I really didn't know how to react.

"She's..?" I asked, breathlessly. Somehow, this came as a shock to me. I always knew it was a possibility that she'd die at the end of all of this, but now that it's happened, it floored me. Taking me off guard.

"Yeah." Seth murmured, "Yeah."

"Oh god." I whimpered, fighting back the tears. Suddenly, Leah got moving. Turning and heading into the trees.

"Leandra, stay here." Seth said, "We're going to phase, just in case we need to protect ourselves or the family." I nodded, watching as he ran off after Leah. I couldn't move right then if I wanted to. Shock keeping my feet planted where they were. Several minutes passed this way, and I hadn't even realized I was crying.

I watched as Edward, Jasper and Alice all came outside, facing the trees to my left. Something was coming. I could tell that by the looks on their faces. I ran forward, knowing it was reckless to do so, but I didn't want to be caught on the wrong side of whatever was headed this way.

"Up on the porch." Edward said urgently, and I knew he was talking to me, "Go inside."

"Not a chance." I replied, but followed his first order. I jumped up the steps, standing behind the railing. I couldn't leave them. Not when I knew they were facing something alone. He didn't respond to that, far too concentrated on what they faced. There wasn't much I could do, but I still couldn't leave them. Where was Carlisle?

"We're outnumbered." Jasper pointed out.

"By a lot." Alice finished, and my eyes scanned the trees. I couldn't see anything but I knew to be worried by the growls I heard there.

"I won't let them hurt my family." Edward muttered. I heard his determination, clinging tightly to the porch railing with my hands.

My heart pounded, and suddenly, there was a flurry of activity. I jumped, watching with wide eyes as several wolves came charging out of the trees, headed straight for the house. I ducked, hiding behind the railing at the snarling behind me. I crawled out after a few seconds, watching with panicked breath as a large black wolf pinned Edward to the ground, baring its teeth down at him. I wanted to jump out, to hit it in the face, but before I could, it was knocked off of him by Carlisle and Esme. I smiled a little in relief, watching as all three of them stood up.

The snarling was getting loud, frightening, making me jump with each one. My heart pounding faster, harder with each passing second. Everything was happening too quickly to really get a good sense of what was going on.

I looked up as Jacob came running out, standing between the wolves and my family. I could barely hear what was said over my panting breath in my ears. Abruptly, things started to calm down. I crawled back behind the railing, waiting for it all to restart. I covered my ears in preparation for such an event, but it never came. I kept my hands there, however, afraid to look up. All I continued to hear was my breath in my ears, trying so hard to block everything out. A few minutes passed, me not hearing anything.

I jumped, giving a yelp when I felt someone beside me. I looked up into Carlisle's eyes. I started to cry then. Sobbing hard as he lifted me.

"I heard." I cried, hugging onto him, "About Bella."

"Leandra, why are you out here?" He asked, concerned, "And not in your room?"

"How could things go so wrong?" I sobbed. He headed inside, carrying me, and I continued to cry, sobbing heavily, hardly able to take a breath.

"Leandra, calm down." Carlisle requested quietly, pulling me onto his lap on the couch, "It's okay."

"No it's not." I cried, "Bella.." I couldn't even say it. I choked on a sob, shivering intensely.

"Is being turned as we speak." He said firmly, "She'll be okay." I looked up at him, continuing to sob, but less intensely. I looked around for confirmation, "Edward caught her in time. She'll be fully turned in three days." Esme nodded beside the couch, and I took a few deep breaths.

"Why were you outside?" Carlisle asked after a moment.

"I got scared." I admitted, "So I ran. Seth caught me before I could go too far." I looked up after awhile, meeting his eyes. Thankful to see the gold returned to them. He didn't scold me this time, probably because I acted out of fear instead of on a whim.

A short while later, I was wrapped like a burrito again in the blanket, laying comfortably on my bed. Completely wiped out, I fell asleep. I was assured that the others would hunt during the night, so I could join everyone again. I'd still have to be careful, though, considering it'd only been three days.

I woke up in the morning to Carlisle packing a duffel bag for me. I sat up, looking his way.

"What are you doing?" I asked quietly. Though I already knew.

"You'll be spending about a week with Andrew." He replied.

"I'm not leaving-"

"Leandra," He said firmly, turning to me, "There will be a newborn in the house. You do not want to be here when she's finished being turned. One, it will cause her pain, and two, it will be extremely difficult for her to resist you, if she can at all. We might be able to protect you at first, but I fear that sooner or later, something might happen. I won't take that risk with you." He paused, waiting for me to continue arguing. When I didn't, only looking down, he sighed, "I'll make the arrangements with Andrew's father."

I sighed sadly, climbing out of bed. I could tell by the tone of his voice that I wouldn't sway him.

"Before you get rid of me, can I at least stay until the afternoon?" I asked, looking up at him. I actually hadn't meant to word it that way, but the words were already out. The sadness in his eyes made me look back down.

"I'm not getting rid of you, Leandra." He said, and I shook my head.

"I know." I muttered sadly, "I know. I just.. I don't like being tossed aside."

I sighed, letting him take my hand and lead me from the room. We descended the stairs and immediately their eyes were on me. Esme and Rosalie weren't in the room, but the others were. I smiled sadly at the gold returned to their eyes. It meant they were closer to content.

"Well?" Emmett said, "You gonna just stand there, shorty?" I took that as a challenge, running the length of the room and leaping a record distance away toward him. He caught me easily, hugging me tightly. I hugged him as tight as I could, but it didn't compare to his hug. I grunted in discomfort and he released me a bit, chuckling.

"You're heavier." He commented, and I pulled back, "You grew." I nodded, laughing a little, "Geez, I might as well have been blind. How big are you now, shorty?"

"Almost 4'1." I reported proudly, "You noticed."

"I'm sorry I haven't noticed before. You're catching up." He smiled, and I hugged him again. I pulled back, looking back toward the stairs as Esme and Rosalie came down, followed closely by Jacob. I smiled back at them, hopping down from Emmett's arms. In Rose's arms, was the baby. The baby already looked days old. I walked over to her, trying to peer into the blanket in her arms, just to get a better look. Edward walked over, taking the baby from Rose gently.

"Come here, Leandra." He said, smiling down at me. He walked over to the couch and sat. I took the seat next to him, looking at the baby in his arms, "This is Renesmee." I smiled at the name. I thought it was beautiful, and certainly fit the slightly squirming baby in his arms.

"So it was a girl?" I asked quietly, looking from his face, to the baby's.

"Yes." He replied, "Would you like to hold her?" I thought about it before shaking my head.

"Not until Bella does." I murmured, "It's her baby." Renesmee opened her eyes, and looked to me. I smiled, and she smiled. I was surprised to see teeth already in her mouth. I didn't ask. There were bound to be more little surprises about Renesmee.

"She's so small, but already looks days old."

"Her growth hasn't slowed." Carlisle said quietly, "It fact, it's sped up." I frowned, looking up at him. Knowing what that could mean. If it didn't slow down soon, we'd only have maybe a few years before she was old.

"We'll be looking for answers." Edward assured me, "Don't worry about that." Slowly, I offered her my hand. She wrapped her tiny hand around my finger and squeezed. I winced at the slight pain that caused, laughing a little.

"You're pretty strong, aren't you?" I asked, and the baby smiled again. I felt her release her hold, just a little. Just enough so it didn't hurt, "Thank you." I looked up to Edward, "She understands, doesn't she?" He nodded, a proud smile on his face. I looked back down to the baby holding my finger, "I'm sure you have enough people telling you this, but you're beautiful." She grinned up at me.

Suddenly, I was lifted off the couch over the side and cradled in someone's arms. I laughed, looking up at Emmett, "Yet, you cannot believe the same thing when it's said to you." He grumbled in frustration.

"Nope." I laughed, squeezing my eyes shut as he spun me around. The front door opened, and I watched Seth step inside, grinning at my position.

"Oh, of course." Esme said, "I'll get started on breakfast." She left the room, headed for the kitchen.

"Is she staying?" Emmett asked, "I don't want her to go."

"She'll be going to Andrew's house this afternoon." Carlisle replied, and I felt Emmett slouch in disappointment, "Just until we know for sure how Bella does around a human scent."

"Aww." Emmett said, letting me down onto my feet, "I hate it when he's right. You'll be safer there."

"I know." I looked down.

"She's leaving?" Seth asked, surprised.

"We won't take the risk of having her here around a newborn." Carlisle explained, "It'd be far too dangerous. Just tempting fate."

"I'll watch her." Seth offered, and I smiled, "I'll be a body guard."

"Good luck with that one." Emmett chuckled, "She escapes. When she's allowed out of the house, she's like a hamster with the cage door open. Good luck finding that little beast when it decides to run."

"I don't think that'd be a problem." He said, "She gets to stay here, and I get a friend. I won't let her out of my sight." He smiled my way and I grinned back. Emmett's eyes shifted between Seth and me for a few seconds before he groaned.

"It's Carlisle's call, but don't make me grab a bat, kid." He gestured to Seth and I frowned, looking up at Emmett.

"Stop it. You and that bat." I grumbled, shaking my head, "There is no bat necessary."

"What can I say?" Emmett asked, looking down at me, "I like baseball." He looked to Seth again, "I sure have my work cut out for me, don't I?" I rolled my eyes and looked back at Carlisle.

"Can I stay?" I asked, suddenly hopeful, "I'll stay by Seth. I swear."

He looked to Seth, "Are you sure about this?"

"Positive." Seth said without hesitation, "I'll keep her safe."

Carlisle sighed, looking down at me, "As long as you keep that promise, Leandra, you can stay." I nodded quickly, instantly grinning. I ran forward and hugged him, "But the first time you run off without him, you'll be off to Andrew's." I nodded again, understanding, "Just to be on the safe side, I don't want you or Bella in the same room together. At least not at first. And I want you to take Seth wherever you go. I don't trust you on your own."

"Can I leave the house again?" I asked, gasping in surprise, "Can I go places again?"

Emmett chuckled behind me, "How can you say no to that face? Such excitement, Carlisle."

"After breakfast," He said, sighing, "You can leave the house. But stay with Seth. I mean it this time." I hopped in excitement. I hugged him again and dashed upstairs, "After breakfast." He called behind me, reminding me that I had to eat first.

As crummy as this day started out to be, it sure was shaping up. I couldn't wait to go somewhere passed the porch. I couldn't go to Andrew's until after he was off school. Where would I go? Anywhere. Wherever.

I dressed quickly, and dashing back downstairs. I swung around quickly, heading for the kitchen.

"You have _your_ work cut out for you." Emmett chuckled, and I knew he was talking to Seth. I forced myself to eat slowly, knowing Esme deserved more respect than me just rushing through it. As excited I was, I bounced in my seat, hardly able to contain it.

"Just a few ground rules." Emmett said, stepping into the kitchen and both Seth and I looked back at him, "No hand holding, no kissing, and no hugging. No touching unless she's on fire, maimed, drowning or about to walk out in front of a bus." I rolled my eyes.

"Here we go." I muttered, blushing.

"Don't even look at each other unless it's necessary." He continued as if I hadn't said a word, "Seth. She goes missing, it's safe to assume she's about to die, so what's the first thing you do?"

Seth spluttered, looking at me.

"You call us. _Then_ panic and look for her." He instructed, "I'll wanna know the _exact_ time she went missing, the _exact_ location you last saw her, what she was wearing, her height, weight and the color of her damn eyes." Seth stared at me incredulously and I couldn't help but laugh, "I'm saying I'll wanna know everything, so pay attention. If you pay enough attention, she won't have a chance to slip away. It's easy to lose her, so be on your toes. Short of keeping her on a leash, that's the best you can do."

"Got it." Seth said, "I think."

"Repeat it." Emmett barked, crossing his arms over his chest. I snorted, unable to keep from really laughing now.

"Something about her eyes?" Seth asked hesitantly, "I got it. I won't look away for a second. She'll be okay with me."

Emmett groaned in hesitation before sighing and looking to me, "You. Where are you planning on going?"

"Uh.." I said, shrugging, "No idea. I'll probably visit Andrew after he gets off school. Until then, no clue. Just around town."

"Stay in town, and stay out of the trees." Emmett said, "Stay away from all bodies of water, and open flames. And off the street."

"Okay, okay." I groaned, laughing, "If I haven't died yet, I doubt it'll happen today."

As soon as I finished breakfast, I thanked Esme, and jumped up. Grabbing Seth's arm, I dragged him off his seat and toward the garage for my bike.

"You can keep up, right?" I asked, picking it up.

"I'm fairly sure I can." He chuckled so I grinned and climbed onto the bike. Starting off, he was able to keep up just from a short jog. Surprisingly, as I picked up speed, so did he. He kept right along side me, until he laughed.

"You should slow down." He said, "Not only is it dangerous for you to ride this fast, but I _shouldn't_ be able to keep up with you. If any humans see us, they'll wonder."

"We've got to get you a bike." I said, but slowed down to a normal pace. I rode slowly now, looking over as he jogged beside me easily, "Better?"

"Much." He said, "You're pretty fast on that thing."

"I weigh like sixty-eight pounds." I laughed, "It's not that hard."

"That's it?" He asked, surprised.

"I'm supposed to be around seventy-five pounds for my age. And I'm supposed to be around 4'3 or 4'4, according to Carlisle. I'm catching up on that one, though." I smiled over at him.

"Why are you behind?"

My smile faded and I looked down, "I didn't get a lot of nutrition growing up."

"Oh." He said, "Your stepdad, huh?" I nodded.

"I was very underweight when Carlisle found me." I said, slowing my pace even more, "I was supposed to be between sixty and sixty-five pounds. I think I weighed like fourty-seven. So for awhile now, I had to be careful about how much I ate, and exactly what I ate. Putting on weight too quickly would have been bad for me, given how short I still was."

"That would be annoying."

I laughed, "No, not really. Esme is really good at making balanced meals, so I hardly noticed."

"She's a good cook in general." He said, chuckling a little, "So that doesn't surprise me."

"Then there's Carlisle." I said, "Normally, he pays close attention to how much I grow. To make sure I'm healthy, and gaining the weight I should in the right amount of time."

"That would probably annoy me."

"It's no biggie." I laughed a little, "He hasn't been lately, though. He's been a bit busy, or he figures I'm just where I should be. Since I'm starting my growth spurt, I guess he's okay with where I am at my age. I think he was afraid I wouldn't get it until a few years from now."

"Man.." Seth shook his head, "That asshole must have done some lasting damage if Carlisle was afraid of that."

"Six years of starving me." I said, "All I'd get to eat was whatever the school gave us. And you've seen those portions. Definitely not enough to live on. Six years takes time to fix."

He shook his head again, sighing.

"I can't imagine going through that." He said, "You're one brave kid."

"Usually, I wouldn't argue with you." I climbed off the bike and walked alongside him, pushing it, "Lately, I don't know what's going on with me."

"What do you mean?" He asked curiously.

"I cry all the time." I said, "And I get scared easily. I'm always nervous. That could be my gift telling me something's going to go wrong, but it never.. Actually goes away. Even after something does go wrong."

"Your gift?"

"I see the future sometimes." I said, "Like Alice, but I can also see the past. I haven't fully figured that part out yet, but I was starting to. Until Carlisle grounded me."

"Why'd he ground you?" He asked, looking over at me.

"Because he told me to stay close to the house." I said, "And I just.. Didn't. I went to Sappho, to where I used to live. I wanted to try and figure out my past seeing ability, and I did to a point, but.." I shook my head, "I haven't had a chance to since." I paused, "I don't get visions of the future very often. Alice thinks it's because I'm still human. Jasper thinks it's because it has to be something that specifically involves me. I don't know if they're right, or if it's something completely different." I hadn't talked this much in quite awhile.

"That's pretty interesting." He said, smiling, "A good mystery never hurt anyone."

"Yeah, but that, on top of trying to figure everything else out just.. It overwhelms me when I try to think about it." I said, "That, and I haven't had a chance to, with Bella the way she was. You're the first person I've talked to about this since Bella and Edward have been home."

"I'm a pretty good listener." He said, "So I've been told." He was quiet as we walked along.

"Man, this is nice." I commented, smiling over at him, "I hate being cooped up." He laughed a little, looking over at me with a calculating look, "What?"

"Nothing." He said, "So what do you do for fun?"

"Fun?" I asked, "Well.. This. Sitting still for too long bugs me. I guess that's why I hate being cooped up. Only so many places I can wander in the house. I like to go new places, learn new things. I like finding out things I never knew before. I just like.. Moving around. I'm pretty active, always have been so as you can imagine, it hasn't been the easiest task putting weight on me." We laughed, and I noticed we'd already made it to town.

"If you're this way now, they're going to have a field-day with you when you're finally turned."

"If they even still want me by the time that comes around."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, I'm always getting into trouble." I explained, "I always run off, make stupid choices."

"That'll change as you get older." He said, "See, right now you're in the middle of a learning phase. Right around this time is where the saying comes from. Learn from your mistakes. Life is all about doing things wrong, and learning from that. You know?"

"I guess that makes sense."

"This is also right around the time that you learn things about yourself you never knew." He continued, "Like.. Hobbies, or talents. I'm not talking about your gift, Leandra. I mean.. Drawing, or writing. Sports would probably interest you. Playing a musical instrument would be another."

"I'll probably not be any good at any of those." I said, "Drawing or writing, I have to sit still for too long. Sports wouldn't work because I don't follow rules very often." I laughed, "I'd always be off doing my own thing, and I don't play well with others. The instrument thing might work, but I doubt I'm that coordinated."

"You never know." He said, "It can't hurt to try."

Seth and I talked the rest of the morning, and even stopped to get a bit of money from his mom before finding a small sandwich shop to have lunch.

"So how old are you?" I found myself asking, and he laughed.

"Actually, I'm sixteen." He answered.

"You're definitely the oldest friend I have." I said, "Josh is second. He's thirteen."

"Josh." He said, "That's the kid Carlisle doesn't want you around?"

"I can't blame him." I shook my head, looking down at my sandwich.

"Is he mean to you or something?" Seth asked, curious.

"Sort of." I admitted, "He likes to pick on people. He does it to me, to Andrew, even Zack. He's just.. I don't know. He reminds me of a bully, just not as extreme."

"A bully, huh?" Seth smiled, "Well, I think you've had enough of those in your life, don't you?"

"I can't even go over to Andrew's house anymore, because I don't know if he'll be there. I don't like him, but Josh likes me." I paused, "I guess he likes me.. That way."

"How'd you meet this kid?"

"Andrew." I said, "I met Andrew last year at school. He used to be so nice, but I think Andrew has been spending too much time with Josh. Andrew met Josh and Zack at school too, and introduced us." Seth nodded, so I continued, "The weird part about Josh and Zack is their mom is my stepdad's sister. Apparently, they didn't know anything about me, which makes sense because he never told anyone about me or my mom. I guess Jack, my stepdad, spent a lot of time with the two of them. They were his nephews." Seth looked up, distrust in his eyes.

"And you say Josh acts like a bully?"

"No." I said, shaking my head, "Nothing like Jack. Trust me."

"Not yet." He said, "If Jack spent time with them, it's easy to teach a little kid things that they'll put to use later in life." I hadn't thought of that.

"Jack had no kids of his own, that I know of." I murmured, thinking, "No sons of his own."

"So he taught his ways to the next best kid." Seth finished my thought, "His nephew." I was quiet, actually considering that fact. If Jack was taught by his dad to be the way he was, what was to stop Josh from picking up the same behavior? What if Josh taught Zack? What if Andrew learned from them both?

"I agree with Carlisle." Seth said quietly, "I wouldn't hang around him anymore."

"But that means I can't be around Andrew either, because they're always over there." I slouched a little in my seat, "And Andrew is my best friend."

"Are you really willing to risk it, Leandra?"

"Andrew is my best friend." I reasoned again, "I don't even know if Josh is that way. He could just be an asshole."

He sighed, but shrugged.

"It's your call, but I honestly think you should avoid him like the plague. If Andrew has been spending a lot of time with Josh, he could easily pick up the same behavior." I thought back to the conversation I had with him over the phone. It worried me.

"We'll go over there today after school." I said, "And I'll see."

We finished eating, and headed back outside. We walked around town, chatting idly until school let out. Signified by the heavier traffic heading through town. I walked my bike beside us as we made our way slowly toward Andrew's house.

We got there right as his dad pulled into the drive, and instantly, Andrew's eyes were on us. He climbed out of the car, and I gave him a smile.

"What the hell, Leandra?" He asked, and instantly I was on edge, "I thought you were dying. Not taking a stroll around town."

"Calm down." I laughed nervously, meeting his eyes. He'd grown a little in the last two weeks. About two inches taller than I last remembered him being, probably close to 4'6 by now. His hair quite a bit longer than I remembered, too.

I continued, "I never caught the bug." I said, "Carlisle okayed me leaving the house again."

"I thought I was the one you'd tell first?" He demanded, looking to Seth, "Who is this, anyway?"

"You are." I narrowed my eyes at his attitude, "Andrew, this is Seth. A friend of the family." Richard came to our side then, probably hoping to calm us down. It seemed to work, Andrew taking a breath before letting it out. He pulled me to him in a hug, and I laughed a little.

"I missed you." He muttered, pulling back in a much better mood than he was a minute ago. Seth was quiet beside us, watching us carefully.

We went inside, and for a minute, Andrew and I talked like we always used to. About anything, chatting and laughing in the living room for almost an hour. Until Josh and Zack showed up. They came in, and I was surprised to see how much Josh had grown as well. He was taller, and had lost a lot of his baby fat. His natural chubby physique was mostly gone. He was closer to five foot than four foot. He'd obviously hit his growth spurt, or it hit him. Whichever. He was going to be a big guy. Probably like his father.

"Well, well." He chuckled, "Look who has decided to grace us with her presense." I looked across the coffee table, meeting Seth's eyes, "What? No hello?"

"Nope." I said, trying to keep my cool. I was watching him now, closely. Looking for any signs now. I stood and headed for Zack standing beside him. I hugged him, and stepped back. Ignoring Josh beside me.

"Oh, I see." Josh laughed, "You're still pissed about what happened in that house. It's not my fault you freaked out."

"Don't start on that one." I mumbled, turning away. His hand gripped my arm and spun me back around toward him. Seth stood behind us, and Josh laughed.

"Who is that?" He asked, "Kind of protective, isn't he? What? Is he your body guard?"

"Stop it." I barked, yanking my arm out of his grip, "I wouldn't need one if you weren't such an asshole."

"Oh please." He scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest, "You know you like it."

"Excuse me?" I laughed incredulously, "Don't tempt me, Josh."

"Tempt you to do what, princess?" He asked, grinning.

"Hit you." I answered, "Because I will."

"Will you two just stop it already?" Andrew asked from the side, "Damn!"

"Tell that to him." I glared up at Josh, and he grinned back down at me.

"I'm telling you both." Andrew clarified, "Knock it off, before I knock your heads together."

"Here, here." Zack grumbled, stepping around me and into the living room. I glared at Josh again before turning around and heading back into the living room. I took the seat beside Seth this time, and they all talked. He was nice, despite the fact that I knew he wanted to hit Josh as much as I did.

Richard left us alone for the most part, now and then poking his head in and asking if we needed anything.

"Leandra." Andrew finally sighed after several minutes of Josh's nonstop talking, "Can I talk to you?" I sighed also and stood. Seth watched me, but I shook my head, letting him know that it was alright. He looked hesitant, but looked back to Josh. I followed Andrew from the room, toward the kitchen.

He looked to me and I looked to him.

"Who is that guy?"

"Friend of the family." I replied, "No big deal."

"No, I'm serious." He said, "That guy is too old for you to be hanging around. I don't want you hanging around him anymore."

I raised an eyebrow, "No he's not. And besides, who are you to be telling me who I can and can't hang around?"

"I don't like it." He shook his head.

"Too damn bad." I said, not appreciating his possessive tone. He groaned, but was otherwise quiet.

"So any news on the future thing?" He asked after a moment, and I shook my head.

"No." I said, "It's been weeks since I've had one, and it's starting to bug me too."

"How does it work?" He asked, stepping around the table to stand beside me.

"Well," I looked down, "I'm not even sure about that myself. I think someone has to make a firm decision that'll effect me before I'll see anything. It's picky." I trailed off, looking up at how close he'd gotten, "Will you stop looking at me like that?"

"Like what?" He asked, and immediately I looked down.

"Like you're about to eat me or something." I clarified, "It's creepy."

He shrugged, "Sorry." He said, "I just.. I can't get over how pretty you are." I instantly blushed, looking back down.

"Uhm.." I mumbled, "I'm going to go back out there." I stepped around him, and before I even reached the hall, he grabbed my arm like Josh had done before, stopping me. I gave a whimper, looking back up at him, "Ow." I murmured.

"Just kiss me, and I'll let you go."

I met his eyes, and saw that he was serious. I glared, pulling my arm out of his hand. Trying to storm away again, but he gripped my arm again, pushing me back against the fridge. He leaned down as if to kiss me, and I didn't wait. My hand snapped out, slapping him roughly across the face.

He jumped, not expecting that. He froze, exactly what I was looking for. I ducked away from him and scurried from the room.

"Come on, Seth." I called, heading for the front door, "Let's go home." His eyes were already looking my way and he jumped up.

"Aww, running home again?" Josh asked, standing as well, "Go home to your daddy. I'm sure he'll make everything okay again." I froze, and Seth paused beside me as well.

"Excuse me?" I asked, looking Josh's way.

"All I'm saying is sometimes, some of us need to grow up." He said, "Maybe face things on our own. Fight our own battles. Your daddy isn't going to be around forever. He baby's you too much."

"So?" I asked, "At least my parents love me."

"They're not your real parents, so it doesn't count."

Without waiting, I sprinted across the room, tackling Josh back into the couch.

"Leandra." Seth's shocked voice called to me.

Slamming my fist into his face, he just laughed this time. We rolled, and unfortunately, I was the one on the bottom. His weight crushing me into the floor as we landed in the space between the couch and coffee table.

"Guys, stop it!" Andrew had come back in. Josh's fist slammed into my cheek in return, and my vision spun briefly. We wrestled, but there was no way I was overpowering him now. He finally managed to pin my wrists above my head, sitting on my stomach, chuckling down at me.

Before I could struggle too much, Josh was pulled off of me, and I instinctively kicked, my shoe catching him in the front of his pants. His loud groan of pain, and the groan of sympathy from those in the room told me I'd caught him someplace he wouldn't be recovering from right away.

"Jerk." I spat at him, rubbing the side of my face. I sat up, climbing dizzily to my feet. I stormed out the door into the evening light, Seth following closely.

"Carlisle is going to kill me." Seth mumbled as I picked up my bike.

"I'm not coming back here." I panted, fighting tears, "They can all go to hell."

We returned to the house, and immediately, I got to talking.

"It wasn't Seth's fault. It was mine, so don't blame him." I mumbled, as Carlisle caught sight of my lightly bruised cheek. He stood, taking my chin in his hand and looking me over.

"What happened?" Emmett demanded.

"I got into a fight with Josh." I admitted, "Seth didn't know what I was going to do." Carlisle sighed, disappointed, "You don't have to worry about that again." I mumbled sadly, "I'm not going back there." Strangely, I felt my heart breaking. My voice was thick with emotion that I fought. I'd lost someone today, someone I couldn't replace.

"What did Andrew do?" Seth asked, "In the kitchen?"

"I'd rather not talk about it." I murmured, "I kinda just want to be alone." I stepped back away from Carlisle, and sighed. I held in my tears, though. I held them back, despite how much it hurt to lose my best friend over his own stupid actions, and his stupid friends.

"Alright." Carlisle said quietly, "Go ahead. We'll discuss this later." I nodded and jogged up the stairs quickly.

Was I just not allowed to have friends? Was I not made to get along with anyone outside the family? Was my family all I got? It was clear that I didn't get along with many humans, and I thought Andrew was the exception to that, but I saw today that I was wrong.

Tonight made me lose my faith in humanity. I'd turn my back on them if it meant never getting hurt that way again. I fell face down onto my bed, sniffling back my tears, and was somehow comforted with the decision I'd made.

I didn't need humanity, and it was clear they had no use for me.

**A/N: Wow this chapter took quite awhile for me to write. It got a bit long, as you can probably tell from the email notification you got, but I hope it's worth it.  
In other news, I was so happy this morning, to find three new reviews! Thank you so so so much to those that reviewed! I can't tell you how that made my day. (:  
Chapter eleven, hopefully, will come soon. Bear with me though, because I haven't started it yet. I don't like releasing pure crap so I'm normally careful. I won't make you wait too long though so no worries about that. (:**


	11. Chapter 11

**Important(ish) note: Parts of this chapter are the reason behind this rating. Strong language is fun to type out. :D It isn't too much, so it's not as big of a deal as the previous important notes, but I figured I'd put this in for those that may be sensitive to that sorta thing.  
**

**Chapter Eleven**

"I didn't do anything wrong." I muttered from the couch, Carlisle's strict gaze on me, "I don't know what Josh is crying about. I'm the one that was pinned to the floor." The next day, Josh's mother had called.

"All I want to know is why." He said, "Why do you continuously get into fights?"

"Sometimes self defense." I said, studying my hands, "Usually just to shut them up."

"There are other ways to solve your problems, Leandra." He said, shaking his head.

"Fighting is what I'm good at." I reasoned, "I'm not good at talking things over."

"That's what concerns me." He murmured, sitting beside me.

"Wouldn't you ever fight?" I asked curiously, "I know you'd try talking first, but if it came down to it, you'd fight, wouldn't you?"

"Leandra, there are very few situations in this world where I would find fighting necessary." He said with a sigh.

"Which situation would it be necessary?"

"Definitely not just to shut someone up." I laughed a little, looking down, "I would fight for my family. To protect them. That's about the only reason I could think of. Leandra, something you should understand is that the highest form of courage is _not_ fighting. Is _not_ using violence to solve everything."

I mulled that over for a few seconds, humming in thought before smiling up at him, "But it's not as fun."

"Hell yes!" Emmett chuckled from the kitchen, "That's my sister!"

"That may be, but I worry." Carlisle continued, "One day, you're going to find someone you can't win against, and I worry about you."

"I'd still try." I said, "I'm not afraid of fighting. It's what I'm good at."

"Until you find someone better at it than you are." He murmured, and I looked down, "I just don't want to see you get hurt."

"I'll try to cut back." I told him, and he sighed, nodding, "I don't have anyone to fight anymore, anyway."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not going back there." I murmured, keeping my gaze down.

"Back to Andrew's?"

"Town in general." I admitted, "I don't belong there."

"What do you mean by that?" He asked, frowning in concern.

"That's where all the other humans are. Not one of them are any good. All of them are focused on stupid things, like money or possessions. They lie, they steal, they cheat, they hurt others to obtain things that they don't need. They think they can get whatever they want with enough pestering or force. Makes me ashamed to say I'm a human." I glanced up briefly as Emmett came slowly into the room, amusement gone from his eyes, "I hate them, and it bothers me that I have to wait six or seven years before I can escape that title."

"What _happened_ between you and Andrew, shorty?" Emmett asked, sitting in the chair.

"It's not just about Andrew." I said, "All I've ever seen is the horrible side to the human race. Show me one good human, truly good, and I'll reconsider my hate."

"You're good." Emmett said.

"Besides me." I rolled my eyes, "I think I'm the only one alive with higher morals than that of a barbarian."

"Charlie?" Emmett pointed out, "Richard?"

"Richard doesn't even know his son is turning out to be one of those barbarians." I said, looking down again, "For all I know, Andrew is learning it from him."

"What'd he do to you?" Emmett demanded.

"Nothing." I said, "It doesn't matter. I'm not going back there. I'm done with that. I don't need _them_ to be happy."

"This doesn't sound like you, shorty." Emmett said, glancing to Carlisle, "Your friends used to be everything to you."

"No." I corrected, "You guys are everything to me. Andrew and those other animals can rot in hell for all I care."

"Okay, now I'm worried." Emmett stood as I stood.

"Don't be." I said, "I'm just done. I'm tired of seeing the worst of people. The only honest ones are you guys, my family, and that's all I need. I'll finish my six years without having much to do with humans, and I'll jump at the first opportunity to be turned. I can't wait for that day, because it means I'll be leaving behind something so much worse. I honestly believe the day one of you decides to turn me, I'll be bettering myself."

Neither one said anything, hearing the determination in my voice, watching me with quiet concern in their eyes. I gave them a tight smile and turned, heading up the stairs to gather some things.

A temporary room had been set up in my old bedroom in preparation for Bella finishing being turned the next day. A temporary room that I'd be staying in for my own protection. I was feeling a bit like a volley ball again, but this time, with rooms in the house.

"Musical rooms?" I asked as Emmett brought armfuls of my clothes into the room. He gave me a look and I laughed, "I'm just kidding. I just thought it'd be funny."

I knew why they were concerned. Turning my back on what I was wasn't a good way to live, added onto the fact that they'd lost the one place they could toss me with me going willingly if I needed to be removed from the house for my protection. They were stuck with me, but I only saw that as a good thing.

"Leandra." I looked up at Alice's firm voice, "Get dressed. I'm fixing this between you and Andrew again."

"Alice, please, don't push this." I shook my head, "Just let it go this time."

"I'm not going to." She said, "He's your best friend."

"He used to be." I corrected, "He's changed."

"Come on." She said, insisting. She headed to the closet, choosing a sweater for me to wear.

"That one doesn't fit me anymore." I mumbled from the bed, and she turned, surprised, "At least, not comfortably." She chose another, "That one either. It's the same size as the last one."

"Do I sense a shopping trip in the future?" She smiled a little, and my heart sank as my eyes widened.

"Oh god, no." I whimpered, rolling off the other side of the bed. She would have to fish me out from under the bed, and carry me kicking from the room if I was going to go.

"Relax." She laughed, "Not today. Or tomorrow. But soon." She tossed a baggier shirt onto the bed, as well as a pair of jeans.

"Nope." I mumbled from under the bed, "Those jeans are too tight for my taste."

"Well, shoot." She sighed, "Why didn't you tell us your wardrobe was getting so thin?"

"Because everyone has been so busy." I reminded her, "It's not a big deal. I'm not going anywhere."

"Try these." She said, pulling out another pair, "And put them on."

"Alice, I'm not going." I said stubbornly, "You'll have to carry me. If you knew what he'd done, you wouldn't be making me go."

"Then tell me." She said, crossing her arms over her chest, "What did this boy do?"

I hesitated, looking down. I didn't want to admit it, because it was embarrassing.

"Okay." She said, "Get dressed." She turned, heading for the door.

"He tried to make me kiss him." I blurted out and she paused, looking back at me, "Like Josh did, but.." I trailed off, looking down, "I sort of.. Hit him before he could." She was quiet, obviously rethinking taking me there, "I'm just tired of being let down by those I used to trust. No more. I'm done with those animals. I hate humans. They're good for nothing, they have no morals, and all they ever, _ever _do is hurt other people. No more."

"Okay." She said quietly, just as concerned as Emmett and Carlisle were earlier. Why were they so worried about my choice? I knew it wasn't good for me to turn my back on humanity, but the better choice all along was my family anyway. It'd been that way since the day I met them. Vampires were the better choice. They were honest about what they were to me. They didn't attempt to hide the fact that they were dangerous. To the other humans, they did, but to me, they were honest. That's what mattered here.

I looked down as she left the room, probably to go find Carlisle. I looked out the window, my heart stinging painfully at remembering the way Andrew used to be. I hadn't cried yet over losing him, and I hoped I was becoming immune to my heart breaking. I hoped I was done crying over stupid things, and I hoped it was a sign I was finally hardening like Alice said I would.

I made the decision right then. I'd never cry again. No matter what was thrown my way, no matter what nightmare was forced through my mind at night, no matter how bad someone hurt me, I wouldn't cry. I'd keep my composure, I'd keep my tears back. Eventually, they'd just stop trying. Andrew attempting what he did was the final straw. If what he did was part of human nature, then I wanted no part of it.

I was done.

I sighed, and stood, leaving the room to look for lunch. I walked into the kitchen, headed for an apple in the fridge.

"Leandra?" I glanced behind me at Carlisle's concerned voice.

"Hi, dad." I said, giving him a smile.

"I think we need to talk."

"Not again." I laughed a little, closing the fridge.

"Alice told me about what happened between Andrew and you." He continued, watching as I sat, "Is that the reason you're giving up on humanity?"

"No." I said, looking up at him, "That's the reason I've given up on humanity. I've already decided."

"Leandra, I want you to reconsider." He said calmly, sitting beside me, "If you decide to turn your back on what you are, it's only going to confuse you and you're going to miss out on everything humanity has to offer."

I snorted, "Yeah. Like I'm going to miss out on much. There's no good parts to humanity, dad. I'm tired of seeing the worst. There's nothing you can say to change my mind. Not from the shit I've witnessed." I looked down, "Sorry."

"Andrew has called four times so far today."

"I don't care." I said, "He can just forget about me. He was the one person I thought was above that crap. I hope that slap I gave him really sunk in, because I'm not sticking around to do it again." I shrugged, shaking my head, "If he calls again, tell him I said go to hell." Carlisle sighed, giving my shoulder a gentle supportive squeeze and standing. I looked back, "Hey, dad?" He paused, looking back at me, "How is tomorrow going to work? After Bella is done?"

He sighed, "Well, we may not need Seth's protection." He said, "He'll be around, however, until we know for sure, but from what Alice sees, you will be just fine."

"And you were going to send me away." I smiled a little.

"We will be careful, however. There's no need to risk it." He said, "When she finishes, Edward will be with her. You will be down here, with us and the baby. When she sees Renesmee for the first time, I don't want you around." I nodded, letting him know I understood, "You'll be in your room, the hall blocked mostly by Jasper and Emmett. I want you to stay there until someone lets you know it's okay to come out." I nodded again.

I had a feeling the next few days would be played out like a challenging game of chess. Carefully avoiding Bella until we were sure it'd be alright for me to meet her. Moving the opposite direction she moved. She comes into the room, I leave the room.

That night, I had a hard time sleeping. Again, it was hard for me to adjust to the room, and the new bed. My bed was still upstairs with the rest of my stuff, as we weren't sure how long I'd be in this room again.

I put my new determination to the test.

Nightmares flooded through my mind, but this time, they weren't ones I normally had. I couldn't remember what they were, but whatever they were about scared me beyond words. Full blown panic attacks, where I could not catch my breath no matter how hard I tried. My throat closing, not giving me the option to breathe. I fought the tears back as hard as I could, considering I'd already cried uncontrollably in my sleep, but when no tears spilled while I was awake and in control of myself, I felt a little proud of myself.

About the third nightmare I had to be woken up from, what brought Carlisle into the room this time was quite different than my usual quiet whimpers. I actually screamed, sobbing as hard as I could, crying desperately, all while still asleep. Shaking violently, ice cold sweat clinging to my skin, my heart pounding and my breathing racing shallowly. I was frightened, and I couldn't even remember a single part of my dream. Only what I knew about it. It was nothing I'd ever seen before, and I never wanted to see it again.

"What on earth is scaring you so badly?" Carlisle asked me, deeply concerned after the fifth wake-up. The fact that I screamed in my sleep was very concerning to both him and I, considering I hardly ever did that. Something in that dream caused me real, deep emotional pain, and I had no idea what it was.

"I don't know. I-I.." I panted, shaking my head, "I can't remember anything. I-It's just.. Jumbled up. Nothing makes sense in it, but I can't even remember the jumbled mess. It's not a normal nightmare. But it's nothing little. All I know, is that it's something huge." I met his eyes fearfully, trying so hard to stop shaking. I crawled over, sitting closer beside him.

"I've asked Edward to take a look." He said, pulling me into his side, "It makes no sense to him either. I was hoping you would have been able to explain it better, but I suppose not."

"What do we do?" I whimpered, looking up at him, "I'm so tired."

"We'll figure something out." He assured, "I could give you a sedative, but I'm afraid that would be the opposite of helpful."

"Maybe I'll sleep better tomorrow night." I offered, sighing heavily, "Dang, I can't stop shaking." I clasped one hand in my other, trying to hold myself still.

I didn't try to sleep again, and by the time dawn had nearly arrived, I sat still in the center of my bed, staring out the window. I half missed the view Edward's room provided me, but this was comforting as well.

"Stay in the room, shorty." I heard Emmett call from up the hall.

"'Kay." I replied weakly, knowing he heard me anyway. Maybe I'd be able to get a nap later. I would have to attempt it with how tired I was.

I didn't know how long I was in there, blinking tiredly in the morning light. I didn't hear anything outside of the room, so my nerves about the situation regarding Bella eased.

Afternoon was nearly there before I heard voices in the living room. I lifted my head and looked toward the door, curious. As I promised, I stayed hidden away until I heard shouting outside in the yard. Luckily for me, my window faced the yard. I climbed off the bed, and headed straight for the window. I watched Bella, clearly upset, stalking toward Jake, and I found myself grinning.

Strangely, I found myself entertained by Jacob getting beaten up. He'd been around. I didn't know what imprinting was, but it bugged me how often he was inside now. He gave sarcastic responses to many things Rosalie asked him, and it irritated me. I liked Rose.

"Get him, Bella." I muttered, laughing quietly. Until I saw Seth attempt to get between her and Jacob, and I frowned as Seth hit a tree, "Hey." I said, stepping closer to the window. Seth climbed back to his paws, and I knew he'd be okay.

A few more words were exchanged, and I listened to them come back inside. I turned from the window when I heard the bedroom door open.

Seth stood in the doorway beside Carlisle and I blinked tiredly at them. Carlisle gestured that I come out, and my heart immediately started sprinting.

"It's okay, Leandra." Carlisle said quietly, "You'll be on the opposite end of the room, and everyone is going to be there between you and Bella."

I gulped, but crossed the room, letting Carlisle take my hand. Seth stayed beside me as Carlisle led me up the hall, and rounded the corner to the living room. I didn't miss the nervousness in Emmett and Jasper's gaze as they looked between me, and Bella standing across the room from me.

Meeting her eyes had my breath catching in my chest. The crimson in them scared me, trying to trigger my instinct to run. My mind told me to be afraid of her, stronger than I felt the first time I'd met my family. It made me nervous, uneasy, and I felt like a mouse being dangled in front of a snake.

"It's okay." Carlisle told me quietly, but I stayed planted behind him. Edward told Bella something, but I didn't hear what it was. She gave me a small smile, and though there was tension in it, it wasn't threatening.

"The way is still looking clear." Alice murmured from the side, "Bella's self control is amazing."

"This is a test?" I demanded, looking to Alice incredulously, "Glad to know that I really am the lab rat."

"We wouldn't be attempting this at all unless we knew for sure you'd be okay." Carlisle murmured quietly to me, and I looked up at him nervously.

"I don't wanna die yet." I said, looking back to Bella.

"You'll be okay, Leandra." Alice assured me, "You'll just have to be a little more careful than normal. Like before, when we couldn't hunt? It'll be the same as that, with only one of us wanting to eat you this time."

"Oh, nice." I muttered, holding tighter to Carlisle's hand.

"Lovely wording, Alice." Edward said from the side.

"I think I've got it." I looked up at Bella's voice. She sounded different to me, but yet, still the same.

"You look a lot better, at least." I offered quietly, hoping I didn't piss her off, "Even the eyes are pretty cool."

"Thanks." She laughed, and I smiled a little back at her.

"What's it like?" I found myself asking, staying firmly behind Carlisle, "Does it really hurt like they say?"

"Leandra." Carlisle murmured, shaking his head.

Bella hesitated a moment, laughing seemingly nervously, "I'll fill you in a little later."

"Oh." I said, "Right. Duh. You're still getting used to it. Sorry."

"No need." She shook her head.

"This is amazing." Jasper chuckled, shaking his head.

"I still wouldn't trust them close together." Emmett said, "No offense, Bella."

"None taken." She replied, "I wouldn't trust it either."

After the initial meeting between Bella and I, things settled down. Just like after every other bad night, I was quite irritable most of the afternoon, and I honestly did try to sleep. The only difference was, I received the same results as the night before. I was starting to get worried. What was my mind trying to tell me that I wasn't understanding?

Bella was preoccupied with Ness, being watched by Edward and Rose, and Carlisle even felt comfortable enough leaving me there while most everyone else went and prepared Bella's birthday gift. Seth kept me company in my room, but the door was open and we played cards quietly. Both of us sitting cross-legged on the floor. It was just an evening to unwind, I guess.

I even had a few good laughs when I beat him.

I liked Seth. He didn't pry when he knew I wasn't willing to talk about something. He knew something was bothering me, yet he didn't try to force me to tell him. The way Andrew used to be. Making that connection put me a little on edge. I was actually pretty thankful when Carlisle and Esme returned. Just so I could at least try and figure out what to do about not sleeping. It had only been a night of no sleep, and I was pretty worried. Definitely feeling the effects of it already.

"You could try playing music while you sleep." Seth suggested when I brought the issue up to Carlisle after Edward and Bella left, "Or.. Leaving the TV on. Just something for background noise. I heard it helps." That didn't sound like such a bad idea.

"I'll definitely try that." I said, sitting on the couch with a quiet huff, "Maybe it'll distract my mind from whatever it wants to torment me with."

"What are your nightmares about?" Jacob asked, interested.

"Not what they usually are." I admitted, "Which is pretty weird in itself, but the weirdest part is that I can never remember what happens in them when I wake up. All I know is it.. Whatever it is.. Terrifies me. I'm so scared when I wake up, and it takes me longer to calm down."

"Is it always the same one?" I looked to Alice who asked.

"I.. Don't know. Probably, considering there isn't much that scares me that badly."

"Maybe you've just been cooped up for too long." Emmett suggested, "You might just need a day out."

"I wanted to take Leandra clothes shopping anyway." Alice said, smiling, "I could take her out tomorrow."

"Hey now." I said, already shaking my head, "I'd prefer not to."

"You're running out of clothes that fit you, Leandra." She reasoned, "You're outgrowing just about everything you own."

"Stay out of my closet." I grumbled.

"Considering more than half of the clothes you own are the size you say don't fit, I don't need to be in your closet to know it's thinning."

"I'll let you know if I'm up to it." I mumbled, standing.

Six hours later, I slammed my clenched fists into the bed on either side of me in frustration. This night was possibly worse than the night before, less than an hour of sleep in the five hours I'd been trying. Whatever it was never failed to effect me every time, and the fact that I was no closer to finding out what the dreams were about bothered me deeply.

There wasn't much in the world that scared me this badly. One of my worst fears was ever somehow seeing Jack again. He was the one person I truly feared, and even though I knew he was dead and gone, I still feared him. I doubted that would ever go away. My next biggest worry, was somehow losing my family or being left behind again. They were everything to me and they were all I had. They were the ones I depended on most to help me survive my human years until I was old enough, mature enough to be turned and join them forever.

The sense of dread that had blossomed in my stomach, growing stronger each time I had to be woken up, infecting nearly every other emotion I had, tearing me up inside, nearly consumed me. It was so much worse than anything I'd ever felt before, and I was afraid. Alice didn't see anything going wrong, so I really had no reason to worry, yet here I was. Unable to see passed anything but the dread, unable to feel passed anything but the nervousness, the pure, raw fear gnawing at me.

Needless to say, before morning even came around, I was extremely irritable. I was tired, exhausted really and desperate for just one full hour of uninterrupted sleep. One hour that I wasn't plagued by whatever was haunting my dreams. My head pounded, and it hurt to open my eyes. I wasn't hungry, so I just laid on the couch in the living room, curled into a tiny ball with Esme at my feet. I was miserable.

"How are you doing?" Alice's hesitant voice asked and I groaned, covering my head with a pillow.

"Just peachy." I growled, "And before you ask, no. I won't be going stupid clothes shopping."

"Maybe going clothes shopping really is what you need." She reasoned, and I squinted my eyes open.

"I could quite possibly be on the right road to losing my goddamned mind, and you think I want new _clothes_? You're kidding, right?" I winced at how loud my own voice was. I whimpered and retreated back under the pillow, "Say another word about clothes again, I will toss all the clothes I have into a trash can and set the fucker on fire."

"Leandra." Esme murmured softly, correcting me gently. I hardly ever swore. My level of discomfort could easily be measured by how often I cursed, or how unpleasant my mood was.

"She's cheerful this morning." Jacob muttered sarcastically on his way through the room.

"Ha. Ha. Fuck you." I barked at his back as he walked away.

"Leandra." Esme corrected again with a quiet sigh. I curled tighter in my ball, whimpering quietly, "I'll go make you some tea." That actually sounded good, so I nodded into the pillow.

"Please." The amount of pressure in my head was worse than I'd felt in so long, and it forced tears from my eyes. I reasoned with myself that I wasn't crying. It was just the migraine causing it.

I realized then that I was being such a baby. I forced myself to sit up, trying so hard to ignore the dizziness and increase of pressure in my head. Alice was still standing there, watching me.

"Sorry." I mumbled almost silently, "I'm just.. Frustrated. I want to know what these dreams mean, but I can never remember them."

"I can understand how frustrating that would be." She said, sitting beside me, "Just try not to think about it so much. Maybe you're trying too hard to see what it is, and that is what is blocking you."

"Maybe." I murmured, squinting down at my hands, "I don't mean to be snappy, or mean. It's not your fault. I'm just in so much pain. It actually feels like my head is splitting in two, and I know the cure is sleep, but I _can't_. I can't sleep with whatever it is running through my head, scaring me in my sleep to the point of Carlisle having to wake me up. Over and over and over."

"Leandra." I looked up as Esme returned, Carlisle following. He sat in the chair across from the couch, leaning forward, "There is one thing we can try. You may not like this, however."

"I'll try anything." I mumbled quietly. Carlisle looked to Esme before sighing. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a small bottle of pills that I eyed curiously.

"These will help you sleep." He said, "Most likely dreamless, but I have to warn you. Once you start these, they can't be stopped abruptly."

"What are they?" I found myself asking, "Like the ones you gave me before?"

"No." He said hesitantly, "Not even remotely. What you I gave you before was relatively harmless. Mirtazapine is mainly used as an antidepressant, but can be used occasionally to treat insomnia. This is Thorazine. Much stronger, but not used to treat occasional insomnia. It's.." He trailed off, looking to Esme again.

"It's what?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at his hesitancy, "What is used for?"

"It's mainly used to treat certain psychotic disorders." I stood up immediately, outraged. Trying to ignore Alice's quiet gasp of surprise beside me. He continued quickly, "It's been proven to reduce aggressive behavior, and make the patient feel less nervous. It'll help you sleep-"

"Are you kidding me?" I shouted, wincing at the pain my raised voice caused, "You think I have some psychotic disorder?"

"Leandra, you have slept a total of two hours in two days, and most of that wasn't the rest you need, because of your crying. I'm getting worried about you." He said, standing as well, "I told you you wouldn't like it-"

"How could you even think.." I trailed off, shaking my head incredulously, "Why would you even _try_ to think that this was a good idea? Do you really think I'm that fucking nuts, that screwed up that I'd need _medication_ before I'm normal?"

"Leandra." Esme murmured sadly to the side, "He's just trying to help you."

"He just wants me easy to handle." I corrected, looking back up at Carlisle, "I don't care what I have to do, I'll never take that crap." With that, I turned, storming from the room. I slammed my bedroom door as loudly as I could, grunting with the effort to do so.

The truth was, as pissed as I was, it was a cover. I really wanted to cry, to relieve some of the pain in my heart. Carlisle really hurt my feelings just then, but I bit back the cries, refusing to release one tear. I panted with the effort it took to hold them back, but eventually as I paced, I calmed down enough to think.

I successfully held back my tears.

Why would Carlisle think I needed medication? Why would he even attempt to tell me I needed it? I already doubted my sanity, but this was just too much. The fact that he doubted my sanity as well really hurt.

I sat down on my bed, looking down at the comforter.

I knew he was listening, probably expecting to hear my cries, but for as long as I lived, I swore to myself that they would never come. I'd done my share of crying, and I refused to let another tear fall.

Maybe I was crazy. Maybe I did need therapy, or medication. Maybe all I had seen in my life had left a scar far worse than the ones I could see all over me. Maybe I couldn't heal from those things I'd seen, and maybe I did need a little help.

I laid down, curling up on my side.

Maybe the longer I went without sleep, the crazier I'd get, until Carlisle decided he just didn't want to deal with me anymore. Maybe he was already tired of dealing with me. Maybe he just wanted me out of the way, and he'd feed me medication to make that possible. Maybe I'd just pushed him too far, and he was sick of it. Maybe I'd just hit one too many people. Maybe I was too wild, too hard to control otherwise.

Maybe I wasn't the daughter he thought he wanted.

What kind of person was I? What would I turn into the older I got? What if those visions were just a sign that I was losing my mind? Maybe I really was crazy. What if I really was crazy? What if all of the things I'd seen had done more damage than I thought, and I finally snapped?

Had I really overreacted? Was I upset that Carlisle had the wrong impression?

Or was I just hurt that he figured out the truth?

All these doubts flooded through my head, unstoppable, unshakable, unrelenting and forceful. Tearing me up inside just as much as the fear had during the night. So many questions, doubting myself and my sanity, wondering strongly if I belonged anywhere but some nuthouse. Maybe that was where I should have been, instead of clinging so tightly to a family that probably all doubted my sanity just as much as Carlisle or I did. All these doubts.

All because of a little bottle of pills in Carlisle's hand.

**A/N: Oh man this chapter was tough. RL just would not leave me alone today, so I apologize about the late update. This thing should have been out hours ago. So yes, I apologize.**  
**Huge thanks to my reviewers of chapter ten. :D Again, it truly made my day, guys. You're awesome.  
In another note: If any of you are in any kind of community, please feel free to bring this story series up as a suggestion or something. I would love, love, love, _love_ more traffic to these, and would appreciate any help I can get getting this out to more people. It would be amazing to have more reviewers.  
Just saying. (:  
Anyhoo. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I apologize as well for how short it is.  
Until later, beautiful readers. (:  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Important note: More cussing. That is all.  
**

**Chapter Twelve**

"Leandra." I turned my gaze away from the door at Carlisle's quiet knock several hours later, "I know you're not sleeping." It was evening by then, him having given me all day to calm down. Which was desperately needed if he was going to get anywhere with me.

"Go away." I grumbled, drawing my legs up. The door opened anyway, just as I knew it would. My head continued to pound painfully, but I did my best to ignore it. I listened to his sigh as he took in my insecure position.

"You know I only want to help you." He said, "All I want to do is make life just a little bit easier on you. I'm not trying to tell you that you're crazy. That was never my intention."

"Right." I mumbled, keeping my gaze on the window. He was quiet, coming into the room. The bed dipped beside me, and I adjusted myself until I was turned a little further away.

"Let me ask you something." He said quietly, "How many bad situations have you been in?" I finally looked to him, slightly confused. He never asked me about that before, "Quite a few, right? Leandra, people have broken under less. I'm not saying you've broken, but I'm saying you could use a hand. Sometimes people can't handle everything on their own, and I think that's where you are. I think you've just faced too much, and these dreams are just a compilation of everything you've seen in your life. The fact that you can't remember them just means your mind is blocking you from remembering them. Every time you fall asleep, it hits you again and again, and it hurts me to hear you cry this way."

"I won't take some stupid medication." I mumbled firmly, "I've never needed it before, and I don't need it now."

"Alright, then we'll go a different route." He told me gently, "We'll talk about these things. Whatever hurts you, whatever is bothering you, I want to know about."

"Therapy?" I snorted, "It's the same thing."

"Not in the least." He shook his head, "Talking about whatever it is that's bothering you is a good way to come to terms with what happened, helping you to see it from another perspective. Like your past visions. You can learn from these experiences without needing a gift. I can help you." I sighed, looking to him.

"I'm not crazy." I told him firmly, "I'm not."

"I'm not saying you are." He replied, "But you could be on your way. Sleep deprivation is nothing to take lightly." He paused, studying me, "Please. Let me help you."

I hesitated, sighing, "You know this is the same thing as therapy?"

"I know what I'm doing." He assured me, "You'll be more comfortable this way, and I can help you. You said you were willing to try anything. Try this. I'm confident it will only give you positive results." I still hesitated, so he continued, "All I'm asking you to do is talk to me. Let me help you through this. I just think you've seen too much, been through too much, and are having trouble interpreting the events."

"As long as I don't have to take the medication." I finally sighed, "And don't bring it up again."

"Alright." He agreed, nodding. A small smile on his face, "Where do you want to start?"

That threw me off. I honestly had no idea.

"We could start from the beginning, and work toward more recent events." He offered, "Or we could start from more recent events, and work back toward the beginning. Or whatever is most bothering you first, toward whatever bothers you the least. We could cover a topic more than once if that's what you want."

"What is a topic?" I asked quietly, "A specific event, or a series of specific events?"

"Anything you want it to be." He clarified, "It could be either, or it could be both. It's completely up to you."

"I'm not used to being an open book." I admitted with a sigh, "This is hard. You know me better than anyone."

"I know your emotions, it's true." He said, "What I'm asking for is for the way you see what happened. Your view on past events, and how you truly feel about them." I nodded, letting him know I understood.

"This could take awhile." I warned hesitantly.

"I have forever. I'd spend every second of it listening to you if you needed me to." He reminded me and I couldn't help but smile a little, despite how tired I was.

I was quiet for a moment, "You pick one."

"This isn't about me." He murmured, "This is about you." I sighed, but I guess he was right, "What is bothering you the most right now? Right this second? What comes to mind the moment I ask that question?"

I looked down.

"So you don't think I'm crazy?" I asked quietly, looking back up at him.

"I don't think you're crazy." He assured me, "I just think you've been trying to be strong for too long, and it's just too much for you to handle on your own." I accepted that answer, and crawled forward, settling beside him.

We spent hours this way, and I'd finally settled on a topic. Andrew.

I told him about how I met him, what my first thoughts of him were. I told him about how I used to lean on him, how he was there for me while he and the family were gone. How I'd run to his house when I didn't want to be alone during the time I couldn't go back home. I told Carlisle about every specific event I'd gone through with him, how I felt about him before, and how I felt about him now. How betrayed I felt, how angry I was at him for doing what he did, and how disgusted I was that he felt it was a necessary thing. I described the best I could, in specific detail, everything that had to do with him.

Once I got started, I needed little prompting. Now and then I'd pause, but that was just to gather my thoughts. I found the longer I talked, the more tired I became. My voice was hardly above a whisper toward the end of my speech, and I leaned against him as he held me up.

I found that the longer he was here with me, the more my nervousness eased. The more my nervousness eased, I knew I'd be able to sleep. I was quiet for a few minutes at a time now, hardly able to stay awake.

I must have fallen asleep there, because the next thing I remember was waking up alone the next afternoon to a growling stomach. I ignored it for the time being, however, and attempted to get more sleep. That didn't work very well, as I woke up less than an hour later to another nightmare.

It was Emmett that had come in to wake me up this time, and surprisingly, I found myself immediately asking for Carlisle.

"Where is he?" I whimpered, looking up at Emmett's confused gaze.

"He's out hunting with Esme, Edward and Bella, shorty. They'll be back tonight." He assured me, bewildered. I shook heavily, but my panic was just a bit easier to handle now that I'd had plenty of sleep beforehand, "Come eat something before you pass out." He stood helping me to my feet. I still shook too hard to stand reliably on my own, but he stayed right beside me. He helped me to the kitchen and I shakily sat down. Leaving the room helped me start to calm down a lot faster than just sitting there. His eyes on me made me self-conscious though.

"Well, damn." He sighed, "I thought Carlisle had cured you." He pulled down a bowl, retrieving a box of cereal for me.

"I don't think there is a cure for me." I mumbled, pouring the cereal. I looked over as Rosalie stepped into the kitchen, Ness in her arms, "Hi, guys."

"Are you okay?" Rose asked sadly.

"I'll live." I sighed, pouring the milk Emmett offered over the cereal, "I hate waking up that way."

Ness turned in Rose's arms, looking my way.

"And you, little girl." I said, meeting Renesmee's eyes, "You grow too fast." Rose smiled a little, bringing her over to me. She was almost the size of a year old baby by now, and I accepted her on my lap when Rose offered her. She was heavy, but I held her securely, and surprisingly, holding Renesmee had me concentrate on her rather than my shaky state. She had me calm down a lot faster than I normally did. Just by being so darn cute.

Rose stayed, keeping an eye on the two of us as I slowly ate. Renesmee kept peeking into my bowl curiously.

"Can she try some?" I asked, and Rose shrugged.

"If she wants to. I don't see any harm." I reached into the bowl, lifting a piece with my fingers. I held it up to her, right as Rose protested. I wasn't thinking. Half vampire baby? Fingers of a human? It wasn't the cereal she wanted anymore. She snapped out, just starting to bite down when Rose lifted her, pulling her from me. I yelped, but otherwise laughed. She hadn't managed to puncture the skin, but came very close I realized as I inspected my finger.

"That was close." I said, shaking out my hand. Rose looked worried, but as the seconds passed and I didn't cry or even get mad, she seemed to relax. Ness looked back at me, and I smiled at her, receiving a grin in response, "I'm not food. Well, maybe a little bit." She laughed a little, "Wanna try that again?" I stood when she nodded, placed a piece on the spoon this time and offered it to her. She tasted it, but shook her head, wrinkling her nose.

"At least you tried it." I said, laughing a little, "I guess it's an acquired taste."

"I'm sorry I didn't warn you sooner, Leandra." Rosalie sighed, "She doesn't know to control herself fully yet."

"No big deal." I said, shrugging, "She's still little. I should have been smarter."

I finished eating, and sat with Rose and Emmett, Ness on my lap until Carlisle got home. Rose stood, filling him in as Edward lifted Renesmee from me with a grin. I remembered how against the baby he was, now he seemed just as infatuated with her as everyone else.

"Leandra." I looked up at Carlisle's call, and sighed, standing. Making my way to him, he looked down at me sadly, "I want to work with you more." He said and I nodded, "Before bed. That seemed to help you sleep better."

"And Renesmee calms her down." Emmett added from the side, "She wasn't even mad when she bit her."

"She bit you?" Edward asked, surprised.

"It wasn't her fault." I said instantly, "It was mine. I offered her a piece of the cereal I was eating, because she was curious. I didn't think, and used my fingers to hold it out to her." Carlisle took my right hand, looking it over, "Rose picked her up before she bit too hard, and she let go. Didn't even break skin. For future reference, she doesn't like cereal."

Edward looked to Renesmee sitting in his arms.

"She didn't try it again." I said, "She's sorry. Huh, Ness?" I walked over and she grinned down at me again. I couldn't help but like this kid. I guess I had a lot of big sister in me.

Later that night, when I started to get tired again and before bed just as Carlisle requested, I sat cross-legged on the bed. Facing him as he sat there patiently. Trying to figure out what topic to cover tonight. I was still adjusting to actually talking out loud about how I felt about everything, so it was hard to actually get started. I normally kept everything hidden.

"I don't know." I finally said, "There's so much."

"That's my point." He said patiently, "Just take your time. We could keep talking about Andrew again."

"No." I said, "I'm done with that topic."

"He used to be such a big part of your life." He reasoned, "There has to be more you have to say."

"Used to be." I emphasized, looking down, "Not anymore."

"Why?" He asked, and I knew he just wanted me to keep talking.

"Because." I mumbled, "Of what he did."

"Trying to kiss you." He said, nodding.

"When I didn't want him to." I clarified, "It would have been fine if he would have asked me like he did before, but when he grabs my arm and tells me he'll let me go if I kiss him? I wasn't having that." I was quiet for a few seconds, "I deserve better that that."

"You're exactly right." He replied, and I looked up, "You do deserve better. I'm glad you understand that. I truly am." I smiled a little at the pride in his voice. I actually got something right?

From there, I moved on to the topic of Josh and Zack. I admitted that I really hadn't like Josh from the start, which he already knew. I didn't like him, and though he liked me, he sure didn't know how to show it. I told him what Seth and I talked about that day. How worried I was now about Josh's behavior lately.

"Jack had spent plenty of time with Josh." I explained, "While he was young. Don't kids learn behavior pretty fast? What if Josh grows up to be like him? If that happens, and I knew all along that it would happen, would I feel as guilty as Heather does?" He was quiet, letting me finish my worried rant, "I mean, sure, he has his dad to ease the influence a little bit, but that doesn't mean it's enough. Jack was really good at persuading people. Getting his way ninety-nine percent of the time. And how do I know that their dad isn't the same way? I don't know him. I met him once, but it looked a lot like he and Jack were pretty good friends in that picture I saw."

"What exactly is worrying you?" Carlisle asked gently.

"I'm worried that Josh will grow up to be like Jack, and I could have done something to stop it."

"What do you think you could do?"

"Well, I.." I honestly didn't know, "I could try talking to him. To really see if Jack left an impression on him, or not. I don't know, though. That didn't work so well last time, and I want nothing to do with them anymore."

"Then there really isn't much you can do." He said, "As happy as I am that you've decided not to stay in Josh's company, there isn't much you can do if he's already learned that behavior."

"You could come with me." I said, "You're good at correcting people. Or telling when they're no good." He studied me for a moment before I continued, "I have to do something. I can't just let it happen all over again."

He sighed, "If it'll help you, I'd be happy to do it." I smiled and nodded, "But not tonight. Tomorrow." I nodded again, crawling under the blanket. Carlisle stood, preparing to leave, "Dad?" I called and he turned, "Can you stay? Just until I fall asleep." I'd never asked him to stay before, but I knew he would. He agreed, sitting back down. I closed my eyes, "Thank you. For.. Insisting that I talk."

"You're welcome, Leandra." He replied quietly, "Get some sleep." I reached out and took his hand, holding tight to it until I started to fall asleep.

I was woken up later, not because of a nightmare, but because it was already mid-morning. I rolled over, rubbing my tired eyes and stretched, forcing myself to sit up. Honestly hoping my strange nightmares were gone, I was hesitantly starting to believe that Carlisle was right. All I needed to do was talk about things.

I got dressed, my clothing selection seriously limited. I preferred baggy jeans. At least, to a point. Not to the point where they were falling off, but to the point where I had room to move. Maybe one size too big for me. I found the ones that had previously been one size too big, fit now. Around the waist, though, where they'd been comfortable, was now a bit snug. I wondered briefly if I was getting fat. I inspected my stomach, not seeing too much pudge. Hardly any, in fact. I was pretty fit. I'd just have to get used to the snug jeans until I could get new ones. I'd wear them, and get over it.

I chose one of the last comfortable shirts I owned, and walked out, looking to Carlisle waiting for me. Esme beside him, and smiled at the fact that she was clearly coming along.

"We should be back in a couple of hours." Carlisle told Emmett, who nodded, waving his hand.

"Take your time." He said, "I've got things handled here." A couple of hours? How long was he planning on staying at Josh's house? I didn't ask, only following them out to the garage, climbing into the backseat when the door was opened for me. I watched out the window as Carlisle murmured something to Esme before opening her door as well. She smiled and kissed him, and I found myself smiling as well as she climbed into the passenger seat. I turned my gaze out the window, hoping one day I found someone that was as good to me as Carlisle was to Esme.

That thought caught me off guard. Every other time, I'd been so set against having any guy in my life. That had obviously changed. Without my noticing it, which was startling.

We got to their house, and I noticed Heather's car not in the driveway. Both of their bikes stacked against the house, out of the rain.

"They're not home." I said, shaking my head, "But Mike is."

the front door, and I held tight to Esme's hand. Remembering how uncomfortable their dad made me from the time I first met him, I really didn't want to spend any time with him now. Not with knowing he was good friends with his wife's brother, but I had no choice. I had to see what could possibly happen in twenty years. I had to somehow put a stop to it, to keep it from happening again. I couldn't let his sons possibly put someone like me in that position. Not while I was still breathing. Not while there was still something I could do to stop it.

If Carlisle assured me Mike wasn't the same type of lowlife Jack was, I could relax. I would believe him.

I walked with Esme quickly through the rain, hopping up onto the porch alongside her. Carlisle was the one that knocked, looking down to me.

"Just let me know." I murmured quietly, "Tell me truthfully what you think."

Before he could reply, the door was pulled open and I looked up at Mike, Josh and Zack's dad. We had a quick chat outside on the porch until he cheerfully invited all of us in to wait for Heather to return with Zack and Josh. She'd taken them to get haircuts, as it was getting a little shaggy and she'd be back soon.

I sat with Esme on the couch, looking straight at the picture of Jack on the wall. Hating it with every fiber of my being.

"So." Mike's loud voice reclaimed my attention, "What brings you three by?"

"Leandra wanted to personally apologize to Josh." Carlisle replied, "She felt it was best." He looked down at us from where he stood with Mike, and numbly, I nodded.

"Well, isn't that nice?" Mike chuckled, "I sure am glad you did decide to come by, sweety. I know Josh has missed you." It was quiet for a minute before I decided to swallow my fear and just come on out with it.

"So, I noticed something." I mumbled, standing.

"What's that?" Mike asked, smiling at me.

"Uhm.." I kept my gaze down, "I'm not sure how much they've told you about me.."

"Just about nothing, darling." He chuckled, "What's on your mind?"

"That picture." I said, pointing to it on the wall.

"Ah, yes." He said, walking over to it and lifting it down, "This is Jack. My wife's brother." He looked over the picture, before holding it out to me, "We worked together for quite awhile. He was smart, I'll give him that. Very secretive, though. Very, very secretive. Hardly a word about his personal life at all, unless he knew you well, but he was a good guy. He died last year."

"No he wasn't." I immediately said, unable to help myself, shaking my head, "He was not a good guy."

"Did you know him?" Mike's smile faded a little at my tone.

"Unfortunately." I grumbled, holding the picture back up to him, "It sickens me to look at him."

His eyes narrowed in confusion, studying me as Carlisle pulled me back to him by my shoulder. I stood beside him, returning Mike's gaze. Suddenly, his eyes brightened.

"What would be the chances?" He asked, laughing, "You wouldn't happen to be the brat of that chick he married, would you?" It took me awhile to respond to that.

"That chick was my mother. So yes, I guess so." I mumbled. I remembered what my vision several weeks ago had forced me to remember. The vision about Ryan. Anyone he ever told about me was either a very close friend, or in on what he did. There were never many, that I knew of, that knew about me.

"What are the odds?" He laughed, obviously amused, "That you would become friends with my brats?"

"See, here's the thing." I spoke again, unsure where my bravery was coming from, "Your brats are turning out just like Jack, and it worries me. Josh in particular. He acts like he has almost no respect for anyone but himself, and his brother. Much less, me. Pushing us around, and just generally being an antagonizing bastard." Mike's smile never faded, "I want you to do something to put a stop to that. Please."

"Why would I do that?" He snorted, laughing loudly. I flinched at how loud his voice seemed to be, "I didn't raise a spineless coward. He asserts himself."

"He's a bully." I corrected, "And it needs to stop."

"Hey, it's not his fault if he knows his worth." Mike said, shrugging, "He's not afraid to fight to prove it, either."

"What if the kid is smaller than him?" I demanded, "Is he still allowed to beat on him?"

"Of course." Mike chuckled, "Are you nuts, or something? If some little punk with a big mouth decides to open his trap, he's not just going to stand there and take it."

"What if it's a girl?" I asked, narrowing my eyes.

"Girl, boy, it makes no difference. Especially girls. If some little girl steps up to him, he's going to put her back in her place. It's how he's always been raised, and that's not going to stop any time soon. Get used to it, darling, because Zack is going to be the exact same way." I ached to stab this bastard.

"I think we've heard enough." Carlisle murmured beside me, pulling me into his side. Esme stood, but before we could leave, Mike continued.

"I heard about you, you know." Mike said to me, "He always came to work and told me about what a little terror you were. I told him, just drop her off at my place. I'd set her straight. When he went to prison, I just shook my head. I told Jack he ought to be careful. Truth be told, I lost a good friend because of you." He looked to Carlisle and I narrowed my eyes, "I'm not sure I want my boys around her. She's a bad influence, and I won't be having any of _that_ here."

"One day, your boys will wind up in prison, and the only one they're going to blame is you, fucker." I growled before Carlisle could respond, and he seemed surprised. Laughing in amusement.

"Let's go, Leandra." Carlisle murmured, turning and steering me toward the door. On our way out, ushered by Mike, we ran into Heather returning home. I met Josh's eyes, and they lit up.

"Oh hey!" He laughed, "Look who it is! Hey Leandra, did that bruise hurt too much? I'm sorry for hitting your pretty little face."

"Fuck you, Josh. And your whole fucking family." Carlisle squeezed my shoulder, reminding me to hold my temper.

"I see Jack did have some influence on the girl." Mike chuckled, "At least he did something right by her."

"Was she here crying about Uncle Jack again?" Josh asked, standing next to Mike, "I told her he was a good guy, one of the best I'd ever known, but she seems to think he wasn't. She's a lying little bitch, dad. Don't listen to her."

"Come here and say that." I barked at him, hesitating on the walkway, "I dare you." Carlisle kept trying to drag me toward the car, but I resisted, watching as Josh made his way closer.

"You won't hit me again. Not with daddy here." He sneered, "You're too chicken." I held back, glaring up at him in the rain.

Mike chuckled up on the porch, Zack standing beside him.

"Leandra." Carlisle warned, and I was torn.

"Say it." I finally growled to Josh, "I fucking dare you."

"Yeah right." He said, "And have your dad step up for you? You can't handle me, little girl. Go home."

"I can take you down any time I want." I spat, "I think I've proved that. Need another kick to remind you?"

"Kick?" Mike demanded, "Was she the one that kicked you there, son?"

"Now who cries to daddy?" I demanded, sneering at Josh, "Pussy."

"Leandra." Esme corrected me this time, shocked at my language, "Come on. It's time to go." Carlisle again tried to grab my arm but I shook it off. He gave up then, backing up. I half wondered why, but that didn't matter to me.

"There you go." Mike laughed from the porch, "Let the kids sort it out. Just remember. When Josh starts beating on her, it's only fair to let him finish."

"You heard him." I said to Josh, "Let's sort it out. Or are you afraid?" I ducked out of the way of one of his swings, shoving him back as I righted myself. He stumbled hitting the cement. I turned, heading back toward Carlisle and Esme. I was going to leave it at that.

"Hey, slut." I froze at Josh's voice, biting my lip and praying for the patience not to turn around, "Go back to your worthless family. When you get tired of running to them for every little problem, come find me. I'll find a place for you. At my feet, bitch."

"I'm sorry." I found myself whispering, looking to Carlisle. I spun without any more hesitation. I charged forward and slammed into Josh with as much force as I could. He fell back, landing hard on the grass behind him, and I brought my fist back, slamming it violently into his face.

He reached up, attempting to grab onto my hair, but I turned my head in time, catching hold of his wrist in my teeth and biting down. I felt the crunching under my teeth, biting hard against bone. He howled in pain this time, and I grinned. Liking the sound.

"How the hell is that fair? Fight fair!" Mike growled from the porch. I climbed up off of Josh, watching him cradle his hand to himself, glaring my way. He started at me after a few seconds, and again, I ducked out of the way of his swing, punching him in the leg. He crumbled, and I stood. I turned, ready to leave again.

I didn't expect Josh to grab the back of my jeans, yanking me back to him. I fell with a quiet yelp, and as soon as I was on my back, I was rolled over and pinned on my stomach, Josh sitting on my lower back. Both arms twisted behind me and being held in one of his hands, the other knotted in my hair.

Again, I was no match for his strength, so no matter how hard I twisted, I wasn't getting free. I struggled under him, whimpering against the concrete when I couldn't. He yanked my head back by his grip in my hair, and I winced.

"I won't hit you." He muttered into my ear, so low I knew his dad couldn't hear, "But don't come back here."

"I don't need you to go easy on me." I growled back at him, just as quiet as he was.

"The way I see it, princess, you do." He shoved away from me, climbing off of me. I panted, slapping the concrete in frustration. Esme was instantly there, helping me up.

"Going easy on her, son?" Mike asked, surprised, "She doesn't deserve it. I thought I taught you no mercy?"

"Go to hell." I spat, glaring back at him and he chuckled.

"You really ought to teach her some manners. It's not very becoming." Mike said, looking to Carlisle.

"I'm perfectly polite to those that deserve it. You don't deserve the time of day, you bastard."

"Watch it." Josh warned, shaking his head at me, "Just because I didn't hit you doesn't mean I won't, runt."

"Good luck getting a hold of me again, asshole."

Again, as I stood right beside Esme, he ran at me. Tackling me back to the grass, he sat on my stomach again, and his rough slap had my vision spinning a bit. In a burst of strength, I grabbed his shoulders, I grunted, rolled him off of me to the side, and rolled with him until I was sitting on his back, biting into his shoulder this time. He shouted in pain again, twisting under me. With him distracted by the bite, I rolled more, gaining enough momentum to toss him straight into a pair of trash cans with my legs as leverage.

I righted myself, panting.

"Holy shit." Mike growled from the porch, clearly not happy that his son just got beaten by a girl. A third time, I tried to walk away, but he grabbed my ankle, pulling it out from under me. I fell forward, hitting the ground. As I landed, my hands tried to break my fall, but my left wrist exploded in pain so it only slowed my fall. The rock beneath me slammed into my ribs, and I coughed out a cry, unable to regain the breath I lost in a huff. The pain I now felt in my left side blinded me for a second. Carlisle stepped forward and I glared up at him.

"I'm fine." I told him, and he paused, meeting my eyes. Even in the pain I was in, I continued. Wrapping my free leg around his arms, I twisted, breaking his hold and pulling his hand away from me. In one fluid movement, I rolled, pinning him again on his stomach. I wrapped both legs around his chest, successfully pinning both of his arms to the side. Without his arms to use, he was useless. I gasped for breath as he struggled, but I managed to keep him there. I leaned down so I could talk to him without Mike hearing me.

"I suggest you change your ways." I warned, "Or you're going to wind up just like Jack one day. Trust me. If I find out you walked in his footsteps in twenty years, I will personally see an end to that. Not only that, but you will regret the day you were ever born. What happened to Jack was way too simple for what he deserved. Change your ways, Josh, or pay for it."

"Was that a threat?" He panted up at me.

"That's a promise, motherfucker." With that, I climbed up off of him. I walked away successfully this time, and he laid there, trying to catch his breath.

I made it to Carlisle before Josh pushed himself up.

"Don't come back, slut." Josh called after me, "If I see you again, you're dead." I glanced back at him, still trying to catch my breath. I rolled my eyes, flipped him off and continued on toward the car.

"Leandra." I looked up at Zack's call, "That.. Was freaking awesome. You totally kicked his ass." I couldn't help the breathless smile, which he returned as I climbed into the backseat.

Esme climbed into the backseat with me, and as Carlisle drove away, he seemed tense.

"The only reason I stepped back, Leandra, was to try to teach you a lesson." He sighed, glancing back at me as Esme lifted my shirt over my side, "That didn't seem to work."

"What lesson?" I asked quietly, "To not fight?"

"That was the intention." He said, "But it seems that won't work with you. You get more determined the more hopeless it seems. It's startling to witness." Esme took my hand next, gently feeling along my wrist.

"I don't know if that's a- Ouch. Compliment or not." I said, wincing a little at Esme assessment.

"Nothing is broken." Esme murmured with a sigh, "Just bruised, and sprained."

"You're sure?" Carlisle asked, and she nodded.

"Pretty positive." She replied and he nodded as well. As a test, I moved my wrist. It hurt, but nothing compared to how much it'd hurt when I first hurt it.

"I'll just stop at the hospital and pick up a wrap for her wrist."

"You have plenty of them at home." I reminded him curiously.

"We're not going straight home." Esme explained, "We were under the impression that you needed new clothes."

"You mean I don't have to go with Alice?" I asked, surprised. I sighed in relief as she laughed a little, shaking her head, "Thank you. She bugs when clothes shopping."

I even saw Carlisle smile a little.

"So that was the reason you told them we'd be out for hours." I said, "I knew confronting that asshole wouldn't take that long." I paused, "Dad, I'm sorry. For fighting. I tried to walk away, I tried to just ignore him, but.. I couldn't. Not after what he said."

"You always have had quite the temper." He sighed as he turned into the hospital parking lot, but he didn't seem mad. Only disappointed, "I suppose I shouldn't expect much else." I looked down as he paused, "We'll work on that." I smiled a little, looking back up.

The clothes shopping trip turned out alright. It really wasn't anything I needed to dread after all, and I got several new outfits. Not too many, as I knew I'd probably be outgrowing them over the next few months, but it was something for me to wear in the meantime. T-Shirts and sweaters, jeans, shoes, and the like. Even new pajama sets. Just to make sure Alice didn't complain about me not getting any new dresses or anything girly, I chose some pink t-shirts and a few pairs of jeans with butterfly prints or something on the back pockets.

We returned home that evening, to find that everything was just fine.

"What'd you do, shorty?" Emmett asked, gesturing to my wrist. I looked up at Carlisle who shook his head a little and even smiled a bit.

"I beat up Josh." I said, "And yes, his dad is an asshole, too."

"That bad, huh?" Emmett asked, wincing.

"I wanted to stab him." I admitted, nodding. At the looks I got, I continued, "But of course, I'd never do that. So I beat up his son instead."

"Makes sense." Emmett muttered worriedly.

I got ready for bed later that night, and knowing I didn't have to talk to Carlisle, I crawled straight into bed. I wasn't sure if my nightmares were cured, so I hesitantly believed that they were. They had to be. I'd had a pretty good day, besides the fighting.

When I had to be woken up an hour later, I knew it'd started all over again. Meeting Carlisle's eyes worriedly, shaking from head to toe, I tried to hide the fact that I managed to remember something about the dream this time.

**A/N: Omg I've been horrible lately. Today was payday, so naturally, I was out most of the day. I hope this chapter was well worth the wait, and I promise one of these days, my updates will come out quicker. (:  
As always, my beautiful readers, I'd love to read your thoughts. Thank you to my Guest reader, Ashley for her review on chapter Eleven. Forgive me for making this update so long in coming. {:**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

I didn't try to sleep again that night. Wide awake with what I specifically remembered about the nightmare that scared me so badly. I jumped up, immediately heading for the living room. It really wasn't much, one tiny detail in the jumbled mess, and it confused me as much as scared me, but I knew it was something significant. These nightmares weren't harmless, and I knew that now. I fully understood that. These nightmares weren't nightmares.

It was one, solid vision.

It had to be. That was the only thing that made sense. The only explanation for what I remembered. It frustrated me as well, considering it was something huge that I couldn't see yet. Probably due to the fact that I was human. This one tiny detail was part of a bigger vision that I _needed_ to see, but couldn't yet. Just one piece of a puzzle that I _needed_ to solve, but I didn't have all the pieces yet. It wasn't even a corner piece, and that irritated me.

I avoided telling Carlisle about it until I could talk to Alice.

"Alice, I _need_ to talk to you." I murmured, "Before Edward and Bella get here." She looked up, concerned from the couch, "Somewhere privately." She stood, Jasper looking on in concern as well. I never hid things from them anymore. Not after how often it got me into trouble before. I was also sure he felt my fear.

"Was it another vision, Leandra?" She asked, hugging me into her side.

"No." I said, pulling away, "Well, not exactly."

"Alright." She led me from the room. Up the stairs and into her room, closing the door behind her.

"Why is this a secret?" She asked, turning to me.

"Because I don't know." I replied frustratedly, "They're going to want answers that I can't give them." I hoped she knew that I was frustrated with myself, and not her. I didn't want her to think I somehow blamed anyone but myself for not being able to see anything other than the small detail.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Have you ever had a vision that you couldn't see?" I asked, looking up at her. Her brow furrowed in confusion, "Like.. It was there, you knew it happened, but you had no clue what happened in it. Has that ever happened to you?"

"Not that I recall." She said, shaking her head a little, "Leandra, what is this about?"

"My nightmares aren't nightmares." I finally said, "They're not about what I've been through. It has nothing to do with my past, Alice."

Her eyes widened a little, "It's a vision."

"A very strong one." I nodded, "And a very, very scary one. I don't know what's coming, but I'm so afraid that it's something huge."

"Are you sure it's a vision?" She asked, sitting on her bed. I nodded solemnly.

"Something is going to happen to me, and I don't even know what it is." I whimpered, "All I can remember is one little, tiny detail about the dream. Or vision, or whatever it is. I remembered something about it tonight."

"What did you remember?" She asked tensely.

I frowned, looking down, "The color red."

She was quiet, thinking.

"That's all?" She asked, and I nodded.

"I'm just as confused as you are. That's all I remember. It's a dark red, closer to.. Maroon or crimson than pink." I replied, "Have you had any visions lately?"

"No." She answered, "I haven't seen anything going wrong."

"Then you might not be there?" I asked, frowning deeper, "I wish I could remember more. This is scaring me, Alice. I don't scream for no reason. I don't get that scared for no reason. Whatever it is is so huge that it's jumbled up, even to me. It's starting to unravel, and I don't know if I want to see what it is."

"Easy." She said, "Just calm down. Carlisle needs to know." I nodded, watching as she stood, heading for the door.

I watched as he and Jasper walked in, their eyes instantly on me. I knew they'd heard, but didn't say anything until we explained.

"They're not plain nightmares, dad." I said immediately, "It's a vision. I'm not overwhelmed. Talking may help me at night, but it's not memories that are keeping me from sleeping. I'm not crazy, I'm just terrified."

Carlisle hugged me into his side, and again, I was shaking.

"There's no way to interpret the vision?" Carlisle asked, looking to Alice.

"Trying to see her visions has already proven not to work." She said, at a loss, "I don't know what to tell you, except that the only thing she can do is just let it come to her."

"I can't keep having these dreams, Alice." I whimpered, shaking my head, "I can't. Not knowing it's a vision, knowing something is going to happen to me."

"I don't see anything happening to you in the immediate future, Leandra." She assured me, "It could be something small."

"It's not small." I insisted, shaking my head, "I don't cry that hard over something small, Alice. I don't get that scared for no reason. Whatever it is physically hurts, it scares me so bad I can't breathe. I'm blocking it for a reason, but I need to see it."

"Given her fear during these dreams," Jasper murmured, agreeing with me, "It's nothing small. Something has to be happening to frighten her that badly."

"Alright." Carlisle sighed, "Alice, please keep an eye out." He looked to me, "And in the meantime, you're safe here. Nothing can get to you while you're here. We'll all be here. I'll let everyone know to be on their toes, including the wolves. We'll keep you home, so there's no chance of anything happening away from home." I nodded in agreement, "We'll figure out what your vision is about."

"It's obviously beginning to come to you." Alice said, "I say just give it a few more days, and we'll recap. It's too early to worry yourself too much. If you still can't remember anything else in a week, I'll work with you again." I nodded again, trying to calm down.

The week passed, and though I still had them, I still couldn't remember anything else. I tried, I tried hard to remember, but it seemed as if the harder I tried to see passed the jumbled mess, the further it moved from me. Like reaching for something, only having it yanked away. It was irritating and scary at the same time.

I was paranoid, constantly on edge. Always afraid to be alone, and always afraid to go to sleep. Afraid of every noise, of every unexpected movement. The scariest part about it, was the color red could represent anything. Something as insignificant as someone's clothing color, or a color I saw on TV that day, or it could have been something as huge as my blood. It could have been anything.

Over the next coming weeks, nearly two months passing, I hardly slept. Too afraid to close my eyes, knowing I'd see that color. It seemed so stupid to me to be afraid of a color, but something about that color scared me. Told me to be afraid. It was just one part, but I somehow knew that the vision itself was something to be afraid of.

I had talks with Jasper about what I felt in those dreams.

"What's scaring you the most is the fact that you feel alone." He informed me, "Abandoned, and helpless. Your heart breaks, and you panic. There are so many emotions going on when you sleep, I'm not surprised to see these." He reached up gently, touching the dark circles under my eyes, "And I'm not surprised to see this." He grasped my hands in his, stopping my shaking, "No matter how hard I try, I cannot fix them when you sleep."

"You can't?" I asked, surprised.

"I would have done so by now, because that hurts me too, Leandra. That much fear, pain, and hopelessness means something happens to you that you have every right to fear. Maybe I can't change your emotions in that dream, because you haven't truly felt them yet?" He asked, "I don't know, but no matter how hard I try, nothing I do works."

"Why would I feel alone?" I asked, shaking my head, "It doesn't make sense."

"It probably means that we're not there with you when this happens. Which is the reason behind this." He gestured around the room at everyone's eyes on us, "We're not leaving you alone for a second until we know what this is about." As jealous of Bella as I was over the attention she was getting a few weeks ago, I understood now that it made her uncomfortable. I could see why. The plus side, is it made me feel safer as well.

"Which is why we're here." Edward replied quietly, "Keeping careful watch on you. Jasper on your emotions, Alice for your future, and me on your thoughts. You're covered."

"Thank you." I said, looking down.

"It's what we do for family, Leandra." Jasper said, giving me a comforting smile, and my hands a comforting squeeze.

"Nothing's getting through us, shorty." Emmett assured, Seth nodding beside him. I took a deep breath and nodded, trying to calm my constantly racing heart. However fruitlessly.

"Boy, I'm going to feel so stupid if this turns out to be something small." I shook my head.

"Don't doubt yourself, Leandra." Alice murmured, "You're getting this vision for a reason. Whether it's to prepare you, or to give you forewarning to let someone else know, you can do something about what you see."

"Maybe." I said, looking up at her, "Unless I don't know what it is until after it's too late to stop it."

"She's got a point." Jasper said, "I'm thinking that her being human is what is hindering this vision from coming to her. It's probably something so large, so strong that she can't handle it yet."

I looked up at Edward's frown, striding toward the door before Bella walked in, Renesmee's hand in her own and Jacob in tow. They walked in, as Edward opened the door for them.

They'd gone on a hunting trip, and usually weren't back this early. I stood as well, confused at the worry I saw in Bella's eyes.

Renesmee, though only a few months old, had grown quite a bit. Instead of a baby, as she still should have been, she was now a small child. About the size of a three year old. She spoke, and walked and ran on her own. She was, however, exceptionally more bright than the average three year old. She learned and understood things incredibly quickly.

Bella then explained that they'd had a run-in with one of the cousins from Denali. Irina. I remembered her clearly, because she'd been the one at the wedding that seemed upset. Again, from what Bella described, she seemed upset. She'd run off before Bella could talk to her and find out what it was she wanted. That sounded odd, but I didn't think anything of it. Knowing Carlisle had it handled.

He called Tanya, and Tanya confirmed that Irina was headed our way to try and make up for what happened during the wedding. Nice job, I thought sarcastically.

The sound of the piano caught and held my attention, and I sat down on the armrest of the chair Jasper was seated in, perching myself on it and watching Edward play. I'd always loved when someone would play that thing. The sound was like nothing else in the world. I knew that just by watching, Renesmee was learning as well. I wished for just a second I could learn that quickly.

For me, however, to learn anything, I had to make mistakes. Trial and error sort of thing. With Ness, it seemed so easy. She behaved so well, also. She took directions, and followed them. She didn't run off on her own, and she listened. She minded her parents, and the family, without an argument. She always had a kind word to say to people, was never rude, and never lost her temper. Ness was always the sweetest person to everyone. She was the perfect kid. It made me a little jealous of her, but I knew that was silly.

I listened to her replay the song back to Edward, looking down and inspecting a strand of my hair in my hand, smiling slightly and shaking my head. I'd need a trim soon. It was getting pretty long.

I jumped, letting out a yelp and nearly falling off the chair at the sudden, sharp sound of glass shattering in the hallway. I looked over, spotting Alice, and the vase she'd dropped at her feet. Pure fear on her face, and my own nervousness reignited.

Jasper stood from beside me and sped over to her, asking her quietly what she'd seen. I couldn't take my eyes off of her, petrified to the armrest. Scared to death she saw something that would make my sightless vision piece together.

She said something about the Volturi. That they were coming for us. Whatever it was, it instantly got everyone's attention. I gathered from the looks on their faces that it was nothing good. In fact, it was pretty bad. She named off three names, but I was stuck on the first one. Aro.

Edward had mentioned something about Aro that day before the wedding. How he had a gift similar to Aro's, but different. Was Aro not a friend? I looked around worriedly, hoping somebody would soon explain.

"What did Irina see in the woods?" Edward asked, looking between Bella and Jacob. I stood from my perch, crossing the room to Carlisle and Esme.

"We were just walking." Bella said, confusion in her voice.

"Ness was catching snowflakes." Jacob explained, his voice just as confused. It took Edward a few seconds to reply.

"Of course." He finally said, dread in his voice, "Irina thinks Renesmee is an immortal child." I frowned at that.

"What's an immortal child?" I asked quietly, looking up at Carlisle. The tension had returned to his eyes and I hated it. He sighed heavily as Bella looked to him as well.

It was explained what an immortal child, and I instantly saw why Carlisle refused to turn me. At least, part of the reason. I was still too young, and he didn't want to risk breaking the law. He would never do it anyway, because, as he put it, it'd be taking my life away from me. I never knew this part of his reason before, but it unnerved me. It unsettled me how tense everyone was.

They discussed asking friends of theirs to come and witness. I stayed quiet, stayed out of the discussion. I knew what this meant, without even having to be told. I couldn't stay here. I looked down at the table, tracing the patterns in the wood with my finger.

Maybe I wasn't meant to be here. Things just kept coming up, trying to force me away from my family. From the very start. First, the run-in with the bad vampires. Causing Carlisle to leave me at Mrs. Harrison's house. He came and found me then. Then my dad, trying to make me see that my place was with him. Back then, it wasn't. Then my mother. In that situation, I'd been forced back to them, I had to admit. Then Jack. Threatening to have me taken from them, all while hurting me to make his point stick. Then the newborn army, and Bella's pregnancy after that. Then before Bella finished being turned. Carlisle was about to send me away then, if it hadn't been for the wolves that now seemed okay with us.

Now this.

Carlisle wouldn't let me stay. I knew that for sure. Not without some heavy arguing on my part, or others arguing in my defense. I knew not every vampire chose Carlisle's way of life. I wasn't stupid. I was food to anyone but my family, and having me around would be not only reckless, taking an unnecessary risk, but it was stupid. Then I thought about it. They really had nowhere to send me, and I smiled a little.

"Your father." Edward answered, and I looked up, shocked, "Or Charlie."

"No." I said instantly, "I'm not going anywhere."

"You know what Carlisle is going to say." He said, "You know our reasons, Leandra, you can't stay here."

"I don't care about the risks." I said, "I'm not leaving. Not at a time like this."

"Now isn't the time to be taking the stand you are." Edward sighed, standing straighter, "Leandra, without a vampire's scent, there's nothing stopping them from distinguishing you from any other human out there."

"I have a vampires scent." I reminded him, "That's what saved me in Seattle. Living here, I probably have it all over me."

"That could be just enough." Esme reasoned, and I was glad someone was on my side. Edward sighed and looked to Carlisle. I did as well.

"Let me stay." I plead quietly, "I'm not fit to be around them, anyway. Not with the dreams I've been having. He'll send me straight to some nut house, or force me to take some medication and you know it. He won't take the risk of having someone as crazy as I am around Lily and Kaylee." I said, "And Charlie will consider me just as nuts, and he has access to the better nut houses. And neither of them will know that I need extra watching. It could be sending me away that makes the vision happen."

"Let her stay, Carlisle." Alice murmured from the side, "She needs you right now."

"Please." I said, standing straighter, "I'll be okay."

"I'll watch her." Rose suggested, and I looked to her, "Seth will help again, I'm sure. She knows the risks, Carlisle. She knows what she's asking, and that hasn't stopped her."

He hesitated for a moment, looking to Esme again. I waited for what felt like forever for his decision. It was taking him longer to reach it this time. No one else spoke either, waiting for his decision, as it was ultimately his call. I bit my lip in nervousness, pleading with my eyes.

Eventually, he sighed and looked to me. I half feared his answer.

"Alright." He said, "One hint of trouble, though, you'll go to Charlie." I nodded, sprinting around the table to his side, "We'll be leaving tomorrow. Leandra, you'll be staying here with Bella and Edward."

"Where are you going?" I asked, looking up at him.

"It'd be too difficult to keep track of you where we're going." He said, dodging my question, "It'd be easier to convince them if you're not there." I sighed, but accepted that answer.

"I don't like it when you're gone." I admitted quietly, "It makes me nervous."

"We'll only be gone three days. A week, at the most." He assured me, and I nodded again, "Rose and Emmett will be close enough to return every night. Bella and Edward will be here with you and Renesmee while we and the others are gone. You still won't be left alone."

That reminded me.

"What'll I do at night?" I asked, worried, "When you're not here?"

"You can talk to me, shorty." Emmett said, "I know it helps you get at least a little bit of sleep."

"It's not the same." I mumbled, looking down.

"How so?" He asked, frowning.

"It's.. More embarrassing talking about those things with you." I said, shrugging, "I can talk to him because he was there." I looked up at Carlisle, "Plus, you'll probably tease me."

"No, I won't." He said firmly, "I swear."

"I'll still be here tonight." Carlisle said, "Emmett is going to have to do until we get back."

That night, before Carlisle came in to talk to me, Alice came in first. I was just pulling the blanket back when she stepped in, closing the door behind her. I looked back at her curiously, and she strode forward, pulling me into a tight hug. I was surprised at first, before my nervousness kicked in once more. I looked up at her when she pulled back, concern in my eyes.

"I just want to ask a favor of you." She said, sitting on the bed and pulling me to sit beside her, "Okay? Are you listening?" I nodded, frowning, "I want you to stay strong, okay?"

"Is this about my vision?"

"Partly." She allowed, "Mostly about mine, but I mean in general as well. I want you to promise me that you'll be brave, and find strength in times you really don't want to." I was really getting worried now. Her eyes were intensely firm, and I found myself nodding when I really didn't want to.

She gave me a sad smile, tucking my loose hair behind my ear, "You're growing up so fast." She reached forward, hugging me again, "I love you, Leandra." That was the first time anyone in my family had ever said that outright, and it threw me off for a moment. Normally, it went without saying. Normally, I knew by their actions, not needing to be told. This meant a lot to me, though, and she saw that when she pulled back again.

A quiet knock at the door had us both look toward it.

"Come in." I called quietly, watching as Carlisle stepped into the room. Alice stood, and I watched as she headed for the door. She paused long enough to hug Carlisle on her way out, hardly looking at him. Even I found her behavior odd. He seemed puzzled, but didn't ask. I turned, crawling further onto the bed as he came over, sitting on the side.

"I have a quick question before I think of a topic." I said quietly, and I knew I had his attention, "Who are the Volturi?" He looked down, "They're coming here, right? I don't even know who they are, or why everyone is so worried."

During the next half hour of his explanation, I wished instantly I hadn't asked. This was much worse than a handful of bad vampires, or even an army of newborns. This was something major, something huge, and probably inescapable. I knew instantly why everyone was so worried about the Volturi. They weren't looking at something small. They were looking at, unless a miracle arrived, the end of the family. I knew that without him having to say a word about it. Just from his description of the Volturi, I knew this.

"This has to be it." I mumbled, fear taking my voice, "This has to be what my vision is about."

"How can that be?" He asked, shaking his head, "The decision hadn't been made until this afternoon, and you've been having these nightmares since before Bella was finished being turned."

"Maybe I don't need a decision to see what's coming." I said, looking up and meeting his eyes, "Maybe I can just see." He thought about that, his brow furrowing, "Dad, something happens there. It's the only explanation. That's the only thing coming our way. Otherwise, Alice would have told me."

"That's why you won't be there." He said firmly.

I looked up meeting his eyes, "How can I not be? I'm a part of the family, too."

"Leandra, you're human." He said, "Guaranteed, if it comes down to a fight, you'll only be a distraction."

"I'll hide." I reasoned, "I'll stay away. Ness is going to be there, isn't she? Why can't I?"

"Because she has Jake." He said, "Leandra, just this once can you please not argue with me?"

"All I want is to stay with you." I told him, "That's all."

"And all I'm concerned about is your safety."

"Okay, let me rephrase." I mumbled, "All I _need_ is to stay with you. You can't leave me behind again."

He sighed, shaking his head and looking down.

"We'll discuss this another time, alright?" He said, "Prepare your case well by then, because I'm still strongly leaning toward no." I sighed, knowing this wasn't a firm no, and he would give me a chance. He'd listen to me.

He was there when I woke up for the sixth time, in the morning, but I knew by the way he was dressed that he was leaving soon. I was getting used to hardly sleeping, and I was used to the dark circles under my eyes.

I still remembered nothing more, and that worried me. It also frightened me even more. What if I never found out what happened to me?

"One main rule I want you to follow." Carlisle said as sat in my bed, recovering. I looked up at him, "The house is going to get very crowded, very fast. With very dangerous individuals." I nodded, letting him know I understood, "I want you to stay beside one of our family at all times. When that's not possible, stay beside Jake or Seth. They'll protect you. Edward and Bella will be gone for the day, and you'll be spending that time with Seth." I climbed out of bed, still violently shaking but determined to hide it.

"You're sure I can't come with you?" I asked quietly, left over tears that I'd cried in my sleep still on my cheeks.

"I'm sorry." He sighed, leading me from the room with his hand on my shoulder. I sighed also, but nodded. Hugging him before he turned and headed to help Esme pack a last minute bag.

I wondered briefly where Alice was, wanting to ask her what she meant by what she told me the night before. I figured she and Jasper would say goodbye before they left on their own scouting mission.

Seth was already over, sitting in the living room as I stepped in.

"Morning." He greeted with a smile. I couldn't help but return his smile. His bubbly personality wouldn't let even the most grave situations get him down, "Looks like we're buddies today."

"Guess so." I mumbled, sitting on the couch with a heavy sigh.

"Aww, cheer up." He said, standing and sitting beside me, "Everything is going to be fine. It always is."

"I just don't want Esme and Carlisle to go." I said, looking down, "I hate being left behind."

"They'll be back." He assured, "Nothing in the world can keep them from coming back to you." The way he worded that, surprisingly comforted me, "Even the damn plane crashing wouldn't keep them from you." I looked over at him, "And until Edward and Bella get back from Denali, we're going to hang out. Watch movies, eat junk, get fat, and all that fun stuff. You know, just forget about everything for now. You'll see." He put his arm around my shoulders, hugging me awkwardly, and though there still was plenty of worry, his mood was too contagious to resist. I couldn't help my small laugh.

"Hey," He said, sitting up, "I brought you something." He reached into his back pocket, lifting something silvery out. It was actually two silvery things. He held them out, and I reached up, taking them in my hand. They were bracelets.

I smiled a little, looking them over. They were matching. Nothing much to them, but small, intricately braided silver loops. They were simple, but beautiful.

"It's a set." He said, "You can wear them at the same time, or one at a time. One on each wrist, or both on one." He shrugged, laughing a little, "Or you don't have to wear them at all."

"Are you kidding?" I asked, "I love them." He grinned wider, offering to put them on. I handed them back.

"One on each." I instructed and he nodded, unclasping one at a time. Attaching the delicate, but seemingly sturdy silver chains around my wrists. They hung loosely, but tightly enough that they wouldn't slide off. I smiled a little wider at them, looking up and meeting his eyes again, "Thank you, Seth."

He shrugged, laughing a little, "I thought you'd like them. It's a late birthday gift."

"Leandra." I looked up at Carlisle's voice, "We're leaving now." I ducked away from Seth and climbed to my feet. I saw something in his eyes that told me something was deeply bothering him, but I didn't ask. If it didn't have to do with the one, major situation, I couldn't handle anything else right then. Not and keep the promise to myself about not crying. I hugged Carlisle tightly, hoping I didn't fail at that promise anyway.

"You don't have to worry about anything, Carlisle." Seth grinned from the couch, "She'll be okay."

"Thank you, Seth." He replied as I hugged Esme next.

"Listen to Seth." Esme said, "And remember. Stay beside him at all times." I nodded, looking up at her. She smiled tensely down at me, and I knew it was an attempt to ease my nerves, but I saw her worry as well.

"I will." I said quietly, "Don't worry about me. Do something fun while you're away." I suggested, "You guys could really use it, mom." She laughed quietly, hugging me again.

I watched from the doorway as they left, already missing them. Emmett and Rosalie left next, followed by Edward and Bella, taking Ness and Jake with them.

"It's just you and me, kid." Seth said, and again, I was curious about Alice and Jasper, knowing they'd probably already left. They probably left while I was asleep, I figured.

"Pick a movie." He said, "Preferably one with a sequel. Or even a whole series. That would be fun and distracting, wouldn't it?"

"I might get sick of them before the fifth." I said, flopping down onto the couch and sighed, "I don't know if I'm in the mood to watch movies."

"Still nervous?" He asked, "It's going to be alright."

"Seth, you're not there in these dreams, this vision." I said quietly, "Hell, I'm not even all there, since I can't remember it. That's what I'm worried about here. How bad must it be if I can't even allow myself to remember it when I wake up?"

"I'm sure it'll come to you." He assured, "Besides, your family won't let anything happen."

"Carlisle isn't even sure if he's going to let me be there." I mumbled, "I can't stay behind. I'll be losing my mind back here."

"I agree." He said, his smile fading for the first time since he arrived, "That would be torture. I know it'll be dangerous for you there, but it'll be worse if they just leave you here. You'll be driving yourself crazy. Listen." He said, "If Carlisle still refuses to take you along, I'll carry you myself. You won't be left behind, Leandra. No matter what he says. We can hide you somewhere or something."

"Thank you." I sighed in relief. One less thing to worry about.

We sat there all morning, and all afternoon. Calmly and quietly watching whatever movie was on TV at the time. He was right. It did distract me from thinking too much.

Bella and Edward returned that evening, with the Denali family. I jerked awake to a prodding elbow in my shoulder, slightly disoriented, listening to the commotion of them returning, speaking to them.

"You snore." Seth chuckled, "Not loud, but just a quiet little mousy snore." I blushed, realizing I'd fallen asleep leaning against him. I couldn't help it, though. He was so warm. I stretched, groaning as Seth looked passed me toward the doorway.

"Leandra." I looked up at Tanya's voice, smiling slightly. I stood, making my way to her, and greeting her with a hug. Kate, Carmen, and Eleazar behind her.

"We really should have known better." Kate said, hugging me next, "They'd never do something like that. I mean, Leandra is proof enough." Eleazar's eyes lit up behind us, and he looked to Edward.

"Absolutely not." He said, outraged.

I ignored them, turning back to Seth.

"Can you stay?" I asked him quietly, "I didn't dream when I was sleeping on you. Maybe it'll work again."

"Why do you not want to dream?" Carmen asked, curious. I looked to her, unable to really explain it.

"I'll fill you in." Edward offered much to my relief, waving them fully into the room.

"I'll stay with you." Seth agreed, "I like to feel useful."

I debated whether or not to remove the bracelets before bed. I decided to leave them on. I didn't want to seem like I didn't like them, and they seemed sturdy enough that they would survive me sleeping in them. I also liked the feel of them on my wrists. Something about feeling them right where they were calmed me, eased the nervousness in my stomach. I liked them very much.

I went to sleep that night, Seth seated beside me up against the pillows. Emmett and Rosalie had yet to return, and I knew they were just gathering all they could, to bring them back here before setting out again.

Again, I didn't dream. Not a hint of the tears on my cheeks I was so used to, or the panic I usually felt. I didn't remember anything from the night before, but this time, it was just blank nothingness. No hint of the vision, or the fear it brought. I found it odd, but I didn't dare count on it staying. Or whatever remedy I'd found to stick around.

I opened my eyes on my own, wincing in the morning light. Glancing behind me, I spotted Seth, snoring away. He'd stayed. Was that the trick to keeping my dreams away? Having someone beside me while I slept?

Checking my wrists, both bracelets had survived the night, and I smiled a little at them.

Carefully climbing off the bed, I crossed the room quietly. I didn't want to wake Seth up, as I was sure he was tired. I opened the bedroom door and tiptoed out into the hall, closing it behind me before turning, ready to head to the bathroom.

I jumped, letting out a yelp when there was someone suddenly there. I looked up at him, my heart pounding. His crimson eyes smirking down at me. We stood there for several seconds, me gently trembling, our eyes locked on each others.

"Emmett." He eventually called, a chuckle in his voice, "I think your human is about to wet herself." I gave another quiet yelp and darted passed him, racing up the hallway. Slamming the bathroom door behind me, I tried to make myself calm down.

What I remembered about the vision suddenly made sense. That color of red. Crimson. I met my own frightened eyes in the mirror, my face pale, but slightly flushed from running. The color that I remembered in the vision wasn't anything insignificant. The color I remembered was a pair of eyes.

It'd been awhile since I saw the color of the eyes of the bad vampires that were after Bella last year. Bella's eyes were a different, lighter shade of red than that one's eyes. Why would red eyes scare me, though? I didn't scream, or cry when I saw him. I jumped a little, as I was taken off guard, but I didn't scream. It was more of the fact that a strange man was now in the house that scared me. Not the color of his eyes. It didn't make sense to me.

So those weren't the eyes that scared me in my dreams.

It had to be something else. Maybe who the eyes belonged to?

I left the bathroom to find Seth posted outside of it now. Curiosity had me head slowly up the hall, looking into the living room to find the occupancy had grown. Overnight, several more had shown up.

"Hey, shorty." Emmett made his way to me, "You okay?"

"The color in my dream." I mumbled, "I figured out what it is."

"What is it?" He asked, frowning down at me.

"Eyes." I replied, looking around the room cautiously, noticing just how many others noticed me as well. Each with a pair of red eyes, colors varying from just a bit lighter, or just a few shades darker. None exactly matching the color I remembered from my dream.

"Any of these look familiar, shorty?" He asked, looking around as well.

"No." I said, "Not that I can see."

"Well, stick with Seth." He instructed, "Just in case." I nodded, finally looking down.

"Oh," Emmett said, "And congratulations. On the full night's sleep." I laughed a little humorlessly.

"I have Seth to thank for that." I said, "He sat with me."

"Carlisle sits with you all the time." Emmett pointed out, "It has to be something else."

"Maybe it gave up." I mumbled, shrugging, "Whatever the reason is, I'm thankful I didn't wake up a thousand times last night."

By the afternoon, four more had shown up. Ten new vampires were in the house now, and Emmett and Rosalie headed back out that evening. None of them had moved to hurt me yet, so I grew strangely bold. Some of them were even friendly. Seth stuck to my side like glue, cautiously watching out for me.

Over and over I watched Renesmee place her hand against someone's cheek, showing them all she knew to be true. Proving to each one, one by one, that she was half human. Winning each one over. Me, I was more to the background. Seeming so out of place, but thankful that I got to stay so far.

"Leandra." I looked back at Tanya's call again, "Please come here, dear." Doing as she asked, Seth following, I made it to her side carefully. She stood talking with someone by the name of Benjamin. He apparently was one of the first to arrive, and I hadn't talked to him yet. His eyes were on me, his smile kind. I looked to Tanya next, "I was just telling Benjamin about your gift." She said, "I don't know all of the details, so would you care to help?"

"Oh." I said, surprised, "It's not very strong yet."

"Imagine as she grows older." Benjamin said, smiling wider, "Or is turned. Imagine what it could be if she's developing it now."

"I can't control it yet." I corrected quietly, and he looked to me, "I'm still learning about it. The past part of it seems to be the easiest part, but I haven't had a chance to work on that very much."

Tanya seemed surprised, "Edward didn't mention anything about the past."

"I can see the past, too." I clarified, "Instead of just the future, I can see what has happened somewhere in the past. Alice thinks that my gift only works when something has to do with impacting me, and I'm not sure she's wrong. That's all I've ever seen."

"That's amazing." Benjamin chuckled, fascinated.

"I haven't had a chance to work on it very much, because trying to work on both parts of my gift at once was overwhelming me." He nodded in understanding, "Now I'm stuck with a vision I can't see, and it's frustrating." I paused, glancing to the side as two others looked on in curiosity, "The only one I've had working with me was Alice, but I haven't seen her yet today."

"How do your past visions work?" A tall, red-haired woman asked, her crimson eyes alight in interest.

"Well, it's a lot like the future ones actually. Except for a few differences.."

I spent most of the night attempting to explain it, and for the most part, they understood. I was surprised to find I seemed to be as interesting to them as Ness seemed to be. My presence didn't seem to bother them anymore, and I was welcomed warmly into the large group of new vampires.

Of course, they were curious as to how Carlisle had come to take me in. What my reaction to finding out what they were was, and how that happened. I defended my family, telling everyone that they tried to hide it at first, but I demanded it from them. When things got rough, I demanded to know, and Carlisle was hesitant at first to tell me, but eventually, he was honest.

"I think, even back then, he knew I'd be here for good." I added, shrugging, "Of course, I'd never dream of telling anyone about.. Your kind. I don't have anyone to tell, anyway. Trying to balance a normal, human life and a life with my family has proven not to work. I'd prefer my family any day."

"Carlisle is such a good, caring man." Benjamin commented, nodding, "It makes me glad I came." Many others agreed, and I smiled up at him.

"I've never known anyone else like him." I murmured, looking down, "I know for a fact that I wouldn't be alive today if it weren't for my family. Every single one of them. It's tough for them, I know, but I can never fully express my gratitude." A few murmurs rumbled through the watching group, and I looked to Seth.

His soft smile told me I probably just won many of them over.

**A/N: Well, there we go. Chapter thirteen. An hour later than I have been updating. I hope this one was worth the wait, and chapter fourteen is in the works. (:  
_Thank you_** **to those that have reviewed for chapter twelve. My day was made more than you can ever know! (:**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

"I want to test something." I said, looking to Seth that evening before bed, "Let me fall asleep without you in the room. I want to see if I'll have a nightmare."

"You got it." He smiled, "I'll be listening, though."

"Thanks." I gave him a small smile, oddly confident. My nervousness over the vision I usually had was still long gone, so part of me knew I wouldn't have a dream tonight. What had changed?

I only woke in the morning to Seth's quiet voice. Fully rested, not one dream.

"Were you gone the entire night?" I asked curiously, stretching deeply.

"Yeah." He said, "Not a peep from you." I looked to my wrists, seeing that the bracelets had hung on for their second night. I smiled as he smiled, "You really like those, don't you?"

"I do." I agreed, "I love them."

"Have you been out of the house since this all started?" Seth asked, sitting on the side of the bed.

"Nope." I said, "Not since that crap with Josh."

"Wanna go get some breakfast or something?" He asked, "I'm sure you're sick of cereal."

"I don't want to go out anywhere until I have a chance to meet every new vampire in the house." I said, "So they know not to hunt me later on. If, for some reason, I'm out at night."

"Good point." Seth chuckled, "They need to know your scent. I'd hate to see what they'd turn out to be if Carlisle found out any of them tried hunting his daughter."

"Tried?" I laughed a little tensely, "If they decided to hunt me, that's it."

"They're not getting passed me." He corrected, shaking his head.

"Oh yeah." I said, "I forgot about you."

"Oh, thanks." He chuckled, and I laughed quietly, shaking my head.

"Not like that." I climbed out of bed, heading for the door. Seth jumped up, jogging to my side. I looked over at him puzzled.

"I'm escorting you, remember?" He asked, "After yesterday morning, I have a feeling some of them like to scare you."

"Aww, that's nice of you." I laughed, "Just make sure you're _outside_ the bathroom door. I'm not letting you in."

"Of course not." He said, a little surprised, "I like privacy as much as the next wolf."

Four more had shown up during the night, and I wasn't surprised to see Ness sleeping in Jacob's arms. I wondered briefly if the house would hold all these newcomers. It was a little exciting, but I knew it was also highly dangerous.

Emmett and Rosalie had returned during the night, and I had a feeling they'd be staying. Emmett made his way to me, and I gave him a small smile.

"Second clear night." I said, looking up at him, "Something is different."

"I've asked if Zafrina has had a hand in that." Emmett said, "She hasn't. She didn't even know you needed her to."

"It's a relief." I murmured, "It really is. Maybe when it comes back I'll be able to see it." Emmett reached out, taking my hand in his, looking over my wrist, "Seth gave these to me." I explained, raising my other wrist for him to look at. He looked to Seth next, obviously distrusting.

"Late birthday gift." Seth explained, chuckling awkwardly.

The rest of the day was a tense one, but the newcomers all grew used to me as well. Those that needed a break from my scent stepped outside, but didn't leave. They were just being careful, and I was glad that Carlisle seemed to warn them about me beforehand.

I stood talking with Siobhan, the tall red-haired woman from the night before. I found I liked her. She was a very kind woman from what I gathered. She was the one, besides Benjamin that asked me questions. How old I was, what my hobbies were, things like that. They all honestly seemed curious about me, which I didn't mind.

They all hunted humans. Never spoke to them, or got to know them. I could easily see why I'd be an object of interest. I did believe that having Carlisle and Esme's scent on me helped deter them. Emmett, also, hugged me each chance he got, and I understood that it was to renew their scent on me as well as comfort me. Their scent could possibly be the only thing keeping me alive.

"When are Alice and Jasper coming back?" I finally asked, looking up at Emmett beside me. He seemed surprised.

"They're not, shorty." He said, "They left two days ago. Didn't tell anyone where they were going, didn't even say they were leaving. I thought you knew." I was shocked, to say the least. I hadn't expected this of them.

"Why?" I found myself asking, still shocked, "Why would they just leave?" I thought hard, remembering Alice's odd behavior the last time I saw them.

"No one knows." Emmett said, shrugging.

"That explains why she told me what she told me." I said quietly, "Because she was leaving. Why would she leave looking to the future up to me? I can't control it. I can't keep anyone safe like she can."

"You spoke to Alice before she left?" Emmett asked, surprised. Gaining Bella and Rose's attention.

"It wasn't about where she was going or anything." I said, shaking my head, "She only told me to stay strong. She made me promise to stay strong in times when I really don't want to." I paused, "Then she told me I was growing up so fast, and left." I left out the part about what else she said, but I remembered it clearly.

I was heart broken. Why would they just leave? Without saying goodbye? Was it because of what she saw? Was it because she knew we wouldn't survive this? I suddenly felt like I had three thousand pounds on my shoulders. I sat down on the chair behind me, my stomach tumbling. How was I supposed to look ahead for my family, when I had no idea how to control my gift? How was I supposed to learn how to control my gift without the one person that could teach me how? Why would she just leave this up to me, when she clearly knew I was stuck on one vision that I couldn't see?

"Carlisle and Esme are coming home tomorrow." Emmett assured, "Just breathe, shorty. It'll be okay." I had to admit. That news was very welcome to hear. I took a deep breath, nodding.

I couldn't fall asleep that night. Tossing and turning. Eventually, around three in the morning, I called Seth in. Of course, he was right there.

"Couldn't sleep, Leandra?" Seth asked, closing the door behind himself.

"No." I sighed.

"Excited?"

"And nervous again." I admitted, "It doesn't make sense why Alice would strand the family with a dud future-seer like me."

"You're not a dud." He said, sitting next to me on the bed, "You just haven't learned your gift yet. There's no way you could have prepared for this. You'll get it."

"What if it just went away?" I asked, looking over at him.

"Your gift?" He asked, confused.

"Yeah. I mean, what if I lost it? What if after I couldn't see what it was trying to show me for so long, it just gave up?"

"I highly doubt that can happen, Leandra." He murmured, "It'll come back."

I sighed, leaning up against his side.

"You're so positive. All the time. How can you be optimistic in a time like this?"

"Just comes natural, I guess." He laughed a little, "Life's too short to spend all your time worrying about everything."

"I worry about everything." I said, laughing quietly.

"I know." He said, "You've gotta learn how to have fun, kid."

"I have fun." I said, looking up at him, "Just not often."

"That's it." He said, "One of these days, maybe after all of this is over, I'm taking you out. You're going to have fun if it kills me."

"I do have fun." I argued.

"Yeah, well. There's gotta be something to do around this state besides get lost in the woods."

"I'm sure there is." I said, "But it's not like I can go all the way to Seattle on my bike. If I survived and didn't pass out from overworking myself, Carlisle would kill me." He laughed, nodding.

"Probably." He replied, and was quiet for a moment.

How easy it was to talk to Seth made me a little sad. I missed Andrew, and how easy it used to be to talk to him as well. I wondered how he was doing. I wondered if Josh had told him about that day, and I wondered whose side he was on. Probably Josh's. I lost my best friend, and I found myself reluctant to try and fix what had gone wrong.

The truth was, I was hesitant to trust Seth completely. He may have already been passed the major changing stage of his life, but he was a boy. I'd already been burned by a boy once in my life. I was afraid to try again. I liked his company, though. He kept me safe. Protected me, and kept me from wanting to rip my hair out in frustration.

"After Carlisle gets back tomorrow," I mumbled, "Are you gonna stay around?"

"Of course." He said, "Like I'm leaving you defenseless."

"I still have my family, you know."

"I know." He chuckled, "But they're busy keeping everyone else distracted. I'm here to keep you distracted." I smiled a little.

I eventually closed my eyes and snoozed, leaning up against Seth. I didn't dream, because I was never fully asleep. He didn't say anything, probably falling asleep himself. I opened my tired eyes, looking to the door when a quiet knock came to it. Sometime around mid-morning.

"Yeah?" I asked quietly and Emmett poked his head in.

"They're home." He informed me, and that got my butt moving. I struggled over Seth, stepping on many places that probably hurt, and startling him awake as I launched myself off the bed. I hit the floor running, racing from the room and up the hall, listening to Emmett chuckle behind me. Pausing in the hall to look around the room, I found them by the door, already talking to Benjamin and Tia. Esme saw me first, smiling my way.

I ran the entire way up to them, grinning from ear to ear. Catching the attention of everyone I passed. Carlisle looked to me at the last second and I launched myself at him. He managed to catch me in mid-air, chuckling quietly as I wrapped my arms around his neck, hugging him tightly.

"I think she missed you." Benjamin chuckled, amused.

"I suppose so." Carlisle replied.

"Sorry." I said, not pulling back just yet, "For being rude."

"Not at all." Benjamin said, "I understand."

"How have the last couple of days been?" Carlisle asked, "I trust not too unbearable?"

"Oh, no." Ben replied, "We have our uncomfortable moments, but she's such fun to be around. Just as much as Renesmee is. She actually entertains us with all that she has to say."

"I'm incredibly glad to hear that." Carlisle sighed in relief, and I pulled back, smiling at him, "You look like you've been sleeping better." He pointed out.

"I have." I reported, smiling widely, "Not one dream or vision since the day you had to leave." He seemed surprised to hear that.

"What have you been doing differently?"

"I don't know." I said honestly, "Seth's been staying with me at night, but that isn't the reason." Benjamin listened in with interest, "I don't know, but it's awesome. I haven't woken up during the night in three nights. Well, last night I couldn't sleep, but that was just because you were coming home."

"Excitable, isn't she?" I looked back at Garrett's voice, the one that had found me in the hall the first morning of his arrival. I gave him a look, and hopped down from Carlisle's arms. They greeted like old friends, which I was sure they were, and I hugged Esme next, looking back at them.

"I'm glad to see you're doing well, Leandra." Esme said, and I gave her a small smile.

"I don't think they mind me so much." I told her quietly, "I've kept Seth by me the whole time, so don't worry about that."

"Leandra." I looked back at Garrett's voice again, "I'm sorry I scared you. No hard feelings?"

I laughed a little, shaking my head.

"Wow." Seth came up behind me, running his hand through his hair, "When you want out of bed, you want out of bed. You might weigh not even seventy pounds, but you trample people like an elephant."

"Thanks." I laughed, shoving him.

"What'd I tell you, kid?" He smiled, "They came back."

The fact that I hadn't had the vision since they left worried Carlisle. After he'd personally greeted all eighteen of the vampires that came, and picked up two new witnesses, he sat with me in the living room that evening and asked me about it again.

I still couldn't tell him much. I explained how I'd first noticed it by falling asleep on Seth that afternoon, and asked him to sit with me that night. I explained the events, and all I knew about them. It was like someone had flipped a switch, turning off my gift. Even the constant sense of dread was gone.

I asked him when they were coming for us. If he knew. He told me that the only thing Alice had told anyone was when the snow stuck to the ground was when they'd be coming. That had to be December. It was never cold enough before then for snow to stick. Considering it was almost mid November now, we really didn't have a lot of time. Now was as good a time as any to let him know. I informed him that I'd be there. He seemed surprised at first at my forwardness.

"I really don't think you belong there, Leandra." He said, "I've thought about it, and honestly don't believe it's a good idea to bring you along."

"I'm going to be there." I told him firmly, "I'm not being left behind again. If you don't take me, someone else will."

"Carlisle." We looked over at Eleazar's voice, "I've been thinking."

"Absolutely not." Edward interjected, his attention caught.

"All I'm saying is-"

"No. It's not happening."

"What?" Esme asked, looking to us.

"We will not be using her like that." Edward continued, looking at Eleazar.

"Using?" I asked, frowning.

"What is it?" Carlisle asked quietly.

"Perhaps if the Volturi see that Leandra is still human, they'll believe easier that Renesmee is part human as well." Eleazar explained, "We all see that she is human, and Renesmee is part human as well. If the Volturi see it-"

"She will not be facing them." Edward said firmer.

"Hey," I spoke, "It's a good idea-"

"No, it isn't." Carlisle told me, shaking his head.

"I can do it." I said, looking up at him, "If it'd help you, I want to try."

"If she's coming along anyway, it's worth a try. All it would take is for Aro to see her." Eleazar told Carlisle, "She would be protected."

Carlisle sighed quietly, "It's not a good idea. I'm afraid Aro seeing her would be the opposite of helpful in this case."

"Come here, darling." Benjamin said, holding out his hand. He squatted down to my level, and I knew he was holding his breath as I made it to him.

"Benjamin, if it comes to a fight, she would be a liability." Edward reasoned, stress in his voice, "We're not doing this."

"No, I wouldn't." I insisted, "I'll stay out of the way."

"I can take her along with Ness if it came to it." Jacob offered, "I can protect them both, and you know I'd never let anyone near Renesmee."

"Jacob, you're not helping." Edward muttered, glancing his way.

I looked back to Benjamin, who continued to hold my hand gently, "You are brave, Leandra." He said, "Would you be willing to be there?"

"I don't think-" Carlisle started.

"Yes." I answered, "If I can help in any way, I want to try. This is my family too. Just keep me away from those two, and I'll be good." I nodded toward the creepy pair by the wall. Vladimir and Stefan. The two Carlisle picked up today. They were the newest to join us. They seriously creeped me out, and I didn't like them one bit.

Benjamin chuckled, along with others in the room.

Edward groaned, turning and pacing.

"I don't like this." He said.

"I know you don't." Benjamin said, standing and keeping hold of my hand, "But desperate times, call for desperate measures." With that, he turned and tugged me toward the two creepy ones by the wall, "She must learn, however, no fear." I resisted at first, not sure what was going on. I slid on the carpet when he kept going.

"Wait a minute." Carlisle spoke up, and Benjamin paused, turning to look at him. I looked back at him as well, "Do not force her." Ben hesitated, looking down at me.

"He's right." Ben told me, "You must do this by yourself." He released my hand, and I stood there, trembling.

"We won't bite." Vladimir chuckled. His hair was a white blonde, lighter than Carlisle's, and his eyes were a deep red.

"If those are the ones you fear, go to them." Benjamin told me, "Conquer your fear."

"I-Is this necessary?" I asked quietly.

"Aro is a thousand times scarier than those two."

"I beg to differ." Vladimir snorted.

"Face them, and you may be able to face Aro without fear." Benjamin reasoned gently down at me. I hesitated a little longer.

"You don't have to do this if you don't want to." Carlisle told me.

I sighed, looking back forward, "Don't bite me." I said firmly, pointing to the two of them.

A couple of chuckles gave me enough courage to take a deep breath and walk forward. Slowly, of course, as not to provoke them too much.

"Should you be letting her do that?" Jacob asked, obviously disapproving of the method. Both of them kept their eyes on me, smirking down at me.

"This one is quite amusing." Vladimir looked to Carlisle.

"How so?" I asked, standing in front of him.

"You're afraid." He pointed out, "Yet you walk toward what you're afraid of."

"If Benjamin is right, I have to get used to you before I can be anywhere near Aro." I said, "I don't want to be too scared to be useful."

He smirked and kneeled in front of me, seeming to study me. I stood there, looking back at him as I slowly calmed down. When he suddenly jumped, flinching toward me, I gave a yelp and tripped backwards. Landing on my butt, I looked up as he stood, laughing along with Stefan.

"Vladimir, that was uncalled for." Benjamin said from the side.

"However, no less funny." He responded, still chuckling. I climbed back to my feet, picking myself up off the carpet. I glared at him, but turned, heading back over to Carlisle.

"Leandra, are you sure you want to attempt this?" Carlisle asked, looking down to me.

"It doesn't matter if she's sure." Edward added in, "Because it's not happening."

I laughed a little, looking to him, "I think you're just a little outvoted. I'll just hitch a ride with someone else if you don't want to bring me. I weigh like seventy pounds. I don't think they'd mind carrying me." I didn't want Seth to get into trouble for offering already. Edward's eyes shifted to him, obviously displeased.

"I like her." Siobhan said, smiling our way, "Carlisle, I think she can do this. She's brave enough." I looked up, meeting his eyes.

"This is not what I expected." He sighed, shaking his head and pulling me into his side.

"If there is a small chance that I can help you, I'm going to try. You're my family too, and I'll be damned if you're leaving me again. For good this time. You're not leaving me." I ignored the eyes on us. I took a few deep breaths, managing to calm down. Pulling back, I looked at him, "You've always helped me when I needed it most. You've always been there when I needed you to be. You're all I _have_." I paused, letting more pleading into my eyes, "Let me help. Let me be the proof you need to provide. I know this doesn't make up for all you've given me, but it's a start, right?" I waited as he seemed to debate, "Let me do this. Please." He was quiet, searching my eyes, "Please. If there is even a tiny chance that I can save your lives, like you saved mine, I want to do it."

"If anything happened to you, there would be no chance to take it back." He said quietly, shaking his head.

"If anything happened to you, there would be no chance to repay all you've done for me. This could be my one chance to take a small step toward repaying you. I need to do this." I knew our conversation wasn't private, so I hesitated in saying what I knew needed to be said before he'd even begin to consider it. I looked down, hoping that made my voice quieter, "I love you, dad."

A quiet 'aww' or two somewhere in the room confirmed that they were all listening, so I knew he'd heard it as well. That was something I'd never told him before. Something I'd always held back, too afraid to say it. I'd been too afraid to say it, but that didn't mean I didn't feel it.

He kneeled, and gently pulled me into a full hug. I returned it as tightly as I could.

"I love you too, Leandra." He murmured to me, "Please never believe otherwise." I was relieved that he wasn't mad that I'd said that. I rested my chin on his shoulder, closing my eyes around the tears that wanted to fall. I fought them back just as I promised I always would. That promise to myself hadn't changed.

"Then please. Don't leave me behind." I murmured in return, "You promised, and I don't want to lose you."

It took a few minutes, and I didn't rush him. Like the decision to let me stay here while the witnesses came, I knew this one was hard for him. I'd be going either way, but I needed to know he approved before I could be comfortable doing so.

"I suppose I have no choice." He finally said, "I don't like this, Leandra. I just want to make sure you understand that." I nodded, looking down, "Since you're going to be there anyway, I want to set some ground rules." I looked back up, instantly listening, "That morning, you do not speak unless directly spoken to. If you are directly spoken to, by any member of the Volturi, you treat them with respect. You keep your attitude under control, am I clear?" I nodded instantly, "Do not speak out of turn, do not curse, do not raise your voice. Don't even look at them directly. Do not move, and stay behind Esme." I nodded again.

"I promise." I told him firmly.

"Now, if it comes down to it." He said, and my heart instantly sped up again, "If Jacob has to take Renesmee to safety, you will go with him. Without hesitation, without question, don't even look back. Am I clear?" This time, I looked at him, "Promise me, Leandra."

"I-I.. I promise.." I muttered, worry in my eyes.

"And the most important thing." He said quietly, "When you do look back, because I know you will, I want you to remember one thing." He paused and I listened, "I want you to remember that you are human. Keep telling yourself that, alright?"

"Why?" I asked, trying to understand. He was quiet, until I pieced it together.

If it came down to me having to listen to Jacob without question or hesitation, and he had to get Renesmee and I out of there, we'd be leaving my family behind. The only reason for that, would be because they were fighting. Potentially getting hurt, or worse. If he wanted me to keep telling myself that I was human, that meant he didn't want me to try and help them.

I looked around, meeting my family's eyes, as well as all of the witnesses around the room. How could I promise something like that? How could he expect me to promise something like that?

"I need you to promise me." He said quietly, and I looked back to him, "Please."

"Alright." I mumbled hesitantly, clearly hating the words, "I promise."

"Aww.." Vladimir muttered from the side, "Isn't that sweet?" I looked to him, "You should keep that promise, little girl, and pray that wolf is faster." I watched as he slowly stepped forward, suddenly feeling like the mouse again, "Because if Aro's guard catches you, they will not be as forgiving as you anticipate."

"I'm not afraid." I mumbled quietly, keeping his gaze despite how afraid I really was.

"Clearly." He chuckled darkly, "However, you really should be. Do you know what they do to worthless humans who know about our existence?"

"I'm not worthless." I growled, shaking my head. He seemed amused again.

"Worthless." He said quietly, "Meaning, you have no use. You would not benefit the Volturi or the guard. There would be no merit in avoiding killing you instantly. Well, maybe one." He chuckled, looking to Stefan, who chuckled as well.

"What would that be?" I found myself stupidly asking. He looked back down at me, smirking.

"A snack for on the way home." He answered as if it were obvious.

"Alright." Carlisle said and stood, standing between me and Vladimir. He was obviously not happy about the way Vladimir was speaking to me, "Leandra, go ahead and get ready for bed." I hesitated for only a second longer, before Seth took my hand and led me toward the hallway.

"Come on, Leandra." He murmured, reclaiming my attention.

"Pleasant dreams, darling." Vladimir chuckled behind me and I glanced back at him. Has gaze on me made my skin crawl, as did his smile. I knew I'd have to get over that if I was going to help in any way when facing Aro.

I sat there on my bed, inspecting my bracelets as I thought about what I'd be doing. I didn't regret my insisting to be there in the least. I was, however, afraid. What was going to happen that day? Was I going to go home with my family, thankful to be alive, or would I die that day? Would everything I ever worked to keep in my life end that day? Would I never live passed that morning?

There was so much I hadn't done. I'd never grow up. I'd never get married, or have kids. I was just learning to live again, but now that I was faced with this, what was the point? I knew that the only way I'd be caught was if my family was gone. Would I even want to survive if that were to happen?

"Are you alright?" I looked up at Carlisle as he stepped into the room.

"Just thinking." I mumbled, looking back down at my bracelets again. He sighed, sitting beside me.

"You're tougher than I gave you credit for." He commented, "Vladimir's words hardly effected you out there."

"Because I know that's how it works." I explained, "It's really no surprise that that is what lies ahead of me."

"I won't let that happen." He said, "Nothing is going to happen to you."

"I know." I said, not wanting to let my worry known. If I told him how scared I was, he wouldn't let me go along. He'd find some way to leave me behind.

"Leandra, you don't have to come." He said, "I would highly prefer that, actually."

"I know I don't have to be there." I told him, "I know I shouldn't be there. I know there's.. A high possibility that I won't survive it, but I'm going anyway. I know that's probably enough cause to consider me crazy. I know I probably _am_ crazy for even considering it, but I'm not saving myself when there is a small hint at a chance that my being there will be helpful."

He was quiet, aside from a disappointed sigh.

"You've never given up on me." I murmured, "I may not be much. I might disappoint you, break promises, do stupid things, but you've never given up on me. You've never lost hope, or patience. I know I've brought you close to losing it a few times." I laughed a little, receiving a laugh from him as well, "But never have you actually lost your temper with me. You put up with me, my mistakes, and my attitude without giving up on me."

I paused, keeping my eyes down, "From the very start, you and Esme have supported me, believed in me, encouraged me. You've taught me love, patience, kindness. You've taught me how to believe in someone again. You've taught me what it's like to not have to be afraid of a mom and dad. You've taught me what it's like to never be let down, or hit. Not only that, but you and Esme have promised to always be there. You've promised to finish raising me, teaching me, guiding me when I mess up. You've promised to always keep me in your life. You've given me so much more than I can ever begin to repay you for. You've given me a family I can call my own, that I can always go to if I need them. The very least I can do is never give up on you, or the family. My family. Especially in times like this. I'd stand by you forever."

I looked up at him, smiling at his small smile, "I know I haven't been the easiest kid to raise, but I promise I'm trying to learn. I love you, dad." I said again, "And I always will." He hugged me into his side, which I returned as tightly as I could.

"I love you too, Leandra." He replied quietly, and I smiled wider.

"You have to admit." I said, pulling back and looking at him, "You can't argue with reasons like that."

I went to sleep that night, knowing I wouldn't dream. It was odd, to say the least, to go to sleep and not dream. It was odd, but very welcome.

I knew the coming weeks would be filled with tension again, but I felt I could handle it now that I knew I'd be there with them. I had just a little bit of hope, despite how I knew it was probably foolish to do so. I'd be included, I'd have some sort of purpose. I would, hopefully, get to help.

That was squashed almost immediately, however. Sitting in the deserted living room the next morning, with Carlisle, Edward, and a handful of onlookers. Everyone else was out back.

I was informed that they had been discussing the situation all night. That it was decided that my presence there could make this visit go either way. Either the Volturi would see that I was still human, and sway them our direction, or they would be _so_ pissed about me being there, that they wouldn't hesitate to kill us.

"Maybe if I tell Aro I have a gift, he won't mind me being there as much." I suggested, looking to Carlisle.

"Definitely not." Edward stood, shaking his head. Instantly tense, "The longer we go without him knowing about that gift, Leandra, the better."

"Leandra," Carlisle turned to me on the couch, "Aro's main reason behind this to acquire Alice. Which is why she left. If he finds out about you, I can only imagine what he'd do to get a hold of you." That scared me a little more.

"He wants Alice's gift?" I asked quietly.

"Aro is the type to always look for ways to increase his power." Edward explained, sitting back down, "He has immortals in his guard with many different types of gifts and abilities. The one he still doesn't have is someone who can see the future. Meaning, you or Alice. He hasn't found someone with that ability yet. If he finds out that you have the ability that Alice does, you'll be just as sought after as she is. Which is a big possibility, considering with just taking someones hand, he can see every thought a person has ever had. Anyone who knows will involuntarily give away the fact that you have this gift."

"What can I do?" I asked quietly.

"I'm strongly recommending that you not be there." He said, "It was a nice gesture, but there are just more risks involved than solutions."

"I can't just.." I trailed off, shaking my head, "Sit back and do nothing."

"Leandra, Edward is right." Carlisle said, shaking his head, "It really was a nice gesture. I, however, cannot comfortably allow you there. If Aro gets his hands on you, and we survive this, we'll never see you again." I looked down, "He will take you with him. Keep you alive until you're old enough to be turned, and use your gift to his own advantage. He's done it before, and he will not hesitate to do it again."

"I don't even know if I still have the stupid thing." I argued, "I haven't had that vision in almost a week. No hint of it either."

"All that matters to him, is the fact that you had it." Edward said, leaning forward, "Leandra, something you need to understand about Aro, is that he's heartless. More so toward humans. If you fall into his hands, and cannot prove to him you have the gift he's looking for, he'll kill you. Without hesitation."

"You're not going." Carlisle said, standing, "Edward is right. It's far too dangerous."

I didn't get a chance to argue. Carlisle left the room, heading outside, followed by Benjamin and Tia.

"Thanks a lot." I growled, glaring at Edward.

"I'm looking out for you in this, Leandra." He said, "You can be angry with me all you want, but it's not going to change anything." I glared, watching as he and Emmett left the room as well.

"Shame." I looked over at Vladimir's murmur, "I'm sure your efforts are appreciated, however fruitless." I stood up, kicked the chair and headed for the hallway, "I might be willing to give you a lift." He called, and I stopped, looking back at him, "Just because I would hate for you to miss the action."

"You'd do that?" I asked hesitantly.

"Of course." He smiled, "I won't even bite you on the way there. I'll save that for the Volturi to do." I swallowed in nervousness, but bit back my reaction, "Just let me know if you need a lift." With that, he turned and left the house as well.

I looked over, meeting Seth's eyes as he stood there.

"Please tell me you're not considering it." He murmured quietly.

"I have no other choice."

"They want you to stay here for your own protection." He said, "And now that it's put that way, I can't help but agree. I don't want to see you in their hands, Leandra. I don't want to run into you in thirty years, seeing you used as some future-seeing pet for the Volturi."

I sighed, "It's either you carry me, or I go with Vladimir. Either way, I'm going to be there. Short of locking me in a closet somewhere, there's no way I'm staying behind. I know Carlisle would never do that." I looked down as he sighed, shaking his head again and turned away, "It's a risk I'm going to take. Whether you like it or not, I'm going to be there."

He hesitated for just a second, before striding from the house. I knew he was going to Carlisle, and in a few minutes, I'd be in for an argument. I stood there by myself, sighing heavily before heading up the hall. Closing my bedroom door behind myself.

I would be there.

**A/N: Oh boy. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. (: It's not too much shorter than the last one. I realize this story is turning out quite long, so I'll attempt to speed things along. (:**


	15. Chapter 15

**IMPORTANT NOTE: This is the chapter I've been dreading to do. This was the difficult one, as this involves the fight. I honestly have no idea if I described everything right, so forgive me if I mess anything up. I did my best. *EDIT* I felt I needed to put this up here. There are mentions of BDpt2 in here, if you couldn't tell before, or haven't followed my stories. Please be aware of this, and proceed with caution.  
**

**Chapter Fifteen**

I knew they weren't happy about my stubborn nature. I knew they didn't approve of the fact that I was insisting on being there, even as the weeks passed, but I wasn't backing down. Not when so much was at stake. My entire life was on the line, and I wasn't about to just sit back and hope for everything to turn out okay. I wasn't about to just sit back, and let my entire life end. The more time that passed, the more determined I got. There wasn't much they could do, and they knew that, but that didn't stop them from trying to change my mind.

Day in, and day out was filled with someone or another trying to convince me how dangerous it was. That wasn't going to work, because I already knew how dangerous it was. Pleading with me to stay behind. Seth even cried a little.

December came, and as the day grew closer, the tension grew to overwhelming proportions. Christmas arrived way too fast, which was hardly a happy occasion. Bella and Edward took Renesmee to Charlie's house for the holiday, Seth and Leah joining them with their mom. Seth and I had hardly spoken the last couple of days, and I knew he was just upset over my decision.

"I wish I could see." I mumbled from the side of my bed, knowing Carlisle could hear me as he stood in the doorway, "I wish I could have some sort of knowledge of how it's going to turn out."

"You haven't changed your mind?" Carlisle asked, watching me. I shook my head, keeping my gaze down on my hands. He sighed, and continued, "Alright. Here is how it's going to happen. Renesmee is going to be standing with Bella and Edward. I want you to keep sight of her at all times."

"Where am I going to be?" I asked quietly.

"You will be standing behind Esme." He sighed, "As much as I hate having you in the middle of this, it's the safest place for you. It makes you easily accessable for Jacob, but protected by our group." I nodded, "I'm hopeful this can be resolved peacefully. In two days, we'll be standing in that clearing, Leandra, and when that comes, there will be no changing your mind. I want to know now whether you're going, or staying."

"I'm going." I said, looking up, "If my answer hasn't changed yet, it's not going to."

He hesitated before speaking again, "Then I'll be the one to carry you." I looked up in suspicion, "I don't trust you in Vladimir's hands, and Seth doesn't want to aid you. So when it's time to go, come to me."

"Okay." I agreed, nodding and looking back down briefly, "But I want you to promise me that you're not going to just drop me off somewhere else. I need to know that you'll actually be bringing me along with everyone else. If you can't promise me that, then I'll go with Vladimir. His offer still stands, as sadistic as his reasons are."

"Alright. I promise you." He murmured quietly, and I nodded. Accepting that, he continued, "We'll be spending the night in the trees before the morning of their arrival." He informed me, "It saves time and makes it easier to prepare. You'll need warm clothes, because it'll be quite cold. A tent will be set up for both you and Renesmee, so you can sleep."

I also learned that Seth wouldn't be arriving with us. He'd be with the pack, preparing in their own way. Both Sam's pack and Jacob's pack would be there, however. Adding quite a few to our numbers.

"Leandra." He said, and I looked up finally, "I don't want you to go."

"I know." I murmured, "But that doesn't change anything. Without knowing how this will turn out, I don't want to risk not going in case there is something I can do." I sighed, shaking my head and looking back down, "I wish Alice was here."

"I know." He replied, "So do I." He paused as he stepped into the room, "Is there anything you want to do before they arrive?"

"Like what?" I asked, confused.

"Like.." He trailed off, sitting beside me, "See old friends, maybe?"

He was referring to Andrew. I looked back down, closing my eyes against the sting I still felt over that entire situation.

"Not a chance in Hell." I finally said, my voice tight.

"It could be your last chance." He reminded me and I swallowed around the emotion in my throat, now easily fighting back the tears that resulted.

"I'm aware." I said, "But it doesn't change what happened. I've already said my goodbyes. I've already left that part of my life behind." He didn't press it again.

The night before the fight came, and I was dressed warmly, a thick sweater under my coat. A hat on my head, gloves on my hands and a scarf around my neck. My breath came in thick puffs in the darkness around me, my nose and cheeks stung in the cold. I sat with Esme, as Jacob and Benjamin started a fire, shivering at the warmth it put off. Carlisle and Edward were both a few feet away talking, and Bella and Ness were in the tent, talking as well.

The others told stories, most I didn't understand, but I listened quietly. The snow continued to fall gently all around us, but I was starting to warm up as I sat on the ground now, nearest the fire. Carlisle looked to us, and I looked to him, noticing his gaze out of the corner of my eye. I smiled his way, hoping to ease his worry. The worry I saw in his eyes.

"Leandra." I looked over at Emmett's call, before receiving a small, loosely packed ball of snow right in my face. I laughed a little, struggling up off the ground and chasing after him. Gathering snow, I lobbed a ball of my own his way. It exploded on the tree right beside him, poofing into chunks.

"What are you guys planning to do, Esme?" I heard Benjamin ask, "Later in her life?"

"I suppose we haven't decided yet." Esme replied, "We're torn either way. As much as we want to keep her in our lives, I'm not quite sure if we could ever be that selfish. Despite her gift, and the fact that she's already chosen. We're still hopeful she'll change her mind."

I stopped listening, lobbing another snowball at Emmett. We ran around for an hour, and I returned to Esme's lap, my coat, hat and gloves covered in snow. I was warmed up, though.

"Go change out of those soaked clothes." Esme requested quietly, "Before you cool off too much. It's bedtime anyway." I nodded and headed toward the tent.

To my surprise, it was toasty warm in the tent. I spotted the small space heater off to the side, knowing that was the reason why. Bella and Ness had vacated it, allowing me to change my clothes in privacy. I tossed the wet clothes out the door as I shed them, just to keep the floor of the tent from getting wet. I didn't particularly want to sleep in a puddle.

I pulled on the warmest pajamas I had, cuddling into them and crawling into the sleeping bag that was mine.

My bracelets caught my eye, having stayed on this entire time. I thought of Seth, and hoped he was staying warm. Reluctantly, I unclasped each one, pulling them off and putting them into my bag for safe keeping. I hoped I could return to put them back on. Instantly, nervousness exploded in my stomach, dread filling me once more. It was an odd feeling, but I didn't think anything of it, attributing it to the thought I'd just had.

"Okay." I called, letting Ness know it was okay to come back in. She came in and immediately crawled into her sleeping bag as well to my left. Bella followed her in, and tucked her in. I watched as she pressed a kiss to Ness' head, smiling a little.

To my surprise, Esme came in as well.

"Good night, Leandra." She smiled down at me, kissing my forehead, much as Bella had to Ness. I smiled wider, settling deeper into my sleeping bag. I had never been tucked in before, nor kissed. It was new, but it was highly welcome. Letting me know I was cared about.

"Night, mom." I murmured, yawning and closing my eyes.

Carlisle and Edward followed them in as they left, bidding us goodnight much as Esme and Bella had just done. That was highly welcome as well, looking up at Carlisle's sad but caring gaze. His hand stroked my hair back, further comforting me.

"I'm sorry." I said finally, hoping to ease some of that sadness, "For not staying behind."

"I suppose I understand." He murmured quietly, "I just wish you'd have listened."

A few minutes later, after Edward and Carlisle had gone, Ness rolled over, facing me.

"Leandra?" Her voice was quiet, and I almost didn't hear it.

"Yeah?" I asked in return, opening my eyes and looking over at her.

"I've got a question." She said quietly, and I waited, letting her know I was listening, "If Carlisle and Esme are your mom and dad, like they're daddy's mom and dad, what does that make you to me?"

"Your aunt.." I answered, "I think?" I frowned, thinking about it, "I'm not really sure. It's by adoption anyway, so I don't think it counts."

"Oh." She said, nodding, "Think we could be friends? I mean, I know we haven't talked much, but hopefully after tomorrow, we can."

"Yeah, definitely." I agreed, nodding, "You might grow up faster than me, though."

"That's okay." She said, grinning, "I won't forget about you."

"Gee, thanks." I laughed, and she laughed as well. Our laughter slowly quieted, and we laid there in silence for a moment before she spoke again.

"Leandra?" She asked, and I looked to her again.

"Yeah?"

"Are you scared?" She finally asked after a few seconds of hesitating, "About tomorrow?"

I hesitated as well before answering, "A little." I paused, "Okay, a lot."

"Then I'm not the only one."

"No." I said, sitting up. She sat up as well, looking to me, "You're not the only one, but you know what?"

"What?"

"Even if.." I trailed off, "Even if we do have to leave with Jake, and you have to stay with him, you don't have to worry. He'll take care of you. You'll always have him."

"I know." She said, "But what about you? Where will you go?"

I looked down, "I don't have anyone. Jake will probably drop me off at Charlie's, and he'll find another family for me." She studied my face for a moment, looking down eventually.

"This hurts you a lot, huh?" She asked quietly, "Just thinking about it."

"It does." I murmured, nodding and staring down at my hands, "If I ever lost them, I don't know what I'd do. They're all I have."

"I hate Irina." She finally said, "If it wasn't for her-"

"It's not good to hate people, Ness." I corrected quietly, "No matter how much they've wronged you."

"Can I at least hate what she did?"

I thought for a moment, "I guess so." I sighed and laid back down, the bottom of the tent crunching a bit.

"So you've never hated anyone in your life?" She asked, laying back down as well.

"No." I answered honestly, "Hate is something that you don't want to hold onto. All it does is make you bitter. Hating someone else is like drinking poison, and expecting it to kill someone else. It'll hurt you more than whatever it is you're angry about."

"Oh." She said quietly, "That makes sense." It was quiet again for a few seconds, "You're really smart, Leandra."

"Not really." I shook my head in my pillow, "I've just learned a lot in the life I've had."

"Isn't learning a lot the definition of being smart?" She asked, confused. That puzzled me, "So that makes you smart. In one form or another."

"I guess you're right." I mumbled, shrugging, "Thanks."

"You're welcome." She said, grinning.

"We should probably try to sleep." I told her, "Busy day tomorrow." She nodded, closing her eyes.

"Good night, Leandra." She said, turning over again.

"Good night, Ness." I replied quietly, hugging onto my pillow, and already missing the feeling of my bracelets.

I woke in the morning, before dawn. First light. The time of morning when it was light enough to see, but the sun hadn't completely risen yet. Not quite dawn.

When it was time to get dressed, I started to really grasp the severity of the situation. I stepped out of the tent with my small bag, watching as Emmett and Edward quickly got to dismantling everything and packing it up. I threw on my coat and hat, not bothering with my gloves or scarf. My hair hung loosely around my shoulders, kept out of my eyes thanks to the hat.

I stepped over to Carlisle's side as he stood talking quietly with Benjamin and Tia, leaning into his side. More snow had covered the trees around us, and it was bright for my tired, green eyes. Ness was just as tired as I was, hugging onto Bella as she held her. Carlisle placed his arm around my shoulders, comforting me.

After the tent and everything was put away, I was helped onto Carlisle's back, and Ness was placed onto Edward's. Ness and I met eyes before I had to close mine on the run. We arrived within a couple of minutes.

"You can open your eyes." Carlisle told me. I opened my eyes, looking around the bright clearing. Even before the sun had risen, it was bright. I squinted, taking in the wide open space. Imagining what would happen here if it came down to it. My heart pounded faster, and I looked up at Carlisle, before continuing my look around.

"I'm scared." I admitted, "What if I say the wrong thing?"

"Hold onto your confidence, Leandra." He said quietly, "You're going to need it."

Slowly, I slid down his back and landed on my feet. Sinking into knee deep snow. I'd landed in a snow drift, an area that the snow had accumulated deeper than the rest of the area.

"Darn it." I muttered, attempting to walk forward. Ness giggled from Edward's back, and I was lifted again. Held on Carlisle's hip, carried through the snow toward the center of the clearing. It was quiet as the others followed, slowly lining up in the snow. Ness and I met eyes as we were both let down onto our feet. Ness between Edward and Bella, and me between Carlisle and Esme. Mostly behind Esme, her free hand in mine as she held Carlisle's hand with the other.

"Please." I whimpered to Carlisle, "Be safe."

"Remember what I told you, Leandra. Hold onto your confidence. Your courage. Remember what Alice told you. Find strength when you don't want to. Stay strong." He said, and it seemed to stick out to me. I'd never told him what Alice said to me, but I assumed Emmett repeated it.

"And remember." He continued, "You promised me. You be safe as well."

Looking around at all the witnesses, new and old friends of our family, I realized something. They seemed so strong, so solid. I wished I had their fearlessness, but as I glanced to Nessie, and she glanced to me, I knew we didn't have half the chance they did, and I didn't have half the chance she did. My chances were nearly exactly zero and that thought seemed to shake me.

I sensed the tension, the nervousness grow, and I knew they were coming. I looked in the direction everyone else was, only to see a seemingly solid black wall slowly making their way toward us. My jaw dropped, and my heart began to sprint.

This was nothing like I'd imagined.

I realized with a start, that my family was horribly outnumbered. Even with the wolves, and the other vampires, they didn't stand a chance. My nose stung in the cold as tears welled in my eyes, watching the end of my family come closer. I let out a quiet sob, already trembling, looking back to my family.

Esme looked down at me and subtly pressed a finger to her lips, and I understood. I had to calm down. I couldn't blow this. I nodded, taking a deep breath and releasing it slowly. I still trembled, but I tried to keep it together. I couldn't afford to lose it.

I spotted Irina in the large mob coming toward us, fighting back hate of my own. Trying to keep it back, glaring her way. Worry entered her eyes as she spotted Tanya and Kate on the other end of our group.

The wolves stepped out of the trees beside us, making their way to our group. Even with the wolves, we were still horribly outnumbered.

The solid wall came to a stop several feet away from my family, and I watched as a single one stepped forward. I found myself focused on his eyes. The dark crimson color of them could clearly be seen as they landed on me. For such a short time, but clearly, looking right at me. It wasn't even that that frightened me. The color of them seemed to shake me. Frightening me deeply with just a fleeting glance. Edward shifted his weight uncomfortably, and I knew he knew I was here.

I stood, trembling. Very suddenly realizing that I was the only human there. The realization slapping me hard across the face. Carlisle stepped forward as well, about to speak to the group. I clung to Esme's hand, whimpering a little when I couldn't reach Carlisle anymore.

"Aro." Carlisle said, "Let us settle this as we used to. In a civilized manner."

I didn't concentrate on anything else that was said, unable to truly hear above the sound of my own heartbeat and the rushing of my breath in my ears. I was afraid. Very afraid of Aro, and I found I trembled, clinging to Esme's hand, but kept my breathing carefully controlled. I was sure Carlisle hadn't mentioned me yet, even if I couldn't hear what was being said. He didn't want the attention drawn to me, despite how I knew it already was. If Aro didn't ask to speak to me, I wouldn't speak. That's how it worked.

Edward was called forward, and he hesitated just a few seconds before making his way to Aro. I watched him cross the snow, silence all around me aside from my pounding heart. I was sure it was loud and clear to everyone in the clearing. No mistaking me for a vampire.

He was there for only a few seconds, his hand in Aro's, before Aro requested to meet Ness. I watched, peeking out from behind Esme as Bella, Jake and Emmett escorted Nessie to Aro. I swore I saw Aro's eyes dart to me briefly, but I couldn't be sure. It could have been the way the snow reflected into my eyes.

On top of all of this, I'd begun to feel worse. Dizzier, more uneasy. My heart pounded and my stomach tumbled. I hoped I didn't throw up.

"I don't feel so good.." I admitted in a whisper, panting my breath, "I don't like this. Esme.." I looked up at her, and she quietly shushed me, squeezing my hand in her own. I trembled violently, watching the group across from us.

Renesmee greeted him and we watched as she placed her hand against his cheek, and he grew to realize the truth. I shook all the way to my knees, quaking on the spot.

I could sense the growing tension in the air, and knew I hadn't been able to achieve what I was brought here to achieve. He wasn't directly interested in me. I wasn't what he was here for. I hoped Nessie could.

"I'm sorry, Carlisle." I whispered toward him, "I tried." He didn't reply. He couldn't.

They were allowed to return to our group, and they started toward us. The tension grew worse when Irina was brought forward, and I watched with wide eyes as she accepted the fact that she'd made a mistake.

"Caius, no." Edward tried, but it was no use. I gave a squeak as Irina was suddenly in pieces in front of the man and in flames. I covered my mouth, horrified beyond words. Carlisle glanced back at me as Kate and Tanya shouted at the other end of the group, having to be restrained. Esme embraced me tighter as I whimpered quietly, unable to get the sight out of my mind. I turned my eyes to her side, shaking my head and fighting back the panic with trembling breaths and wide, tear-filled eyes. I sobbed quietly, wishing I'd never seen that.

Things calmed down, the others making them see that reacting harshly was what they wanted. That reacting harshly would be the opposite of helpful.

I looked up again when Edward groaned, falling to his knees in the snow. I watched with panicked eyes, my breathing racing. What were they doing? It only lasted seconds, because Bella threw up her shield. Completely surprising those on the Volturi's side.

"What's happening?" I whispered as he stood up, looking up to Esme. She didn't respond as Carlisle spoke again.

"Aro, you see there's no law broken here."

"Agreed." He said, and he went on about how humans were a threat to them.

I swallowed nervously, hoping he'd forget about me. Because I knew that if he were to consider me a threat, the only way to fix that threat would either be death, or to change me. Changing me wasn't an option at that point, because I was still a child. I didn't want to die. I trembled harder as he glanced back at us, knowing he was looking straight to me. It was clear he knew about me, and my gift.

More words were spoken, before he paused. I whimpered quietly, clinging tighter to Esme. Aro suddenly got extremely happy, though, which claimed my attention.

"Alice." Edward whispered, and I looked around for her. Spotting her and Jasper as they crossed between the groups. I stood half behind Esme, clinging to her arm. I was overwhelmingly happy to see her again. Crying quietly.

Alice and Jasper were stopped forcefully in front of Aro's group, and she offered him her hand. A few seconds passed and she pulled back.

I watched, wide eyed as she spoke harshly to him, knowing that this was probably it. Alice turned and looked at us, Bella specifically.

"Now." She whispered, and Bella looked to Jake. She hesitated for only a few seconds before telling Jacob to take care of Ness. Jake turned, and attempted to grab my shirt in his teeth, but I refused to release Esme. I couldn't. I was too scared to. I had fully intended to leave with them. I had fully intended to keep my promise, but I couldn't. I literally couldn't force myself to move. Eventually, Jake gave up and ran off. He wasn't about to stick around and wait for me to release my terrified grip. I was stuck.

"Leandra." Carlisle whispered in disappointment. I couldn't move. Petrified to the spot, shaking like a leaf. My eyes locked on Alice's desperate gaze. I met her eyes, and in that moment, I knew what was coming wasn't good. I knew to dread the rest of what happened. I knew something was coming that would shatter me. I let out a sob, clinging harder to Esme's arm the more my legs threatened to give out.

"Carlisle." Esme murmured in a panicked tone, holding me securely. He looked to her for a split second, a silent conversation in their eyes. Carlisle looked forward again.

I seemed to sense what was coming, sobbing harder. Without warning, Alice kicked Aro, flinging him back several feet. I gave a quiet whimper, and fear roared through me, knowing the consequences of that would be devastating. My stomach went cold first, my entire body following, and I watched as Aro landed and gave a growl.

Alice was restrained, pulled back. Our group took a step forward, me behind Esme fully now. My breathing was racing and I felt seconds away from losing it. My throat felt closed off, like I couldn't get enough breath. It scared me, making me sob harder.

"Leandra, I want you to run." Carlisle nearly snarled his whisper back to me. I gasped audibly for breath, meeting his eyes desperately, "Now!"

"Take her away." Aro commanded, and I let out another quiet cry. An angry look came across Carlisle's face, a murmur rumbling through our group. It was happening. What I knew to fear was going to happen in the next few split seconds.

"Let her go!" Carlisle snarled, and before I could reach out and grab his hand, he was gone.

"No!" I shouted as loudly as I could after him. I attempted to follow him, but Esme held me fast. I fought in her grip, watching desperately.

He growled a threatening sound that for a second, speared me to the snow in terror as he rushed forward. Knocking quite a number of others out of the way, he and Aro seemed to meet in midair. My heart stopped when everything stilled again, Carlisle's body hitting the snow. Unmoving. I held my breath, waiting for him to get up.

Then I looked in Aro's hand, seeing Carlisle's head.

There was no swallowing this back. It felt as if the earth were no longer solid, like a weight had just crushed me to the ground. My eyes were wide, and I struggled for breath, worse now. I struggled to take a breath in, but my throat was closed. I literally couldn't. I fell to my knees. Esme, too upset to think about anything else, sobbed violently to my side, releasing me to cover her mouth, allowing me to fall. My head spun, and I stared in horror.

At first, it didn't register, my shocked mind couldn't comprehend what had just happened. Only seconds had passed, but it felt like years. When it did register to me, it only happened at the same time as I remembered how to breathe.

"No!" I screamed as loud and long as I could, my body folding with the effort to do so, "No!" I attempted to jump up, to run forward, but Esme's hand caught my arm and pulled me back as she cried. I struggled hard in her hands, and I flinched as they set fire to his body, it erupting in flames. I sobbed all the air out of me, crying heavily. Harder than I ever had before in my life. Jack's trial didn't even come close to the amount of pain in my tears. My knees gave out again as I watched the black smoke rise toward the sky. Esme let me down, kneeling in the snow with me for a short time.

Nobody moved at first, watching as Aro stood there, grinning at us. My entire world had just shattered, screaming my pain on the snowy ground, and he was happy about it. My eyes met his crimson eyes again, though I couldn't get a good look due to my tears. He had just taken the very most important person in my life away from me, and he was _smiling_. The one person I trusted most, the one person I always thought would be there. He was gone, taken from us just like that.

All of a sudden, everyone got moving. Running passed me, leaving me there to cry as they ran forward. Ready to kill by the noises they were making. Even Esme had left me, and I was alone.

They collided with a deafening sound, and I covered my ears, squeezing my eyes tight as I folded to the snow. Everything was falling apart around me, and it seemed as if there were no end in sight. I sobbed, crying loudly and desperately on my knees on the cold ground. I couldn't move at first, I couldn't breathe or even bother to lift myself up out of the snow. The pain I was in, my heart shattering right there in the snow, crushing me under the weight of the pieces.

I folded forward, my arms holding my sides. My heart pounding painfully in my chest, reminding me that I was still alive despite the horrific scene I'd just witnessed. The pain was so deep, so resonating that there was no words for it. I couldn't even fully comprehend yet how harshly that had just cut me. I felt as if I should be dead, I shouldn't be alive anymore, yet there I was. Despite how badly I didn't want to be.

Somehow, I knew, though, that I had to be strong. To find strength in times I really didn't want to. I couldn't give up, no matter how much pain I was in. How badly I wanted to just lay there and die, I couldn't. I had to get up. I had to get to safety. Like I had promised Carlisle.

I decided then that I had to try. I couldn't just kneel here and do nothing. I shoved myself up, tear streaked cheeks stinging in the cold, and more tears rolling down my flushed cheeks. In my confusion and pain, I didn't realize that I was headed straight for the fight until I looked around, somehow living again and noticing that I was right in the middle of it. Fear stabbed through me, and I looked around myself desperately. Frightened beyond measure, knowing I was in trouble. Nobody able to save me. Not while they were fighting for their lives.

I was plowed into by someone, giving a quiet cough of pain. This wasn't an accident, as they wrapped their arms around me. Lifting me up and out of the snow. I knew by the way they held me that this wasn't one of my family. I kicked, glancing over my shoulder to see their black cloak.

I wasn't in the right hands.

"Leandra." I heard Esme call from the middle of the fight. My hair was gathered in his hand, and my head yanked back.

"We have a place for you." The one that held me growled into my ear. I squealed in protest, screaming my defiance, fighting as hard as I could both for freedom and a breath, sobbing heavily.

All of a sudden, I was released, thrown to the ground. I rolled, tumbling through the snow, but unharmed. I looked up as Jasper stood fighting with him, getting me released, and I scurried away. I dodged feet the best I could, trying to avoid being stepped on or crushed.

I looked back up at Alice's desperate scream, in time to see Jasper's head fall to the snow. I gave a cry of my own, sobbing on my hands and knees. I was soaking wet, shivering and cold, but I could hardly feel it. I kneeled there, looking all around me at the fighting. I was overwhelmed, frightened, and unable to hardly move.

I knew some part of my mind was in shock, so it really came as no surprise that I didn't react to getting a boot to the face. I fell backwards, sure, but I didn't feel the blood down my face as I shook my head to clear it of the dizziness. I crawled forward again, trying to find some sort of safety. Searching for somewhere I could go. Every direction I looked was just as dangerous as the last.

I had honestly never been more frightened in my life, never been in that much pain. I had never felt so alone, so completely on my own.

I was lifted briefly yet again, by another member of the Volturi. That one lasted less than a few seconds before I was released again. Thrown to the ground, rolling through the snow. I watched as Emmett dealt with that one, panting audibly for breath.

"Get somewhere safe." He snarled at me, pointing toward the trees. I started forward as quickly as I could.

A deep rumble caught my attention. I looked over and saw the crack across the frozen ground headed straight for me. I crawled faster, trying to shield my head as I scurried. The crack in the ground, the earth falling away into it on either side, nearly caught me in it. Catching countless others. I didn't stop to see who was falling into it.

When I was passed the canyon's edge, I looked up, across the canyon and spotted Esme struggling with someone. I watched desperately as both of them slid down, clinging to the edge of it. Seconds away from falling into it, and never returning.

"Mom!" I cried as loud as I could, sobbing hard. I'd gained the attention of one of the wolves, and they looked up, spotting what I saw. Without hesitation, the light gray wolf launched themselves across the canyon, pulled the one Esme was struggling with off of her, and they both fell. Esme clung on, watching sadly.

"Mom." I called again, my voice breaking with terror and emotion, and she looked back to me, meeting my eyes. I sobbed there, kneeling on the snow. Shaking with what I was sure was shock, as I didn't feel the cold anymore, and blood flowing down the front of my face. She climbed up, and took a few running steps, leaping easily over the canyon to get to me. I watched her dodge the fighting pairs and groups, dropping a few of the black cloaks on her way by before she finally reached me.

I was gathered up into her arms, lifted out of the snow. Securely wrapped in her arms, and we held onto each other. I continued to shake, struggling to hold her tighter and breathe at the same time. She turned around, looking around desperately. She was just as overwhelmed as I was, that was clear.

I knew she was afraid that she'd now have to raise me alone if we even survived this. It wasn't much of an issue providing for me, but she wanted nothing more than Carlisle being there. I wanted that too, but it couldn't happen. I started to sob again, holding tighter to her neck. Tears flowing freely once again as I held onto her.

"Please.." I cried hard into her shoulder, clutching her jacket in my fists, "Tell me he's not really gone." She gave a sob of her own, holding me tighter.

"I've got you now." She told me, "I've got you. I'll never let you go." I opened my eyes, looking behind her at Aro watching us closely. He gave me another small smile, seeing the pure unbridled pain in my eyes. I let out a sob, several more tears falling from my eyes, glaring his way with teeth clenched. Gasping for breath and meeting his crimson eyes again.

I closed my eyes, just for a second. Burying them into Esme's shoulder. Trembling violently, screaming my cries into her jacket.

Opening my eyes hours later it felt like, I didn't know where I was at first. The fabric walls of a tent met my eyes, and I sat up quickly, disoriented. I spotted a fire through the walls a few feet away. Tears streaming down my cheeks, shaking roughly, and looking around. I remembered it all. I'd had a vision while I slept. The dream, the vision that had eluded me these last couple of months.

I whimpered loudly, and I kicked my legs, kicking the sleeping bag off of me. I patted my face, looking for the blood, feeling seconds away from a breakdown. Taking my hand in my other hand and pinching the skin cruelly. It hurt like a bitch, so I knew I was no longer dreaming. I really was back to the night before the fight. I gasped for breath, much like I had in the dream. I must not have screamed in my sleep this time, because there was no one beside me.

I gasped audibly for breath, crying when I couldn't calm down enough to take a breath in. Ness sat up beside me, crawling to me. Tears pouring down my cheeks, and my throat closed. Panicking me further. I thought of my dreams over the last couple of months. Reminded instantly of how I always woke up.

This was what my dreams were trying so hard to show me. It was too horrible for me to even see it when I woke up. Too horrible for Edward to even see it, but now that I needed to know, to see it, it burned into my mind. I remembered it. Loud and clear.

I gestured that I couldn't breathe, tears still heavily flowing down my cheeks, and immediately, Ness called out for someone.

I looked up as the zipper to the door was pulled down, opening the door.

"Are you okay, Leandra?" I stared, incredulously at Carlisle as he crawled in, kneeling beside me. Somehow, in my shock at seeing him again, my body had remembered how to breathe. I took a deep gasping breath in, choking a little on it.

I panted for a few seconds as Carlisle pulled me into his arms. I clutched onto his arms, feeling that he was there, and began to sob again. Loudly, desperately. Trembling just as violently as I had in the vision. Still seeing the fighting all around me, the sounds of snarls, and growls. Shouts of anger, and of pain. I was still feeling the cold, the snow that had melted into my clothes, soaking through. I still felt, heard and saw everything.

I still cried, desperation in my sobs this time as I clung tighter to Carlisle, and he held me tighter in response.

**A/N: Wow. This one even surprised me a bit. An update before midnight! Wow! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Hopefully enough to let me know what you think.  
I'll be waiting to see if anyone pieces together what caused this vision to be let through. ;)**  
**Until next chapter. (:**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

Carlisle was real. He was there with me again, signified by his arms around me.

He held me tight, trying to calm me enough to stop shaking, or at very least take a decent breath. I panted for breath, panicked beyond measure. I looked up at Carlisle again, sobbing harder as I remembered his head in Aro's hand. The memory causing me physical pain. My heart pounded harshly against my chest. I took a moment for a few sobs, tears running in rivers down my cheeks, almost having a hold on myself before I shattered again. My heart breaking violently, despite the fact that he was here. I was still frightened, the stress of the vision stealing my breath, making my head spin roughly.

"What time is it?" I demanded when I could speak.

"Just before two in the morning." He answered, "Was it the vision again?"

I glanced to Nessie, seeing her panicked eyes. As quickly as I could, I crawled toward the door, further surprising Carlisle, and he followed. I climbed out, zippering closed the door behind me. Standing in the snow in my bare feet. Wrapping my arms around him, I squeezed as tight as I could.

"Calm down." He requested, "And talk to me. Please." I remembered something then. My eyes flashed open.

"Is Jasper back yet?" I asked, looking up at him, "I have to see him. I have to see that he's okay."

"No." Carlisle answered, "They're still gone. Leandra, would you please just explain to me-" I jumped up, and he caught me. I wrapped my arms around his neck tightly, squeezing tears from my eyes.

"You're okay." I sobbed, "You're okay. God, I hope this is real. I can't tell anymore. Please, let this be real. Are you real?" I pulled back, searching his eyes desperately, "Am I just imagining you?"

"I sincerely hope not." He replied, "Leandra, just calm down and breathe. Tell me."

"Alice comes back tomorrow. She shows up during the meeting." I whimpered, "They're bringing evidence that Nessie won't be a threat. That's where they went. They didn't leave to save themselves. They left to find evidence."

Esme made her way over to stand beside us, "Where's her jacket?" Looking behind her, I noticed I'd gained the others attention as well. Emmett and Rosalie had moved closer, watching the scene with worry in their eyes. I was embarrassed, but I hardly paid any attention to that. I needed to get this out.

"Please. Listen to me." I whimpered shakily, but firmly. I looked to Esme, "Alice and Jasper come back tomorrow. For a second, we think we'll escape without it turning into a fight. We're this close." I held up my hands, "It does develop into a fight. We'll lose so many." I shook my head, looking down. Shaking harder, "Irina doesn't make it, but the rest can be avoided. Such a rash decision on one person's part, is what sparks it. If he only just thought before he acted." I sobbed, looking down. I gasped for breath before sobbing it back out again, "God, it was so real. So.. Horrifyingly real.. I can't see anything else when I close my eyes. It's still scaring me, and it's still hurting me, and I c-can't breathe.." Carlisle held me, comforting me.

"Hold on." Esme said quietly, and she strode away. Returning a few moments later with the thermos of tea she'd brought along with us. It was still warm, and I finished the cup before she refilled it. Slowly, I started to calm down, sitting there in Carlisle's arms. He'd carried me back to the fire, hoping the warmth would help calm me down. I stared down, breathing more normally, sniffling now and then as a stray tear left my eyes. Ness was in Bella's arms, as she watched me try to compose myself. I continued to tremble violently, and tears continued to fall, but I could breathe. That was a start. A very small start.

"I remember it." I mumbled finally, "I remember it all this time, and it h-hurts.. So much.. There's so much.. So much going on, it's so hard to concentrate." I closed my eyes, shaking my head.

After a moment, Esme spoke again from beside Carlisle and I.

"Who is it, Leandra? Who is it that starts it?" She asked, concerned. I stayed quiet, sniffling again. I didn't want to answer at first. I couldn't.

"Leandra." Carlisle's voice had me look up to him. When I didn't speak, he spoke gently, "Tell us who it is that starts the fight." My tears restarted, but I stayed quiet. I sobbed a few times gently, shaking my head.

"You." I answered finally, looking up and meeting his eyes again. Surprise came to his eyes briefly, and at first, I could see that he didn't understand.

"Carlisle starts it?" Esme asked, surprise in her voice. I nodded solemnly.

"Alice does something that.. Well, it pisses Aro off. She got mad when she found out that no matter what evidence she showed him, he still wouldn't change his decision to kill us all, so she kicked him." I paused, taking a deep shaky breath, "She gets restrained, and you." I looked to Carlisle, "You get mad. Dad, you run forward, and you're fine until you meet Aro." My voice was tight, tears falling from my eyes once again, trailing down my cheeks. I looked down, pain in all of my features, "You lose."

Esme gasped quietly, and her eyes grew wide. A quiet murmur rolled through the group around the fire.

"You don't win." I sighed in a quiet sob, "You don't make it."

"Leandra, is it possible that you could have been dreaming?" Esme asked, her voice saddened, "A bad dream brought on by the stress?"

"Should I describe it to you in detail?" I asked quietly, "As far as you guys know, I've never seen the way a vampire dies, right? I have seen it. I know. Irina.." I took a shaky breath, looking to Tanya and Kate sadly. Their eyes were understanding but filled with pain as well, quiet as they watched us, "Right in front of everybody, no hint of sympathy. Just like that, she's gone."

"And me?" Carlisle asked gently, probably trying not to upset me even more.

"And Jasper. Jasper.. Dies fighting the one that was trying to take me. I looked up just in time to see it happen. Dad, seeing it happen to you.." My voice choked with emotion, "I tried to run to you, but mom wouldn't let me." I glanced to her, "That's when the fighting starts. Everyone runs forward, making noises I never want to hear again. I can't move at first, but when I try, I'm so confused. So lost, I wind up in the middle of it all."

"You don't go with Jacob?" Carlisle asked.

"I'm too scared to let mom's hand go. I want to obey you, and I fully intended to, I promise. I just.. I literally can't.." I replied shakily, "He didn't have time to argue with me, so he left without me. Ness and Jake do make it. They get away without much of a problem. I know that for sure."

I couldn't speak again for a moment, my cries starting back up. I knew I'd never be the same after seeing what I saw. That vision had taken something from me that would take so long to get back. It stole my courage, my strength. It took from me my confidence and I'd never felt so small. Even all those years with Jack, I'd never felt as small as I did right then.

I was floored right then. I suddenly remembered that I'd had a life before that vision. I'd been so consumed by that vision, that it erased everything else from my mind. It overwhelmed me, swallowed me whole. I felt like I'd lived the last hundred years in that clearing, but now that I remembered that I'd lived before the vision, I was overwhelmed ten times more. My breathing was shallow and quick, and I shook my head. Fighting for control of my own body again.

It was so confusing, so disorienting. I'd had a life before that vision, and now, remembering everything, I was even more lost. I'd had friends. Or rather, used to. I'd had family, other than the Cullens. I had two half-sisters. My dad and his wife. I had attitude, and confidence. Two things I'd spent the last two and a half years of my life building. Taken from me just as quickly as Carlisle had been. All from one vision. One long vision I'd seen in my dreams.

Closing my eyes, I lowered my head into my hands, shaking it. My entire body shook with terror and the effort to hold back my cries. I was losing it. Quickly, and I knew I'd never be the same. I was a different person now, and I fleetingly wondered who I was now. That no longer mattered to me. I didn't care who I was, how long I lived, or anything else. The only thing that mattered to me right then was whether or not I could find just enough strength in myself to stress just how important it was that Carlisle listen to me. That he took my advice, and listened to me.

"Just breathe, Leandra." He said quietly, rubbing my back, trying to calm me down again.

I shook my head, on the verge of a breakdown, my heart sprinting, "I saw it. I saw it all, dad, and you can't do that. Tomorrow, if they restrain Alice, you can't run forward. Think. Please. They want her alive, right? We'll figure out a way to get her back, but your death is what sparks the fight." I closed my eyes, whimpering. I wrapped my arms around him, "Please, dad. I can't watch that again. I can't lose you again. It doesn't have to _be_ that way." My voice was pleading, and I shook my head with tears renewing down my cheeks, "You can still be there to protect me. Jasper can still be alive. As well as all of the others that we lose down the canyon."

"Canyon?" I looked to Benjamin, his gaze on me as well.

"Benjamin punches the ground, sending a crack across the ground several miles deep. Giving both sides the advantage, apparently." I looked to Esme, "That's how we lose Leah. She saves you." Carlisle returned my hug tightly, and looked to Esme beside him.

He couldn't speak. I took a deep breath, looking back up at him.

"Please, please, please.. Don't lose your temper." His hand rubbed my heaving back, attempting to calm me.

"Do you make it?" Carlisle asked. I listened as Emmett made his way closer, trying to calm my sobs. Carlisle still expected an answer.

"I don't know." I said honestly, "When I woke up just now, I was in Esme's arms. Everyone was still fighting all around us. With all the activity, everyone moving around, the chaos and panic, the shouting and snarling, struggling.. It's impossible for me to tell which side was losing more." I took a deep, shaking breath. With worry, I still felt like I didn't want to continue living. I still felt as crushed as I was in that vision. I still felt everything I felt in that vision, my heart shattered into a thousand, million tiny pieces that I knew would never heal.

I'd promised myself to never cry again. The tears I shed now, over everything I'd seen in that vision however, were involuntary. There was no choice behind these tears. They fell regardless if I wanted them to or not. There was no holding them back. Not when you personally witness your entire life shatter right in front of your eyes.

It was quiet for a moment, before I pulled back. Fresh tears down my cheeks as I looked up at him.

"I'll do anything. Whatever you want if you just promise me, swear to me that if things happen the same way, you won't run forward. You won't lose your temper, and you'll stay alive."

He sighed, holding me more securely as I leaned against him, now and then a left over sob leaving me.

"I promise you." He said, "One factor has to change, and it's going to." Once he said that, I started to really calm down. He was going to listen to me. I had warned him, and it helped. I could feel it.

"I can't be there." I mumbled, shaking my head, "Aro finds out about me." I glanced up at Emmett's quiet growl, "He doesn't focus directly on me, but I know. The way he looks at me tells me that he sees what Edward knows, and if I'm there, there's no way it'll end peacefully. I know that."

"I'd love to see him try to take you." Emmett growled, punching his palm.

"No more fighting." I whimpered, "Please." He paused, his eyes growing sad as he slowly let his hands down, "I will never hit another person as long as I live. Not after the violence I saw in that vision.." I closed my eyes, shaking my head and swallowing around the lump of emotion in my throat. I let the tears go, however, unable to keep them back. Not for something like this. When I could speak again, "And I won't be a distraction. If it turns out the same way, I won't be the one that distracts Jasper. I was so lost. So completely turned around, I didn't know which way to go."

"Someone will take you home, and you'll wait there." Carlisle said, "Tonight."

"I'll agree to go.." I paused, taking a breath, "Only if you promise you'll come home tomorrow." I mumbled, looking up at him, "All of you." I looked around, meeting all of their eyes.

"You did good tonight, Leandra." Rosalie assured me, "Thank you." The others murmured, nodding their thanks as well. I sniffled quietly, still in deep emotional pain over what I'd seen. Despite having Carlisle's arms around me, it hardly did anything to combat that.

"I'll take her home." Esme offered, "And I'll be back before dawn."

"J-Just.." I mumbled, "Let me stay. For a few more minutes. Please?" I half begged, looking up at Carlisle again, my voice heavily pleading, "Just a few minutes. That's all I'm asking for."

I was allowed to stay until about an hour before dawn. Though I shivered, I wouldn't leave Carlisle's side. Answering the less important questions about the vision seemed to help me come to terms about it. Perhaps it was the fact that I refused to think about the most painful parts of it. I wasn't sure.

All I knew was that it was indescribably difficult to force myself from Carlisle's arms when I did have to leave. The look in his eyes as he handed me over to Esme told me that what I'd told him had sunk in. He would come back. My bare feet burned in the cold, but again, I hardly felt it.

"You'll be there alone only for a few hours. If that." Carlisle assured me, smoothing my hair from my face, "I promise." I had a feeling that telling everyone about this vision would make tomorrow turn out okay. Even if it did turn into a fight, it wouldn't be caused by the same thing. His determination, however, might just have been enough to change the whole thing.

I cried again on the way home, only opening my eyes when we were safely inside. The warmth of the house enveloping me. Esme let me down onto my feet, and immediately I had to sit down.

After every single thing I'd seen and gone through in my life could have been compiled into one moment, and would still not have held a light to the pain that vision brought me. Watching that happen, feeling and experiencing it just as if it had actually happened left me feeling numb, horribly wounded.

Esme stayed with me until the sky just began to lighten. With a gentle kiss to my forehead, she left with a promise to return in just a few hours with everyone else.

I didn't go outside. I didn't even move from my position on the couch. I didn't even look around. I stayed where I was, now and then shedding tears. Hating how I had to be hidden away for my own safety. No doubt Aro already knew about me.

Then a terrifying thought crept into my mind, causing me to glance toward the window.

What if they made it here before my family got back?

My family's scent was everywhere around here. Probably not hard to find if they were really looking. Edward knew exactly where I was, and Aro would have gotten the information from him anyway. No doubt knowing exactly what he was looking for in the barrage of thoughts given to him. Knowing I'd already proven it, just the night before. Edward had seen the whole thing, he had been in my head.

I was no Alice, but I would do.

How had nobody thought of that? How had I not thought of that? I was a sitting duck here alone, absolutely no one around to protect me.

I stood from the couch, heading straight for the door. Slamming the lock, I turned, jumping at the sight of someone standing directly behind me. Before I even looked up, I knew this wasn't someone I wanted to see. The instant I saw the red in his eyes, I knew what he was here for. He wasn't here to kill me, but to collect me.

Before I was even able to blink, I was lifted and thrown over the mans shoulder, and carried from the house. Out the way he'd come in. The side door. The speed this action happened took me off guard, keeping me still for a good while as we traveled through the trees. I gripped the man's cloak in my fists, holding on for dear life. Traveling at speeds much faster than I was used to, upside down and with a shoulder in my stomach made my head spin. I squeezed my eyes shut at the dizziness, whimpering.

I was carried for several minutes this way, and I prayed for this to just be a vision, but somehow, I knew it wasn't. I wasn't safe at home anymore. I would have been safer staying in the clearing with my family.

"C-Can we stop for a second?" I gasped as loudly as I could, "I-I just need-"

"Shut up." My captor grumbled, one hand holding me securely over his shoulder. I did nothing but whimper quietly in response. His voice told me he was not one I wanted to piss off.

"This is far enough, Felix." I was surprised at anothers voice. I'd thought we were still alone. I was dropped, hitting the ground with a light thud. I winced at the ache in my body I now had, but I was alright. I righted myself, not daring to stand, "Now we just wait for them to catch up."

"That was way too easy." Felix, the one who'd carried me grumbled. I looked around me in the mid-morning light. The trees were thinner here, and more of the sun peeked through the endless clouds. We weren't in Washington anymore, which completely terrified me.

"You'd think they'd protect her more." The other chuckled, looking down at me, "With an ability like hers, she should be in a vault somewhere."

"They already have a future-seer." Felix reminded him, "This one is obviously expendable." I stayed quiet as Felix paced for a few minutes. I blinked tiredly up at them, suddenly exhausted. I truly felt like I'd just been through too much. Overwhelmed. There was a darkness on the edge of my vision that I wished would just envelope me.

It only took a few minutes of staying put before we were suddenly surrounded.

"Felix." I felt my breath catch at Aro's voice, looking to the side toward where it came from, "I only said I wanted to speak with the girl. Not abduct her from her coven." Felix was quiet, seeming unsure, "Oh well. What is done, is done. I suppose this will have to do." I watched Aro step closer, a small smile on his face as he looked to me. I scrambled back across the ground, away from him in terror, "No, no." He murmured, "Do not fear me, child."

"You're sure this is the right one?" Caius glared toward Felix.

"Of course." Felix replied, "She's got the same scent and everything."

"It's her." Aro confirmed quietly.

I watched Aro squat down in front of me, and slowly offered his hand. I knew what he wanted, "May I?" He wanted me to prove it. To prove to him that I was the one he was looking for. The one from Edward's thoughts.

He held his hand out patiently as I studied him, unsure.

"Do it, child." Caius eventually barked behind him and I jumped, whimpering quietly.

"Patience, brother." Aro corrected quietly, "Humans, especially human children are timid little things."

Slowly, I kneeled up, bringing my hand to his.

Two things seemed to happen simultaneously. He pulled my hand closer, nearly tugging me off balance. And I had a vision at the exact same moment. Something about his gift had my gift automatically work. He was able to see my vision in real time, instead of a memory of it. I knew that what I was seeing, he was seeing as well.

Myself, much older. Fifteen, perhaps sixteen. Standing beside him and staring around at piles of burning bodies strewn across the grassy ground. I knew from the sight that it wasn't my family, so that was a relief at least, but something about that vision disturbed me. I was happy about it. I pleased me to see the destruction, the absolute devastation that I knew I had helped him cause. This vision was also different than my normal ones, as I saw myself. Instead of my point of view, I was seeing these things from another. Seeing the entire scene instead of only what my eyes would see.

I gasped, as he gasped, releasing my hand. His eyes were wide, as he studied me.

"Well?" Marcus finally asked quietly, "What is your decision? Do we return her to her coven?"

"Absolutely not." Aro murmured, not taking his eyes away from me, "We'll be keeping this child."

I didn't want to become that person in the vision. I was afraid, and it showed in my eyes. I backed up slowly, tears beginning to well in my eyes as I shook my head. Without waiting for me to retreat any further, Aro reached out and lifted me, standing as he did so.

"This child will be returning with us." He informed the large group with me still held on his hip, "Anyone who dares harm a hair on her head will answer to me. Is that understood?" The entire group murmured in agreement. I wanted to speak, to protest, but I found myself too afraid to. My fear silenced me. I looked back in the direction we must have arrived from before having to close my eyes at the speed we ran.

At least traveling this way was more comfortable than over Felix's shoulder. As comfortable as I could be sitting in the arms of Aro. I cried often during the run, afraid for both my life, and my family's. I didn't know what had happened, and I found myself aching to know. Were they okay, at least? Did they return home unharmed? Did they return home, instantly noticing me missing, or did they figure I'd gone to bed? Did they even know I was gone yet? Would they ever know what happened? Would they always try to find me, or give up after awhile? Would I ever see them again?

I didn't complain, afraid to say anything, but I was getting hungry. I wasn't sure if Aro knew how to take care of a human, or what the basic necessities were for my kind, but I certainly hoped so.

By dusk, we arrived, waiting in a remote area for the sun to set. Aro set me on my feet, but I was still weak. From emotion and fear, exhaustion in each of my features as I fell back down to my knees. This place was grassy, maybe one or two trees over the hills. I looked around myself in the fading, but still definitely there sunlight. A warmer breeze blew, fluttering my auburn hair behind me as I kneeled there and watched the sun set. In the sunlight, the red bits in my hair seemed to become brighter. I wondered what it would look like in direct sunlight. The grass under me was warm, and what stuck out to me, was the fact that it wasn't wet.

What would my life be like now? What lay ahead of me? I'd seen the vision of myself much older, but was I human? Or was I a vampire? I couldn't tell. I knew eventually I would be turned. That was inevitable, and I knew either way, I would survive, but at what cost?

"The child is oddly complacent." Caius murmured behind me.

"She's spent the last two and a half years with a coven." Aro reminded him, "She knows it would be futile to fight or run. I want to question her a little later. Get to know her better."

Caius made a noise of disgust, and Aro chuckled.

"I want to find out more about what she can do. Her ability." Aro explained, "From what she's already shown me, I can see many good things ahead of us, brother. A very useful object, indeed." That seemed to shut him up. I tried to ignore their talking. I was sort of in a daze. My mind not being able to handle much more, "Carlisle was right to attempt to hide her. I'll give him that, at very least. However, his attempts were shallow, I'm afraid. She is my property now, and will remain that way at all costs."

No one protested, no one said a word.

"When we arrive, I want her made a room. Close to us, so I can find her when I need her. She is never to be without protection. A guard will accompany her everywhere she goes. Posted outside her quarters. I want no risk of anyone harming her." A murmur through the group told me I'd never see my family again. Not if Aro had any say in it.

I looked down at my knees. I only then fully comprehended the fact that I was still in my pajamas. A painful reminder of where I'd been taken from, had I not been numb.

After the last couple of days, not much surprised me anymore. I knew I would react differently once I'd had a chance to rest, but for now, I was almost calm in my behavior. Probably in shock. I wondered fleetingly if I would ever come out of it. But by the time I was able to rest, I would have lost my chance to get away. Not that I had one now, but I knew that as soon as I was indoors, wherever that was, I was stuck for eternity.

I jumped as I was lifted again, not having heard anyone move. That would take some getting used to. I didn't ask where we were going, because I already knew. Again, I wanted to protest, but I couldn't find the courage I needed to speak. I didn't want to piss any of them off. I didn't want to anger them, consequently making them hurt me.

I trembled as we suddenly arrived at a tall stone building. The dusk sky seeming to illuminate the outside of it eerily. Aro looked to me and instinctively, I looked back at him. His smile seeming kind, but I knew better.

"Welcome home." He said, causing my heart to sprint. Fully realizing now how much trouble I was in as I met his eyes, I couldn't help the brief struggle. What was I doing? Going quietly? I fought in Aro's arms, only succeeding in drawing a chuckle from him and Caius beside him, "And where do you expect to go?" He laughed, "You wouldn't survive three days on your own. Not here." I fought, twisting in his arms as he carried me through the large doorway. Into the stone building. I watched desperately as the doors were closed behind us, slammed shut with an echoing thud that shook me to the bone, my freedom ending, closing off with the same sound.

With another chuckle, he let me down.

I instantly ran, headed back for the door. I almost reached it before I was scooped up, reaching desperately for the handle just inches from my fingertips. Felix, the one who held me, chuckled darkly.

"Demetri, what do you say to a little game of catch?" He asked.

"Let's hope I don't drop her." The one beside him laughed, heading further up the hall. With that, I was tossed. Correction, thrown up the hall in Demetri's direction. I gave a terrified cry, listening to it echo around me. Had the ceiling been any lower, I would have hit it. I gave a pain-filled gasp as I landed in Demetri's stone arms, who did almost nothing to soften my landing. I clung to his cloak, shaking roughly.

"Now, now." Aro scolded quietly, "Let's not torture the poor girl so soon after her arrival. Definitely not before I've had a chance to question her. Take her to our usual area, Demetri. We shall be along shortly." Demetri nodded, turning and heading up the hall, Felix following. I didn't fight, clinging on for dear life. Hoping he didn't decide to throw me again. My heart pounding.

I was taken down several flights of stone steps, the torches on the walls eerily glowing, lighting the way. I was quiet the entire way, once again, too afraid to speak. I was brought into a rounded, wide open room at the end of a long hallway and dropped to the floor. The lighting was dark, hardly illuminating the room at all. It was colder in here, and I shivered as I hit the marble floor, which was much harder than the ground outside was, with a quiet cry. That quiet cry, however, echoed around me.

Demetri's expression as he looked down at me made me feel even smaller than I was. I whimpered, not bothering to pick myself up this time. I only curled in on myself in the middle of the large stone room, turning my head to hide my face in my folded arms, a handful of fearful sobs escaping me.

All I wanted was to go home. I briefly thought about how often I'd wanted nothing more than to leave the house. All those times I was stuck inside, longing to leave.

Now I would have given anything to just go back home, and never leave it again.

Demetri and Felix left me, walking from the room. I jumped as the door slammed behind them, echoing loudly around me. I was already hating this place, but I also knew that the longer I stayed here, the more comfortable I would eventually become. That couldn't happen. I pushed my upper half up and looked around me.

There were windows, but none of them low enough for me to reach. I could force myself to fit through one of them if I had to, but then again, I'd probably die hitting the ground outside. I stood, looking around myself in the dimly lit room.

This was it. There was no escape. I knew as soon as I opened that door, I'd be shoved right back in by whoever was standing outside of it. Unless someone let me out, I wasn't going anywhere. The door opened quickly and I jumped, looking back as Aro came striding in. Followed quickly by Caius and Marcus.

"From what I saw," Aro was saying, "They had every intention of turning her. I want to look over that law. To refresh my memory, but if I'm not mistaken, that law applies to young children. Those that aren't able to know better. There would be no consequence to turning this one."

"I recall that as well." Caius agreed, "Ones who cannot be taught. Also considering that she has lived with the Cullens for over two years, never uttering a word to anyone about it, proves she knows to keep our secret." I watched them, wide eyed as they discussed me, just as if I weren't there. They were talking about turning me. Which was something I wanted, but not by them.

Aro sighed, turning to look at me.

"However." He said, still speaking to Caius as he took a few slow steps toward me, "The vision I saw from her told me she cannot be turned yet. Not if I want it to be a reality." I knew that by taking his hand, I had sealed my fate. He wasn't letting me go easily.

"You say that by taking her hand, you saw a vision?" Caius asked curiously.

"Not only hers." Aro clarified, studying me closely, "My own as well. By taking her hand, I briefly gained the gift she holds." I backed up a few steps as he neared, staring at me like a poor man staring at a pile of gold. He held out his hand to me, offering me to give my hand, "However, I want to test that theory once more. May I, dear?" He asked, and I whimpered quietly, hiding both hands behind my back.

"I sense myself losing patience with the girl." Caius said, "Very quickly."

"I want her," He said slowly, "To trust me. I need her to trust me, as we will be inseparable." He continued to hold his hand out, stepping closer. I backed up each step he took closer until my back hit the wall. I closed my eyes, trembling gently. Very gently, he took my arm in his hand, easing my hand out from behind my back and placed my hand in his.

Again, the vision started, and again, I took in the sight from another point of view. It wasn't the same, however. This scene was different, but only slightly. It was dusk, and once again, there were burning piles of bodies. The remains of the coven we'd destroyed, flames and black smoke licking toward the sky. Aro's chuckle in the vision told me how pleased he was by this sight, this victory.

He held my hand for a longer time now, several minutes this vision lasted. I learned in this vision that I had been turned. I was fourteen, my hair quite a bit longer. My dark crimson eyes looking up at him, in what could only be described as searching for approval.

What kind of person was I turning into?

That was my future. A mindless killer, a ruthless accomplice to murder.

The vision ended, but he continued to hold my hand in his. The look in his eyes telling me he was obviously seeing something else. My memories no doubt. I knew this was the reason he didn't want to attempt this out in the open. Because of how long this was taking.

A frown covered his smile, and I knew he'd made it passed the recent memories and thoughts. He was further back, seeing everything I'd survived before meeting the Cullens. He was learning my life story without me having to say a word.

Over a minute passed, and his frown deepened, shock coming to his eyes as he released me. I slowly pulled my hand back, meeting his eyes as he looked to me.

"I do not blame you." He finally muttered, "I completely understand your hatred of your own kind." That was something I never expected to hear. Unlike Carlisle, he wasn't trying to get me to rethink my decision to hate them, "The vile things and the pain you were subjected to are reason enough. I want to assure you, Leandra, that you will be safe here. I will see to it that no one will harm you in any way. You will be just as supported here as you were with the Cullens. If not even more. You are a truly, truly gifted individual and I will make it my personal objective to help you develop that gift." He paused, "All I'm asking for is your trust. Can you do that? Can you let me help you?"

I studied his eyes for a moment. Considering the consequences of that for a moment. What would trusting him cost me? For the second time since being taken, I spoke.

"I want to go home."

Aro smiled sadly at me, "I'm afraid there would be no reason to." He said, and my heart sank, "There would be no one there."

As soon as his words registered in my exhausted mind, the darkness at the edge of my vision closed over me.

**A/N: I hardly expected this. I hope this chapter was well worth waiting for. I apologize for taking so long with this one. Thank you to all who reviewed last chapter, and I'm debating whether or not to give you an answer to the question I'd asked last chapter. I can see myself answering it either next chapter, or next story, but again, I'm not sure.  
Please let me know whether or not you think I should end this story next chapter, or this one. More will be coming either way, so don't worry about that.**  
**Until next update, beautiful readers. (:**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

I woke with a start, looking around the room. The walls instantly told me I was still where I was when I passed out. It was a plain room, the only thing in the room being the large bed I was laying on, and a pale gray brick fireplace in the corner. Stairs that led down to the entrance door, I was sure, was only one of two doors in the room. The other was probably a bathroom.

It took me awhile to remember all of the things that had happened in the last day or so, and what had led to my unconsciousness. It had to be a lie. What Aro told me about my family had to be a lie. I refused to believe it. Until I saw the evidence for myself, I wouldn't believe it.

I forced myself to stand dizzily, my bare feet burning on the freezing cold stone floor. Something caught my attention, looking to my wrists. One simple strap of leather rested around both of my wrists, a silver buckle holding them in place. It was nothing too heavy, or uncomfortable. I was confused by these, though, but I left them where they were. They reminded me of the bracelets Seth gave me a couple of months ago with the comfort they provided. I continued to look around, trying to take in my surroundings.

One window in the wall to my right, but the shape was so narrow, I knew it'd be difficult to squeeze through it. Not only that, but the glass didn't seem to open. It was just a pane set into the stone. I made my way over to it, squinting at the bright sunlight pouring in. Blinking a few times, I managed to take a look around outside. The fact that this room had a window low enough for me to see was definitely a good thing. Especially considering this room seemed to be on the ground level. I could force myself through it, but not without probably eviscerating myself on the broken glass. If I even did manage to break it and attempt an escape before the guards I knew were standing outside the door came in.

I had to think, and I had to think quick. Whether or not my family was still alive, I needed to get away. I wouldn't become the person I saw in my visions. I wouldn't be Aro's pet. I refused.

My fingers touched the thick glass, looking around the empty room. The large, king-sized four poster bed sat with the head of the bed against the stone wall, not even a bedside table beside it. The headboard and foot-board looked to be made of solid oak. No chance of me breaking that on my own.

My eyes drifted to the corner fireplace, the fire in it burning brightly. That chimney had to go somewhere, didn't it? I took one step toward it, and jumped as I heard the door open down the narrow staircase. I jumped back into bed, watching for whoever it was to come in. I narrowed my eyes at Caius, wondering why it wasn't Aro that came in. As much as I distrusted Aro, I distrusted Caius even more. Over his arm looked to be thin cloth, and I wondered what it was until he threw it my way. It was clothes, and I knew what was expected of me.

"That is the smallest set of attire we currently possess." He growled, "Put those on, and toss those pajamas into the fire. I don't want to see those again. Step out when you're finished." I watched him turn, leaving the room once more. I wouldn't have a chance to attempt it right then. I stashed that thought away for later. Until I could try it. I would cooperate until then. I would go along, until I could come back in here.

I did as I was told, leaving the room, dressed in the baggy clothing. Still no shoes, and my feet were almost aching with the cold. Caius was standing there, and I lowered my eyes. Seeming so defeated. I needed them to trust me.

I jumped as a pendant was slipped over my head, around my neck. I looked at it, confused, before looking up and meeting Caius' eyes. It was one of the pendants the whole guard wore. An intricately designed 'V'. Though I hated it, I left it there.

"Walk." He commanded, nodding forward and I did as I was told. I was directed into the round room again, and I had a feeling I'd be seeing a lot of this room.

"Ah, Leandra." Aro greeted, turning from his spot at the long table near the wall, "I trust you slept well?"

"What are these?" I asked, raising one of my wrists.

"I see you've already noticed them." He said, looking back to his book, "I know more about prophets than you realize, Leandra."

"Really." I said, "I don't know what these are for."

"Those are to keep you from having any unnecessary visions, my dear." He explained, and I blinked in surprise. At my lack of response, he looked back again, "You honestly weren't aware that there was a way to control it?"

"No." I told him honestly, "I wasn't."

"Well," He said, "You'll be keeping those on until I tell you otherwise. Something about the sensation of those cuffs keep the area of your mind that gives you a vision busy, concentrating on those rather than the vision. It's comparable to a switch. Turning your ability off. Taking both wrists in ones hand is also the only way to take a prophet out of a vision safely."

"Oh." I said quietly. That explained why I was able to sleep right after putting Seth's bracelets on. That's why they always comforted me, and eased me.

"I'm surprised Alice never told you about that." He muttered.

"She was trying to teach me." I explained quietly, "She wanted me to learn to control my visions on my own. That's probably the reason." He seemed to know more about my gift than I did, "Or maybe she didn't know."

"It's possible." He allowed, "Given her history."

I couldn't help myself. I had to ask.

"Is it normal for humans to have the gift?" I asked, looking up at him. He looked to me, seeming pleased that I was interacting with him in a decent manner.

"Of course." He said, "Absolutely normal. I'm sure you've heard of those claiming to have the gift you possess."

"I always thought they were lying. Or were fakes."

"A great many of them are." He said, "Aside from those few that aren't."

"Why haven't you just turned them?" I asked, stepping closer.

"It is extremely hard to tell which ones will hold onto that gift when they're turned, Leandra. One in every twenty-five of prophets will keep the gift, which is a number far too low to take those kinds of risks for."

"How do you know I will?"

"Because I've seen it." He explained, "And you have a gift far more powerful than I've seen in a typical prophet. It's easy to see why you felt overwhelmed by it all."

I looked down. Deciding to just come out and say it. Maybe I would get lucky, and he would listen to me.

"I want to go home." I said, looking back up at him. He turned, still amused.

"I thought I explained to you that there is no reason for you to return."

"You have." I said simply, "I don't believe it."

"This is your home now, Leandra." He said, looking back down at his book, "You can either accept that, or not. Either way, you're staying here."

"I want to go home." I insisted again, and though he tensed a bit, he didn't turn this time, "Aro, this is kidnapping. Legally, I belong to Carlisle."

"Choose your words carefully, Leandra." His voice was several tones darker now, and though my instincts told me not to push it, I did anyway. He was getting irritated with me, and I knew that. So much for cooperation.

"Take me home." I murmured firmly, "I'm not your property, no matter how bad you wish I was."

"You are home." He growled, "Your human laws do not apply to me, if you haven't grasped that."

"Take me home." I demanded again, "I want to go home." I was getting irritated. Frustrated that he wasn't listening. I didn't believe him. Not one word.

"Be careful." He warned, glaring back at me, "I've already explained to you-"

"Take. Me. Home!" My shouted voice rang in the room, more fury in it than I'd heard in a long time. He obviously didn't know what to do at first. I was sure nobody had ever spoken to him the way that I just had.

Aro sighed, shaking his head. Clapping his hands, I was suddenly gripped by the arm again.

"Take her away. Not down the hall. Not into her room. Take her to the cell." Aro instructed, "No food, or water for twenty-four hours."

"W-Wait, what?" I demanded, surprised.

"I needed somewhere you could go once a month. As you are a maturing female." He explained, "Somewhere out of the way for when the time came to hide you for your own safety. Right now, however, you're irritating me beyond my limits. You will be hidden for your safety anyway. I will teach you some obedience if it kills you."

"You won't kill me." I argued, narrowing my eyes, "You need me too much."

"No doubt," He said in correction, "There will be others with your gift born in just a few years, I'm sure. I've waited this long for one like you, and I can wait even longer. I don't want to kill you, Leandra, but I will. Make no mistake." He paused, giving me a smile, "Perhaps once you've spent a day in your cell, your attitude will be a little more tolerable." With that, I was tugged toward the door, stumbling the entire way, "I'm not done training her."

"Training me?" I demanded, knowing my attitude would get me into trouble some day. The guard holding my arm stopped as Aro stepped closer.

"I don't know when you fell under the impression that I am lenient in any way, but I want this perfectly clear. I would love it if you'd chose to stay. I honestly would, but if this behavior continues, I'm afraid your days are numbered." Aro stepped closer, touching my chin almost hesitantly, "You will not be going home, Leandra. This is your home now. You will either accept that, or die. It's your choice, dear." I glared up at him, not appreciating what he was telling me.

"You said I wouldn't be harmed." I growled.

He chuckled, seeming to find that amusing.

"That agreement was under the conditions of your cooperation. If you continue to behave in a difficult manner, your punishments will become harsher. It all depends on you." He paused, studying me for a few seconds, "Take her away."

I was tugged the rest of the way out of the room. Down several flights of stairs, further into the building. I was nearly tossed into a tiny room. I stumbled, hitting the floor and rolling a little.

Before the door was closed, I got a brief look around. Stone walls, just as with every other room in this place, but this time, the floor was dirt. Absolutely nothing in it but me. No furniture, as there was no room for it. No windows meant no light when they shut the door behind me. It smelled greatly of earth and mold, and I was already cold. I swore the dirt was wet, probably due to the moisture in the earth. The clothes I'd been given were obviously not made to keep a human warm in conditions like this. I tore the pendant off my neck as soon as I remembered it was there. Throwing it in the direction of the door.

My stomach was already growling, and I whimpered quietly, rubbing it through my shirt. I hardly had room to stand up in this room, and I was heavily thankful that I wasn't claustrophobic.

'_Yet._' My lovely mind added.

I spent the next twenty-four hours snoozing, attempting to sleep, or thinking. I didn't know what my stubborn nature would get me, but I wouldn't give in that easily. The longest I'd ever gone without eating anything was a week, but the longest I'd gone without any water was three days. At the max, because even in my younger years, water had always been accessible. I knew how to survive without food. Water was already proving to be a problem, however, as I was desperately thirsty. Crying so much in the last few days severely depleted my body's water supply, dehydrating me faster.

When the door finally opened again, and I was pulled out, I couldn't open my eyes at first. The bright hallway hurting them, making my head pound painfully. Tugged up the two flights of stairs it took to get me back to the round room. We strode right in this time, no waiting. I was shoved forward once more, and I hit the floor again, glaring back at the guard that brought me there.

Aro stood from his place and slowly stepped forward, amusement in his eyes.

"Have you adjusted your attitude?" He asked me, and I stayed quiet. I looked up at him, my glare still in my eyes.

"Take me home." I finally demanded quietly, and he chuckled. Shaking his head incredulously, he gestured that I be taken back to the cell.

"Two days this time." Aro said firmly, sitting back down, "She'll break eventually." I was tossed back into the room, shivering at how much colder it was in there than the hallway as the door closed firmly behind me. All I did this time was curl up against the wall and closed my eyes. Shivering on the dirt under me.

By the time the door opened again, I was trembling with cold and weakness, and praying for the door to open. Nearly sobbing with desperation, but I held it back. Knowing that I couldn't cry anymore, otherwise I'd die of dehydration faster. The solid black darkness did something to my mind, scaring me. I hated not being able to see, to hear anything but the pure silence. Thick, suffocating silence. The only sound being the quiet ringing in my ears.

I hated how fast I was deteriorating. My mouth and throat were bone dry, and I would have licked from a puddle on the ground, just for some kind of moisture. It had been four days since I'd last eaten or had anything to drink. That realization worried me. I was already shaky and by the time I hit the marble floor in the round room, I was hardly able to push my upper half up.

"You won't be surviving much longer like this, Leandra." Aro said, not bothering to stand from his chair this time, "I do believe the next sentence is three days. I'm sure by now you're feeling the effects."

I knew this was a battle of wills, and right then, I wasn't so sure I was going to win.

"I'm willing to compromise." Aro said this time in a thoughtful tone, finally standing, "All I'm asking for is cooperation. You don't have to like being here. You just have to keep it to yourself." He hesitated, waiting for me to agree. My parched mouth answered for me, when I wanted nothing more than to remain strong.

"Fine." I whispered, glaring down. As soon as I uttered the word, a bottle of water was rolled across the floor to me. I instantly grabbed it, shakily opened the top and chugged.

"You cooperate fully, and there will be no issues. It's really that simple."

"What do I have to do to cooperate?" I finally asked quietly.

"You will accompany me on our outings. If I need to be somewhere, you will be as well, as to help me make my decision accordingly." He explained, "Willingly give me your hand any time I ask for it."

"That doesn't sound so hard." I muttered quietly.

"It really isn't." He smiled, shaking his head. I sat up weakly, watching him as he stepped forward, "What do you say, Leandra? Do we have a deal?" He held his hand out, and I eyed it.

I hated doing so, but I raised my own hand, placing it in his.

The vision this time was the same as the second one I'd had while our hands were connected. Including the way I looked up at him, searching for approval.

He released my hand and I almost yanked it back. Hating how cornered I felt. Even with the bracelets on, I was still able to have a vision when he took my hand. That made me uneasy. Something about his gift made my gift his as well.

"Wonderful." He said, obviously pleased, "Felix, take Leandra to her room, and have something to eat brought in to her. I'm sure she's quite hungry. Be sure a fire is lit in there as well. I want her comfortable." Felix stepped forward, took my arm in his hand and pulled me to my feet.

After three days in complete darkness, having the fire going was a welcome sight and feeling, warming me deeply, even if it did block my escape route. I would need rest, however, before I could even attempt what I wanted to attempt. I needed to get my strength back.

I curled up onto the bed after I'd been fed, relieved at how soft it was. I hadn't meant to fall asleep when I closed my eyes, but it was inevitable. The bed was so welcome after the three days on the dirt. I drifted off nearly instantly, curled into the blanket.

I opened my eyes slowly the next morning, staring toward the window. All night I had dreamed about the vision of myself and Aro. It scared me, and confused me at the same time. How could I ever turn into someone like that? How bitter, and cold, and heartless would I have to be to turn into that? In only four years? Unless it had been much longer than four years. There's no way of telling how much time had passed since I'd been turned and when that vision took place. None at all. I would never allow myself to harden that much, to become so uncaring about others that I would enjoy murdering them. Not a chance in hell.

I corrected myself. With enough time, I probably would. I had to get out of there.

I waited impatiently for breakfast to be brought in to me, and ate it quickly. I was going to need more energy if I was going to pull this off. Bright sunlight was pouring in through the tiny window, but I wasn't about to attempt to escape that way.

Once I was done, and my stomach had settled for a minute, I threw myself out of bed again and toward the fireplace. Inside it, the fire was still burning. Almost cheerily, or mockingly.

How was I going to put the fire out to avoid burning myself? Looking around, I hatched an idea.

Running back over to the bed, I tore off the blanket, and jogged back over to the fireplace. After a few tries, I managed to snuff out the fire, but I knew any second, they would smell the burning cloth out in the hallway. I stepped up onto the hearth, my heart pounding as I tested the blanket's temperature with my foot. It was cool enough to stand on, which was good enough for me. I stepped inside, ducking low enough to fit inside it. Thick, gray smoke rose up around me, signifying the fire had been put out long before it was ready. Looking up, I saw that I had a long ways to go, but I would fit. This being an older, much older chimney, it was almost a straight shot to the top. I would have to duck around one thing, a ledge sort of thing, but I could squeeze passed it.

Something that didn't occur to me until after I'd already jumped up, grabbing onto the ledge that I had to squeeze passed, was fire makes things hot. Very hot. I gave a shout of pain, but held onto the scorching brick, pulling myself up in my determination to get free. I squirmed between the ledge, and the inside of the chimney grunting my effort. I listened as the door inside the room slammed open right as I slipped passed the ledge, pulling my legs up. Breathing in smoke and ashes, coughing as I did so.

"What do you think you're doing?" Caius demanded in a growl, "Get out of there, you foolish child." If Caius knew, Aro knew. I was making a break for it.

I didn't bother replying to him, looking up again. I jumped up, pressing my shins against the inside of the flue, which was quite hot as well, my back against the other side. My heart pounded harder as I started upwards, slowly crawling toward freedom. This was highly dangerous, and I knew that, but I wanted my freedom. I would have done anything at that point. Just to get free. I wouldn't spend the rest of forever under Aro's control. I would get back to my family. I had to.

With a growl, Caius turned away from the fireplace. Probably to make his way to the roof to collect me when I came out.

Another thing that hadn't occurred to me was how high I would have to go to get out. I was quickly getting tired, and I was only half way. If that. I was quickly realizing that this wasn't working as my limbs shook. I couldn't let go, otherwise I'd probably die from the fall. I growled in determination, pushing higher. Choking as the back of my shirt didn't slide upwards with me as easily.

"It seems I've underestimated you, Leandra." Aro's voice below me told me he was leaning into the fireplace. Echoing around me, only fueling my determination, "That will not happen again, I can assure you." Up this high, there were no ledges. There was nothing for me to catch my fall on if my legs gave out.

My lungs burned, ached for fresh air. It took me nearly twenty minutes of climbing, but I got high enough to reach for the ledge of the top of the open chimney, whimpering and reaching desperately. I grabbed onto it right as my leg muscles gave out, giving a cry of fear, and pain as my burned palms and fingers clung onto the rough brick. My small hands clinging desperately to the wide lip of the brick chimney top.

With a loud grunt of exertion, I pulled myself up, having to use my legs to do so. My muscles screamed in protest, but there I was. On the roof, with nobody around to capture me, which was confusing at first. Then I realized. It was because of the bright sunlight, and the easily seen location I was. As it was, I was already gaining plenty of human's attention. I could use this to my advantage. It had to happen before the sun started to set. The sunlight was what was helping me.

One question plagued me, though. How was I going to get down? Especially when my legs were too tired to use? I looked around at the large crowd now looking my way, murmurs of concern for me. Maybe if I just jumped, someone would catch me. I knew Aro wasn't pleased at all about how much attention was drawn, but I hardly cared about that. I saw one road ahead of me. I wasn't being caught again.

I had no way down, however. I was stuck. I stepped to the edge of the roof, looking down at all the humans looking back up at me. I was honestly tempted to jump. I was desperate enough, and I was more than ready to leap and hope for the best.

"Leandra." I looked behind me at Aro's voice from an attic window, "Come inside."

"No." I said, looking back down desperately.

"I'll take you home." He assured, and again, I looked back at him, "Your determination has moved me. I will return you."

"You're lying again." I shook my head, my legs shaking in my fear and weakness. It was really not a good idea to be standing on the ledge of the roof with shaking legs.

"No, I'm not." He said, "I'm not lying to you. On either account."

"No." I shouted back at him, anger in my eyes now, "You're nothing but a disgusting liar. A heartless bastard who will use anyone to get what you want. I'm not listening to another word you say."

"I can understand why you believe that. With all of the lies your family has fed you."

"Stop it." I growled back at him, "You're the liar."

"Leandra, listen to me." He said quickly, "Carlisle doesn't believe in the concept of revenge. Of being hurt so badly by someone that you'd give anything to return to them the favor. He doesn't understand you the way that I do."

"You don't know what you're talking about." I sobbed back at him, hating the way my tears spilled yet again, "Carlisle only wants me to forgive, just so I don't wind up becoming someone like you. He knows that I deserve better than that." I shook my head, trying to concentrate.

"What does killing yourself solve?" Aro asked quietly behind me, "What does it acheive?"

"It means I'll get away from you." I growled through clenched teeth.

"What can I do?"

"I want to go home!" I shouted heavily back at him, "I want my family!"

"Then come inside." He insisted, "I will take you home. I will find you a nice place to live, and a nice family to take you in."

"I have a family." I looked forward again, tears still streaming down my face, "I already have one." Even I began to doubt, however. My hope was fading.

Was I only fighting to get back to a family that no longer existed?

"Why else would they not be here by now? Why else are they not doing everything in their power to free you?" Aro asked quietly, and that dropped my hope even more, "I'm sorry, Leandra. I really am. Carlisle was one of my oldest friends." His voice actually seemed saddened, truly upset over what he was telling me.

"You're lying." I muttered, shaking my head, letting out a quiet sob, "You have to be."

"Come inside." He said, "I can prove it." I looked back, meeting his eyes. A warm breeze blowing my hair back from my shoulders, "I believe you need closure. Come inside, and I'll prove it to you." I hesitated, another sob shaking me, "Then if you still want to leave, I'll take you back myself." I waited, searching the crowd below for any signs of my family there. I didn't see one. Looking back at Aro, he only gestured for me to come to him. Holding his hand out to me, just out of reach of the sunlight. I turned, taking a few steps back toward the window. Stepping away from the edge, making my way to him.

I waited for the call from below, the ones from all the movies with happy endings. I waited for Carlisle to call to me, telling me to jump and that he'd catch me. That he'd catch me and never let me go. I hesitated, waiting what seemed like forever for it. Nobody's voice ever called to me. I would have given anything, I would have given everything I had to my name to hear him tell me that he was there.

I had absolutely nothing left, I figured, so why not?

I had nothing left. My family was everything to me, and now I had nobody in the world, but Aro. Holding his hand out to me, offering to take me in. As much as I hated him, as much as I hated all of the Volturi, I found myself needing someone. Anyone. Any person at all telling me that I was wanted. That I had just one person left in the world that cared. Even a fraction of a bit. Even if it wasn't for the same reason. Even if it was for the wrong reasons, Aro was offering to give me someone to go to.

I gave a quiet sob, placing my arm in Aro's hand, and his fingers closed slowly over it, holding tightly but not too tightly. Not enough to hurt. I sobbed quietly, letting him pull me back inside through the window.

He didn't treat me harshly like I thought he would. He didn't even seem upset. He seemed surprised at my determination, my dedication to get away. Most humans would never have attempted what I did.

"Before I prove anything," He said gently, "You need to get clean. You're filthy." Obediently, I was led to a bathroom. Probably added in after the building was built. I bathed, pulling on clean, better fitting clothes. I stepped back out, smelling of roses, my hair still wet and causing me to shiver. Aro was there waiting, dread in his eyes. His hand closed over my shoulder, the way Carlisle always used to do, but it felt different. It wasn't the same.

He led me back to the round room, just as I thought he would. He released me long enough to stride to one of the bookshelves against the wall.

"I told you I would prove it." He said quietly, lifting something small down from a higher shelf, "That your family was gone. Then you can decide whether or not to stay." I wasn't looking forward to this. What proof could he possibly have to show me?

I sobbed quietly, listening to my voice return to me in an echo. He turned slowly, whatever the object was tucked in his palm. I met his eyes desperately, praying he was lying. Just one sign of trickery that would give me hope again.

He stepped closer, dread in his eyes, "As I said, it really wasn't easy for me to have them destroyed. I really am very sorry." By now he was in front of me, uncurling his fingers and holding the object out. I was half afraid to look at it, but I glanced down, and the harmless object glinted in the morning sunlight. There was nothing wrong with this small object, but with shaking fingers, I reached out and gently took the tiny possession from his hand.

I recognized it instantly, of course, but I needed to feel it. I needed to hold it in my hands to really believe that they really were gone.

The silver, crested ring shined at me brightly, but I hardly saw it around the tears in my eyes. This ring had always sat on Carlisle's finger. Always. It never came off. It looked just the same as his, the family crest on it clear. I let out a few sobs, but in those sobs was enough emotion to crush anyone to their knees. Which was exactly what it did to me. I dropped to my knees, hardly feeling the pain of the solid, marble floor hitting my bare knees.

"I'm very sorry, Leandra." He said, "Sometimes, however, covens refuse to listen to reason-"

"Did any one survive?" I asked, my voice choked.

"Not one." He murmured, shaking his head, "I'm sor-"

"Stop it." I sobbed, shaking my head, "Please. Stop apologizing." I closed my burned hand around the ring, sobbing a few more times, looking up at him, "Can I keep this?"

"Of course." He said sadly, regret in his eyes, "If you need to be alone, I understand." I nodded, forcing myself back to my feet.

I cried the entire afternoon, evening falling outside. Each memory that came to mind would cause more pain than the last. Each kind word I received from them, each smile. Each word of encouragement they'd ever given me didn't apply anymore. All that was left of my family was the ring I held in my hands, and me.

Nobody bothered me, aside from bringing lunch and dinner in for me. I didn't touch it.

My mind tried to get me to hope again, but each time it did, I forced it to shut up. I didn't need even more pain that false hope would bring. I could already feel myself numbing, hardening. The violent flames of bitter hatred had been ignited, enveloping my heart, and I quickly saw myself becoming the one I saw in my vision. I wasn't her yet, but I knew I would become that person. With enough time, I would become her, and that didn't seem like such a bad thing to me anymore. Not when it would get me something I so desperately wanted.

I wanted to kill the son-of-a-bitch that took absolutely everything from me. Everything I ever cared about, and everything I ever truly loved was taken. By one man's decision to do so. Ripped away from me violently, torn away.

I panted my breath, abruptly stopping my tears. Determination replacing them, and I vowed to myself right then that someday, one day, I would kill Aro for this. I wouldn't let him hold my hand passed the moment the visions that he needed to see ended, and I would keep my thoughts to myself. That's all he asked for, wasn't it? I would get my revenge. I just had to bide my time.

I would get my revenge on him if it was the last thing I did. It probably would be, but at very least, I could say I tried. Someday. After I was turned, and strong enough to do so. Looking forward to the day my revenge would be a reality with a strange sort of blood lust. Strange, because I knew Aro didn't bleed, but I wanted his death more than I wanted my next breath. I could feel it, tensing me enough to tremble softly, the hatred and the anger. He would suffer for this, and I would find a way to do that. I had at least four years ahead of me to do so, and I would use every single second of time I had plotting his demise. I would kill him for this, and that thought comforted me enough to sleep.

I laid down that night, closing my eyes in exhaustion. Clutching the ring to me tightly.

A third thing that never occurred to me, because it was linked to false hope, was that outside had been brightly lit by sunlight. Hardly any shadows below me, illuminating the courtyard with nowhere to stand among the people without being directly bathed in the sun.

My family were vampires as well. They were trapped by the sunlight just as much as Aro was.

**END**

**A/N: Woo.. I managed to get this chapter out sooner than I did yesterday. I hope this was satisfactory, and I will begin on the next story. Continuing where I left off right here, maybe later in life. I haven't decided exactly where to start, but rest assured, it's coming.  
I'll see you next story, readers. (:**


End file.
